How humans came to be pt2
by sammy202
Summary: This is season 2 of Beast Wars. The same thing will happen with season 3. This is the continuation. Group pairings.
1. Chapter 1

HhctbChapter 46

I hope this isn't giving too much away. took an hour  
and ten minutes to write. it was scary fast.Okay, trying this again. I know this is pissing people  
off but with my schedule change, I have been getting  
really tired by four in the afternoon. I can't even  
force myself to fall back asleep. I'm trying right  
now, forcing myself to stay up. Hope this doesn't turn  
out like shit. I am so having a shitty day. Be happy  
I'm not writing when I'm angry. There would have been  
so much rape. I was so pissed; I think my poster may  
have been scared of me, if she was more awake. I so  
hate guys right now. Now I know why so many females  
decide to turn lesbian. The more time I spend with  
guys, the more I realize just how stupid they are. If  
there is a god, there is no way in hell that it's a  
guy. It's must be a chick, with a wicked sense of  
humor. Oh, and my poster wants me to tell you that at  
some point we may be writing a completely side story  
of that new Transformers Animated series that just  
came out. It'll have almost no relation to the other  
Transformer stories that I have been writing. I've  
tried fitting it into the timeline that we had figured  
out and it just doesn't fit. Alternate Universe works  
but other then that, not really.Everyone was staring at the monitor. What was going on  
up there? Rattrap was hitting the computer. He had to  
get it to start working.  
"Alien anomaly destroyed."  
"Oh yeah for that hunk a junk, where's Optimus?"  
"Unit Optimus Primal…"

"…Destroyed."  
Everyone was overjoyed to hear that.  
"Megatron, you finally did it."  
"Wazzpinator happy to zzee alien machine gone."  
"Yesss, I am good aren't I? But we can discuss my  
brilliance later. We have work to do."  
"What kind of work?"  
"The Predicon kind."  
Megatron sent everyone to his or her stations and  
headed for his own. He just had to check on something  
first.Black Arachnia was running around the Maximal base  
trying to find a way out, Tarantulas still messing  
with her mind from the inside. Not realizing that a  
quantum surge was heading their way. Everyone was  
being thrown all over the ship. A few even started  
glowing. Something was wrong. The same was happening  
over at the Predicon base. Before Megatron could even  
make it to his post, he was hit. Waspinator fell into  
the CR chamber. Terrorsaur and Scorpinoc hit each and  
fell into the lava pits. The very last thought going  
threw their minds were, how did she know? Before  
passing out, Megatron felt the power surge. It took a few moments for him to regain consciousness.  
Waspinator came out of the CR chamber and stared at  
Megatron. He didn't get a clear view of him but knew  
that he had grown in height. Megatron left Waspinator  
in the main control room and headed for his quarters.  
He had to check on Samantha. She had to be back by  
now. He had ordered everyone back to the base before  
the attack happened. He opened the doors to find the  
room was just as it was left. Some things had fallen  
on the floor but that was because of vibrations. He  
looked under her blankets and all over the room.  
Nothing. She was gone. He was beginning to panic. He  
ran out of his room and got Waspinator to follow him.The Maximals had found Black Arachnia outside of their  
base with Tarantulas' body. Airazor had shot down onto  
the floor. (Did anyone else notice that she was like  
spread eagle for a while? I'm not a pervert. I just  
notice things.) A shot came out from nowhere and  
blasted both Airazor and Tigertron away. Black  
Arachnia turned her attention to the sky to see  
Megatron floating down towards her.  
"Megatron am I ever glad to see…"  
He had hit her. He was absolutely furious, partially  
because of her betrayal with Tarantulas and partially  
because Samantha was missing. Once he dealt with this  
matter he'd look for her. Then it hit him, if Inferno  
was on a mission for him, who was watching his child?  
Yet another thing to deal with, it just wasn't worth  
being leader anymore. He settled with Black Arachnia  
and was preparing to fight.Rattrap and Cheetor just got over what their new  
bodies had looked like. They were trying to get Rhinox  
and Dinobot out and ready for action. Dinobot just  
stared at Rattrap while he explained the situation to  
everyone. Dinobot spun one of Rattrap's wheels.  
Rattrap shoved him away.  
"It's a definite improvement, but in your case that's  
not difficult."  
"Oh yeah?"  
Rattrap motioned that he was ready to fight him.  
Dinobot was about to when Rhinox pulled them apart.  
Dinobot took offense to the fact that Rhinox was  
giving all the orders.  
"What makes you think I should follow you? With  
Optimus gone I should…"  
Rhinox picked him off of the floor. Which is pretty  
amazing considering that Dinobot is taller then him.  
"I'm in a bad mood, understand?!"  
Dinobot barely managed to speak, but he nodded in  
compliance. Rhinox dropped him and started to give out  
the orders. Rattrap and Cheetor headed outside to see  
if Tigertron and Airazor had found Black Arachnia yet.  
As soon as they were out, they were ambushed. Cheetor  
was targeting Waspinator while Rattrap was looking for  
his opponent. Megatron was still bickering with Black  
Arachnia. She wanted to listen to him but Tarantulas  
was forcing her to take off and risk her life. That  
did it. Megatron was going to kill her later. He found  
Rattrap watching the other battle and fired on him.  
Rattrap used his shield to block the shots.  
"Whoa, skin this action, Megatron went and got  
himself some kinda nutty face lift."  
"You haven't seen anything yet vermin. Beast mode."  
Megatron showed off his new form. He was larger, a  
deeper purple and had jets.  
"So, you wanna play chicken huh."  
Both raced towards each other, Rattrap in his vehicle  
mode and Megatron with his roller skates. (I really  
don't know what else to call them.)  
"Prepare yourself vermin to feel my power."  
At the last moment, Rattrap turned and stretched out  
his tail. Megatron went flying forward. Rattrap  
transformed and watched him fly.  
"Oh yeah power you got, brains is another story."  
Megatron stood back up. There were many things driving  
him to the brink of insanity. It was almost like he  
was going Galvatron. (But we will never let that  
happen.)  
"You'll pay for that one vermin."

Before Dinobot and Rhinox had a chance to join the  
battle, Inferno had gotten them from behind. He  
managed to get Rhinox out of the way but Dinobot was  
another problem. Dinobot had hid himself behind the  
table. After Inferno had stopped to gloat, he used his  
eyes to shoot Inferno's gun out of his hand.  
"I don't need a weapon to defeat you traitor."  
Inferno just lunged at Dinobot. (Okay, I'm going to  
point out the obvious, that scene reminded me of when  
Rumble jumped on Skywarp for threatening his brother  
Frenzy. That and it looks like Inferno is trying to do  
some very bad things with Dinobot and it has nothing  
to do with fighting.) Both of them locked fingers and  
were fighting for dominance. Rhinox soon intervened  
and pulled him off, throwing him through the elevator  
shaft. Megatron turned as he heard something come out.  
He left Rattrap and Cheetor lying in their pile to  
help Inferno.  
"Royalty, you've come for me."  
(I've so got to stop working with Mike. You can't help  
but think sick forever after.) Megatron looked up to  
see Rhinox pointing his guns at him.  
"I think it's time for a tactical retreat."  
Megatron transformed, grabbed Inferno and flew out of  
there. Waspinator had left long ago. Now after some  
restoration, they'd go and look for Samantha.  
Meanwhile, there were stasis pods everywhere trying to  
wake up. Some succeeding before they could get beast  
forms, thus killing themselves before their time.  
Others remained dormant.

Samantha was almost through. She hoped no one had  
noticed how long she was gone, or that the baby was  
gone too.  
"This is taking way too long. Fuck it."  
She pulled out some small explosives she had packed  
with her just in case.  
"Okay. I know this is more Rattrap's sort of thing  
but I have to get in there."  
She braced the upper wall with some heavy sticks and  
set up her explosives near the base of the mountain.  
She lit the fuse and got to a safe place. She plugged  
her ears and waited for it to go off. She watched as  
rocks went flying past her hiding place. She looked up  
and seen a nice looking hole. She stood up and lightly  
clapped her hands together, keeping her palms together  
and clapping with just her fingertips.  
"Yay."  
She looked into the cave and saw how dark it was. She  
picked up a small but thick stick and wrapped some  
fabric she had torn from the bottom of her skirt  
around it.  
"I haven't had to do this in a while, I hope I still  
can."  
She closed her eyes and concentrated on her throat.  
She inhaled deeply and unleashed a flame from her  
stomach. Once she noticed the stick was on fire, she  
turned her head and started coughing. She nearly  
choked.  
"I forgot how much that hurts in this form."  
She bent over one final time and coughed up some  
blood. She got up and held her throat. She couldn't do  
anything about it now. The deeper she got into the  
cave, the brighter it got. There was lava everywhere.  
But some of the rocks had survived in the lava, acting  
as stepping-stones. There was no time for her to care.  
She removed her shoes and socks and walked on the top  
of it. It felt like walking on hot coals, you just  
need to find the cool spots. This was just a little  
harder. It was liquid. Another thing she hadn't done  
in a while. Once on the other side, she looked at the  
bottoms of her feet.  
"Well, at least I'm not totally singed."  
She poked her sole and in stung for a moment. She  
walked up to the mass standing in front of her. It was  
still asleep. There may be no point in waking it now.  
But she did find it. There was an upside. She just  
didn't want to blast that hole shut again without  
leaving with something. She touched its side. It  
started up.  
"Pass code."  
"…Oh shit. I forgot about this. I haven't put in a  
code yet."  
"Pass code."  
"Wait Teletran I'm trying to figure that out. Oh god  
what was it?"  
"If you do not have the Pass code, you must vacate  
the premises before I open fire."  
"Alright. But I'll be back with that code. I know I  
gave you one before. It's just been too long."  
"I shall await your return."  
Samantha turned and headed back over the lava, picked  
up her things and climbed back up the cliff leading  
out into the open world. She grabbed her other charge  
and blasted the cave shut. At least she knew where it  
was. That's all that mattered. Now getting inside  
would be the fun part. And knowing Megatron, when she  
got back, if he noticed her missing, she wasn't going  
to be leaving his side anytime soon. She rubbed her  
throat. Talking to Teletran had reopened her wounds.  
She was literally drinking her own blood.Megatron and the others had finished with their  
repairs and were about to head out. Waspinator was  
already flying around looking for her. He spotted  
Samantha walking back on fresh grass near a small  
stream. She wasn't too far from the base but still it  
would have taken her till nightfall by foot. He flew  
down to greet.  
"Where hazz Zzammy been? Megatron worry."  
Oh god. He noticed. She looked at him but still found  
it hard to speak. Her throat still didn't heal from  
the fire incident. She didn't speak to Waspinator; she  
just got on his back when he landed. He flew back to  
the base. Inferno had just left the base when he  
spotted them.  
"ROYALTY!"  
He ran back inside to find Megatron. This was big. She  
was back. Megatron was still looking all over the base  
for his child. The only conclusion he had come to was  
that it wandered into the lava and met its end. Good  
riddance he thought. Yet something still felt wrong.  
That feeling of loss came over him. Oh Primus Samantha  
was right. He had grown attached to her and he wanted  
her back. It may have come from rape, it may have been  
ugly, but it was still his. Dare he say he loved it  
just the same? Inferno came running around the corner,  
screaming. Megatron was hunched over the lava, lost in  
his own mind.  
"Royalty, we…"  
Megatron's reflexes were working on overtime. His hand  
shot up and grabbed Inferno by the throat. He stood up  
slowly and looked him in the eye.  
"Why weren't you watching her?"  
Inferno couldn't speak. His voice box was being  
crushed. He struggled to get out but it wasn't  
working.  
"Why weren't you there with the child?"  
"But… you…"  
Megatron loosened his grip to hear him out.  
"You ordered me to follow the spiders to the Maximal  
base. Samantha was supposed to watch it."  
"But did you wait for her to show up to take the next  
shift."  
"No… but…"  
"No more excuses. I've lost both of them now."  
Megatron was torn between falling down to the floor  
and killing Inferno just for being in the wrong place  
at the wrong time.  
"But you don't understand Royalty, we found her,  
she's on her way back to the colony."  
"The child?"  
His eyes widened.  
"No. The little royalty."  
That was just as good. He dropped Inferno and ran to  
the front of the base. He ran right past Waspinator.  
He skidded to a stop.  
"You found her, where is she?"  
"Zzhe izz in her room looking for you."  
He shoved him out of the way and dashed for his room.  
Sure enough, there she was fixing up the place. She  
looked up and smiled at him. He was at his limit,  
anymore and he would go insane. He rushed over to her  
and they both ended up on the floor. She couldn't get  
him off of her.  
"Um… Megatron…"  
"Don't say anything. I'm deciding what to do with  
you."  
"Am I in trouble?"  
She heard him start to laugh next to her ear. She knew  
she was in trouble.  
"You have no idea, no."  
He bit her ear. He knew she hated that. He stayed on  
her.  
"You know, I'm not letting you out of my sight from  
now on."  
She was right. Of course she was. She spent many years  
with many Megatron's. She knew their personalities by  
now.  
"Can I get up now?"  
"No. Not until after you answer my questions."  
"Okay…"  
"Where were you? Where's the child?"  
The top of his foot brushed against the bottom of  
hers.  
"Why are you injured?"  
She swallowed. It still hurt. She lurched forward. He  
held her down, not letting her move. Once she stopped  
moving, he looked at her. There was some blood coming  
out the side of her mouth. He got off her and placed  
his hand on her back. She was in another coughing fit.  
She stopped but still looked at the ground with her  
mouth open. Some blood still fell from her mouth. She  
looked back up and wiped the corner of her mouth.  
"I was out walking, looking at all of the scenery, I  
saw the explosion in the sky and tried to hide but it  
threw me too close to a lava pit and I got a little  
hurt."  
He moved over to her feet but didn't touch them. He  
knew she would cry. But he so wanted to.  
"I'll be fine Megatron. Nothing went wrong. I'll  
heal."  
He lifted up her leg. She slid against the floor and  
up towards him. He kissed the top of her foot. He  
looked so hurt. She didn't think he was that  
sensitive. This was turning out like that other  
Megatron. The personalities kept changing.  
"At least your back with me. Now if I only knew where  
the baby was."  
"She's not a baby anymore Megatron. And she's fine. A  
few days ago, I took her from Inferno. I didn't even  
tell him I took her. He seemed preoccupied with  
something else. I found a good home for her."  
"Where?"  
"I left her with some of the early humans. They love  
her. I kept watching her to make sure she wouldn't end  
up abandoned."  
"So that's where you were. You took the child without  
my consent."  
Now his anger was starting to come back. He was  
returning to normal.  
"I'm sorry Megatron. But I thought it would be best."  
She heard Megatron breathe heavy out his nose. She  
lowered her head. He dropped her foot and turned her  
back onto her butt. Her back was to his chest.  
"I suppose you did all you could."  
"I still plan on teaching her things, like how to  
speak and how to write. That way, when she's older,  
you can see her and communicate."  
"And you don't think she'll have abandonment issues?"  
"Most children at that age don't remember much, and  
if they do, they have great memory retention."  
He sighed and held her tight.  
"By the way…"  
He looked down at her; she felt the warmth of his  
breath on her neck.  
"What happened to you? You got taller."  
He couldn't help himself. He started laughing again.  
Maybe he had finally gone nuts.   
I am evil, yesss


	2. Chapter 2

Here's something that we forgot to mention in one of my other stories, when playing Zelda Majora's Mask, do not, I repeat, do not shoot the happy prancing guy with an arrow. I was getting my sword improved and had nothing to hit him with. You think an arrow would work cause I didn't hit the bag full of bombs yet he still blew up anyway. It totally erased him from the game. Every time. I had to reset the whole thing. Not just that one game but also the whole cartridge. I had to erase its memory of that game ever existing from my memory card. It was a total bitch having to do everything again. It's just a little piece of advice. I found this out a few months ago; this shows how busy/tired I am. Plus, my poster forgot that I didn't want the chapter under the first season. It was her idea even. I saw the post and phoned her. "What the hell man!" That's pretty much what I said. I was like fuming for a little bit. It's not a big deal but I'm menstruating right now and I get killer cramps so I get very edgy. I know you may not want to know this but it's true. Most women out there will agree with me. And I apologize in advance for any guys and underage girls that are reading this and getting grossed out. But if this grosses you out, what the hell are you doing reading my fan fiction where two guys are going at it? Think about that. Sorry. Really tired. Just typing what comes to mind now.

Megatron was still laughing. She was almost sure that he had gone nuts.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine."

He caught his breath and looked down at her. She just stared back at him.

"You're tall and a deeper purple."

"Great observation. Anything else you want to check out?"  
"No. I know what you're hinting at."

"I'm not hinting at anything."

"Sure. Get off."

"I like where I am."  
She started pushing at him. He wasn't about to move.

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Like you could."

"Is this punishment or something?"

"In a way. I'm still deciding on whether or not I should spank you."

"Please don't."

He started to laugh to himself again. She could feel every part of him move. He was so much bigger than before. There was no way she could out run him now. She grabbed his arm.

"Whom else has this happened to?"

"No one yet. Not on our side anyway."

"You mean some Maximals have changed?"  
"Yesss, and I'm sure Primal would have too."

"Would have?"  
"That's right, you weren't here when it happened. Optimus was destroyed."

"Can't say I feel bad about it."

He squeezed her.

"Now I remember why I love you."

"You hated me before?"

"Not so much hate but more of, how do I put this…"

"You didn't like me."

"I didn't know you. You know how hard it is for our kind to trust others."

She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now does it? I mean, those days were sort of fun but now it's so much better. Except for that last little bit of shit that's been going on."

He flicked the tip of her nose.

"Watch your mouth."

"You my father now?"

He got closer to her face and tried to force her back again. This time she stayed where she was. He liked it when she stood up to him.

"If I was, I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore then could I?"  
She pushed back, forcing him to the floor.

"What makes you think you're the one in charge?"

"What makes you think you are?"

"I'm the one on top."  
"That can be changed. And you know it will, yesss."

She stuck her tongue out at him and got off. She went over and grabbed a towel. He sat up and watched her.

"What are you doing?"  
"Cleaning up my mess. I need to go see Tarantulas to help me."

"What happened to your throat?"  
"I don't know. I think it might be internal damage that's just escaping through my mouth."

"Makes sense."

Megatron stood and helped pick up a few things. He found his picture of his little girl. He wanted to see her. Samantha came up behind him.

"She's still cute."

He placed the picture in a cabinet where he couldn't see it.

"You know, it's not bad to love something."

"What makes you think I miss her?"  
"I can see it in your eyes. I told you that at some point you'd love her. It's not a bad thing."

"How can you say that? You know how she came about."  
"That's beside the point Megatron. You know how I feel about life."

"If you were raped you would keep it?"  
"Of course. It's still life. You know I could never intentionally kill something out of hate. I kill for food, and even then I say sorry and thank it for giving its life for me."

"I think you love life and nature a little too much. How did you ever survive on Cybertron?"  
"I had friends. That's all I needed."

They both went silent. They didn't wish to fight. Megatron was just feeling the pressures of being leader. He went through this before and didn't want to go through it again. She circled him. He looked up.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking you out. Very interesting. Go into beast mode for me."

She was being rather bossy but he did as she asked. She kept circling him. She pulled at his tail. He turned and gave her a look.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist."

She noted everything on his body. This was new. She never had to deal with turbines before. If he needed repair, there would be no way she could help him.

"Okay I'm done."

She headed for the door. Megatron went back into his robot mode.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"To my study. There are some things that I need."

"Then I shall accompany you."

"I don't need you to baby-sit me."

"Like it or not Samantha, you have to obey me. I am you commander after all."

"You're loving this aren't you?"  
"Oh yesss."  
"Bastard."  
"What?"

"Nothing."  
She headed for her study with Megatron right behind her. She opened her door and headed for her bookshelf. She picked up her book and started to study it. The pass code wasn't mentioned in it. She put it back and started her computer up. Megatron looked all over her room. Primitive disks in small cases, the computer itself was way out of date and it wasn't very tidy considering she was a slight neat freak.

"Why don't you just use our computer?"  
"Personal reasons."  
"Such as?"

"The fact that you can access everything that's in the main computer and this one it's a little harder. My log shows that at some point someone tried to hack into my computer. They didn't succeed. My computer may be old but the older, the harder it'll be for you to get into it. You may think it easier cause of the firewalls and whatnot aren't up to date but if it's old, the newer systems don't even register that they even exist anymore. Kind of like the plague and small pox."  
"You think you're pretty smart don't you?"  
"Well I had the best teach me."

Megatron took pride in that. He did teach her a few things but on the newer machines. It was Preceptor who taught her to use Teletran and Chip to use the older computers that she was using now. It paid to be the middleman sometimes. She was typing fast in her computer. Megatron stood behind her trying to see what she was doing. She went into one of her hidden files and encrypted everything. It went into a language that Megatron had never seen before. The computer started to make strange noises.

"What's happening?"  
"The computer is telling me that it's ready for data transfer."

"You can understand that stuff?"  
"I know many languages Megatron. This language is a hard one to learn. Only three people knew it. One tried really hard to learn it but only got a few words here and there."

"Who else knew this?"

"Your ancestor and a transformer named Soundwave. The only reason I know it, is because I'm trying to understand your culture better."  
"This doesn't look like ancient Decepticon."

"That's because it isn't. It's an alien language that they had learned to communicate in secret. So that if anyone ever tried to intercept transmissions, they wouldn't understand what was being transmitted."

"Clever. Perhaps my team should learn this language."

"Trust me Megatron, if Starscream couldn't learn this, I doubt your team could."

"Point taken."

The computer started to talk back to her again. Megatron was making mental notes of this. He may be able to learn this language. Samantha typed a few more lines in then talked back to the computer in that same language. She made it sound so easy.

"You've got to be kidding me. THAT'S what it is? What the hell was I thinking?"

"Nothing. Just some old information that got misfiled. It's a little disturbing."

She talked back to the computer. It talked back.

"You're serious? That's it?"

It finished talking to her.

"Dammit. When did I put that in?"  
Megatron was totally lost now. There was no way he was about to let himself stay out of the loop.

"What's happening?"  
"It's trying to tell me I have a virus that I accidentally made."

She hit her head against the desk. She was a good little actress. That's not what was happening. She knew what the pass code was now. The computer made some more sounds. She lifted her head and looked back at it.

"Oh yeah, that's when it happened. Oops."

She finished with the computer and turned it off. She headed for the shelf and grabbed her book again. She stuffed it into her bag. Megatron caught a glimpse at something purple. Was that… no it couldn't have been. She headed for the door.

"I'll be back by nightfall."

"You mean we'll be back by nightfall."

"Megatron really, I have to do this alone."

"And I told you, you wont be going anywhere without me."

"Fine, if you want to see your daughter then lets get going."

He stopped talking and thought for a moment.

"Well, I can drop you off and watch from the bushes."

"That works too."

They headed for the entrance. Samantha stopped at the CR chambers to see how everyone was. She turned to Megatron.

"Where are Terrorsaur and Scorpinoc?"

"They fell into the lava pits and were destroyed."

"So soon?"

Megatron just looked at her. She knew too much to be as innocent as she was acting. She was plotting something. He knew it. She just better not betray him. He followed her out of the base and changed back into his beast mode. She climbed on his back and held on. He didn't walk like he usually would. He put on his skates and used his jets to go faster. She gave him basic directions. It didn't take long to get there. And now he knew where all the humans were. He stopped short and let Samantha off. She pointed out his child.

"She's so big."  
"Remember Megatron, she'll age much fast then you. She may have been born of two transformers but she only took the organic part of your bodies. She'll live longer then the other humans but still not as long as you will. This planets' orbit is a lot short then that of Cybertron."

"Is that why it seems you don't age?"  
"Pretty much. I've lived on your planet long enough that it's slowed my internal clock. I might even be able to outlive you."

Megatron just laughed. He watched his child play with the other humans. She was smart though. The other human children would run around chasing each other while she would build little mud castles. With Samantha's teachings, these humans would become somewhat intelligent. He turned back to find her gone. She snuck off. He flew into the air trying to find her. He found her running like the wind towards the mountains. What was she hiding? He followed but made sure he was far away enough as not to be seen. She went back to the mountain and blasted her way through the rocks again. Megatron landed once she got into the cave. He went inside and saw her standing in front of a spaceship. His jaw dropped. How did she find the Ark on her own? How did she know what it was? He could hear her speaking with the main computer. He had to get closer.

"You're not going to make me say it are you Teletran?"

"If you wish access then yes."

She moaned then turned around. Megatron thought he had been had but she was just pacing.

"Fine you win."

Megatron looked over the rock. She was clearing her throat. It was still sore. Even though she didn't use a torch this time, her eyes had adjusted. Another little skill she had forgotten she had. She had to get out of her human form and soon or she'd stay that way forever. She stood in front of Teletran and turned red.

"I hate you so much right now Teletran. Here's your damn pass code. Itty bitty teeny weenie little short, short man."

(Anybody know what that's from?)

Megatron fell over. What the hell kind of pass code was that?

"Incorrect."

"WHAT? You shitting me?"

"No. Pass code close but not complete."

"Crap. All this and nothing."

She sat on the floor and thought. Teletran would start to get upset soon. Megatron stood back up. He watched her think. He was about to join her.

"Pass code please."

"Dammit Teletran what do you want me to say? Optimus Prime has a really small dick?"

"Pass code excepted."

Megatron fell over again. What the pit was wrong with this computer? It had a sick sense of humor. (I find it funny.) Samantha fell onto her side.

"That worked? Sick. I don't remember putting that in."

"You want in or not?"

"I want in. I'm getting up."

Megatron watched Samantha go into the Ark. He raced down the cliff to get inside. He made it just as the doors were shutting. He looked around. This place was huge. The door in front of him closed. She went that way. He peeked through to see Autobots and Decepticons lying all over the place. She was standing in front of one of the Decepticons. He was too far away to make out who it was. She was messing around with him. Moving his hand or something. He slid through the door to get a better look. He hid behind a blue transformer with a wide case in its chest. (Guess who.) She was in front of the original Megatron. She had moved his hand to block something. He watched her climb on him. She was disgracing his ancestor. She sat on his lap and just lay there. He heard her sigh. She was deep in thought. She reached into her bag and pulled out her book again. She started reading it. She looked up at the unconscious Megatron.

"You won't wake up for another four million years. Guess I can't really talk to you anymore or tell you how everything has gone in my life."

Megatron just watched as she talked to him. She wasn't going to betray him. She knew his ancestor. Just how old was she? There were two choices now. Pretend that he never saw any of this or confront her and force her to tell him everything. But… she must have her reasons for not telling him. She was definitely hiding something from him. But he decided to trust her to tell him when she thought the time was best. He damned himself for becoming soft. He looked back up to see her kiss his ancestors cheek.

"I have to go but I will be back. You may not be able to hear me but at least I can still talk to you. You should see your descendant. He's just like you. Just as overprotective of me as you were."

She stood up and headed out the doors. Megatron had the chance to destroy everything in there that needed to be destroyed but knew that he'd only do that as a last resort. If he did that, there was a chance that he wouldn't exist in the future. He followed her outside. She climbed up the wall and headed back for the base. Once she was out of sight, he flew back trying to beat her home. Things were about to get even more complex.


	3. Chapter 3

I think I'm doing really well with these. I've been writing like crazy. This is one of those times I'm happy to get this stuff out cause you never know when I'll go on another little power failure and not write for a month. So I'm trying my best. I like getting these things out. I wont follow the episodes like I was before but I will add little inserts to let you know where we are in the series. Hope that doesn't piss too many people off.

Samantha was taking her time getting back home. She picked up a few berries and ate them on the way. The sun was beginning to set. The sky was changing colors and a few stars were making themselves known. She was completely content. She heard some cows mooing in the distance. She was a little hungry. She put her stuff down next to a small rock and hid herself. They were busy grazing, not noticing her. She lifted herself off of the ground and grabbed the first ground. You could hear it bellow as she flew away with it.

Dinobot was sitting across the room away from Rattrap. He may have gotten taller but not enough to be a threat. Then why was he so leery of him?

"Do I got something on my face?"

Dinobot looked back up at him.

"No. I was just thinking."

"You've been doing dat a lot lately. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing vermin. Leave me alone."

Rattrap sat right in front of him.

"Oh I get it. You've got Transmetal envy. The CR chamber protected ya from the blast and ya want a hot body like this."

"In your dreams. I don't want to look like some sort of silver hood ornament."

"Oh yeah? Ya wanna take this outside Chopper face?"

"I can take you in here."

Dinobot stood up and still hovered over Rattrap. He no longer towered but was still a good foot taller then him. Rattrap had put his fists up. Dinobot just waved his hand and turned his back.

"Oh you are so messing with da wrong mouse."

Rattrap jumped aiming for Dinobot's back. He was so going to piggyback him. Dinobot anticipated this and turned at the last second. Rattrap ended up against the wall. He could really fight back. His hands were being moved helplessly as the wrists were holding his arms. His legs had been forced open and were on both sides of Dinobot.

"Go ahead. Do your worst."

Dinobot could have taken that opportunity to do some real damage but there was a more powerful calling that just couldn't be ignored. Dinobot moved so fast that Rattrap hit his head against the wall. Rattrap opened his eyes as he realized what was going on and he knew what was going to come next. Rattrap broke the kiss they were sharing to say something only he could think of.

"Told you, you couldn't resist dis hot body."

Dinobot start laughing. It didn't take long for Rattrap to join him. Once they both calmed down, they just stared at each other.

"Ya gonna continue or what?"

"Now you want it. Who desires who?"  
"Just shut up."

Instead of continuing against the wall or being rough as usual, Dinobot decided to show a little compassion. He carried Rattrap over to the bed and placed him on it then walked away. He turned on some background noises and went into the closet. The first thought that entered Rattraps mind was, not the toys. But that wasn't what Dinobot had pulled out of there. He had grabbed the blanket that Samantha had made him. He threw it at Rattrap.

"What's dis for?"

"I figured we might as well use it once."

"Use it how? Make out on it or under it?"

"I was thinking about under but if you'd prefer to be tied up with it then that's fine too."

Rattrap gave him the look of, you wish and yeah right all at the same time. Dinobot just placed the blanket on the floor in case they decided to use it later. He sat on the bed next to him.

"You ready for this?"  
"Why are you being so considerate? You're planning something aren't ya?"

"I'm planning on topping but that's about it. Why? Is there something else you wanted?"

"No I'm good."

Dinobot shook his head and pushed him back with his own body. They started their tongue war ad Dinobot lifted up Rattraps hips. He was going to be as slow and gentle as possible this time. He removed both of their protective plating. He was going to skip the foreplay but that's what made it fun. He broke the kiss and started moving down Rattraps body. He knew how much Rattrap disliked the idea of not being considered a man. He made his way down past his chest, making sure his tongue was getting into all the little crevices. He kept following down the body until he had gotten to the manhood. He licked all around the base before heading up. He could hear Rattrap moaning, he had been all along but only now was it really audible. Rattraps right hand went up to his mouth, not covering it completely, just the forefinger being pressed against his mouth as if ready to bite down if he needed to silence himself in a hurry, his left hand trying to encourage Dinobot to continue. He could tell that Rattrap was getting impatient. Not impatient, horny. He was starting to crave sex more then anything. Dinobot just wanted to tease him more. He would give Rattrap what he wanted until the very end. He moved from the base to the tip and back down again several times. After that, he just played with the head. He could feel Rattrap squirm underneath him.

"Just hurry up and do it already."

Dinobot ignored his little plea. He kept playing with him. He could tell this was driving him nuts. Then after a few more strokes, he took him into his mouth, catching Rattrap by surprise. Rattrap was about to bolt upright but fought the urge. He lay perfectly still, trying not to disturb his partner. He turned his body and grabbed the blanket off the floor. Dinobot looked up after feeling all that movement. They found a use for that blanket. Rattrap was using it to hide his face. How could he still be so shy after all they had already done? He went back to the task at hand. He could hear him even though he was under there. His breathing was getting faster and higher pitched. He was using his legs to lift himself higher. Dinobot held him back down. The feeling of being forced back down while trying to push up, the feeling of being held captive was really turning him on. Dinobot knew that Rattrap wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer. It didn't take long for his breath to start to get raspy. He was at the brink. Dinobot felt him explode. He pulled back and looked up at Rattrap. He was clinging to that blanket. Dinobot tried to move it but Rattrap wouldn't let him. He lifted it enough to expose his mouth. Rattrap was fine with that. Dinobot used his tongue to open Rattrap's mouth. Rattrap expected more tongue but felt something else. It was smoother. Dinobot then pulled his tongue out but Rattrap could still feel it in his mouth. Dinobot placed his finger over Rattrap's mouth.

"Swallow."

Rattrap did as he was told. His head was so fuzzy and clouded that he didn't care what it was that he had just ingested.

"You going to come out from under there?"  
Rattrap shook his head. Dinobot sighed then lifted up Rattraps hips again. It was his turn to get some action. Rattrap felt all of Dinobot go inside of him. He reached up and held onto him. Dinobot was preparing to move when someone started to knock at the door. Dinobot tried to ignore the door but the person wouldn't go away. Finally he yelled at the door without leaving Rattraps body.

"What is it?"  
"It's Cheetor, Rhinox wants up to look for the other stasis pods."

"Isn't Rattrap technically in charge?"  
"I guess so. But Rhinox says that this is an emergency. Some of the pods have been trying to activate themselves without beast modes. They may be going off-line as we speak."

Dinobot didn't care. He wanted to get what was coming to him. Rattrap moved the blanket and looked up at Dinobot. The look said that they had to go. Dinobot grit his teeth.

"Very well. Get ready, I'll join you shortly."

He looked back down at Rattrap. He was happy. He started to sit up but Dinobot thrust himself into him. He bent over to get into Rattraps ear.

"You owe me."

He pulled out and headed to the wash facilities. He had to get cleaned up before leaving that room. Rattrap wished the timing had been better.

Samantha had entered the base. There was Megatron sitting in his chair. He looked up at her. Her bag was on her back and she had some red markings at the corner of her mouth. Waspinator flew over to her and welcomed her back. She rubbed her head against his like she always did. Megatron motioned for her to come over to him. She sat on a platform and he raised it for her. She was sitting next to him.

"What happened? You disappeared from the camp site."

"Yeah, I had to go to the bathroom really badly."

She was still lying to him. He wanted to know so badly why but knew better then to ask. He went to reach for her face but the alarms started to go off. Megatron pulled the screen to see what the matter was, stasis pods all over the place trying to activate. Two were successful. He had to get to them before the Maximals. He turned back to Samantha who was still looking up at him. He turned his head.

"Waspinator, I want you watch Samantha while I'm gone. Inferno, you're with me."

"Why do I have to stay behind?"  
"I'll discuss it later with you."

Megatron flew off with Inferno close behind him. Samantha wanted down so Waspinator held onto her and placed her down. She went into her study and locked herself in. Waspinator paced back and forth for the first few moments then headed outside.

Rhinox was with Cheetor and Rattrap. They looked at the stasis pods they had found. Rattrap wanted to get it fired up but Rhinox said that the spark had been extinguished. They grabbed the pod and carried it back to the base. What else could they do? Dinobot walked past them. Rattrap tried to grab Dinobot's arm but he brushed him off. Rattrap hated himself. Rhinox was messing with the blank as Rattrap was watching the monitors. They soon got the call that others were awake and roaming. Rattrap went to go and tell Rhinox but by the looks of it, he was so into his work that he wouldn't have heard him anyway. Rattrap sent Cheetor out to go and find them. He went to go outside to find Dinobot but he couldn't find him. Dinobot was up on the ridge looking up at the moon. There was only one.

"This changes everything."

He headed back to the Predicon base. He needed answers.

Inferno arrived at the site before Megatron did. He found the two newly formed transformers fighting each other. Well, more like one fighting and the other defending themselves. They were odd looking drones. The scorpion/snake lunged at Inferno and tried to bite him. Inferno started to laugh.

"Fool, pain is my friend. Allow me to introduce you to it."

Inferno grabbed the scorpion/snake by the tail and started to throw him into the ground. Megatron was amused. He scanned their activation codes while they were occupied. Inferno was getting ready to blast the pair when Megatron stepped in and hit him out of the way.

"Good-bye bad cop, hello good cop."

He turned to the others and cleared his throat.

"I am Megatron. A simple misunderstanding I do apologize."

"I knew it was a mistake."

"Yesss, excellent, in any case, I need to know your names in order to welcome you to the Predicons."

"Predicons?"

"Of course, if your circuits weren't damaged in the crash, you would know this yourselves."

The scorpion/snake moved forward.

"Call me Quickstrike, fast and deadly."

"I think my name is Silverbolt. Yes, strong, brave and swift."

Megatron shivered for a moment. There was someone out there that was more into the "glory of good" then Optimus.

"Alright then Quickstrike and… Silverbolt, you just need to transform to show your true selves. All you need to is say, Megatron Terrorize…"

Megatron went through his transformation and turned back to them.

"And there you have it. New armor, new weapons, new opportunity."

"What a minute stranger, ya mean all I gotta do is say, Quickstrike Terrorize and…"

Quickstrike shot up and was in his robot mode.

"What in tarnation?"

Megatron motioned for the other to try it.

"Silverbolt… Terrorize."

He stood and had his wings fold in on his back. He lowered his head.

"It's not a word I like the taste of."

Megatron walked over to Inferno to help him up but Quickstrike got there first.

"That's it, teamwork and cooperation. Those are the Predicon watch words."  
"What about backstabbing cutthroat?"

"Oh we can be flexible. Now, let's get back to our base."

Megatron and Silverbolt started to fly and Quickstrike got onto Inferno's back.

Waspinator was still outside looking up at the moon. It took him a few moments to realize something.

"One moon now?"

He noticed the others heading back towards the base. He rushed inside to get Samantha out of her study.

"Zzammy come out now?"  
"Waspinator, I told you I'd be busy for the next little while. I'm not coming out."

"But Megatron return. Zzammy muzzt get out of there."

He heard some things move around and the door opened.

"Okay. I'm out. Now what?"  
"You meet new Predicon?"

"New Predicons?"  
Samantha rushed past him, her new dress that she changed into flowing behind her. She hated anything frilly so she was glad it was plain. She headed for the main room and watched everyone come in. Inferno had gotten Quickstrike off of him. He felt so dirty afterwards. Megatron watched the others look around the base and she went back to his chair. Silverbolt was really curious. He got comfortable and turned on his spy cameras. He noticed the Maximals hadn't mobilized yet. Not like them. But then again, without Optimus there to guide them, what more of a threat would they be? He then heard some sort of a whistling sound come from Quickstrike. He turned to see what he was doing. If that man had a proper mouth, his tongue would have been to the floor. Megatron then spotted what was keeping Quickstrike's attention. Samantha had made herself known. Silverbolt has looking at her from the air. Inferno went over to her and hugged her. She hugged back but kept watching the others. Quickstrike went over to her.

"Can I get in on some of that?"

She just looked at him then thought, why not? She hugged him. She felt a chill go up her spine. She glanced up Megatron didn't look too pleased. He was going back into the overprotective again. She was going to label him as possessive soon. Quickstrike did his little quiet laugh as he held her. She heard Megatron clear his throat again.

"Samantha, would you come here please?"

She pulled away from Quickstrike. He held her hands and looked at her.

"That's a real pretty name for a real pretty lady."

"Thank you. I really have to go and see what he wants."

"Yeah… sure."

He watched her walk over to Megatron. Megatron noted where his eyes were. That bastard was watching her like she was some sort of piece of meat. She floated up to him. He reached out for her and had her sit on his lap. He pointed some things on the monitor for her, all the time looking back and Quickstrike. Touch her and die was playing over and over in his mind. Inferno stood next to the fuzor.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She belongs to the Royalty."

"The Royalty?"  
"The one sitting up there. Our queen."  
"What?"

Quickstrike looked up. He knew Megatron was a guy. He turned back to Inferno.

"You are one strange bug ambry."


	4. Chapter 4

A lot has been happening lately but I'm not so sure you want to hear it. It'll be like a huge page long rant. Not really wanting to do that right now. I know I'm neglecting Dragonball Z right now, but people seem to be demanding this more. So I shall give it to them. Poonani.

Silverbolt had left the main hall and was looking around the rest of the base. He wanted to pick out his bedroom. He looked around at the other rooms. Some seemed to suite their owners others just were out of place. Samantha had some around the corner with Inferno and Quickstrike following her, Inferno for protection and Quickstrike to drool at her.

"Are you finding everything alright?"

"Oh yes, I was just wondering what room I could have."

"Well, we do have two vacancies. The last ones that occupied those rooms met an unfortunate end."  
"What happened?"  
"An accident. They fell into a lava pit."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."  
"It's all right. I think we've gotten over it."  
They continued to talk while Inferno and Quickstrike conversed. Quickstrike nudged Inferno.

"She's got a nice little wiggle doesn't she?"  
Inferno stopped and stared at him. Quickstrike looked back once he realized that he had gotten a few steps ahead.

"What?"  
"You aren't very smart are you drone? You'd mess with the Royalty's mate?"

"I know she's taken but that can change. I can make her see how someone like me can treat her."

Inferno pushed his shoulder into him as he walked by.

"Good luck with that. They are trying to produce an heir."

"Pardon me?"

Inferno shook his head and kept walking. Quickstrike thought that Inferno was one odd fellow. Inferno went to Samantha and picked her up. She was flung over his shoulder and being carried off. They could hear her yell back at them.

"Just pick any room you like that's available."

Quickstrike walked up next to Silverbolt.

"They seem like such nice people here."  
"Yeah, but I'm not feeling that ant. He's one sour character."

"Well, he could just be over serious."

"Maybe. I still think he needs to be mellowed out."

"Put me down Inferno."  
"You aren't allowed down until you get back into your room."  
"Am I under house arrest now?"  
"In a sense yes. The Royalty wants to make sure you stay fertile and not have to be bothered with thoughts of you being with another or carrying their offspring."  
"You think I'd cheat."  
She hit him in the back.

"You bastard."

"It's not me. The Royalty doesn't seem to trust that new drone. The loud one."

"Quickstrike. He doesn't seem too bad. I mean, sure he's thinking with his second head but what guy doesn't."  
"I don't follow. You mean his snake head?"

"Never mind Inferno. There are some things that you shouldn't know yet."

They continued in silence. Once at the room, Inferno carried her inside and placed her on the bed. She tried to get up but he pushed her back down.

"Stay."

"I'm not a dog Inferno. I can go where I want."  
"No you can't. I listen to the Royalty before I listen to you."

"In a way Inferno, I am the Royalty. So let me up, that's an order."

It was messing with Inferno's processor. He knew he had to listen to her but at the same time he was told not to let her out. Well, letting her up wouldn't be so bad. He released her and she went over to Megatron's bed.

"I'd rather sit here. And if I'm under house arrest, I want to talk to Megatron about this. Fetch him for me."

"But little royalty…"  
"Now!"

Inferno ran out of the room to find him. He was still in his chair. They weren't doing anything. What was wrong with those Maximals? Something had to be jamming their systems for them not to notice.

"Royalty!"

Megatron turned and saw Inferno stumble in.

"Inferno, what's the matter?"  
"The little royalty wishes to see you at once. And I don't believe she'll take no for an answer."

"Very well. What the little princess wants she gets, yesss."  
Samantha never really thought of herself as a princess. He just liked to pick on her every once in a while. He walked over to his room. He opened the door but was staring at the floor. Once he looked up, he could see her sitting in his bed with her legs crossed and she was tapping her fingers.

"What is it?"

"How dare you try to lock me up? You know I hate being caged."  
"It's for your own protection. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Bullshit. You think I'll cheat on you."

"That's not how I'm meaning this, no. I have your best interests in mind."

"Then let me out of here."

Megatron sighed and sat next to her. She still wouldn't give up. He knew that all too well. He lifted his arm and held to him. At first she squirmed but soon gave into him and just leaned into his side.

"I'm not trying to punish you for anything. I just wish you'd be honest with me."  
"Megatron, there's nothing that I have lied to you about."

"But are you hiding anything from me?"

She went quiet. She knew better then to answer. She heard him sigh again.

"Of course. There are things that I don't want anyone to know, things that I'm still dealing with, things that drive me nuts at night and cause me to have nightmares."

He lifted her on top of his lap and squeezed her tightly.

"You were mistreated?"

"Many times. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Will you talk about our species?"  
"What do you mean?"

"You seem to like my kind better then your own. I just wish to know why."

"I'll tell you, but not just yet. There are things I need to make sure of first."

"When will you tell me?"  
"Soon. That's all I can say."

They sat in that silence for a few moments. He reached for her blanket but couldn't quite make it. She got off of him and handed him the blanket. He motioned for her to sit on him again. She did as ordered but wasn't happy about it. He leaned back taking her with him. She just lay on his front trying to think of how she was going to tell him. She started to feel his hands moving. It didn't bother her; in fact, it was helping her keep warm. Then she felt his hands moving in a different way. They were getting really low on her body. It freaked her out thinking how much bigger he was compared to her. She bolted up.

"No, we can't do that."  
"Why not? We have so many times before."  
"Yeah, but you were a size I could handle."

"So are you telling me that I can't have you now? That you're just a… a doll, something for me to look at but never play with?"

"That's putting it harshly but I suppose so."

Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew what he was thinking. An evil grin spread across his face. His hands stayed where they were. He moved closer to her ear.

"I guess we'll just have to test and see just how much you can handle, yesss."

She tried to pull herself off of him but he used his left arm to keep her tight to his chest. She then closed her legs.

"There's no way you can hold me down and get what you want at the same time."  
"Granted. But I can always call Inferno for help."  
"Don't even think about it."

"Oh, I've already thought about it, I'm even willing to do it. So you can either accept me or we can have you tied down."

Samantha sat there for a few moments but found she was giving in. She just couldn't say no to him. She just kept her eyes closed during the actions.

"Is this really bothering you? I'll stop if it is."  
"No, I'm just preparing for the hurt."

"Oh we just have to loosen you up first."  
He kept his tight grip on her while trying to get his fingers to respond to his commands. He got underneath her undergarments and he used his right index and ring finger to hold her open while slowly inserting his middle. He felt her move back into him. It was too early. He pulled back out and decided to try something different. He started to suck on the back of her neck; there was a sensitive spot at the base of her neck. Instead of holding her down, his let arm came up and started to fondle her. He could hear her trying not to make any sounds. She kept her mouth shut and her teeth clenched. He played with her lower half for a few moments until she had made herself slicker. Then he began to insert his finger inside of her. That's when he heard her cry out. That got him a little antsier. He was becoming impatient and more forceful. She didn't expect to feel him start out that fast or go in that far. She tried to pull him out but he wouldn't listen to her. He ended getting so caught up in the moment that he bit her neck. She didn't bleed but it did sting.

"You're hurting me."

That's all it took. He stopped. He let her up. His facial expression was that of horror.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

She went to go over to him but her belly wasn't letting her move very fast.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Just take it a little slower next time."  
"You'll let me continue even after…"

She nodded. He held her from the bed. She hugged him back. She moved him over to her bed and had him lay down. She lay next to him and the looked up at the ceiling.

"So… what now?"

"You could try again if you like just… don't go so fast. Don't lose yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. After that, I'll tell you what I've been hiding."

"All of it?"  
"Not all of it. But the one's that effect you. Either way, you benefit."

He loved her sense of humor. She was learning. He got over her again. Only his side twisted. His legs were still by her sides but the rest of him was over her. He had her occupied with his tongue while he tried to excite the rest of her. He was pulling at her undergarments trying to get them off. He was becoming frustrated with them. She knocked his hand away and pulled them off herself. She had kept her legs open so if he wanted to try again, there would be no resistance. And he did, he made sure she was still ready for him. He kept his emotions in check as he tried. She didn't make no fuss this time. Her moan escaped into his mouth. He felt himself wanting to lose it again. He kept himself under control. But he had to let himself out of his sheath. She knew he was getting to that point. He moved his mouth from hers to go lower down her body. He left her stomach alone and went right for her soft spot. She sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet. I need to do this before I go crazy."

She just lay back and prepared herself for anything. She expected to feel his length go in and have to have him pull it out again. Instead, he used his tongue to flick at her sensitive spots. She grabbed her blankets to bite into them. He teased for as long as he could then stuck his tongue inside. That was much bigger then his fingers. He heard her gasp and sit up. He smiled.

"Was that too much for you?"

"It was a bit of a shock."

"Do forgive me."

He went to making sure that she could get as lubricated as possible before even attempting to place himself inside her. It took a few moments but she soon couldn't help it. Her body was going on it's own. She was trying to gasp for air while the rest of her was moving up trying to encourage him. He really didn't need much encouragement. He was waiting for her to reach her limit. He knew it would come soon. She was moving faster, breathing harder. That's when he decided to stop. She started to calm down.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just wish to try and see if my biggest member will fit."

She pulled the blanket over her face.

"Okay. Try it."

He went over her and moved the blanket, only exposing her one eye.

"Do you fear me that much?"

"Not you or your power but your size."

"I'll get you used to it. But we have to work past the pain."

It made sense. He let go of the blanket and let her hide under it again. He had positioned himself at her opening.

"Ready?"  
She just nodded. The blanket moved so he had to guess. He went for it. He heard her suck in air for every inch he put into her. Once he was in, he stopped and moved closer to her. He tried to lift up the blanket again but she was clinging to it.

"Samantha, let me see your face."

She shook her head. He knew something was wrong. He moved the blanket and saw her crying. It was hurting her. He couldn't have gotten that much bigger. Maybe he was hurting her from the start. He pulled himself out slowly. He held her as she curled into a ball.

"I'm sorry Megatron. I'm not trying to be a bother."

"You're not. It's good to know you need some more time before I can have my way with you again."  
"But I can't let you just finish here. How about I help you finish. To be fair."

"If you wish it. I can wait."

"I know you're lying."

It was true. If he didn't get it from her, there was always Inferno. She sat up, felt slight pain but began to ignore it. He sat back with his legs open. She knew what to do and how to do it. She started at the base and made her way up. She continued this pattern until she heard him make some sound of approval. She was about to take him into her mouth when he stopped her.

"I have a better idea."

He had her lay back down and placed his hand back in between her legs. He kissed her and he played with her lower half. She felt guilty taking up all his time with her needs that she didn't notice that he was also relieving himself of his own tension. Both had started to gasp into the others mouth. He was very talented. Making her happy while getting himself off. That takes skill. He felt his member in his hands and all the while pleasing his partner, he took his measurements. There was no way he'd fit in her this soon. It was possible but it would take days of nonstop sex to open her that wide. She had her arms up pulling him closer, trying to deepen the kiss. She was almost there again. He didn't wish to be the last to reach it so he forced himself to come faster. He started to play with his own tip. In all his years of existing, he never once masturbated. But in a sense, this was like mutual masturbation. Her legs started to shake. A few more moments and she'd arrive. He moved closer and brushed against her opening. The memories of what they used to do came flooding back to him. That was all he needed. They both came at the same time. She was out of breath and he was panting. He stopped and leaned back, resting on his elbows.

"You know… even though I couldn't enter you, I'd say that was one of our better times."

She laughed as she gasped. She soon caught her breath and looked at him.

"Lay with me?"  
"Of course."

Not realizing how close he was to the edge of the bed, he fell off. Samantha just burst out laughing. He sat on the floor for the next few seconds until she decided to stop. She looked over at him he was not impressed.

"What's so funny?"  
"You. I never would have thought you'd do that."

"Oh yeah?"

He jumped at her and had her pinned. He just looked down at her.

"You know, for that little laugh of yours, I shall have Inferno join us next time."

"Okay."  
"You don't mind?"  
"Not really. I'm going to laugh when he tries to enter you."

Megatron frowned.

"That's not funny. He'll do it."

"I know."

She started laughing again. He shook his head and placed his forehead to hers.

"You're evil."

"I know. But you love me anyways."  
"This is true. Now get some rest, when you're done, you have to divulge all you little secrets."

"Yes Megatron, just as I promised. You sure can act like a big baby."

"The perks of being leader. I get what I want when I want it."  
"Fine then. No more Poonani for you."

(I love this word.)

Megatron poked her side. He had to train her better. He liked that she'd fight with him but if it was to deny him something big, then there was a problem.


	5. Chapter 5

Shockbox, this question directed to you. How did I mellow Inferno out? I was trying to get Inferno to show a more serious yet loyal side that he has in the show. I never once thought that he was mellow. Well, not like surfer dude or anything but calm. This is good. You're helping me improve. If anyone else has something they wish to say, don't be afraid to ask. And Shockbox, it's good to know that you like Quickstrike. Anything you wish for him? I can try to work it in. This part of the story isn't in stone yet. The ending is however so you can add what you want now. Just let me know. We are still trying to figure out whom to pair him with. My poster has finally got through all my chapters. Took five days. Poster has just reminded me of something. Transformers timeline. Went from 2005 – 2006 and Spike had a kid that aged like 20 years in one year. So when we start doing G1, it wont be that fast. I found a dildo in the episode "Call of the Wild." My poster found three and Kateland (Terrorsaur / Starscream, we call her that. It's not an insult; I would pay good money to have her do his voice again since the original died) found six. And she hates Transformers. We're trying to get her into it. She likes Beast Wars for Scott McNeil but that's about it. Oh and I apologize. I spelt Punani wrong. It's a U not the OO. It's a Jamaican word.

Samantha got up from her bed to get a glass of water. She still hurt. Maybe she shouldn't have bluffed. She looked to See that Megatron was still out, face down on her bed. He had an arm over the edge and was starting to snore. She left the room and headed for the kitchen. She ran into Quickstrike. 

"Hey sugar. What're you doing up this late?"

"I need water. And I'm a little hungry."

"Well, I can rustle something up for ya."

Samantha had noticed a change in his vocal pattern. She was getting over excited. 

"That's fine. I can get it myself."  
"Yer limping. I think I should help ya."

It was true. She wouldn't be able to reach up to get anything from the higher shelves.

"Very well."

Quickstrike was getting everything she needed. He was even preparing to cook for her. She kept telling him it was all right but he wasn't listening to her.

"So… how'd you like yer meat? Hard, tender or well rounded?"  
Samantha knew exactly what he was hinting at. She wouldn't take much more of this. She was getting so hungry that she was about ready to take his head off. Waspinator came into the room. Samantha watched as he made a beeline for Quickstrike. He wasn't talking. That was never a good sign. Quickstrike took the meat off of the cooker top and placed it on her plate. He didn't shut the device off right away. Waspinator came up behind him, grabbed his head and shoved it into the filament.

"She said no two-head. Leave her alone. Or I'll make sure you're never able to reproduce."

Waspinator removed his hand from the back of Quickstrike's head. Quickstrike ran to the CR chamber. Waspinator glared at him the whole time. He went and checked Samantha's food. He threw it into the trash.

"What was that for? I was going to eat that."  
"I know. That's why I did it. He was planning on drugging you."

Samantha raised her hands into the air.

"Why does everyone feel the need to sleep with me?"

Waspinator turned around and held her.

"Zzammy cute."

"Does that mean you want to as well?"

He looked into her eyes. He shook his head.

"Wazzpinator love Zzammy but not like that. Oh, Wazzpinator hazz gift for Zzammy. Been meaning to give for long time."

She looked into his hands as he held them out in front of her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Where did you get this?"

"Family heirloom. Told to keep until able to return to rightful owner."

"So you really are related to Shrapnel."

Waspinator parted her hair and put the necklace around her neck. He stepped back and looked at her.

"Yep. Where it belong."

She held it and played with the jewels.

"You know, you're ancestor gave this to me when we first met. Apparently, he wanted me for a pet."

"Wazzpinator can zzee why."

She stood up and felt herself fall back down. Waspinator rushed over to her. 

"I'm fine Waspinator. Just call Inferno. I need him to take me back to Megatron."

"Okay. Then Wazzpinator help make food."

"If you really want to. I can skip this meal."

He wouldn't listen to her. She was going to eat whether she wanted to or not. Waspinator called Inferno through the communicator and was amazed at how fast he had gotten there. Inferno had nearly slid right passed them he was coming so fast.

"What's the problem?"

"Ant-bot watch Zzammy, take her back to Megatron. Two-head try and hurt her."

Inferno pulled out his gun.

"Where is the traitor? No one attempts to harm the Royalty. No one dares."

"He's gone Inferno. Waspinator got rid of him."

Inferno looked at Waspinator. He was smiling. Looking all big and tough.

"The little royalty gests."

"No I don't. He really did. He put his face into the stove. He'll be repairing himself for days."  
Inferno made a mental note never to get on Waspinator's bad side. Inferno put his gun away and went over to Samantha.

"Is the little royalty ready to go?"

She nodded and held her arms out. She hated being helpless. It was hurtful to her pride. Her species would never forgive her. Inferno carried her out of the room. After getting a hall away from Waspinator, he called them on the communicator.

"Wazzpinator bring food for Zzammy in bed."

Samantha tapped Inferno's chest.

"Thank you Waspinator."

She heard him happily buzzing as he shut the communication off. Inferno had opened the door, coming into the room where Megatron was yawning himself awake. Inferno placed Samantha on her blankets and began to gather pillows to prop her with. Megatron watched Inferno for a while then leaned in over to Samantha.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just had a close encounter with Quickstrike."

That got Megatron's attention. He moved closer.

"What did he try to do?"  
"Tried to drug me."

Megatron took a deep breath in. He looked as if he was about to start shaking. She placed her hand on his.

"It's okay. Waspinator dealt with it."

Megatron looked up. Inferno had two pillows in his hands and was approaching them.

"The little royalty doesn't lie. He really did save her."

Megatron started laughing. She could feel the bed shaking. Inferno placed the pillows around her.

"Oh that's funny, yesss. Waspinator, strong enough to take on a fuzor."

"It's true. He introduced Quickstrike's face to the stove."

"Ow. That wouldn't be pleasant, no."

"Better then attacking his balls."

Megatron closed his legs.

"So true."

He watched Samantha get comfortable.

"So I take it we aren't going anywhere anytime soon."  
"Not at the moment but I can still tell you anything you want to know."

"Anything?"  
"Yes. Ask and I shall answer."

"Alright. Would you like Inferno to leave?"

"No. It involves him too."

Inferno sat on the floor. Samantha motioned that he could sit on the bed with them but he shook his head saying he'd rather stay on the floor. Megatron asked his first question.

"Where'd you get that necklace from?"

She almost started laughing.

"I just got it back from Waspinator. Originally it was from Shrapnel. He took me hostage once. Well, not really hostage, I wandered away and he took me as his pet."

(Say hello to the wonderful invention known as the flash back.)

Samantha was watching the battle from the sidelines. Since her little mishap with the last battle, she was no longer allowed to participate. She watched the chaos from behind the trees. So much unneeded violence. She didn't notice any of the sounds coming from behind her. A slight pinch came to her neck and she was out. She felt her body get lighter as she was being carried away.

She woke up with three giant insects looking down at her. One kept nudging her. 

"Can I eat it?"

"No. We must dissect it."

"I think we should talk to it, to it."

She stared up at them. Not knowing what to do, she tried to curl into a ball.

"It reminds me of a grub."

"Then you can't eat it Kickback, Kickback. Look at how vulnerable it is."

"I'm not an it. I'm a female."

"I could have told you that. Unlike the other two here, my mental capacity is limitless."

"Speak for yourself, self."

Samantha had no idea what to do. The pincer beetle moved closer and lifted her up and carried her over to hid bedding area. Bombshell followed and watched as Shrapnel was fluffing up the hay around her. 

"Please don't tell me you wish to mate with that creature."

"No Bombshell, I wish to keep the grub warm."  
"She's not a grub. She's human. She's food."

"No she's not. She's going to be my pet, pet."

"I already belong to someone."

Shrapnel looked down at her. He nuzzled her and continued to wrap her up.

"Well, you're mine now. I'll make sure you stay happy and healthy-thy."

Bombshell shook his head and left. He was hungry and this wasn't going anywhere. Kickback came and looked at her. She looked up at him. 

"She's kind of cute."

"That's why she's not on the menu. Find something else to eat, eat."

"What about her? She needs food."

"I'll get her something later. She needs rest."

"So I have no say in this? What'll you do when my master comes looking for me?"  
Shrapnel turned and pressed himself onto her.

"That you belong to me now."

Megatron had stopped beating on Optimus long ago. He hated him. Not for what he was but for his ideals and not joining him. All he ever wanted to was for them to team up but that was never going to happen. Megatron was deep in thought; he didn't notice Soundwave trying to get his attention.

"Megatron, attention."

"What is it Soundwave?"  
"Frenzy is missing."

Megatron sighed. What happened this time?

"You wish to return for him?"

"Affirmative."

"Very well."

Soundwave was getting ready to turn around when his com-link kicked in.

"Frenzy to Soundwave, come in."

"I hear you. Where are you?"  
"I can't find her. She's not here."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Megatron had overheard the conversation and flew closer to Soundwave.

"What's going on?"  
He listened to the communication. Frenzy was frantic and starting to become irrational.

"She's gone. She's not here. Where would she go?"

Both heard his panic attack and stopped flying. The others stopped not too far behind.

"What's wrong? Who's missing?"

Megatron looked around. He didn't hear and wings flapping. They weren't flying that fast.

"Samantha…"  
He grabbed Soundwave and talked into his com-link.

"Where is she?"  
"That's what I've been trying to tell ya. She isn't here. I've been in these bushes for hours. She was here the last time I checked."

Soundwave could feel his son's emotions. He was about to breakdown. Megatron had turned to Starscream.

"You're the fastest out of all of us. I need you to go and find her."  
"Yeah Megatron."

Starscream changed out of his jet mode and looked Megatron in the face.

"And what do I get out of it?"

"How about we discuss it later."

"Why? She's not my responsibility."

"You find her screamer or I'll personally come there and kick your scrawny butt all the way to Cybertron."

Soundwave didn't turn his com-link off yet. Frenzy was furious. Starscream was about to make a remark to that but knew Rumble would come after him. He didn't wish to get ganged up on.

"Alright. I'll go and find the little creature."

"I'll continue to look in dis area. Frenzy out."

Megatron sighed again. Soundwave had placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"Now you know what it's like to have kids. It's not easy is it?"

"No. And you have six."

"Yeah."

Soundwave looked down at the floor. Megatron spoke up before flying off again.

"At least you don't have any trouble makers."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

He turned and looked at Rumble. Rumble just looked back confused.

Samantha contemplated on running away but it didn't seem like the right thing to do. They didn't try to hurt her yet. Shrapnel hadn't returned yet from his usual food hunt. She could hear her stomach growl. She went outside to look for some nourishment. There were berries everywhere and since they were near a swamp, which meant fish and other small animals. She didn't head out too far, just far enough to be spotted. Shrapnel came from around the corner and carried her back into the bungalow. She was placed back on his bed and was told to lie there.

"Tried to run away, away?"

"No. I'm hungry. I thought I could catch something."

"Cute. Let me handle to food needs."

He handed her a small bag with nuts in them and some mixed berries. He motioned to the outside.

"I have something else out there for you too. Kickback will bring it, it."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. In the meantime…"

He transformed into his robot mode and handed her a small necklace. She couldn't stop staring at it.

"I found these stones while tunneling one day. I thought they might taste good but it didn't work out that way. When I seen you, I thought, why not give them, them?"

"You made this?"

"Yes."

He then went into great detail of the design. How he melted the Onyx backing and placed the gems on without ruining their shine.

"So, you knew what I was all this time."

He nodded. He even lay next to her, holding onto her from the waist down.

"I even know whom you belong to. But he's not getting you back. I'll take care of you, you."

"Shrapnel, I can't change masters. It's not my way."

His grip tightened.

"He left you there. I had to pull you away from that fight. None of them seemed to care about you."

"But they do. That's why Megatron wouldn't let me fight. He knows I hate it and doesn't wish to see me hurt."

"He loves you?"  
"I guess, as much as an owner can love their pet. It would be the same love with you."

Shrapnel thought about and loosened his grip.

"I'm still keeping you in the meantime-time."

"Fair enough."

It was nearly dark; Frenzy was still searching the skies for her. He was panicking again. If she wasn't found soon, he didn't want to think about it. He knew that she was more then capable of taking care of herself, having fought off a few Autobots herself but something deep inside him was giving him the overpowering urge to protect. A tree fell over in the distance. He slowed to see if she was making a temporary home. Not so much, it was Bombshell. He seemed upset about something. That tree wasn't going to last much longer. He flew down and landed next to Bombshell.

"What's eating you?"

Bombshell turned then ignored him, continuing to eat the tree.

"Hey, I'm talking to ya."

"I don't really care now do I? Or can't your tiny processor comprehend that?"

"You're catching me on a bad day Insecticon. I wouldn't push."

"And why not?"

Bombshell swallowed his bark. He finally made it to the heart of the tree. That was the best part. Frenzy approached him. Bombshell didn't take him as a threat until he looked up and saw the aura around him.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I wont do it again."  
Frenzy turned back and was getting ready to fly into the air again.

"He's almost as bad and that blonde."

He stopped in mid take off. He rushed back at Bombshell.

"What are you talking about? What did the blonde look like?"

"About your height, blue eyes and too sweet for my taste."  
"You ate her!"

"No. Shrapnel has her. She's his pet. He wont let her out of his sight for long."

"Answers to the name Samantha?"

"We never got her name. All I know is she's with him now."

Frenzy got on Bombshell's back.

"Take me to your leader."

"Excuse me. I'm the leader of the Insecticons."

"Doesn't seem like it ta me. Just shut up and start walking."

Frenzy turned on his com-link.

"Frenzy to Megatron…"

Kickback had roasted her little present. He didn't wish to eat her either. She was too innocent. It was a great defense mechanism. Kickback tried some of the cooked cow but it wasn't to his liking. Shrapnel lay next to her and watched her eat. She held out some of the meat to him, her mouth full. He shook his head and patted hers. Samantha swallowed and washed her hands. She held her hand to Kickback. She had some nuts for him. He ate right out of her hands. She started to laugh.

"It tickles."

Shrapnel was going to hate letting her go. It was now in the twilight hour. The sun would set soon. There was still enough light that made the sun look golden yet dark enough that the sky was showing of its own jewels. Samantha went and hid behind the cow. Kickback decided to play with her. Shrapnel just watched the merriment then got the sense that they were being watched. He looked up to see Megatron and others landing in their area. Shrapnel stood up. Megatron approached him.

"I believe you have something of mine."  
"What of it, of it?"

"I want it back."

"I can't give back what I don't have, Megatron."

"Oh I assure you I know otherwise."

Just as Megatron finished his sentence, Frenzy came out of the bushes riding Bombshell.

"Nice little guy. Show him whose boss."

Frenzy glared up at Skywarp. He jumped off and started looking around. Shrapnel stayed standing tall. Megatron was waiting for him to crack. They watched as Frenzy bolted behind the bungalow. Some shots were fired and smoke was seen from behind. He came out a while later with Samantha being carried bridal style. Megatron continued to look at Shrapnel. Shrapnel wasn't showing any weakness. Megatron turned to leave. Frenzy had flown up to Megatron's face and was holding Samantha out to him. Megatron held her like a doll and watched Frenzy roll up his imaginary sleeves and march right for Shrapnel. Before anything happened, Megatron had lifted his hand up to Samantha's eyes. She tried to look and see what was going on but she couldn't. Everyone was shocked to see Frenzy like that. By the time he was finished, worked all his anger out, he walked back and flew back to Megatron's face. Megatron gave her back to him. He looked back at Shrapnel. Shrapnel was battered and bruised but still standing. Frenzy led the others away from there. Megatron stayed behind to converse with Shrapnel. 

"You didn't hurt her?"

"No. I intended to give her back. She's loyal only to you, you. I could never truly have her, her."

"Just don't take her again."

"You know I will. But I'll always give her back, back."

Megatron slightly chuckled. He turned and looked up at the sky.

"You know, the next time, you may have to deal with me. You think Frenzy was upset; you have no idea what was going through me at the time. You're lucky he got to you first."  
Megatron flew off above the trees and into the distance. Shrapnel held his left arm and went behind the bungalow. Kickback was all bent out of shape. Frenzy took the bulk of his anger and used it before he got to Shrapnel.

"Oh slag."


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing really to report this time, I have allergies

Nothing really to report this time, I have allergies. I would have had this chapter out earlier but my poster felt that it needed work. I may have other things to report later on but I'm not too sure. Trish is thinking about putting me in Produce it would only be for a few days a week but it'll help my hours. I also got us free paving today. I so rule.

(And now back to our regularly scheduled program.)

"So you knew our ancestors?"  
"Yes, almost on an intimate level. Not like what I have with you but I knew almost everything about both sides."

"To my ancestor, what were you to him?"

"A pet. I was never anything more then that."

Inferno raised his hand.

"Yes Inferno?"  
"How do I fit into all of this? And why haven't you aged?"

"You're in this because of who you were. You were once Cyclonus. You were undyingly loyal to Galvatron. Galvatron was what Megatron became once he got reformatted. And as for the aging question, I got hit with the key of Vector Sigma. It slowed my aging process. Even more then how long it naturally takes my species to age."

"And your species is?"

"I can't tell you that yet Megatron."

"Why not?"

"Just in case you feel the need to abandon me. Or turn me into some sort of experiment. I'd rather not go through that again."

"I know you were once a slave, how many Megatron's have you served?"  
"All of them."  
"So… you're just serving me out of obligation?"  
"No. In the earlier years I was but not this time. Each time you've come back, you change and so does our relationship."

Megatron stopped talking. He thought that she actually loved him but now he knew differently. He wanted to just leave the room. It was like he was being betrayed all over again.

"Megatron, if you think I don't care for you that's not true."

"How can it not be true? You just said that you serve without question."  
"Yes. And I also love with question. I've been asking myself for years why I fell in love with you. It's not because you are a Megatron or my leader but because of something else."

"And what's that?"  
"I honestly don't know. I think maybe it's your spark. The way you still hold the ideals of creating equals, freeing your people and not caring what happens to you as long as that goal is achieved. I respect that."

He turned back to her.

"You sound so sad as you say that."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I know what I am Megatron but not where I come from."

"You were never told?"

"No. No one knew. Your ancestor's father was killed before he could tell me. My very first memory is climbing into a spaceship and hiding behind some crates and falling asleep. The next time I woke up, Lord M was looking down at me. He took me to Megatron, who was a young boy at the time and placed me in front of him. He said, "Here's your new pet." I didn't understand at first but soon figured out that I was not my own person."

"So it was like you were a slave."

"Not to your ancestor. He played with me and I could tell he loved me. I tried to keep him entertained, tried to find some use I could be to him."

"You loved him."

"Of course. Doesn't every pet love their master?"

"Do you see me as your master?"

"No. You may be him but you are a different version. You treat me like a lover, not a pet."

Megatron was taking it all in. This was so much information coming at him so fast. What was he going to do now? Keep her or send her on her way? He moved closer to her.

"I could help you find your people and set you free."

"I am free now Megatron. I'm happy here. Cybertron is the only home I've ever known. If you take me away, it's like putting me into exile."

"Here's another question. How were you always able to find my ancestor? I mean, after he died."  
"I have a covenant of Primus."

"So that was the book."  
"You've seen it?"  
"Yes. When I pulled you out of your computer room."

"You know. I tried giving you that book. When we were in the cave. You didn't want it."

"I didn't know what it was, no."

Samantha sighed and looked at Inferno. He looked totally lost. She patted his head.

"It's okay. It'll make sense later."

"Like when you take me to the Ark?"

Samantha stopped.

"How do you know about that?"  
"I know a great many things. You should know me by now Samantha. Not much gets by me."

"So you were letting me stew in my own juices waiting for me to come clean."  
"Yesss."

"You bastard."

"Oh, is that an invitation for Inferno and me to start our little game?"

"Game? What game Royalty?"

"Oh this game of…"  
"Don't even go think it Megatron. I'll take you to the Ark once I can walk again."

"Very well. Then after that, perhaps you can show me your true form."

"No Megatron. I refuse."

"I can make you, you know."

"No you can't."

"And why is that?"  
"In my true form, I would tower over you and you wouldn't be able to harm me. Well, you could but I doubt you would. Your ancestor may have made me strong but not invincible. I have many flaws. I just don't want anyone to know them."

"Ah. Smart girl. Keeping guarded. Just like me."

"Royalty?"

"Yes Inferno?"  
"What game?"  
Both started laughing. He was so cute sometimes. Megatron had bent over and kissed Inferno.

"What was that for?"  
"For being cute."  
Samantha stuck the tip of her tongue out. She thought it was cute too. Megatron moved closer to her.

"I didn't forget about you."

He gave her a kiss and lay back onto the bed. There came a knock at the door. Waspinator entered with food. He gave the tray to Samantha and left. Megatron watched her sit up.

"Where's our food?"

"You can have some if you want."

"I was kidding Samantha, yesss. Inferno and I can get our own food."

"Like milk?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Sick Japanese joke."

(Yes, I had to put it in there.)

Samantha continued to eat as Megatron and Inferno left the room. Megatron was back in the mindset of wanting his Punani but didn't wish to force it. Inferno could sense what his leader wanted but didn't know how to approach him. They entered the kitchen, finding Waspinator looking at a flat screen hand held monitor eating straight sugar cane. Waspinator turned around and held out the stick.

"Want zzome?"

Both shook their heads. Waspinator went back to his monitor. He started laughing. Megatron stood behind him.

"What are you doing?"  
"Watching zztories. Found them on Zzammy's computer."  
Megatron looked at him.

"How did you manage that? The last person that tried to hack into her computer was Scorpinoc and he failed."

"Wazzpinator hazz wayzz."

"So you're not as dumb as you look."

"Nope, but by playing that card, it helpful at timezz."

Right then, Megatron knew he would have to watch him from now on. He kept hearing Waspinator laugh. He grabbed the monitor from him and the earpiece. He listened in on the conversation. It was a fight between Megatron and Starscream about some female ninja. He heard a few adult jokes being made. He looked at Waspinator and held up the device.

"Do you understand the jokes that are being made in here?"

Waspinator chewed on a piece of the cane and reached for the device. He rewound the player and listened to the conversation. He started laughing again.

"Do you understand them?"  
"Of courzze. How old you think Wazzpinator?"

"Younger then me. You have to be around young adult by now."

Waspinator smiled and shook him head.

"Megatron not even clozze."

"Then how old are you?"  
Inferno had placed some solidified energon into his mouth and began to digest it. Waspinator waited until Inferno was in the process of swallowing.

"Wazzpinator thirty."

Inferno started choking on his energon. Waspinator made his usual cute laugh. The only thought Megatron had was, why is everyone older then me? He moved closer to Waspinator.

"Do you, suppose you could hack into her computer again for me?"

"Yeah. What you want to know?"  
"Everything."

Silverbolt walked around the base looking for something to do. The door to Megatron's room opened. He looked in. He saw Samantha was sitting there eating. She motioned for him to come in. He entered not knowing what to expect.

"Sit down. I'm not going to bite you."  
"Oh I'm not afraid of that, I'm just trying to remember my manners."  
"That's cute. Tell me about yourself."

"I'm not so sure about anything about myself. All I know is that I feel a strong need for justice but taking into consideration all the facts and not jumping to the wrong conclusion."

Samantha was shaking her head. She was looking down at her book again.

"May I ask what you're doing?"  
"Trying to figure out who you are."  
"I'm Silverbolt. Didn't we ever get introduced?"

"I don't believe so. I heard your name a few times but that's about it."  
"Forgive me my lady."

He got on his knee and held her hand. She watched as he kissed her hand.

"You didn't need to do that."

"It's just my way. May I ask your name?"  
"I'm Samantha. You'll be hearing my name a lot."

"Why is that?"  
"When Black Arachnia gets back from wherever she is, you'll be hearing her and Megatron fighting all the time."

"They don't like one another?"  
"Not so much. She challenges his authority all the time and that really pisses him off."

"I see."

"Silverbolt, I'm going to ask you some questions and see if I can match you up with anyone."

"Very well."

Silverbolt sat on the floor and waited.

"Okay, first question; If a human was in danger what would you do?"

"I'd rush over and save the poor creature."

"Would you attack the one who caused the damage?"

"That would depend on the situation, if it was an enemy deliberately trying to hurt the human then yes. If it was from natural causes, it would look pretty silly for me to be beating on a tree."

"Okay, second question; there is a group of five of you. Who is leader?"  
"I think the best suited for the job would be leader."  
"And if that meant that you were the leader and a younger version of you was trying to take over or trying to switch sides?"  
"I'd reason with them, try to get them to see the light."  
"Okay, last question; you find an enemy lying on the ground, out cold and dying, what do you do?"  
"I'd analyze the situation first, see if it was a trap then make preparations on helping them."  
Samantha kept looking through the book. She started to chew on her thumbnail.

"What did you find out?"

"I don't think you are a protecta-bot, you're definitely not a Decepticon so that makes you an Autobot so that makes things easier."  
"I thought I was a Predicon."

"Right now you are but that doesn't mean that's what you were before."

She lost Silverbolt with that last one. He started to look around the room. It was a fair size and had many ornaments. She got his attention back by laughing out loud.

"What is it?"

"I think I know who you are. It's funny."  
"Who am I?"  
"Let me ask you this first, are you afraid of heights but yet you have the ability to fly?"

"I don't believe so. At first I was a little nervous but I got over it."

"I knew it. You are Silverbolt."

"I told you that."  
She started laughing again. She lifted up her book and showed him the display image.

"You were once this guy here. He was carrier plane. Before he was a low-level cargo ship. He was terrified of heights until he was forced to get over that fear. He was the leader of the Aerial bots."

"Is there any other test you could use to tell if I truly was him?"  
"Yes. I could pull your spark out and examine it that way but I'm not strong enough for that yet and I haven't used magic in so long."  
"Magic? Are you a witch?"  
"No. I shouldn't say use magic. I am magic."

"What are you?"

"I'm a…"  
Inferno opened the door and entered the room. He stood next to Silverbolt.

"Is he bothering you little Royalty?"  
"No Inferno, he's cool. You don't need to hurt him."

"Hurt me? Whatever for?"

Silverbolt looked back and forth at both of them. They could tell he was scared. Inferno stood next to him and placed his hand on Silverbolt's shoulder.

"The other one decided to play some games with the little royalty."  
He looked over at Samantha.

"Pretty much he tried to have his way with me."

Silverbolt stood up and straightened himself.

"He is insulting your honor. I shall converse with him about how to improve his manners."

"That's fine Silverbolt really. Waspinator has already dealt with the situation."

"So you have been defended. Good."

"I'm not defenseless you know."  
Both Silverbolt and Inferno started to chuckle.

Megatron was sitting in front of Samantha's computer. Waspinator was showing him how to hack in.

"What Megatron want to know?"

"I already told you everything."  
"Zzo zztart at the front?"

"YES!"

"Alright. Not yell."

Waspinator started to type fast. Megatron saw words flashing in front of him. It was all in the Cybertronian language.

"How'd you do that? This was encrypted before."  
"Wazzpinator know what he doing."

Generation one flew in front of his eyes then many files opened.

"Wazzpinator leave Megatron now. Many hourzz of video."

Megatron used her old fashioned mouse and clicked on the first folder.


	7. Chapter 7

On a Sunday, riding my bike, I notice many things that look alike

On a Sunday, riding my bike, I notice many things that look alike. That just happens to be the song I'm listening to at the moment. It's Shadow's theme from one of the Japanese movies. But the singer is singing in English. You can't hate Shadow's music. Most people love the music I play. I am so Soundwave. But I still like Megatron better. They are so messing with my hours. I work early morning shifts all this week then all night shifts next week. They are evil.

Waspinator was under strict orders not to let anyone into the room. He felt important. Megatron was still going through all of her folders. He hadn't gotten far but he didn't need to. He already had all the information he needed. Now the question remained, why was she still hiding from him? He knew what she was and her past history. Well, most of it anyway. The one part of him that he wished to deny was taking over. His emotions. He was becoming more and more frustrated the further he got into her computer. Soon he had forgotten why he was angry only the anger was left.

It took a few days but she was able to walk again. The thought of war was getting into everyone's mind again. No one wanted to fight. Samantha knew she had to hurry. She was heading down the hill showing Megatron which way to go. He already knew and kept his distance. She kept looking back at him, wondering why he was walking so slowly. Something was wrong with him. For the last few nights he would sleep next to her but not try anything. She just shook it off and kept walking. Megatron watched her feet move. He wondered if what he saw was true. There would be no way for her to fit all that power into such a tiny form. He'd need some serious therapy after this. Fuck that idea. They were just a bunch of quacks anyway.

"Hey, are you even paying attention to me?"  
He looked back up. She was a few inches from his face. He didn't jump back or anything. He just stood up straight and responded calmly.

"Please don't get that close to me again."

"Did I scare you?"  
"Of course you did, yesss."

She stuck her tongue out at him and walked the other way. He shook his head and continued to follow her. She came back to the mountain and disappeared behind a rock. She motioned for Megatron to follow. He stood in front of it and grimaced.

"There is no way I'm fitting in there."  
"Just suck it in Megatron. You'll make it. If I can, you can."  
"I'm twice your size."

"No you're not. Just come on. It's easier then blasting away all this rock again."  
"Granted."

Megatron turned to the side and crab walked into the short path.

"Watch out for that hole."

"What hole?"

Megatron soon found out as he almost fell into it. He clutched the cave wall. His eyes flared at her.

"I told you to look out."

"You're an evil creature."  
"You don't even know what I am an already you hate my species."  
Megatron was going to respond but decided not to. They kept walking. There was some serious tension going between them. They've fought before but nothing like this. Samantha jumped out of the pathway and waited for Megatron. This was going to be a problem. How was she going to get across without walking on the lava? Megatron came out of the pathway and made him known. He was still gazing down at her. Was he deliberately trying to make her feel inferior?

"Well Samantha, what are you waiting for?"

"Can I just ride on your back so we can cross?"  
"I think you can make it across on your own."

Megatron took off and headed for the other side. Samantha started to scale the walls again. She so hated him right then. He watched her make her way across the walls. He hollered at her.

"Are you sure you're not part bat?"

"Very funny Megatron. Are you sure you're not part donkey?"

"You know I'll get you back for that, yesss."  
"How? But making me your bitch?"  
He started to ignore her after that point. He was being juvenile and didn't care. She finally made it to the ledge.

"What took you so long?"

"I can't fly."

"Not in that form."

She looked up at him. She knew it. He was hiding something from her. She stood in front of him and tried to make herself as big as she could in her present form.

"You got something to say to me?"  
"No."  
He walked past her and to the Ark. He stood in front of it. He placed his hands on his hips.

"Aren't you going to say the password?"

"Why should I? You seem to know your way around."  
"The only reason I know is because of the clips I had taken from the archives on Cybertron. I still have need of you."

"So once you're done with me I'm gone. Was that your idea from the beginning?"

"Perhaps."

Samantha shook her head. Another one. Maybe after this one she'd give up and go live her own life. She stood in front of the door. She turned back to see Megatron smiling at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't to see this password. The last time I heard it, I couldn't stop laughing."  
"So you have been here before."  
"Yesss."

His smile widened. He loved this.

"If you know it then you say it."

"This is part of your punishment."

"So I am to be punished for protecting myself."

"No, you are to be punished for with holding information from me. For not trusting me."  
"And can you blame me? It was your fault that I was torn away from my family on Cybertron and forced to grow up multiple times faster then I should have."

He noticed her eyes had turned red. He was also losing his temper. They may even get physical in a few moments.

"So everything that's ever gone wrong in your putrid little life is my fault."

"That's right. Your father was the one who took me from my planet and since then I've had to fear for my life."

"Not much of a life I'd say, no. You are easily replaced."

He face changed. She was no longer angry but had a look of both sorrow and realization.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?"

She was hoping he'd give her some sign that he didn't mean it. It was the anger talking. But she found none.

"Open the door Samantha. I don't have time to waste."  
She just turned and gave the password as she was ordered. Teletran opened the door for her and let both of them in. Megatron walked ahead of her. She didn't lift her head as she walked. Megatron inspected all of the rooms as Samantha went into the main control room. She found Megatron still lying there unconscious. She looked up at him.

"Did you really find me a bother? A waste of time and space?"

She moved away from him and crawled behind his body. There she was. Still frozen in her same position, hiding behind Megatron's body, keeping safe. Maybe she should just kill her former self now and blame it on the crash. Maybe they'd be better off if she wasn't there but then again that wouldn't solve anything. Besides, what would Frenzy do if she all the sudden ended up dead? She just walked over to Optimus and started to kick him.

"Take that you bastard."

"Don't take out your little tantrum on him. He can't even feel it."

"If I wake him up he'll feel it."  
She kept kicking him. Megatron shook his head and continued around the room.

"Identify these transformers."

"I don't have to do anything for you. I've been serving you out of love and loyalty. But you don't seem to want or appreciate either."

"Maybe I would if you'd just come clean."  
"About what? I've told you everything that I'm comfortable with. What more do you want?"

"I want the truth."

"I've told you the truth many times. Are you just not hearing me?"  
Megatron was about to lose it. He rushed over to her and she bolted. He chased her around the Ark until he got her from behind. She was screaming and kicking like crazy.

"Let go of me."  
"Not until you stop this hiss fit."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

His grip loosened and he let her go. She bolted out of his arms and back behind Soundwave's unconscious body. She was ready to pull Frenzy out of him and reactivate him. Her hand was already on Soundwave's should on his eject button. Megatron stayed far away from her. It was starting to make sense. He didn't get far on her computer, only about up to folder twenty-four. He'd just gotten to where Samantha, Starscream, Rumble and someone named Ramjet were transported back in time to the days of Camelot. (I know this isn't episode twenty-four but I like this episode.) He took a step towards her. She started to press on his button. He lifted his hands to his chest.

"Don't do it Samantha. I know I can't force you to do anything you don't want to. It's always been of your free will. I'm just having a very bad week. So please, don't do it."

"Why not? At least I know Frenzy has my back."  
"And I have your back too. I just lost my temper. You know how bad I get at times, yesss."

Samantha watched him. She was looking around the room. She was frantic. She looked like a mouse trapped in a corner with her predator slowly closing in on her.

"It's alright Samantha, I'm not going to hurt you."  
She couldn't hear him anymore. She was acting upon instincts now. He could see fear in her eyes. He backed away from her and sat on the ground. She slowly looked up over Soundwave and at him. He was sitting perfectly still with his eyes closed. She started to head for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She hid behind Starscream. Just hearing him frightened her. It was going to take forever to gain back her trust. Not that he wanted it but he still needed her. He motioned for her to come closer.

"Come here."

She shook her head.

"Would you rather meet me back at the base?"

She shook her head again. She had no intention of going anywhere with him. Megatron had no idea what to do at that point. He pulled out his rubber duck and started talking to it. Samantha kept watching but since she wasn't in her right mind, she had no idea what he was saying.

"Come on duck talk to me, I have a real problem here."

"What's wrong Megatron?"

"Samantha isn't listening to me."

"What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything. Well, we did have a fight."

"You better not hurt her."

"I don't think I did. She just wont talk to me."

"That doesn't sound like an emergency to me."

"Just look at her and tell me what you think."  
He held the duck up so it could see Samantha hiding behind Starscream's leg. The eyes of the duck flashed then turned back to black. He pulled the duck back.

"You see what I mean."

"What have you done to her? She hasn't been like this in years."

"I told you, we fought. I know she's hiding things from me."

"But you're hiding things from her aren't you?"

"Well, yesss and no."

"Which is it Megatron?"  
"I looked into her files and I know everything. I know what she is and I know her relationship with the original Megatron."

"And that's making you jealous."

"I'm not jealous."  
"Yes you are. I can hear it in your voice. He loved her more then you ever could and that just drives you insane. Doesn't it?"  
Megatron would never admit it to anyone let alone himself. But it was true. He sighed and looked back at his duck.

"So what do I do now? I said that I don't need her anymore. I told her she was useless to me."

"There's nothing you can do. The damage is done Megatron. She'll never fully trust you again. She may even end up leaving you."

"You mean she'll be with another of my team?"

"Maybe and maybe not. She may just end up leaving your species all together. And if that happens, we'll you can just kiss her goodbye."

"Of course, she'd be leaving."  
"No, that's not it. You know her species, have you looked into their back history? She pledged herself to helping your ancestor bring peace to Cybertron. If she fails in that mission, she'll vanish once she dies. Her life would have been for nothing."

"What about her soul? That'll be saved wont it?"

"No it won't. That's the part of her that vanishes. She only gets one chance Megatron. And soon, if things keep going the way they have been, I'm sure she'll no longer care. She may even end up killing herself just to make you happy. Is that what you want?"

"No. All I really want, what I truly want, is for her to be completely honest with me, without fear and to be my mate."  
"Have you told her that?"

"I've told her how I want honesty, yesss."  
"And has she?"  
"Well, in a way. But she's still withholding information from me."  
"Megatron, look at it this way, you were raped by Optimus, many times correct?"  
"Correct."

"Would you go and tell that to everyone who asked?"  
"Of course not. Things like that are humiliating."  
"And what do you think she's hiding from you? Something along the same lines?"

Megatron looked down. He had never thought of that. His anger was getting the best of him. He picked the duck back up.

"What should I do?"  
"I can't tell you that Megatron. You have to make that decision for yourself. No one else can make it for you. But remember this, you hold her life in your hands. You always have. She wasn't just some pet for your amusement. Your ancestor knew that and tried to give her purpose. What will you do?"

The duck stopped talking for a moment. Megatron was expecting more but didn't get it. He looked back up at Samantha who was now closer to him. He didn't know what state of mind she was in.

"You talking to that duck again?"

Okay, she was back to normal. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Want to head back to the base with me?"

"Okay."

He turned into his beast mode and flew her out of there on his back. She was watching the sun set as they headed home. Something just didn't feel right. She usually gets back to normal but there was forever that warning going off in the back of her mind. Megatron let her off of his back and headed into the base. He went back into his robot mode and entered his room. Samantha followed him and he placed his hand to the right side of the doorway.

"You can't come in Samantha. I have some things I need to discuss with Inferno. Why don't you go sleep with Waspinator tonight? Or maybe you can go talk to… Silverbolt."  
He hated remembering someone like that on his team. He shuddered for a moment. Samantha tried getting back into his room. He blocked her way.

"No Samantha. Go away. I'll come and get you later."

He lightly pushed her away then shut the door. She stared at the door for a while then headed for Waspinator's room. Megatron leaned against the door. Perhaps he should call Inferno. But what kind of help was he going to be? He wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this. He'd side with the "Royalty" no matter what. Besides, he'd probably end up just using Inferno as a sex outlet. He had to go and talk to someone else, someone a little wiser for his age. He sighed and headed back out of the base. Making sure not to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

My last chapter was written while I was on my period

My last chapter was written while I was on my period. You now know my gender, oh dear god no. Just kidding. If you were wondering why the emotions were jumping all over the place like they were, that's why. I also had to do some editing. My poster literally said, what the fuck is this shit?

Dinobot and Rattrap were doing some night patrolling. Tigertron and Airazor had disappeared a few nights ago. No one had any idea where the two of them had gone but there was no doubt they were together. Dinobot was a few steps ahead of Rattrap; he was making sure nothing was going to jump out of nowhere.

"I don't need your protection you know. I'm more then capable of taking care of myself."

"I'll believe that when I see it vermin."

"Oh yeah?"

Rattrap lunged at Dinobot from behind. Dinobot turned and caught him in mid air and shoved him into the Cliffside. He put his face right into Rattrap's.

"You never learn do you?"

"Apparently not. But one of these days I'll get you."

"I'm sure you will."  
"You making fun of me?"

"What do you think?"

Rattrap just continued to glare at him, even as Dinobot brought his face closer to Rattrap's. Rattrap just instinctively closed his eyes and allowed him to be taken under his partners' spell. Dinobot pulled away from him and watched as Rattrap's facial expression changed.

"I hate it when you do that."  
"Why?"

"Because it makes feel like I could agree to anything."

"Anything? Then should I deepen it and get you to do something really bad?"  
Rattrap lowered his head and was turning red.

"Do I even want to know what's going on in that mind of yours?"  
"If you did, I think you'd fear me even more then you do now."  
"I don't fear you Chopper face."  
He brought his face right up to Rattrap's again.

"Oh you should."

Rattrap could feel Dinobot starting to suck on his neck. Rattrap held onto the sides of Dinobot's arms and let him do as he pleased. Dinobot was about to make his way down Rattrap's front when he felt the need to speak.

"You're pure evil. Why couldn't you have a sweeter side?"  
Dinobot stopped midway down Rattrap's chest and placed his tongue back into his mouth. He stood back up and looked Rattrap in the eye.

"If I was pure evil, you'd still be tied up and I'd be having my way with you whenever I so chose. And you've topped me before."  
"We were joined together. I technically was sharing the top with you."

"See, I'm not so bad."

"But you could let me top once."

"That's never going to happen."  
"Then I don't have to allow you to touch me anymore."

Dinobot started laughing at that.

"We both know the outcome of that already Rattrap. You can't go more then a few days without some form of sexual relief. It doesn't necessarily have to be me but you will get sick of your hands after a while."

Rattrap's face went beet red.

"I hate you so much right now."  
Dinobot laughed again and had gone back to what he was doing. Rattrap was waiting for him to get to his lower half so he could place his hand on the back of Dinobot's head but it never happened. Dinobot had lifted his head again and stared off to the east.

"What's wrong?"  
"We're being watched. Someone else is out here with us."

Rattrap felt Dinobot let go of him and he slide a little down the Cliffside. Dinobot had pulled his sword out. At first Rattrap thought Dinobot was pulling a fast one on him, he may end up on the group and get taken advantage of. That thought in itself sort of turned him on but that wasn't the case. Rattrap saw how Dinobot was surveying the area. This was no prank. This was real. Rattrap stood by his side waiting for whatever was about to come. Dinobot stood up and lifted his arm.

"It's alright Rattrap."

"You still have a keen sense Dinobot."

Megatron came out of the shadows and walked towards them. Dinobot had put his blade away but Rattrap kept his weapons out.

"What do you want big mouth?"  
"Pleasure to see you too Rattrap. I actually have business with Dinobot."

Rattrap leaned against Dinobot and crossed his arms.

"Whatever you gotta say ta Dinobot you can say ta me too."  
Megatron looked at Dinobot. Dinobot had quickly glanced at Rattrap. You can't take your eyes off of Megatron for long; it may very well be your last mistake.

"Speak your mind Megatron. Rattrap will not repeat what is to be said."

"He had better not, no."  
Megatron had sat down on a rock and rested his head on his hand. Rattrap stayed next to Dinobot but slightly behind him. Dinobot stood in front of Rattrap while Rattrap took his place on a rock across from both of them.

"So, what happens to be the issue?"

"I have a problem."  
They both looked over to Rattrap.

"Why is he here anyway? We don't owe him anything."  
"Dinobot was once my lieutenant. I trusted him with everything. And with a problem such as this, I can't trust anyone else."

"What does it matter to you Rattrap?"  
"I just don't like the idea of us trying ta kill each other then the next time we meet everything is all okay. That's not how fights work."

"Then what would you call Samantha?"  
"A fence sitter. She neutral."

"Even though she lives with Megatron?"  
Rattrap just shut his mouth after that. He crossed his arms and looked the other way. Dinobot laughed to himself. He knew Rattrap was upset that they were interrupted. Dinobot turned his attention back to Megatron.

"So what is this problem you need help with?"  
"Samantha is my problem."

"Trouble in paradise?"

Dinobot glared at Rattrap.

"What makes you think I can help?"

"How did you find her? When you went down the old slave routes."

"She was as she is now."  
"There was nothing else wrong with her? No scales or anything?"

"What are you talking about? She's humanoid. There would be no reason for scales."

"That's what I thought."

"You know what she is… don't you."

"I do. And I don't think I can stay with her anymore."

Dinobot shook his head. He started pacing. Megatron watched him for a few moments. He caught sight of Rattrap. He was doing the same thing. His attention was brought back to Dinobot when he heard him sigh.

"How could you Megatron, I mean really."  
Dinobot turned to face him again. He wasn't happy but he wasn't angry either.

"You have a very bad habit Megatron. You toss aside what you think isn't perfect. She's loyal to you isn't she?"

"Yes but…"

"And she does whatever you tell her?"  
"Yes…"

"And is her real body of any use to you? Is it powerful?"

"I believe so…"

"Then what's the problem? I thought you'd welcome a new weapon."

"She's not a weapon. She's still a person. I just hate her for not telling me sooner."  
"Then talk to her about it. You can't just leave this alone and hope it all blows over."

"But I can't. I invaded her privacy in order to find this information out."  
"So then you're both in the wrong."

Megatron didn't say anything to that. Rattrap stood up and stretched.

"Looks like you're in over your head Megatron. Solve this on your own."  
"I'm afraid he's right Megatron. No one can tell you what to do, you're the one who has to live with the decision you make."

Dinobot and Rattrap started to walk away. Dinobot stopped and turned back.

"One final piece of advice, if you really do love her, you'll make the right choice."

"Yeah Megatron. You make her cry and you'll have ta deal with me."

"I'm so scared Rattrap."

"Damn straight."  
Rattrap turned and walked away in triumph. Dinobot shook his head and headed out with him. Megatron stood and headed back to his base. He hated his life.

Samantha was rolling around Waspinator's bed. She loved the fluff. Waspinator was entertained just watching her. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Do you think I should go back to being serious? Like when I was trying to be like Megatron's secretary?"  
"No. You cute like thizz."  
Samantha hid back under her covers and Waspinator continued to dig for her. He heard his door open but stayed very still.

"Hey Sugar, anymore room up there for me?"

Waspinator looked over the edge. Quickstrike swallowed and started to back away slowly. Samantha came and looked over the edge.

"Where you going Quickstrike?"

"I just remembered I have something else to do. I'll be back though. Maybe."

He ran out of there faster then when he came in. Samantha turned to see Waspinator smiling at her.

"Did you scare him off?"  
"Wazzpinator wazz just looking at him like you were."

"Waspinator, I'm sure he's smartened up since last time."

Waspinator turned and looked at the door. He was still upset. She started petting his head. Waspinator started to buzz happily. He nuzzled into her.

Tigertron and Airazor were looking up at the sky again. Taking these little breaks was quite enjoyable. They had spent the last few days keeping watch, scouting, and the usual. Now it was time to rest. Tigertron looked too tired for anything that Airazor wanted to do. Airazor closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Tigertron already had his arms around Airazor's waist. He was making the attempt but was too tired to go any further. Airazor continued to look up at the sky but moved her hand lower down Tigertron's body. She could tell that he torn between stopping her and getting her to continue. She lifted herself up and looked him in the eye.

"We can you know. You don't even have to move, I can do everything."  
"But it's not right for a lady to have the entire burden. Just let me…"

Airazor pushed him back down.

"I can handle this. Do you want it?"

It took some time for Tigertron to answer but he nodded his head after a while. Airazor moved down his body to his pelvic area and started to stroke his plating. Tigertron moaned.

"All I need for you to do is open yourself up to me."  
"Airazor, really, we shouldn't."

"I know you want this. I do too. It has been so long since we've had time to breath like this, to be able to hold each other without fear. Please Tigertron."

Tigertron couldn't deny her. He allowed himself to come out. Airazor had positioned herself so that she could give him the best pleasure while still able to see his facial expression. His hands were digging into the ground. Tigertron had lifted his hips up, tilted his head up and gasped. Airazor watched him as she moved her head up and down. She lifted off of him for a few moments just to tease him. She started to lick up the sides all the way to the tip. When she took him back into her mouth he placed his hands onto the back of her head. She could still hear him moaning out. She couldn't help but make a little yelp sound as she took all of him in. He gripped her head tighter as he came. He rested his head back onto the ground as he panted. Airazor pulled back up and slide up his body.

"How was that?"

He was still trying to catch his breath.

"That was… amazing."

"I thought you'd like that."

She rested on his chest for a few moments. He lifted up his arm and started to stroke her. He kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you let me pleasure you now?"

"Oh I'm fine. I can wait until you feel better. But if you want, I can ride you."

(Imagine that for G1. I'm an evil little bitch.)

"I don't understand why you wont let me eat you out."

"I'm happy with the way things are. Maybe later on."  
Tigertron sighed and closed his eyes again. Airazor had moved out of his reach and placed herself on top on him. He opened his eyes and lifted his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you seemed so disgruntled by the thought of not making me happy so I thought I'd get us both off."

Tigertron knew better then to fight with her. He had rested his head against the floor again and let her do as she pleased. It was nothing fancy, the usual up and down motion. It was angles that were different. Airazor had tilted herself backwards as to feel as much of him as possible without accidentally breaking everything off. She had her hands on the ground behind her as she moved. Tigertron grabbed onto her hips and moved her faster. She threw herself forward and held onto his front. The moisture in the air was getting thicker and the temperature kept dropping. Both of them were overheating so neither noticed the change. The stars were gone as was the moon. Clouds had filled the sky; rain was about to fall, the joys of living in a rain forest. Tigertron grabbed underneath her rump and made her feel the sensation of his length sliding in all the way and out almost to the point of disconnecting them. A few drops of rain were starting to land near them. The clouds were threatening. A flash of lightning lit up distance and the thunder roar as they both reached their climax. Airazor had bent herself over him and was panting.

"I think we should seek shelter."

Airazor started laughing on top of him. She pulled him out of her and lay next to him.

"I think we'll be safe. We're under some huge trees."

"I suppose you're right."

Tigertron held onto Airazor for the rest of the night.

Megatron was walking home. It had been a while since he'd walked. The rain seemed to follow him home. He looked up at his base. He sighed and headed towards the entrance. He saw Samantha standing there with a towel. He stood next to her and she started to dry him of.

"So… how did it go?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever you went out to do. Did it go alright?"

She was looking up at him with big eyes. She looked so innocent. He would have had her against the wall if it weren't for his knowledge of her.

"Megatron, what's wrong?"

He bent over and held her in his arms. She stroked his back, making any attempt at soothing him. She could hear his breathing next to her ear. He sounded like he was frightened. But she knew that was impossible. He lifted his head up and she saw water coming down from his eyes. At first she thought he had been crying but then noticed the water coming from the top of his head. She reached up to dry the water off the top of his head. His hands went down the sides of her body and rested on her lower back near her hips. He lifted her up and kissed her, she was shocked by that. She thought he'd hold that grudge forever. But she accepted him. When he pulled away he looked her dead in the eye. His eyes were soft.

"Sleep with me tonight?"

"You know I'll do anything you ask of me."

"But I want it to be of your free will."

"It always is."

Megatron smiled and carried her off. It would be best never to think on this problem again.


	9. Chapter 9

More Punani

More Punani. I'm trying I really am. But we have other things planned that are taking my mind off of all the Punani. Like future stories and future chapters. I do not like that stats thing on fan fiction. It let's me know that no one is reading this stuff. Well, the loyal are but that's like 14 hits. It makes me sad. I think my story sucks. I got full-time in Produce. I am the Ass-man. Assistant Manager, whatever. I have power fear me.

Quickstrike had gotten out of bed to wander around the base. He hated not being able to get his needed hours. He watched Samantha approach him.

"Hey Sugar, morning. That uh… bug-bot ain't with ya is he?"

"No. He's probably still sleeping."

Quickstrike laughed to himself and got closer to her.

"Well, since we're finally alone, why don't ya come over and have some nice hot…"

Megatron came around the corner and seemed to be looming over Quickstrike.

"…Energon. Thought maybe a nice drink would help me go back ta sleep."

Megatron placed his hand on her waist and lead her away from Quickstrike. He watched the two of them walk away.

"Just how many men does she have speaking for her?"

He decided to back into his room. Samantha just walked along side of Megatron. He wasn't saying anything again. Samantha looked into his room. Inferno wasn't there. She started to snoop.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Looking for Inferno. He has to be in here somewhere."  
"He's not, no. I told him to stay in his quarters tonight. There are things I wish to discuss with you."

She turned and lowered herself.

"Am I in trouble?"  
"Not really."

Samantha didn't like that answer. It didn't seem like the total truth to her. Megatron had lain himself on her bed and motioned for her to join him. She sat on the edge and watched him. He was staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you Samantha and I want the truth."

She sighed, back to this again. She didn't look at him but responded.

"I'm a monster Megatron. I have been one for many years. Others have called me a demon. I don't know how else to describe it."

He reached his arms out and pulled her back. He stroked her head as she lay on him.

"I don't care what you are. I don't care what anyone calls you. You are not a monster and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"So… you'll forgive me for being an evil little spawn from below?"  
"You call yourself that again and I swear I will spank you, yesss. And it wont be a playful spanking either."

She turned and held him.

"It's nice to see you back to your old self."

"It feels great to be back."

They lay there for a few moments. The air had gotten heavier.

"So… what now?"  
"We could always try to have sex again."

Samantha sat up and hit his arm. He started to rub it. This was the first time it actually stung.

"I wasn't joking. I really mean it. I want to have sex."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"No. I think of a great many things but that's what I want at the moment. And I will get it."  
"What makes think that?"

He moved closer to her face and pushed her over.

"Because I'm your lord and master. You must do as I say."

"And if I refuse?"  
He turned the other way. She didn't know what he was trying to pull this time but decided to get closer to him. He lifted himself up and held her against the wall.

"Dammit! It was a trap."

"Of course it was. Have I taught you nothing? Never let your guard down."  
"So what are you going to do with me now?"  
He got this huge grin across his face.

"Let's play rape."

"Let's not and say we did."

He started to move his hands around. He continued to talk while his hands where trying to get to work.

"Let me put it to you this way Samantha. Either you let me do you now…"  
He had inserted his left middle finger into her front opening.

"Or I go get Inferno and we both get to have you tonight."  
He then put in his right middle finger into her backside. She bolted up and held onto him.

"This isn't fair."  
"Not much is."  
"No. I mean, whether or not I sleep with just you tonight, I'll end up having to be with both of you."

"So would you rather get it over with tonight or would you like to just have me?"

Samantha gave it great thought. Getting it over with would be nice but then they may want it more and what if something went wrong.

"I think I'll have just you all to myself."

He rubbed his nose against hers while lifting his fingers up still inside her.

"Nicely put."

He covered her mouth with his. He was keeping her lower half occupied as well as her upper half. He pulled his fingers out and lifted her back over to her bed. He was about to lay her down when she pushed against his chest. She pulled her mouth away from his, his tongue not wanting to leave hers.

"What's wrong? You agreed to this."  
"I did. But I want to be in control. I don't think I could handle you going as fast as you usually do."

He looked her in the eyes. She wasn't trying to get out of it. He saw that she was just as excited as he was. He pulled her against him, turned and fell backwards onto her bed.

"Very well. I'm yours to do with as you please."

"Really, you wont be mad if anything bad happens?"  
"As long as you don't bite my cock off, then I'll be fine."  
Samantha swallowed. She wasn't making any promises. Megatron lifted her back up to his mouth and tried getting her back into the mood. While his mouth distracted her, he was lifting her nightdress up to her back. He held her close and felt the lines going down her shoulder blades. He kept tracing them with his fingers. She pulled her head back breaking his kiss again. It was becoming frustrating.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"  
"Don't touch those."

"May I ask why?"

"That part of me is sensitive. I don't like being touched there."  
"Then I have to find out where you do like it."

He let his hands wander all over her body while he tried taking her attention back with his mouth once again. He used his right hand to get her wet enough for entry and his left hand kept looking for a soft spot. Her breathing was getting faster. He didn't wish for her to reach her climax before he even began but it would help you to get as wet as she could. He traced her sides and was about to put both hands underneath her to fondle her front when he slid his thumb past the left side of her neck. She flinched and gasped for a moment. That was new. He tried it again, same thing. Found it. He was thinking such evil thoughts that he swore he could feel the horns growing out of his head. This time he broke the kiss with her. If he hadn't of kissed her those extra two times there would have been the longest trail of saliva ever seen. Samantha gasped for air.

"What are you doing?"

"I was thinking that we could, I don't know, eat each other out."

"You mean you wish to sixty-nine it?"

"Yes?"

"I have no problem with that."  
She was beginning to turn around when he stopped her.

"Take your clothes off."  
"I thought you liked it when I have them on. Gives it a sense of urgency."

"Exactly, if you don't take them off, I may urgently need to enter you and not stop until I feel I'm ready."

"Point taken."

Samantha slid her nightdress over her head and looked back down at him. He just stared at her. If he was human, you could have said his eyes were glazed over.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fighting my urges. I can do it."

Samantha laughed at him. She turned her back to him and he sat up. He cupped her from behind and she had slide down his front until she came to a stop on his exposed length. When did he find time to pull that out? She could feel his breath on the left side of her neck. He was dangerously close to her sensitive spot. His left hand slid down her front, past her belly button and back into her front spot. He juices were starting to coat him.

"Stop it… I'm supposed to be…"  
"I've changed my mind."  
He stuck his tongue out and had it glide over the side of her neck. When he found her g-spot he placed his tongue back in his mouth and started to suck on it. She started lifting herself off of him. He used his left hand to force her back down and he squeezed her breast with his right hand. As she fought to get away from him, she was getting him even more excited. Without realizing it, she was sliding up and down his shaft. It wasn't in her but it was so close that the heat transferred. He had gotten so into it that he bit her neck. She yelped and tried to get away again. Once he had come to his senses he let her go. She reached for her neck and held on.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

She stood there for a moment looking to her right. Megatron looked down. He had noticed that she was dripping down her legs.

"Am I bleeding?"

She was back in front of his with her neck bare.

"You trust me?"  
"Of course."

He tilted her head and looked. He didn't draw blood. But it still felt so good to have gotten a piece of her. She was looking down at him. He thought that she was going to ask if they could stop.

"I made you dirty, let me clean that up for you."

He wasn't about to refuse that kind of request. He had opened his legs again for her. She licked up the sides trying to get all of her own juices off of him. She had noticed that few beads of pre-come had already started to leak out. Before she had a chance to try and take him into her mouth he had lifted her up. She was now on top of him but facing the other way. He had begun to clean her of her mess as well. Licking up the sides of her legs, finding another little spot that she licked being touched. He was getting good at that. He placed his tongue inside of her and let out a few moans as she kept him happy. She forced herself to take him back into her mouth. She couldn't deep-throat him but this should be good enough. He sat up a bit to get her to fall forward. She was in his control at that point. He held her up but continued to get her as wet as he could. She had lost count at how many times he had gotten her to come with just his tongue. At that point she didn't care. He had placed his fingers inside in place of his tongue.

"I can't take much more of this Samantha. I've got to have you soon. Please tell me I can have you soon."  
Samantha lifted her head off of his member and caught her breath.

"I was actually thinking the same thing."

She had lifted herself off to turn herself around. He instinctively placed his hands on her waist and watched her lower herself down. As she took him in, he tilted his head back, eyes closed and moaned. He had gotten her slick enough that it didn't hurt as much. She leaned over and held onto him. He placed one hand on her upper back and the other on her lower back. He heard her gasping on his chest. It was driving him mad. He wanted to just flip her over and ravish her but he had to prove that he had self-control. But it was hard. He sat up again and started to suck on her neck again. Her moans where getting louder. He picked up the speed a little. The hand on her upper back was starting to feel movement. Something was trying to come out of her back. He was too into it to care. He bit her again this time harder. He wanted her to orgasm. Instead, he got something else. He moved his hand just before her wings had popped out on her. She tried to pull away from him before he could notice but he held her in place. He then felt something warm dripping down his fingers. He pulled his mouth off of her and looked at her. He saw her wings for the first time. Samantha was red, not just from the sex but from the embarrassment. He pulled his hand from around her and looked at it. Her blood was on him. She pulled back, still with him inside, but far enough to hide herself in her own wings. He soon got over the shock. He placed his hands on her legs and tried to get her to come out. Her wings were shaking.

"Come out Samantha. I'm not going to hurt you."

She wasn't responding. He sighed, sat up and tried to force her wings open. She was strong for an organic.

"If you wont open up then let me in."

"I can't."  
"Why not?"

"I've officially turned you off. You probably want to get rid of me now."  
That's what she thought? He started laughing. He ran his fingers up and down her wings.

"I actually think these are very attractive."  
Her wings opened a little. He saw her eye but that as it.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"That's right. The only reason why I stopped was because I saw your blood on me. I thought I had hurt you."  
She had opened her wings and looked at him. He wasn't lying to her. He was still looking at her like he always did.

"So you don't care?"  
"No. I think this'll make things more interesting. But may I ask why they came out?"

"I got over excited. I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine. You can use them to keep yourself from over heating."  
At first she didn't understand until he grabbed her and pulled himself out. She was then on her back and he was over her again.

"You know what… I think those wings of yours are getting me off."

He kissed her again, released one of her wrists to better insert again. She gasped into his mouth and he went back to covering hers. She just held onto him this time. She knew if it didn't take that long for her to go nuts, then just where was he? Her wings were pinned down, so movement for her was getting more and more difficult. He made sure that she was pleased along with him. He had gone so far past his max that he was just acting upon instinct and habit. The heat was getting to be too much to bear. With his final thrust, he felt her cling to him. He breathed heavy next to her ear then got off of her. She forced herself up, lifted her wings and tried to fan him off. She was so exhausted that she would collapse at any moment. He had reached out his arm and pulled her down to him before both passed out.

Morning came about slowly the next day. Samantha stretched and her wings spread out. She looked around for Megatron but couldn't find him.

"Typical. He gets what he wants then he takes off."

"Oh I was just admiring the view."

She looked around the room but still couldn't see anything. She was about to switch to another one of her visions when she saw his eyes lit over by his chair. The rest of the room was dark so that's all she could see.

"You bastard."

"What for? Watching you sleep?"

"Yes."

She placed her wings around herself again. She heard him laugh as he approached her. She could feel him stroking her with his fingers. She opened her wings and again nothing. It was black. Maybe he was behind her. She opened her wings and found herself being pushed backwards onto the bed again. Her wings automatically closed with him inside.

"You sneaky bastard."  
"You're loving that word this morning."

He had placed a kiss on her cheek. She didn't know what he was thinking or what his facial expression was. She blinked and changed her vision. He was smiling. He looked very satisfied.

"I love how your eyes change color."

"You can see that?"

"Absolutely. And I love how you haven't had the time to put anything on yet. Makes me want to g another round."

He was bringing his face closer to hers again when the door opened. Megatron had frozen in place.

"Royalty, the Maximals are…"

He had gotten a glance of the two of them still in the wrapped wings together. Both swallowed.

"Thank the Great Smelter. The Queen is making a nest. Soon the colony will have more drones."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for taking so long to write but I had to work like 8 days straight and I'm exhausted

Sorry for taking so long to write but I had to work like 8 days straight and I'm exhausted. But there shall be Punani and lots of plot movement. I want to get a start on my G1 soon. I know it'll take a while even more now but I'm still getting them out. And Shockbox, Optimus is dead. That's why nothing has been happening at the Maximal base. Jadedfalcon, thanks for reviewing again man. I thought you might have left.

Samantha had seen the look on Megatron's face. He wasn't happy with that comment. Samantha kept her wings tight around him.

"Don't do it Megatron, he doesn't know any better."  
"I don't care. He should know better by now."

Inferno had come closer to them and Megatron was starting to twitch again.

"Royalty, may I help with the building of the nest?"

Inferno saw the movement but nothing else was happening.

"My Queen?"

Samantha reached up and kissed Megatron in an attempt to calm him down. He pulled back and sighed.

"Thank you Samantha, I needed that. I'm fine now. You can let me up."  
Samantha opened her wings and Megatron stood up. That took inferno back.

"When did the little Royalty get wings?"

Megatron stood straight and brushed himself off. He waited for Inferno to get a little closer then lunged at him. Inferno didn't hesitate, he ran out of that room before Megatron had a chance to grab him. Samantha shook her head and walked after them.

Everyone else was still asleep so they had no idea of what was going on. Megatron was chasing him all over the base. Inferno knew that he was disobeying his queens orders but thought he was fighting for his life.

"Royalty, why are you doing this? What have I done to upset you?"  
Megatron didn't answer him, why slow yourself down by talking? He chased Inferno out of the base and into the lava pits. Inferno thought it best to beg forgiveness. He stopped and turned around. Megatron didn't stop though. He plowed right into him. He grabbed Inferno by the throat and held him against ground.

"Don't ever call me that again. I will punish you if you do."

(That so sounded like Sailormoon right there.)

Inferno nodded. It was best to agree with him when he was in this state.

"Will you punish me this time Royalty? I was just so thrilled to see that you may have been reproducing."

"I can see that. Next time, ask me before jumping to conclusions, yesss."  
"Yes Royalty."  
Inferno could feel Megatron feeling around for something. He was going to make Inferno remember never to call him that again. But before he was about to enter him, he stopped. That was probably why Inferno kept calling him queen; sex must translate into a reward to him. Megatron pulled away from him and got closer to his face.

"You are going to be punished Inferno. But not like this. I'm going to deny you what you want. You wont be with me for a month. You will be tortured by the thoughts of me with Samantha instead."

"Oh that's harsh Megatron."

Samantha landed behind him. She walked up to the two of them and tried to help Inferno up. Megatron held him down.

"Then what would you suggest Samantha?"

"I don't know. It just seems harsh to throw that in his face. You went to far."

"Would you prefer that I said having sex with others?"

Samantha stood beside Megatron.

"You will sleep with no other Megatron. Inferno and I have an understanding. You may sleep with the two of us but no others. You do and you'll lose something."  
"Like what?"  
Samantha was tapping at his crotch. He looked down; he didn't notice when she pulled that energon blade out or when she placed it that close to his member but it was there now.

"You wouldn't."

"I would Megatron. Do we have an understanding?"  
Megatron looked back down at Inferno. Inferno looked at him the same way as Samantha was.

"You don't agree with this do you Inferno?"  
"I do Royalty, you take another mate and I can't take responsibility for my actions."

Megatron was in shock. Even his most loyal servant was talking about doing him in.

"This isn't a rebellion Megatron. We are just letting you know what's ours. You'd do the same for us."

"Of course. No one is allowed to touch either of you but me."  
"Then you see our point."

"Yesss. Very well."

Megatron let go of Inferno and let him up. Inferno held onto Megatron for a while. He looked over and saw Samantha smiling at them. He opened his arms to let her join in. She snuck in and placed her wings around them. Inferno looked at her once they pulled away.

"I'd love to see you use those."

"Want to race back home?"

Inferno rubbed the top of her head then started to fly off.

"No fair."

Rhinox had finally finished his machine. It was just a matter of time before it was fully operational. It had to work. They needed all the help they could get. Cheetor came into the base after doing the patrols.

"What you working on Rhinox?"  
"An inter-dimensional spark flux locater. "

Cheetor just stared at him. Rhinox sighed then turned to him.

"I'm trying to find the well of all sparks. If I can find it, we may have a chance against Megatron for when he decides to attack again."  
Cheetor still had no idea what he was talking about but agreed with him then left to go back to his own room. Rhinox checked on the power supply and was making ready to depart.

Megatron had gathered all the Predicons together. They were preparing for their next attack. Megatron went to his room to check on Samantha. She was lying on the bed trying to sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have some things to take care of. I have to get rid of those Maximals for good."

"Can't you just take them prisoner? I have friends over there."

"I'm sorry my love. If I take them prisoner, that would mean giving them a chance to escape."

"I guess you're right."

She pulled her blankets off.

"I want to come with you. I'll help in any way I can."

"I thank you for that, but I know how much you hate fighting, and I don't want you to watch as we kill them, no."  
Samantha got comfortable again.

"You're always looking out for me."

"Of course."

He had bent over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some sleep. I'll return as soon as I can."

He left the room with a smile on his face. Not that he was about to win a great victory but for the fact that a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Inferno was inspecting all the others. He was making sure that they could last until the very end. Megatron stood next to him.

"All present and accounted for Royalty, we are ready to leave on your command."  
"I finally get to go and kick me some butt."

"Calm yourself Predicons. Get riled up on the battlefield. Let us depart and make those Maximals regret they were ever created."

Dinobot had waited for the Preds to leave before making his move. He had covered himself in mud to remain undetected by the security systems. Waspinator had been left behind to watch Samantha. Megatron knew she was beyond capable to take care of herself but was still programmed with the idea of having her being watched over. Waspinator had gone into the security room next to Megatron's. It was connected like a walk-in closet so if anything did happen to Samantha he could get there instantly. He looked at the disks floating in front of him. He felt something fall on his shoulder, turning he saw Dinobot looming over him. Dinobot grabbed by the throat before he could fire a shot.

"You've seen the sky? I take it even you know what that means."

"One moon now, planet changed, that means…"  
"Earth. Megatron was right all along."  
Dinobot let Waspinator go and walked towards the disks.

"Lizard-bot and Wazzpinator team up for a while?"

"Sure…"

Dinobot had placed his hand on Waspinator's shoulder.

"Why don't you go first?"

Waspinator was thrown into the defense grid and was torn apart, thrown into a trash compacter then hurled out towards the door. Black Arachnia had come in with Tarantulas' body. Dinobot grabbed the disks and fired at her. Tarantulas had come out and started screaming.

"He's taking the disks, stop him."

"Forget it, I'm not risking my…"

"Fool, those disks contain… never mind. Just take me to my lab so I can get my body back."

Black Arachnia grabbed Tarantulas' body and headed out the door.

"Oh zzure, leave Wazzpinator here to zzuffer, drag himzzelf to CR Chamber, why univerzze hate Wazzpinator?"

He began to make his way very slowly to the repair tanks and Samantha continued to sleep in the next room. Black Arachnia had followed instructions to get herself set up to a machine to get him out of her head. Tarantulas started to wake up in his body. He stood and did his usual evil cackle. He turned and headed for Black Arachnia. She raised her gun to him and was soon over powered.

"I left a little present in there for you. We shall remain connected until I chose to let you go."

He kept mentally zapping her until Megatron had come onto the intercom. Black Arachnia passed out and Megatron began to talk to Tarantulas. They were ordered to come join the fight as soon as they could.

Rattrap and Rhinox were having issues of their own. Rhinox was about to get into his invention while Rattrap was doing everything he could to get him to stay.

"Rattrap I need to do this. This could help save us all."

The lid was starting to close.

"Did it ever occur to you that we might need your core consciousness right here?"

Rattrap hit his head against the case. Dinobot entered the room and hid the golden disk behind his back. He had already hidden the other in a secret location. He was still filled with doubts but there was no time to deal with that now.

"What's the situation Rattrap?"  
"Oh well, Rhinox is chasing comets with his mind, Cheetor's bringing home a bunch of Preds to play and if any damage comes to the base, big green goes off-line."

Rattrap was sounding like he was going to have a break down. Dinobot continued to load himself up with weapons.

"Then, let us take the fight to them."

He lifted up the console and loaded his gun.

Megatron and Silverbolt went first. They had positioned themselves out behind some rocks. Quickstrike was more then eager to get out there and start fighting. Megatron wanted to fight on equal terms. He pulled out his clock and watched the time slowly go by as Tarantulas pulled up ready to fight. At the appointed time, which was when Waspinator had flown up behind Megatron, they began battle. Rattraps plan was to keep them as far from the base as possible. Silverbolt fought like any self-respecting warrior would but still found it puzzling that the Maximals weren't retreating.

"These Maximals are fools, we flank their position and still they fight."  
"The Maximals are many things but fools they're not."

Megatron had gotten a closer look at them. They weren't moving for nothing. He saw something else behind them, a stream of lights.

"They are trying to prevent us from reaching they're base. Waspinator, Silverbolt, fly past them and start firing on the Maximal base."

They both flew off and did as ordered. Airazor had come to give out the latest report of the planet when she noticed the battlefield.

"Again with the fighting. When's it ever going to stop?"

She swooped in and took a shot at Quickstrike. He was knocked off his feet. He stood back up and looked around him for his attacker.

"Show yerself ya cowardly varmint."

Airazor never tolerated taunting. She felt it a sign of weakness. She landed right behind him and basically shoved him over. He turned and prepared to fire his weapon. Airazor lifted her arms up to protect herself when he lowered his arm. He walked up to her slightly and started to talk, ignoring the battle happening around them.

"Well hey there. I can tell yer a Maxi but I think I could look around that."  
"Are you hitting on me?"

"Yeah. Yer cute."

"Sorry, I'm taken."  
"Awe cute. Yer not that smart and playing hard to get but that's okay, you look good so that makes up for it."

Airazor stood up and moved her hands away from her face. All heard Quickstrike's next outburst. It was so obscene that it stopped the fighting for a moment or so.

"WHOA Transvestite back off! Wait, pre-op or post-op?"

"Pre-op."

Airazor said with confidence.

"WHOA Transvestite back off!"

Now everyone knew. Tigertron was still looking around the other half of the planet so he had no idea of the events taking place. Silverbolt and Waspinator were too far to hear. Megatron held back laughing and the Maximals were shocked. It took a while for them to get their thoughts sorted out. Rattrap had given the order but they were still in shock. Rattrap didn't have time for this. He grabbed Cheetor by the neck and kicked his ass to get him to start flying. He grabbed Dinobot and had him get on his back as he drove. (Not in that sense but still funny.) No one was really caring at that point but Quickstrike was left sort of cringing in a corner.

"Oh Primus, I thought a dude was good looking. How far have I fallen?"

Rhinox was still looking everywhere but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Time's running out. It's got top be here somewhere."  
He kept flying until he came to a blue haired woman floating about with a jar.

"Get back here you little bastard. I'm not letting you get away from me this time."

It was an odd thing to see. What was she trying to catch in the bottle? She got upset and tossed it.

"Screw this Zelda shit."

She pulled out a net with a large opening to guarantee success. That's when Rhinox noticed what she was after. He flew in and pulled the net from her. She had caught what she wanted but it didn't really help. They started their little tug of war.

"Give it here, it's mine, I'm not losing this thing again."

"It doesn't belong to you."  
"Oh and it belongs to you? This guy's got it coming to him and dammit I'm going to make sure he gets it."

The war wasn't about to stop when she lost her grip and went flying backwards. Rhinox flew out of there faster then when he got in. He could hear yelling coming from behind him.

"Dammit Phoenix I almost had him. You are never getting sex now."  
"You never gave it to me to begin with."

Rhinox came to with Rattrap looking down at him. He was still a little disoriented.

"Am I back?"

"The machine said so. Where were ya anyway?"  
"Where all are one."  
"Oh where all are, what?"

The base started shaking again. Rhinox stood up and got his weapons.

"What's been going on while I was out?"  
"Megs is out there trying to make slag cake out of us."

Rhinox led the others back outside ready to fight. They just had to wait for the shields to fail. Once they did, the Maximals gave it everything they had. It didn't take long for their weapons to become depleted. Megatron gave the order to have them attack. The shots had taken out the rocks the Maximals were hiding behind. Dinobot stood, hollered then was silenced when someone canned him with a missile. The Predicons kept firing until the sun started to rise again. The Maximals weren't moving. Megatron started to walk forward.

"Predicons, we've been waiting a long time for this, let us be close enough to enjoy it."

They all stood above the Maximals. Dinobot was the last to speak.

"At least we go… with honor."

Megatron had loaded his weapon and was preparing to fire when he was blindsided. He turned and everyone's jaw just dropped.

"Well that's just Prime."

"Primal it's you."

"Let's do it."  
Optimus started to blast the living daylights out of the Predicons. Megatron knew they had to get out of there. He called for a retreat. He had to kill Primal all over again. This day couldn't get any worse.

After Optimus and Rattrap fought over getting his things out of his room, Megatron made it back to his base. Samantha was sitting on the bed looking at the mess that Black Arachnia made. She was back looking like a normal human so no one questioned anything. Black Arachnia and Samantha both explain everything. Megatron looked around the room. His things were all over the floor and his duck was sitting in the middle of the room. He gave a frustrated sigh.

"So let me get this straight, Dinobot broke in and stole the disks and destroyed my backup data tracks. But we are blessed with your full recovery."  
"I live only to serve you Megatron."

"And you're sure that none of them could have been recovered?"  
"As you can see, they were completely destroyed."

Megatron stopped to think. He motioned for Samantha to follow him. He changed his feet into skates and started to roll around the room.

"Well we enter a new faze of the Beast wars then. Things should become very interesting."  
He then faded into the background leaving Black Arachnia to herself.

"Yes, very interesting indeed."

Samantha turned and waved to Black Arachnia welcoming her back. Black Arachnia waved back. Megatron grabbed her hand and forced her out of the room. Black Arachnia got a few evil ideas in her head about what to put Samantha in, something to really fuck with Megatron's head.


	11. Chapter 11

I am now officially twenty-one

I am now officially twenty-one. Fear my old age and me. I feel old, all the hard work I do. I think I may end up like a hunchback before the end of my life. I don't lift properly, was never shown how and I think I'm too old to learn differently cause it feels weird and looks even weirder. And I like to hunch over so pulling my shoulders back hurts like hell and I get horrible headaches. I'd rather not. Oh yes, and I have a poem for you guys that I just recently found but I've been wanting to add for you for the longest time. It's cute. I ripped it off of Darkwing Duck. Yes I am that old that I saw it when it first aired. Here's my poem; I am the lurker that stalks in the darkness, I am the reader that never reviews, I am the Poster. That was for my poster; hope you all enjoyed my bad hand at poetry. I really didn't want to bring Optimus back. I wanted him to stay dead but I needed him to come back for what I have planned for him. My poster wants Soundwave to be a pimpmoplane instead of a pimpmobile. It took three edits to get the last chapter out. And it's true, the piñata thing was fun. Melissa hit him in the arm, my poster got him in the nuts and I got him in the nuts on the other side. Then it was Melissa's turn again and she cut him in half.

Saber- Soundwave needs to be in the next live action movie and since the tape deck is out he can be a pimpmoplane after all just look at his animated form now that is a pimpmobile. The 21st birthday party we had was fun, the killing of the Optimus piñata with the big stick of death through his balls was so soothing it almost made up for having to bring him back to life.

Samantha was standing in front of a mirror with Black Arachnia right behind her.

"See… you look so cute."

She kept staring at herself in the mirror but just didn't like what she saw.

"I'm sorry Black Arachnia, it's just not working for me."

"But the laces make your outfit."

"I look like fucking Mary from Mary's little lamb."

Black Arachnia took a few steps back and circled her.

"Well, I do suppose the shepherd girl look isn't the greatest for you but I don't want you running around in something skimpy."  
Samantha stopped and stared her in the eye.

"What?"

Samantha walked over to the rack of clothes she had yet to try on and pull off the skimpiest thing there. It was see through lingerie, loose fit for comfort and easy removal. Black Arachnia raised her arms and surrendered.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'll try something more appropriate for you. Let's see…"

She took the outfit off of Samantha and circled again. Samantha stood naked. She watched Black Arachnia until she got dizzy and had to sit down.

"Got it."

Black Arachnia left the room and didn't return for some time. Samantha got cold enough that she hid herself under a pile of clothes. Black Arachnia returned about an hour later with a new dress.

"Samantha? Where'd you go?"

She heard a sneeze then looked over in the corner of the room. There she was, sleeping under many different dresses. She thought she looked so cute she didn't wish to disturb her but she had to.

"Hey, time to get up. After this dress I'll get you into your night gown and you can go back to bed."

Samantha yawned as she sat up. She got to her feet and slipped the dress over her head. It was loose and flowed very nicely. Black Arachnia signaled for Samantha to twirl. She did as asked but something was still off. Black Arachnia got on her knees and looked up Samantha's right side. She lifted her hands up and torn the dress right up to her thigh.

"There, that's better. Now it doesn't look formal yet not grungy."

"Can I go to bed now?"

"Let me get your night gown first then you can go."  
Black Arachnia was looking for something to use to her advantage, something that would drive Megatron absolutely crazy. She found what she was looking for. She pulled out a red bra with a light veil attached and a frilly pair of panties.

"These will work. Red really seems to go with your complexion."

"I get that a lot. Lots of colors work for me though."  
"Not as well as blue or red."

"I guess."

Samantha yawned again. Black Arachnia held her up.

"Megatron keeping you up all night again?"  
"Yeah. Sometimes it's just us talking but it's starting to take a toll on me."  
"Then tell him no."  
Samantha gave a sarcastic laugh.

"You ever tried to say no to him? You end up against the wall."

"He chokes you?"  
"No. The other way you end up against the wall."  
"…Oh. You can handle that size?"  
"I'm forced to. It's not as hard as it was before."  
"Pardon me for asking this but… does he ever give you a break?"

"Yeah. It's just not a very long break. His recovery rate is unbelievable."

"I can imagine."  
Black Arachnia had helped Samantha to the door when it opened. Inferno was standing there getting ready to knock. Black Arachnia glared at him.

"What do you want?"  
"The Royalty wants the little Royalty to join him in his chambers."  
Black Arachnia got closer to Samantha and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"It's okay Black Arachnia, I have to go and talk with him anyway."

"Don't let him keep you up. If you need me, just call."

Inferno took Samantha gently by the hand and walked with her. Black Arachnia shook her head and went back into her room. Inferno walked with her hand in his. He couldn't help but keep looking down at her.

"You look lovely tonight. I'm sure the Royalty will be pleased."

"I don't care anymore Inferno. I'm so tired. Not from Megatron keeping me up night after night but of just existing."  
"What are you talking about? You are so young."  
"I only look young Inferno. I'm really over four million years old. Hasn't Megatron told you yet? I was around when the original was."

"You can't be that old."

"I am. But you want to know the funny thing, I never got pregnant over all the years I've been around and raped."  
Inferno stopped and looked at her.

"Is that what the Royalty and I do to you?"  
"No. I don't mind it when it's the two of you but the others I didn't consent to."

Inferno got on his knees and held her tightly around her waist. She held him back.

"I am so sorry if I hurt you little royalty. I will take any punishment you see fit for me."

"I'm not going to punish you Inferno. I told you, I don't care if you and/or Megatron have me for a mate. I'm okay with it."

Inferno looked up at her then stood. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the Royalty's chambers.

"You want to know about them Inferno? About my other masters?"

"Yes. But I think we should wait for the Royalty to hear them too."  
"Inferno, as soon as Megatron sees me like this, I'll be on the floor again. Or the wall, or a table, or he'll just hold me up like last night and let's gravity do me in."  
"I don't understand."  
"Ask Megatron to take you like he did me and you will."

Inferno wasn't so sure he wanted to know but if it was a gift from the Royalty it must be good.

Rattrap and Silverbolt were out looking into a disturbance while Dinobot was still in his room looking into the golden disk. There was so much to consider. Megatron seemed to be right about everything yet he couldn't leave Rattrap. Was love really more important then winning and freeing his people? He sighed and looked out his window. There had to be a reason for his change of heart in the first place. Why would he switch sides so quickly then decide it folly to go back? He loved Rattrap so much that his spark would ache for eternity if he couldn't stay with him. But his loyalty to the Predicons was just as strong. That was all he ever knew. Fighting. The Maximals see things differently. It doesn't matter which side I go to, either way one side will want me dead. Dinobot was so wrapped in thought that he didn't notice Rattrap coming up behind him. Rattrap jumped and just missed as Dinobot decided to turn and walk back towards his computer. Dinobot turned back once he heard the crash.

"Rattrap, when did you get here?"

Rattrap was lying upside down against the wall. His legs were spread and knew his head.

"Nice to see you too Chopper face. I was trying ta surprise ya."

"I don't need anymore stress in my life."

"Hey, you wanna hear about how we stopped da Preds from getting to this secret cave? We blew up the side of this cliff and…"  
Rattrap watched as Dinobot went over to his little pile of fur pelts and laid on them. Rattrap went over to his and lay next to him. He nudged Dinobot.

"You've been in your beast mode for some time now. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with vermin."  
"Hey, I'm trying ta help you here, whether you like it or not I don't care. You're mine and I'm not letting anyone else have you."

"Getting greedy against aren't we vermin?"  
"So? You have the same hold over me."

"Is that so? So if I asked you to do something you'd do it."  
"Absolutely."  
"Even if it was an order to kill?"

Rattrap went quiet. Dinobot huffed and lowered his head again. He closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. He heard some rustling then opened his eyes again. Rattrap was sitting there with his gun out and loaded. Dinobot lifted his head.

"So… who was it you wanted dead?"

"You're serious?"  
"Of course. I've never felt dis way before Dinobot. With all da women I've been with, I never once felt anything for them. Not like what I feel for you."

Rattrap just made all that much harder for Dinobot to choose. He didn't want to break his lovers heart. He stuck his tongue out and licked up the side of Rattrap's face.

"Lay with me?"  
"Always."

Rattrap stayed in robot form and lay next to Dinobot. If he ever decided to get frisky then that was fine too. Again, he grabbed Dinobot's tail and put it between his legs and arms. He started to fall asleep.

"Rattrap, if you had to kill me, would you?"

Rattrap bolted up and looked at him. The look on his face, it was horrid. The fear and the unacceptability of such a question was immense.

"What do you want from me Dinobot? Tell me and you shall have it."  
"Rattrap…"

He was being called by his name this was serious.

"Is it cause I haven't put out lately? Or haven't put up enough of a fight when you wanted me? Tell me. I'll bend over right now if it makes you happy."

"Rattrap I don't want that. I just wanted to know how much you loved me before making any big decisions."

"What kind of decisions?"  
"I can't tell you that my love. But I will take that offer of sex from you."

Rattrap decided to play hard to get at that point. He turned and crossed his arms.

"And what makes you think that offer still stands?"  
Dinobot had lifted himself up causing Rattrap to fall face first onto the ground.

"I can always take what I want from you."  
"Then do it Dinobot. You know it gets me off."

That was true enough. He had lifted himself off of Rattrap who was now staying on the ground with his hips off the floor. He was begging to be taken. Dinobot wasn't about to refuse him. He stayed in his beast form while getting Rattrap ready for him. He could hear his playmate start to breath faster, more urgently.

"Stop messing with me Dinobot, you know I have no patience for this sort of thing."  
"But then where is the fun without a little bit of torture?"

He hated when Dinobot was right. Rattrap sighed then placed his head on the floor. Just when he dropped his guard, Dinobot seized his opportunity to enter Rattrap. Rattrap bolted up again and tried to pull forward as he looked behind him.

"What happened to torture?"

"Mind games are so much more fun."

"You stinking piece of…"

Rattrap didn't have time to say what he wanted to. Dinobot was already giving it to him. Rattrap knew it wouldn't be long before his mind would snap. Dinobot was using his weight to his advantage. Rattrap turned his head to the left and looked at the door. He lifted himself up but was forced back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Someone could see us. I didn't lock the door."  
"Then let them watch. Let them see what real love looks like."

Every time Rattrap tried to get up he was forced back down. Raptors were known for being domineering but Rattrap loved that about him. It was always fun trying to fight for the top position while the whole time wanting Dinobot to win. Airazor was walking by when she could hear sounds coming from their room. She peered in to see Dinobot taking control of Rattrap. At first she thought it was rape, she got ready to barge in there until she saw Rattrap force himself into Dinobot. It was conceptual. She backed up a bit but couldn't help but stare. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever witnessed.

"So, there are others here that have what Tigertron and I share."

She turned and tried to leave when she heard someone coming. She closed the door and headed for the other side. Not looking where she was going, she ran right into Optimus.

"Whoa Airazor, are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess."  
"Let's not take any chances. Come with me, I'll have a look at you."

Optimus wasn't giving her a choice. She followed him to his chambers. He opened the door and closed it behind them. He didn't feel the need to lock it. If she tried to escape, he could always just overpower her. He offered her some energon and told her to sit down.

"So what seems to be the problem?"  
"Nothing. I was just feeling the effects of being outside all day without much rest."

"I see. Maybe you should stay here at the base for a while."  
"Oh I couldn't leave Tigertron out there by himself."  
"Sure you could. He's a loner. He likes to be by himself. But if you insist then you may go back out there. I'd advise you to stay here for a while before heading back out."  
"Yes sir."

Optimus continued to stare at her. She was feeling like a piece of eye candy. Was this how girls were always treated? If so, she'd have to talk to Tigertron about her little operation. If he had no qualms about sleeping with a male then she'd go back to being one.

"May I go now sir?"  
"If you wish. If you ever need someone to talk to Airazor, I'm here for you."  
"I'm sure you are sir."

She left the room feeling all freaked out. Optimus sat in his chair and thought for a moment. He leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"Whom do I feel like tonight? Airazor seems to be a hard one to crack. I could always go after Megatron again but I'd have to put Samantha in danger and that's too much work. And Samantha is hiding something from us all so there's no way I'll touch that disease-ridden thing again. I guess I may have to go without tonight."

Inferno knew that Samantha was right. As soon as they entered the room, Megatron couldn't take his eyes off of her. He kept talking to the monitor, making sure everything was going to plan. Inferno placed Samantha on her bed and covered her up.

"Spoilsport."

Inferno turned to his leader and bowed his head. He lay next to Samantha and waited for her stories.

"So, what did you want to hear first? The order or the kindest or the roughest?"  
"Tell me one that you are comfortable with."  
"Freeza was the only one I was truly comfortable with. Everything else is hard."  
"What are you doing to her Inferno?"

"The little royalty was about to tell me about her other owners before you."  
Megatron stood for a few moments then closed all his files down.

"I'm intrigued. Do go on."

"I'm not so sure you want to hear this Megatron."

"Oh trust me, I do, yesss."

"Alright."

Megatron laid on her other side and took her into his arms. One of his hands went up her nightgown to rest on her stomach. She knew it wouldn't stay there but continued with her story.

"Well, it pretty much started with Galvatron's decision to get rid of me…"


	12. Chapter 12

Can anyone tell where I'm going with this or how my story will end

Can anyone tell where I'm going with this or how my story will end? And in other news, they call me sonic, cause I'm faster then sound I keep on jumping around. Blue hedgehog Sonic, with incredible speed, I move in my feet. I'm so addicted to this song. I went through the same thing with Sweeney Todd and DDR's Bumble Bee song. I'm slowly taking over the world, one day at a time. Not just this world but Cybertron too. I so rule. Oh, and I may have said this already but I really hate Sentinel Prime. I hate him more then any Optimus that was ever out there. I'm going to kill this fucker and ripe his nuts off. I'm okay. No I'm not. He's going to get his.

"I don't care Frenzy, I'm going home."  
"I'm telling ya dat Galvatron doesn't want ya no more. You don't have a home anymore. It's better for you to stay here with da Autobots."  
"Right. They think I'm a spy and barely let you come here to check up on me. And last time I checked, Rumble is running around on Cybertron without anyone watching him. So why is my wanting to be with my master a bad thing?"

Frenzy was about to lose his temper. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"You're staying here even if that means I have to get Rodimus in here to watch you personally."  
"Why do you hate me so?"  
"That's the exact opposite of what I feel for you. I'm thinking of your best interest."

He tightened his grip around her.

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

Samantha just stood there in his arms.

"He wont hurt me. I know he wont."  
"He's not the same as he was Samantha. He'd kill you if he had the chance. Why else would Astrotrain and I get you away from him?"  
"Spite?"

Frenzy started laughing. He had a choice between laughing and crying. He cupped her face and pulled her forehead to his.

"Promise me ya wont do anything rash."

Normally at this point his eyes would have been burning but they were unusually soft.

"I'll try."

"I can live with that."

The door opened up and Rodimus entered. Frenzy continued to hold onto her.

"I'm really sorry for breaking this up but we have a bit of a problem here."

"What kind of problem?"

Samantha snuck her way out of Frenzy's arms.

"We found Rumble. We know where he's been hiding. We were wondering if you could talk him out of where he is. We've even managed to get a hold of Soundwave and he's entering our landing space as we speak."

"I get to see Soundwave again?"  
Samantha looked so hopeful. Rodimus reached down and patted her head.

"Yeah you get to see him again."

Frenzy stood next to her and kept his hand in hers.

"You need to control that possessiveness Frenzy."  
"Yeah? And ya need to come out of dat closet."

"I'm going to ignore that. Oh and we have another problem that was brought to our attention."

"Whatever it is, I'll make sure Rumble takes responsibility for it."  
Everyone watched Soundwave enter with about twenty armed guards. Rodimus lifted up his hands.

"It's alright. As unlikely as this seems, he can be trusted. You are dismissed."  
The guards turned to leave and left two at the outside of the door.

"So, what has Rumble done?"  
Rodimus was amazed at how Soundwave could multi-task with talking; listening and having Samantha paw at him all at once. Soundwave lifted her up and nuzzled her.

"There was a witness that said they saw Rumble enter a building with an Autobot inside. They are jumping to conclusions again so I requested that the father comes in for strategic purposes."

"So I'm here to keep the peace?"  
"Yes, that and I want to end this war. It's gone on too long. Even though Autobot I may be, I don't agree with the past mistakes that my kind have made."

Samantha stopped kissing Soundwave cheek and looked over at Rodimus.

"You're all robots so what does it matter if you have two sides. I mean, it's not like you're two sides, you just have different beliefs. It's kind of like that earth religion I heard about. I did comparisons, both Catholics and Christians claim to be the better but I found little difference to the two. It's like you guys, you both say that the other side is evil but you are both fighting for the same thing, peace."

"You know you're smart for a pet."

Samantha stuck her tongue out and held onto Soundwave again.

"Childish, but smart."

(I'm not insulting any religions I'm just pointing out something that I found and some of my religious friends agree with me.)

"Take me to my son. If he has done anything, I swear we'll make up for it."

"I'd rather come to an agreement rather then go back to our ways of slavery."

"Granted."

They all left the room with the guards wishing to follow but were told to stay behind.

The special teams were already gathered outside ready to barge in and start shooting up the place.

"Prime on deck."

Everyone stood at attention. Soundwave could feel the eyes burning into him. He could read their thoughts, what's a Decepticon doing here. He felt like giving them the entire finger and taking off. This wasn't benefiting him at all. He should just sneak away and download as much information out of the Autobots main computer. But it wasn't like he was of any use to Galvatron. With Cyclonus around, he was just another fighter. Life sucked without a purpose.

"Soundwave."

He looked back up and saw that Rodimus was heading for the door.

"Sir, you can't go in there with three Decepticons and a Decepticon pet. It must be a trap."  
Rodimus turned and raised his voice.

"Why must you all blame everything on the Decepticons? The last time we jumped to that conclusion, they were half dead. We almost made a huge mistake by killing our own. It's like killing your own family. Let's see what's going on first then start grasping at straws."

Soundwave entered behind Rodimus.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"I felt I had to. Like I said, this war has to end, for both sides to benefit. I often feel myself being pulled into two different directions."

"That's the Matrix inside you. Your heart is telling you one thing and the Matrix is telling you something different. That's cause the Matrix is corrupt."

"And how do you know that little one?"  
"Ever wonder why Optimus was always doing things that other leader's weren't supposed to do? He wasn't the only one either. There were countless others before him, pouring in their malice and own selfish desires into the Matrix and passing it onto others. The Matrix taints anyone who carries it."

Soundwave put his hand up. Samantha was sniffing at the air, Soundwave trying to focus his thoughts to his first-born. Samantha jumped off his shoulder and started to circle. Soundwave turned sharply to the right and pointed to a corner. Everyone started to head to the dark corner. Damn ancient building with electricity no longer an option. They could hear talking.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

There was more but it was too faint to be heard. Rumble was the only one talking loud enough to be heard.

"No one knows we're here."

Frenzy had an evil moment. He got this huge grin on his face and went to pull him out of the shadows. Soundwave sent him a telepathic message to stop but was too late.

"RUMBLE!"

Samantha even jumped on that one. Rodimus found her on his head.

"Do you want to come down?"

She shook her head. There was no way she was coming down after that. Rumble came out of the shadows swinging at his twin.

"You little bastard. How did you find me?"

Rumble looked up and seen everyone looking down at him.

"Hi dad."

Soundwave picked up his son and held him inches from his face.

"When did you sneak onto Cybertron?"

"When Frenzy made his last trip with Astrotrain. I thought I'd take in the sights; go back to my old hangouts. Things like that."  
"With a war going on?"

"Okay, I know you're angry."  
"Damn right I'm angry. You have any idea what kind of trouble you're in?"

"I'm about to find out aren't I?"

Soundwave kept scolding Rumble while Samantha jumped off Rodimus' head and looked into the shadows. Someone was still hiding there. A face came out it was orange.

"Soundwave…"  
He was still yelling at his child. Samantha pulled on Frenzy and told him to get Soundwave's attention. Samantha went back and crawled into the shadow.

"Father, father, FATHER!"

Everyone turned to Frenzy. Rodimus removed his hands from his Audio receptors.

"How does someone so small make such a loud noise?"

"Practice and trying to talk over five brothers. Samantha found the other one."  
Rumble swallowed hard. If he were caught, it would all be over. They saw Samantha backing out of the shadows slowly.

"Its okay, come on."

The figure came out looking rather ashamed. It was an Autobot. It took Rodimus a few moments before his jaw dropped.

"Wheelie?"

Frenzy started laughing. Soundwave knew what was going to be said but wished it wouldn't happen.

"I knew it, it just took you a few years to come out of the closet."

Rumble jumped out of his father's arms and stood next to Wheelie.

"Yeah laugh all ya want Frenzy, at least my mate actually has no problems with me or ain't too stupid to realize dat I like him."

"Take that back."  
"Make me shrimp."  
"Oh very original, we're da same size."

For the first time, Wheelie spoke up.

"Please stop fighting, I've heard enough. Seeing family fight, it's just too rough."  
"Oh Primus and he rhymes too."  
Rumble lunged at Frenzy. Rodimus was about to break them up when Soundwave held up his arm. They were trying to hurt one another. More like noogie and light punches. Samantha kept looking at Wheelie.

"You look like Child Link. You even have the slingshot."

He was really shy but Samantha smelt something funny on him.

"You have a mean streak."

Rumble stopped messing with his twin and stood next to Wheelie again. Samantha stood next to Frenzy and waited for someone to break the silence. Soundwave shook his head.

"I can't abide by this. There is no way a son of mine is ending up with an Autobot. Do you have any idea of the kind of torture you'll go through, all the ridicule? You'll never be happy."

Rumble looked up to his father and spoke very clearly.

"Even if we can't be together here on Cybertron, we'll go elsewhere to be happy."

Wheelie nodded in agreement. Soundwave started pacing. They could tell he wasn't happy. Frenzy held Samantha and spoke up.

"Soundwave, you allowed me to stay with Samantha not out of pity but because it was my own choice. If you say that they can't be together, what are you saying about Samantha and me? What are you saying about all of Cybertron? If we can't allow a union like this, there will never be peace."

Soundwave knew his son was right. Rodimus placed a hand on Soundwave.

"You going to be alright there Soundwave?"  
Soundwave turned and removed Rodimus' hand.

"I'm fine. They are your problem now."  
Soundwave headed out the door. They all followed to make sure no one started to shoot at him for being the only one to exit. Rumble left with Wheelie in hand and waited until they got out into an opening. Some Transformers had cameras on them, reporters you know. He waited for Wheelie to turn the other way before pulling him back and open mouth kissed him in front of the entire crowd. Frenzy shook his head.

"Da guys a whore in more ways den one now."

"That wasn't very nice."

Frenzy smiled at her then looked sad for a moment.

"I'll take you to Galvatron."  
"Really?"  
"If this has taught me anything, it's to do whatever you must for the one you love. You can look at him but please, don't talk to him. I still fear for you."

"I'll be good, I promise."  
Rodimus and Soundwave were still talking up ahead about the future when Frenzy made his plans to get her there and back safely.

"Are you sure about this Frenzy? I mean I know you love her but this is like handing her over to death itself."

"I know that Astrotrain. It hurts me to take her but it hurts even more to see her looking so sad without him. I've got no choice."

Samantha was hugging everyone around her. Rumble and Wheelie were staying behind to make sure Cybertron was left normal. Samantha kept tugging Rumble's his arm.

"Can't believe they let you stay here on Cybertron."  
"Well ya know with Megatron gone, I'm next."

"He's a little cocky hey Wheelie?"

Wheelie just shrugged. Rumble hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh I'm sure he'll get used to it."

"And you've had this kind of thinking before?"  
"All the time."

Samantha shook her head at him. She gave Wheelie one last hug then turned to Rumble.

"You be good now. I don't want to hear that you tried to cause more problems."

"Hey, I got what I wanted, why make more problems?"

She stuck her tongue out at him then turned and got into Astrotrain. Frenzy buckled her in and sat in the seat next to her. They looked out the window and seen everyone waving goodbye. Cup still didn't like the idea of a Decepticon being left alone on Cybertron but he hadn't done anything in all the time he was there. Astrotrain made light conversation with her as they flew through space. She hugged his control board. Both were worried but you never know, maybe Galvatron was having a good day.

Galvatron was not having a good day. Cyclonus was getting hit left and right.

"Get out of my sight. You're useless to me Cyclonus."

Astrotrain had landed not too far from Galvatron's throne.

"I'm still not liking this idea Frenzy."

"I know. But Galvatron is down there and as long as Samantha is up here with us there should be no problem."

"Where is she?"

Both looked over the edge to see her walking over to Galvatron. Frenzy almost jumped down there after her. Astrotrain held him back.

"He'll kill you if you go down there."

"He'll kill her if I don't do something."  
"I think it would be best to let her reach his good side, if he raises his weapon, we'll both go get her."

Frenzy hated that plan but went with it. Samantha was walking up to him. He was a lot taller then he was before. He watched her approach but the look on his face didn't change. It was like he was stuck. He got like this sometimes. Even in the middle of battle he would just stop for no reason at all. The struggle going on in his mind was strong. It was like Megatron was still inside of Galvatron fighting to get out but never winning for very long. She climbed up his chair and looked him in the eye.

"Megatron?"

"I'm not Megatron. He doesn't exist anymore."

"I know he does."

"How's that?"  
"You haven't killed me yet."

Galvatron raised his hand; Frenzy was fighting to get out of Astrotrain's grasp when he noticed that Galvatron was petting her. She closed her eyes and let his hand go down he head and back. His face was starting to change.

"Get away from me."  
She looked up at him. She could tell he wasn't trying to hurt her but he was fighting with something.

"Get away from me Samantha, I'll end up hurting you."

"I'm not going to leave you Galvatron. It doesn't matter what you do I'm not leaving."

Galvatron stood and she slid off his body. He was pacing with his head in his hands. The headaches were getting worse. He didn't want to go back into that dark room. He had to fight to stay in control. She touched his leg. Galvatron, out of instinct, kicked her out of the way.

"Get away."

He wanted her to stay safe but he was a threat to her. He had to think fast before he lost control completely.

"Cyclonus."

Cyclonus came running with the sweeps as soon as he heard his name called.

"Yes mighty Galvatron."

"Get this creature away from me."  
Cyclonus knew her but had to follow orders.

"Where would you like me to dispose of her mighty one?"  
Galvatron was pressing into his head as hard as he could. Cyclonus went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Galvatron swung upward.

"Don't touch me Cyclonus. I don't care what you do with her but get her away from me."  
Cyclonus went to pick her up when he was ordered back. Scourge picked her up instead and headed away with her. It was Cyclonus' plan to take her back to Cybertron. Galvatron held his head with his left hand and pulled Cyclonus down to his level with the right.

"Don't… take her back… to Cybertron. I want you to take her here instead. That way, I'll never see her again."

Samantha was flying with Cyclonus. He wasn't speaking to her. That was usually a bad sign. Scourge fly next to Cyclonus.

"Why is Galvatron placing the creature there? She wasn't doing any harm. I thought she belonged to him."  
"She does. And as such, he can do what he wishes with her once he gets tired of her."  
"And what if he gets tired of us?"

Cyclonus didn't respond. He didn't want to think about it. They pulled up next to a floating station. Cyclonus got Samantha to get out of him.

"Follow Scourge. I have to talk to the one in charge."

Samantha wandered with him. Everything was covered with silk and other such fine fabrics. She got to see both males and females of different races watching her walk down the halls.

"Why are they staring at me like that?"

"Maybe they think you want to eat them."  
"I'm not hungry."

"You'd seriously eat them?"

"If I get hungry enough."  
He shuddered at that. Disgusting. Samantha and Scourge came back to see Cyclonus talking to a small human-like creature.

"Yes, it's all arranged. We'll make sure she's well taken care of."

He passed a bag over to Cyclonus. Cyclonus motioned for Scourge to follow. Samantha went running after them. She was grabbed.

"You have to stay here."

"But I came with them."

"They want you to stay here for a while. Don't worry, we'll make sure you're taken care of."  
Some of the guys started laughing. She didn't understand what was going on. Some of the others dressed in the silks watched her from the back. They looked so sad to her. Kind of like, not another one. She was taken back into the backroom and examined. They tested her for any and all diseases. She was perfectly clean. The doctor had made a call to the man that was talking Cyclonus.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of a deal with a client."  
"Come feel this."

He moved closer and stuck his hand between Samantha's legs.

"Do you feel that? She's a virgin. Her worth just went up. And her mind is just as innocent as her body."  
"That makes things harder."

"How?"

"If she doesn't know what kind of business we run, she may reject our clients."  
"Increase her price and say that she's frisky or likes to play hard to get. Or we could teach her before she gets to the clients."

"I'll think about it. Send her to her room, feed her and get her into the proper clothes. I'll decide what to do with her later."


	13. Chapter 13

Be afraid of my scary ass story

Be afraid of my scary ass story. No not really. I can't wait to get to my G1 story but then I have to get through Code of Hero. I don't want to do that episode. It makes me sad. I've got two guys at work after me. It's freaking me out. You turn twenty-one then everyone wants you. Is it like some kind of radar or a hormone thing that they pick up on? Oh and Kevin is leaving Night Crew and File Maintenance. Stacey was like, "Am I that much of a bitch that everyone is leaving?" She was joking with us, but it was still funny.

Samantha was standing in a row with the others waiting to be examined. She looked down the row to the potential buyers. One had grabbed her face and opened her mouth. He looked into her mouth and examined her teeth.

"This one has good breading, good teeth and an untouched innocence. I'll take this one."

"She's not for sale."  
An older blue creature came from out of the next room. His name was Kalec. (Think like the creature from Team Galaxy with Billy's voice from Martin Mystery. Yes I think they are hot, fuck you. Not really. I have weird tastes.)

"Then why does she have a sign on her?"  
He turned and glared at his second.

"She's not supposed to. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Everyone else you see is for sale."

The buyer left in a huff. He knew that she would be able to bring in lots of money for them but knew better then to throw her out to them. He'd have to wean her into it first. He led her back into their chamber. She sat on the floor looking up at him.

"What is it child?"

"When are they coming back for me?"  
"I've told you many times that they aren't coming. Why don't you believe me?"  
"Because I know they look for me. At least Frenzy will be."

"I was told about him. If he truly does come for you, you may go with him. Until then, you stay with me."

Samantha held onto him for a few moments. He stroked her hair.

"What were you doing out there anyway?"  
"Grimork told me to line up with the others. He said I needed to start earning my keep."

"Oh he did, did he? I'll have to talk with him. In the meantime, do you want to continue with our lessons?"  
"I don't like our lessons. Megatron and Seaka told me that I shouldn't let anyone do that to me unless I want them to."  
"And I respect that. That's why I'm moving so slow with you. But I wont be around forever and eventually when Grimork takes over, he'll have you out there with the others faster then you came in here. I want you to be prepared for anything. If you disobey him, he won't hesitate to teach you otherwise. If worse comes to worse, run away. Run while you're with a client."

"What would he do to me?"  
"Probably beat you. You'd be down for a few days but you'd get back to normal. Just don't do anything reckless to warrant the whip."

"I'll hurt him first."

"I wish I could believe that. He's a tricky one. He'll find a way for you to obey him."

"I doubt that."

He rubbed her head.

"You have a good spirit. I wish I could keep you to myself."  
"Why don't you? Other then the age thing?"  
"You make me realize that I'm in the wrong business. I've been corrupting people like you for years. I just never came across anyone so pure before. I feel like a monster."

"But you're not. You've been kind to me."

She smiled at him and he lifted her up off the floor. She could feel his breath moving her hair.

"We can skip lessons today. But at some point I am going to have to touch your lower area."

"But I don't want to Kalec."

"Samantha, the one's looking at you didn't want you to clean house or to watch their children, they are the one's that want you to sleep with them. And I don't mean in the lying next to each other part. They will touch you whether or not you want them to. You need to know what they'll do to you before they do. I believe at some point you'll become so good at it that it'll be all you know."

"You make it sound so scary."

"It is. Believe me I was there. Before I owned this place I was like you. The owner took a liking to me and took me as his personal mate. When he died, I got this place. I've owned it ever since."

"So you know what it's like?"

"Everything."

"Then I guess it won't be so bad if you teach me."  
He looked down at her to come face to face with her. She was only taught the basics. She knew about kissing, cuddling, and light groping. He could feel her weight being pressed into him. He pushed to break the kiss. He looked her in the eyes.

"Are you ready for something new today?"

"Like what?"  
"It's called eating out."

She just looked at him. He sighed and laid her back on the bed. He passed her a pillow.

"I expect you to get embarrassed and turn red so you may want to hide your face with this."

She didn't understand but did as she was told.

"Open your legs."  
She shook her head and kept them closed.

"Samantha, as disgusting as this may sound you'll be doing something similar to me later."

She shook her head again. He opened her legs and got closer to her.

"I told you I'd be gentle but I'm afraid I have to be a little more forceful. I really don't have much time left."

She felt something moving up her sensitive area. She tried to force her legs closed again but was being held open. She held her pillow tightly to her face. It felt too weird and foreign. Time was against the both of them; he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker everyday. He placed his tongue on the inside and used his fingers to get her used to a bigger size. He could hear her whining under her pillow. He kept his fingers moving.

"I'm sorry my dear. But the next lesson is for you to accept a male into you."

"That's never gonna happen."

"I wish it wouldn't."

He had to finish with her quickly. It was humiliating enough as it was. He could feel her tightening. She was almost there. She had moved herself upwards then rested back down. He felt his fingers get smoother. He pulled out and looked at them. She was going to be a good lay for whomever bought her. He sat up and pulled her up moving the pillow from her face. She was red and looked like she had been crying. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Samantha but this has to be done. I won't send you out there without some knowledge. Besides, it's much scarier out there then it is in here."

She was still shaking a little but soon stopped. He nuzzled against her.

"It's your turn."

"What do I have to do and how do I do it?"  
He had removed his pants and shown her what he had.

"I may not be the best for this. I haven't been able to get my libido back when I took you in. I may have to bring in another."

"No. I don't want to."  
"I know you don't want to."  
"No I meant that I wont do it to another."

He had stroked the side of her face.

"You would have been a very loyal mate if it weren't for me."

She had started to poke at him.

"What do I do with it?"

"Well, there are a many things you could do with it. You could lick up the sides, take it into your mouth and suck on it, there's this one called a hand job that you could do or you could just step on the balls."  
She stared up at him.

"I'm just kidding. But there are men out there that like that sort of thing."

"Why?"

"In my mind they are the insane one's. It's really a thing called a fetish. It's just something that someone really likes that no one else does. Like shoes." (Kateland. My poster will get it.)

"That doesn't make sense to me."  
"It will one day."

Samantha had looked back down at his member. He was right. He wasn't erect; it would take some time for that to happen. It may not even happen. She grabbed the base and kept looking at him. She tried to lick up the side but he stayed lying against his stomach. He did twitch at some point. She kept trying until he got a little higher. She then put him in her mouth but didn't know what to do then.

"You need to suck while you pull upwards, then you released then go back down. It's a repetitive motion."

She did as told, a few times she had pulled away too far and he left her mouth. She kept trying until she felt him place his hand on her shoulder. It took some time but he then moved to her head. He was enjoying himself. A few more times and he squeezed her head slightly. Then she tasted something awful. She pulled away from him then spit out what was in her mouth. She coughed a few times then looked back at him.

"Some men will expect you to swallow that."

She stuck her tongue out. He laughed slightly then opened his arms.

"That's it for today my dear. Time for bed."

He noticed she was trying to claw that taste out of her mouth.

"Maybe something to drink first."

Samantha was sleeping in her room when one of the other slaves came to her.

"Samantha you need to get up now. Something terrible has happened."

"Like what? Another slave make the attempt at freedom?"  
"No. Kalec is dead."

Samantha ran to Kalec's room to see if it was true. He was lying there not moving. Everyone was trying to save him but it was too late. All that was left was the autopsy by the doctor. All the slaves had the day off. Some had a condition. It was like they here incubus, they needed sex in order to survive. They played around with each other while others took baths, ate, slept or anything else that would bring them joy. Grimork came over to Samantha's room. She was still crying on her pillow. He stood behind her and placed a hand on her back. She could feel the evil intent go through her.

"How you feeling?"

"Not so good. I can't believe he'd die like that. He was talking to me the other day about it."  
"What did he say?"  
"That he didn't have much time left. He didn't look that old."  
"He wasn't. Not by his years. But putting it in human years, I'd say he was about six hundred years."

"He was really young. I'm older then him."  
"But you said that was from an accident."  
"This is true. I'd probably be an adult by now if it wasn't for that key."  
Grimork circled around her. She could feel his eyes burning into her.

"So… how much did he teach you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that he was teaching you to be the perfect sex slave. Must have been nice, having the perfect woman doing whatever you desire."

"I'm far from perfect and I didn't sleep with him."

She lowered her voice.

"I didn't get that far."

She looked up and there he was right in her face. He was smiling and had the worst look in eyes.

"At least he taught you the basics."

Samantha really didn't trust this man. But he reached into his pocket and held out a gold necklace. It was thicker then it should been.

"I want you to wear this. It'll help you. Think of it as a good luck charm."

She didn't want it but it was put on her anyway.

"There, now you look beautiful. I think you're ready for your next outfit. Let's get you sized up."

"You really had to go through all that? That's how you learned?"  
"Yep. I later found out that it was Grimork that killed Kalec while he was sleeping. He had already been slipping him poison in his drinks then decided that he'd just smother him with a pillow instead."

"So what happened with Grimork?"

Inferno was probing her for as much information as he could. Megatron was sitting away from them. He was lost in thought again.

"Grimork tried to sell me off to the highest bidder. I was usually sent back for trying to bite off my owners' wiener. After so many times I got the whip. My price went down but no one would buy me so he took out his frustration out on me. I tried to turn back into my original form to kill him but I couldn't do it. He had made an inhibitor for me. Many others had one as well. It was to keep us in line. At some point, Frenzy had found us and said he was looking for me. Grimork, making money or not, wasn't about to lose me. He told him that I had been sold long ago. Frenzy never returned for me again after that. Not long after, when my spirit was almost broken, I found Freeza and his father. They fought with Grimork about pricing and my dangerous habits but they soon took me."

Inferno grabbed her and made her lay next to him.

"I'm fine Inferno, you don't have to do this."

"Well, I have officially claimed the little royalty. Of course the Royalty gets first dibs."

They both looked over at Megatron. He was still sitting there with his face in his right hand. It took a while but he soon realized that he was being watched. He raised his head.

"It's okay I'm fine. You can have her this time Inferno."

He stood up and left the room. Samantha tried to follow but Inferno was holding onto her. Megatron had gone back to her computer room. He had half a mind to destroy everything in there. He didn't want to know anything else. It was going to be a long time before he touched her again. He was about to leave when the alarm had gone off. More alien activity had started.

Optimus was scanning the area and found an energy signature coming from a boxed canon. Optimus tight beamed Cheetor.

"Cheetor, I want you to meet up with Tigertron and Airazor. They aren't far from your position."

"Alright Optimus, I'll be there faster then…"

"Just go."

Tigertron and Airazor had decided to check out the planet for and sort of life. They talked as the researched.

"So Tigertron, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Go ahead Airazor, you can always ask me anything."

"Okay, here goes. What's your sexual preference?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"  
"What do you think I am Tigertron?"

"I always thought that you were female."

Airazor had made a face then turned away from him.

"You're not female are you?"  
"No not technically."

"And?"  
"This doesn't bother you?"  
"Not really. I mean love finds itself in many forms. What difference does it make if we are male or female?"

"You have a point there."  
"So, you are male?"

"No. I was a male but I went under surgery to become a female. I was always attracted to the males but now that there are more female's there was no need for two males to reproduce. So I thought maybe if I became female I would have a better chance of getting a male. But then when Optimus had pulled me into his office for that little talk we had…"  
"Wait back up, Optimus wanted to see you?"  
"Yes. I found it harmless at first but then he started eyeing me."

"I knew there was something off with him. I think it would be best if you continued to live out here with me. I don't want you going near him again."

"Jealous?"  
"No, call it overprotective."

They kept walking in silence until they came up to a valley filled with flowers.

"I've forgotten what beauty this planet held."

Airazor blushed as Tigertron took her hand and pulled her close for a kiss. She pulled back from him.

"So it doesn't matter to you if I decide to go back to being a male?"  
Tigertron started to laugh. The flower then opened, grabbed them by the ankles and swallowed them in a flash of blue light. They both reached for each other while still proclaiming their love. Cheetor flew by, doing little stunts in the air then noticing the two. He kept trying to do everything possible to get them out of it but there was nothing he could do. They were soon gone and there was no getting them back.


	14. Chapter 14

Nothing much to say this time, I know my poster will hate me for saying this but, I think the new Blitzwing is gay

Nothing much to say this time, I know my poster will hate me for saying this but, I think the new Blitzwing is gay. That's not the part that'll get her, it's the fact of, and he wants a Constructicon. (Waits for the impending doom to fall upon her.) I'll know when the email comes back to me. If you guys have been wondering why my chapters seem to be dragging on an on it's because I'm trying to stay away from Code of Hero. It's coming people. I think it's safe to say that all of us cried when that episode played. I don't want to.

Cheetor hovered in the area for a few moments before hitting the ground. It wasn't fair. Megatron would pay dearly for this. Cheetor tried his com-link again to see if he could get through to anyone. Optimus picked up on the other end.

"What is it Cheetor?"

It took him a while to catch his breath and gather himself up.

"We… we just lost…"

He couldn't continue. Tigertron was like his big brother. He felt like he was going to break down.

"What's wrong Cheetor? Stay where you are, I'll come to you."

Optimus hoped nothing really bad had happened while he was out or would get any worse.

Megatron had gathered everyone for battle. Samantha was standing next to Waspinator, trying to talk to him. Quickstrike wanted to get close to her again but knew better. Everyone was watching him, waiting for him to try something, anything. He thought it better not to move. Megatron stood right in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going with you of course."

"I think not, no. You will only get in the way. You should stay here where it's safe."

"I don't care what you say Megatron, I'm going with you whether you like it or not."  
He grabbed her by the arm and led her over into the hall. Everyone peered around the corner to see what was going on. They were fighting again. Even though they had seen it all before, they all couldn't help but watch. They would banter back and forth. Megatron shook his head at some point like, I've had enough of this. Samantha would get his attention back and continue yelling. Both were stubborn and wouldn't give in easily. At some point Megatron rushed her. She was afraid she'd end up against the wall but instead he was just holding onto her. They couldn't hear him but they knew he was still talking. Megatron had gone soft. He no longer cared who knew. He pulled away from her then walked towards them.

"You owe me Megatron. If you end up dead, I'll kill you."

"That made complete sense."

He yelled over his shoulder giving the others time to run back into the room. He walked in to see the others either whistling or checking their nails.

"Okay let's get to work."

Megatron was standing outside the Maximal base. Rhinox had aimed the guns right into Megatron's face.

"I come in peace."

(Would anyone really believe that? I mean it came out of a Megatron's mouth.)

"I doubt that."  
"Please Rhinox, I've come to talk."  
"Go ahead, it's a free planet, I'm busy."

He placed the microphone up to a speaker to make it squeal. As everyone knows, that shit hurts like hell. Megatron tried not to show pain.

"Maximal buffoon. You'll pay for that."

And Rhinox did, Inferno and Black Arachnia were right behind him. A scuffle had broken out and it still looked as if Rhinox would win. Megatron had crept up behind him and tore his arm off then threw him into the wall. Megatron and fixed Inferno after he had his little Rock Sock Robots match. He turned as if he was to good for this type of a situation and headed out the door.

Optimus and the others were frantic. Optimus knew this had nothing to do with Megatron but that jamming station cost them two of their members. He wanted to take revenge just for the sake of it but by the time they had found the Predicons, they had already placed a web around the alien craft. Megatron had been zapped by the craft and then became part of it. He won the fight by himself then grabbed his crew. Optimus was now his prisoner. There was so much to do and so little time in which to do it.

"Inferno, Waspinator, I have an important mission for you two."

The plans were made and the preparations were underway. Inferno had stood in front of Megatron.

"What is it Inferno?"

"What about the little royalty? Will she not be coming with us?"  
"No Inferno. I wish for her to stay here. She can finally be free."  
"Is that what the little royalty wants?"

"Whether she wants it or not it is what I desire. You wish to please me don't you Inferno?"

"Of course…"  
"Then do as I say. Tell her nothing."

"Very well Royalty."

The flight wasn't so bad. It was just the guilt plaguing him. Waspinator watched Inferno fly with his head down.

"What wrong Ant-bot?"  
"Nothing drone. You serve the Royalty well correct?"  
"Yezz?"

"Then, would you follow orders or follow your gut?"

"Wha?"

"Never mind. Let's get this chore over with."

"Wazzpinator not think thizz task zzo hot."

"Fool, every task appointed by the Queen is a gift."  
Inferno flew in front of Waspinator then flew even further ahead.

"Ant-bot izz major zzuck up."  
Waspinator caught up eventually but they had stopped talking. The base had come into view. Samantha was kicking rocks outside the base. Waspinator flew above her then tried to tickle her.

"I know you're there Waspinator. I can hear you flying."

"Not fair."

He pouted but Samantha still hugged him.

"Back so soon?"

"Megatron had uzz come back for…"

Inferno had placed his hand over Waspinator's mouth. He smiled at her then forced Waspinator into the base. Waspinator could feel his arm being twisted behind his back. Samantha followed them inside. She leaned against the door while Inferno tried to work secretly.

"I know what you're doing Inferno. You're trying to get Transwarp cells. Megatron found a ship that'll get us off of this planet?"  
"Yes and no."

"He found the ship for you but not for me."

"How did you know?"  
She shook her head. She went over to Inferno and held him.

"It's okay. I can survive here. Waspinator, make sure you get yourself a good girlfriend."

"Wazzpinator make trip with cellzz then come back."

"You can't do that."  
"Then Wazzpinator not go at all."

He turned and handed Inferno his cells. He went back over, picked Samantha up and flew off with her. Inferno didn't know what to do. He'd just have to follow his orders and go back.

The cells were in place. Megatron didn't seem fazed by the fact that Waspinator and Samantha weren't coming. Inferno started thinking. What if Megatron started feeling that way about him? He looked up at Megatron whom was talking with Optimus then an attack came so there was no time left for thinking. Just fighting. He jumped out with the others and began protecting their new base. Rattrap and Tarantulas had snuck aboard and began to mess with things. Rattrap got Optimus out and Tarantulas was forcing the ship to explode. Megatron knew he had to bail but too much was on the line, he was so close to achieving his goal, he couldn't quit now. The launch sequence was almost there, but the explosion would happen either way. He had to escape. He flew off in a rage. He was going to kill Primal. Again. Megatron needed to get his temper under control. He went looking for Waspinator. He couldn't find him or Samantha.

"He wouldn't have…"

Megatron ran about the base but still nothing. He stopped in front of his own bed and seen that her blankets were gone.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Megatron flew off following her smell.

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea Waspinator. Megatron isn't going to be happy."  
"Wazzpinator not care, Megatron wazz willing to leave you here alone. I'll never forgive him."

Samantha just lay in her blanket looking at Waspinator. He turned back then sat next to her.

"So you have a plan Waspinator? What will you do with me now that Megatron is gone?"

He nuzzled her then laid her back. She looked up at him.

"Get zzome rezzt. I'll go find you zzome food."

He headed out towards the east. Samantha sat back up.

"So… am I your mate now?"

He turned back, knelt down and held her.

"No. I'm juzzt a guardian."

He flew off leaving her in the jungle. Samantha heard something in the bushes. She hid herself in the hollow of a tree and waited for the creature to walk by. It was large, very large. She could hear it sniffing something out. She wasn't about to become food. She balled herself up and hid under her blanket. The sniffing continued. It was getting closer. Then the earth shook at the after effect of such a howl.

"SAMANTHA!"

Oh great. Megatron. She wasn't about to come out. The tree shook.

"Get out of there. I can smell you, yesss."

"I'm not coming out Megatron. I have no need to."

"Get out of there now before you are severely punished."

She lifted her head up and showed her golden eyes. He took a step back.

"You really think you can take me on Megatron. I'd love to see you try."

He knew she was serious.

"I see you've finally gotten fed up with me."

"That's not it Megatron. I just wish to be left alone for a while. I'm very tired."

"Then come back to the base and rest there."

"You don't understand English do you? You want me to try Cybertronian or better yet, try this,"

Samantha started to speak her original language again. Megatron couldn't follow.

"Zzammy watch your mouth."  
Waspinator was standing right behind Megatron with an armful of fruits.

"I should have figured you'd understand her."

Waspinator narrowed his eyes. Samantha jumped out of the tree and stood in front of Waspinator.

"Leave him out of this Megatron. He's not a part of this."

"Oh I most certainly think he is."

Before Megatron could finish, he took a step forward, provoking her. She didn't care at that point what happened. She let her wings out and held them open. She opened her legs and placed one hand on the ground. She was ready for anything.

"I mean you no harm Samantha. I just want to take you back to the base."  
"You're not getting me."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being so stupid for a Megatron. No Megatron ever was as stupid as you are."

That took him back but he had the perfect response for her.

"Maybe because I'm the only Megatron that was stupid enough to love you more then a mere pet or slave."

Waspinator thought it time to intervene. They may start killing each other. She raised her arm.

"It's okay Waspinator. I can handle this. And I'm sorry for hiding what I am from you."

"Oh Wazzpinator already knew."

She slowly turned and faced him.

"What?"

"Yeah, Megatron knew as well."

She turned and stared at Megatron. He immediately lifted his finger and pointed.

"Waspinator was the one who showed me in the first place."  
The look on Samantha's face was changing again. Megatron could see rage forming. She lunged at him. He was prepared to get the slag kicked out of him but she lightly beat on his chest.

"You bastard. What else are you hiding from me?"

She leaned over and just started crying. Megatron placed his hands on her back and lightly rubbed where her wings were. Waspinator wanted to take her away from him again but thought it pointless. They always made up. Her wings went back on the ground again. He hated it when he was the reason she was in pain.

"I wasn't going to leave you here. I was going to come back for you once everything was set up."

"How do I know that? For all I know you'll leave me one day and never look back."  
"I'd look back."

She sat up and hit him again.

"I deserved that."

He put his hands on her legs and held her down. She continued to look down at him sad.

"Come back to the base with me."  
"I'd love to Megatron, but I have other things that I need to do first."  
"Like what?"  
"I need to go talk with Rattrap. He has something of mine."  
"Like?"

"Would you fear me if I said a dildo?"

Megatron stopped and his eyes glazed over.

"One, never say that again, two, you have me and Inferno, you really don't need one."

"That's true but I still want to talk to him."

"Very well."

He let her go so she could get up. He stood and brushed himself off. She got an evil idea in her head again. She stood behind him, jumped up and whispered in his ear.

"Dildo."  
"Stop it."

"Stop going through my personal shit. Next time I find any of you on my computer again, I'm going to be cutting something off."  
"Not like it can't be put back on."  
"And if I feed it to a crocodile?"  
"I can always get a new one."  
"I hate you."

He stuck his tongue out at her. He loved winning their fights. She stood in front of him and laid down the law.

"Fine Megatron, you win, but if you ever decide to betray me again, I may just betray you next time."  
"I doubt that Samantha, you're too loyal to me."  
"You never know Megatron. Push me far enough I just might."

She flew off towards the Maximal base leaving Waspinator and Megatron alone.

"She won't betray me. Right?"

"Who knowzz Megatron, up to her. Even a dog will turn on its master if abused enough."

Waspinator flew into the air with Megatron not far behind.

"So you're saying that I should start sucking up to her."

"No. Take her for a mate or give her to another. I wont have Zzammy zzuffer any longer."

"So you'll take her from me?"

"If need be."

"So you're a threat."

Waspinator sighed then flew backwards to face Megatron as he talked.

"Not a threat. A zzolution. When Cybertron thrown into havoc, Wazzpinator protect Zzammy."

"What makes you think it will?"  
"It alwayzz doezz. Zzomething big would have to happen to prevent it. Like Primuzz come back."

That would never happen. He abandoned them long ago. Why would he intervene now?


	15. Chapter 15

There was something we were going to rant about but I don't remember

There was something we were going to rant about but I don't remember. My poster will though once she gets this. I do have something to say though, I'm sorry Shockbox but that's never going to happen, one of my taboos. No touchy. But that was a good guess. We are on chapter sixty. We so rule. Oh and by the way, you all know that you shouldn't eat while reading my chapters my poster forgot that. I nearly killed her with and apple slice. This is the third fucking time I had to send this to my poster. I can finally fucking post it.

Samantha landed a little distance from the Maximal base. She put her wings back and walked up to the base. It was easy to get inside. Cheetor would never let her stay out there for very long. She stood next to the consol and watched Cheetor work.

"So, where's Rattrap and Dinobot?"

Cheetor turned but before he could answer they heard something crash.

"You'll pay for that Vermin!"

"That would be them now. Just wait, they'll show up sometime soon."  
No sooner was that said, Rattrap came around the corner being chased by Dinobot.

"I'm going to tear you into so many pieces even the Junkions wont be able to salvage you."  
"Ya have ta try and catch me first Chopper Face."

They vanished just as fast as they appeared. A few of the controls had got damaged. Cheetor and Samantha were sitting in a room full of smoking components.

"I think I'll go before they'll kill each other."  
"It's okay. I got it Cheetor. They wont kill each other but they'll still get physical."

Samantha left the room and went for Rattrap's room. Nothing could get in there without his say so. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it and what do ya want?"

"It's me Rattrap. If you have time, before you and Dinobot decide to get hot and heavy, can I come in?"  
Rattrap opened the door and looked at her.

"You plan on watching?"

"That's sick."  
"Hey, whatever gets ya off is your own deal."  
The door closed behind her. Dinobot was sitting on the floor.

"Don't you ever sit in a chair?"  
"Not really. It's easier down here."

"I suppose that's right. I mean if Rattrap was going to jump me I'd want as little between me and the floor."  
"Was there a reason ya came over?"  
"Yes actually. I needed to talk to the two of you."

"Well spill it, we haven't got all day."

"You know Rattrap, you really need a reality check from your other half."  
"I get it everyday from Dinobot I don't need more thank ya."  
"I'm not talking about Dinobot and don't worry, he's not cheating on you. I'm talking about your past life. As far as I'm concerned, he was better then you are."  
"Right Samantha. And in my past life I was a Pred."  
Samantha just stared at him.

"That was a really freaky yet really accurate guess."

Rattrap stopped and turned to her.

"Dat's not true. I ain't related ta no Pred."  
"Not a Predicon, a Decepticon."

His jaw dropped. Dinobot couldn't stop laughing. Samantha looked over to Dinobot.

"I wouldn't be laughing Autobot."

"Now you're massing with us."

"I'm not. I can prove it."

Dinobot and Rattrap stood next to each other then started talking.

"Do we really trust her? I don't want her in my head."

"It's not like I'm going to kill you Rattrap, or have it so that whenever Dinobot snaps his fingers you suck him off."

"I like that idea."  
"I don't. I ain't letting ya anywhere near me."  
"Would it make you feel better if I started with Dinobot?"  
"Ya it would."

"So what do you think Dinobot?"

Dinobot thought about it for a moment.

"Alright. I trust you enough unlike some people."  
"Hey."

Rattrap hit Dinobot's arm. Samantha was setting everything up while they continued to fight.

"Come on guys, you can make out later."

Samantha drew a circle on the floor. Dinobot was watching her from within the circle.

"What are ya doing?"  
"It's okay Rattrap. It's just berry juice; it'll wash off with water, now just continue standing Dinobot. This wont hurt but it may tingle. Oh and Rattrap, try not to laugh."

"Why would I?"

"You'll see."

Samantha cracked her knuckles making both of them wince. Samantha started chanting in her native tongue and the circle began to glow. Blue light started to circle around him, Dinobot was a little worried but didn't panic nor did he leave the circle. Samantha had her eyes closed then opened them quickly and raised her hand. Dinobot was then engulfed in that light. Rattrap tried to pull Dinobot out of there but was thrown back by the wind. He kept his eyes closed until the light disappeared. Rattrap got back up off the floor and seen that Dinobot had passed out on his feet. He went over to Samantha and nearly hit her. He felt words would be best.

"Ya crazy bitch, what have ya done to him?"

She didn't respond. She just kept looking at Dinobot, Rattrap seen her eyes were different, gold again. What did she do? He grabbed Dinobot and started to shake him. He opened his eyes after a few moments and looked at both of them. He turned to Samantha then smiled. He then turned to Rattrap and tilted his head.

"Who are you?"

He then looked down at his body then back at Samantha.

"What did you do?"

"It's okay. Don't panic. You're in the future now. You were reborn as a Predicon named Dinobot."

He looked around still confused.

"I don't understand. Who's in command?"

"The peace was broken. The war is still going on."

Rattrap stepped up next to Samantha and pulled on her arm.

"I knew you were a witch. What did you do to him and what happened to his voice?"

"This is who he really is. Forgive his speech; he was trapped on a planet full of Quintessons. He really had no one to talk to but himself. You have to keep yourself occupied somehow."

"That's all fine and dandy but who is he?"

"Rattrap, meet Wheelie. Wheelie, meet Rattrap formally known as Rumble."

Wheelie went and grabbed Rattrap. Before he could react, he was being squished.

"I think I like da old Dinobot better."  
Wheelie looked down at Rattrap then lowered his head. Rattrap felt a little defiled but slightly aroused at the same time. Wheelie pulled away from him. Rattrap just stared up at him then turned back to Samantha.

"He's not a bad kisser though."  
Wheelie let him go then went over and held Samantha for a moment. She was just as happy to see him. It took some time but the idea finally hit Rattrap.

"Wait, ya called me Rumble?"  
"Yep."  
"I ain't any sticking Decepticon."  
"Actually you are. Both you and Wheelie had the same idea when you died. You both still wanted to be together so you went to opposite sides to try and keep that but the plan backfired. That's why you're a Maximal and he's a Predicon."

Rattrap started rubbing his temples.

"Would you like me to bring Rumble out? That way you can vent and Wheelie will get his lover back."

"This is too weird but alright. I see nothing wrong with dat. As long as ya put us back ta normal."

"I have to. This is messing with the time stream enough as it is."

Rattrap stepped in the circle and Samantha tried again. This time, she started to sweat. It was getting harder to maintain that much magic. She fell to the floor the next time. Wheelie went down and helped her over to Rattrap's bed. Rattrap had opened his eyes again but this time reached for his gun.

"Where am I? This isn't Cybertron. This isn't even my gun."

"Calm down Rumble, no need to fumble."

Rumble stopped and looked over at the giant bot standing not to far from him with Samantha on the floor. He raised his gun.

"Who are you? What did you do ta her? I swear if Frenzy were here…"

"We should speak freely, it's me, Wheelie."

Rumble lowered his gun.

"Wheelie? What happened ta you?"

He looked down at himself.

"What happened ta me?"

Wheelie started to explain when Samantha opened her eyes again. She sat up for a moment then leaned against the wall. Rumble put his gun away and kneeled next to her.

"You okay princess."  
"Fuck you Rumble. Some thanks I get for bringing you two back together."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm very glad ya did, just, old habits you know."  
"Yeah I know."

She started to sweat again.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Rumble stood up then went straight for Wheelie.

"I guess we better start loving before we disappear again."  
"Rumble, could you not. I'm right here."  
"You watched Megatron and Optimus got at it. And Soundwave with Thundercracker and Skywarp."

"I had no idea what I was seeing."  
"Well deal with it now."

Wheelie tried to push Rumble away for Samantha's sake but found himself pulling Rumble closer. They could hear Samantha start to breathe heavy.

"You really get turned on by this stuff don't you?"  
Samantha was about to pass out again. They rushed over to her.

"You know, I don't mind being brought back but why did I have to shrink again? I mean, wasn't I small enough the first time? Can't I just have my normal body back?"

Samantha passed out and fell to the floor. Rumble and Wheelie started to glow and reverted back to their original forms. Rattrap and Dinobot were lying on the floor behind them.

"Wow, ask and ye shall receive. Holy shit. Boo ya!"  
Wheelie shook his head at him. Samantha opened her eyes again and found four of them.

"Oh crap, what happened?"  
"This isn't supposed to happen?"  
"No. You're supposed to go back into your own bodies. But I think it'll be fine, you should go back in a few days. Maybe a month at most."

"We can deal with that."

"Well, I can go get my magic book and help fuse you with your other parts."

"Won't that be confusing?"  
"Rumble you and Rattrap basically are one in the same."

"I doubt dat."  
They heard moaning coming from behind them. Rumble sat in front of Rattrap and Wheelie in front of Dinobot. Dinobot opened his eyes first. His first reaction to someone above him was to lunge. Wheelie ended up on his back with a sword to his throat. Dinobot was about to question him when he felt something tap against his temple.

"Get…off…my…man."  
Rattrap stood up and watched Dinobot release his prisoner. Wheelie stood next to Rumble. Rumble placed his arm around Wheelie's waist and held him to his hip.

"Nice Dinobot, if you killed him, you would have died."

Dinobot stood next to Rattrap and watched the others carefully. Rumble had put his gun away and was consoling Wheelie.

"Dat can't be Chopper Face's other half. He's too mild."

"Did you notice that yours is sweet and a very gentle lover."  
"What are ya saying? Dat I can't be sensitive?"  
"I didn't say that Rattrap."

Rumble came over to Rattrap and looked down at him then back at Samantha.

"Why do I always get the short end of the stick?"

Samantha just shrugged. Wheelie went over to Rumbles side again, he hid behind him. Dinobot was still freaking him out. Rumble started rubbing Wheelie's side.

"You're scaring him Dinobot."

"That can't be me. He's weak."

"Says you. My Wheelie was on a planet for millions of years by himself, fighting for his life. I swore to take care of him and dat's what I intend ta do. Besides, Wheelie does have a dark side. He just doesn't show it in public."

"So he's wild in da sack?"  
"Exactly."  
"Rattrap!"

"What? I was curious."

They turned and got an angry look coming from Wheelie.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get to finish with Rumble the last time."

"You're still pissed about that? Wow, even after three hundred years you still hold a grudge."

"Speaking of which."

Samantha covered her eyes. Please don't do it, oh please don't do it.

"Would you mind if I did something?"

"Depends on what."  
Dinobot wanted to know what Rumble had in mind.

"Oh, just a comparison. I wanna see if you really are my Wheelie."

Please no, please no.

"Ready Wheelie?"  
"Must we?"

"Yes. I know you'll win."

Wheelie sighed then pressed a button on his side opening his front. His length came out. Samantha shook her head. Why did they always go there? Rattrap and Dinobot both stared in disbelief.

"For a small guy you sure are hung."

Rumble looked over to Dinobot.

"Beat dat."

Rattrap was more competitive then Dinobot was. He grabbed Dinobot and forced his length out. That took both Dinobot and Rumble back.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they are related. Fetch me a ruler."

"Why do you people always have to do this? Rumble this is making Wheelie uncomfortable."  
"Is it baby?"

Wheelie was a little red but he shook his head.

"It's not bothering him."  
"Then why isn't he talking?"

"Because that guy has a deep voice and I don't. I figured I had no choice so I thought I wont."

Rattrap started laughing again.

"I love dat guy's voice."

Wheelie closed his mouth again. Rumble took Wheelie into his arms again.

"Stop messing with my lover."

"I wanna know something. Who tops?"

Samantha stood up and leaned against the wall again.

"Who tops with you Rattrap?"

Dinobot looked proud in that moment. Rumble grabbed Wheelie's ass.

"This guy tops. I did top at first then I got a good look at this."

He reached and grabbed Wheelie's member. His face went even redder.

"Where's dat ruler?"

Samantha shook her head, went to Rattrap's desk then handed him one. Rumble measured both of them then looked over to Rattrap and smiled. Rattrap had a disappointed look on his face.

"Dis guy here is bigger by an inch."

Rumble kissed Wheelie's cheek and stuck his tongue out at Rattrap. Rattrap went over to Dinobot.

"I still don't care. I bet Dinobot's still better in bed."  
Samantha put up hr hands.

"I'm getting out of here before things get even more out of hand."

"You going to try and pull others out of their bodies too?"  
"Yeah right. I think this Optimus is bad enough. If I let the other one out, I'd be dead."

"You know we'd never allow that Samantha. Anyone messes with our baby must pay."

"You are acting creepy today Rumble."

"Hey, when Frenzy died we made sure to take care of ya. I'm not doing it cause I want ta."

They waited for Samantha to get out of the room before speaking. Both Rumble and Rattrap had the same idea.

"We gotta see who's best."  
"Agreed."  
Dinobot and Wheelie got a bad feeling.

"Fuck-off. Longest round of sex wins."

They shook on it. Dinobot and Wheelie both looked like they were going to pass out. They really were the same. Both sighed and prepared to be pounced on.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I just had to restart my computer

Okay, I just had to restart my computer. It started beeping for some reason. Anyway what I said earlier was, we are crazy but you already knew that. I scared my merchandiser today. I showed him my key chain. It says "I have the dick so I make the rules." The first thing he said was, "I hope that's a strap on." That was the first time I heard him say anything like that. I freak him out every time he comes to visit. It makes me laugh. I went to the fan fiction site and found that they post my stories funny. It takes the first line and posts it twice. What's up with that? I'm not going to the animethon this weekend. I find that I have no reason to. I have no costume, I already met the voice actors and I buy my stuff online or in anime stores. Once David Kaye comes or Frank Welker, then I'll go and try not to hump their legs. I make no promises. My story is turning into a swinger's party.

Dinobot was on one side of the room and Wheelie was on the other. Both didn't really put up a fight. Dinobot was pent up and wanted sex and Wheelie, well, he was still pissed about not getting it or finishing in so long. Dinobot was holding onto Rattrap while Rattrap was moving on his own. Wheelie was in the same position. Rumble was on top of him moving his own hips. Dinobot tried hard not to look over to the others but found that he couldn't help it. Wheelie had been watching them the whole time.

"You enjoying yourself?"

"Oh very much so. You?"

"It's a little tamer then usual for me actually."

"I know what you mean."  
Dinobot looked back at Wheelie.

"Why aren't you talking in rhyme any more?"  
"It's a habit that I have but I can go back into it if you like."  
"No it's fine. I was just curious."

"I still talk in rhyme for only two reasons. The first, it turns Rumble on and I end up on the floor or pinning him up against something. The second is to confuse people. Most of the Autobots didn't understand me nor did many of the Decepticons. It came in real handy when there were questions I didn't want to answer."  
"That makes sense I guess."

Dinobot and Wheelie continued to help their partners move. Wheelie had turned Rumble around. Rumble protested to having to disconnect with him.

"It's alright, it wont be long hun, and soon, you'll get to feel some real fun."  
Dinobot watched as that one little rhyme caused Rumble to fall on him harder.

"That stuff really works for you."  
"Of course. Why don't you turn Rattrap around and I'll teach you a few things."  
(Okay I have to say this, I have my music on random and it just started playing Limp Bizkit – no sex. I find that hilarious.)

Dinobot didn't know why, but he did as he was told. He continued to watch Wheelie. Wheelie had opened Rumbles legs open as far as they wanted to go.

"Just do what I do Dinobot. Trust me, he'll love you for this."

Dinobot followed the instructions. Wheelie placed his hand down Rumbles front and lightly squeezed the underside of Rumbles length were his balls would be. Rumble moved forward and sucked in his air then moved back wanting Wheelie to bend him over and be rough with him. Wheelie used his other hand to place his hand on Rumbles neck; he didn't squeeze but just held it with the tips of his fingers on his cheek. He looked back over to Dinobot.

"The trick is to make him want more but not give it to him. You will give it to him eventually, but you want him to beg for it."  
"Rumble was right, you are evil."  
Wheelie grinned just as evilly as he intended then went back to moving Rumble. He had done very well to keep every noise to himself but one managed to escape. Wheelie nipped at his neck. Dinobot didn't understand why he was being so gentle. He was about to thrust Rattrap over and just force his body to move forward when Wheelie spoke again.

"Don't lose patience. I know it's hard trying not to become a beast and ravish your mate but you must last."

"Just to win some stupid bet?"  
"No. By the time I'm done teaching you, they'll both pass out from exhaustion at the same time."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"Try and find his sensitive spots. It took me forever to find all of Rumbles. Here's one."  
He ran both hands down the insides of Rumbles legs. He bolted up and tried to move Wheelie's hands. When Wheelie wouldn't move them, he began to whine. Wheelie then moved his hands to other places on Rumbles body. Dinobot looked at Rattrap who was still enjoying himself. Dinobot moved his hands up Rattrap's legs as well. Rattrap did the same thing. Dinobot wanted to be a little evil and kept his hands there. Rattrap was fighting with him so much that he was moving himself faster and pushing Dinobot's member deeper into him.

"Let him go. If you keep this up, he'll come and it'll be over for you."

"I could keep going even if he's finished."  
"This is true. But then where's the fun in that?"  
He had a point there. He moved his hands and Rattrap fell forward. Wheelie had stood up and lifted Rumble over to the wall. He looked over to Dinobot.

"Want to see something interesting?"  
He led Rumble around with just his finger. He was that far in.

"Come on Rumble, be a good boy, go stand by the wall."

Rumble did as he was told. He was red and standing there looking sheepishly at the floor. Wheelie turned to Dinobot.

"Can you do that with your lover?"

"You turning this into a competition?"

"No, just making sure that when we go back into your bodies, you remember this so you can fuck his processor out."

Fair enough. Dinobot had lifted Rattrap up. He couldn't lead him around with just his finger but if he had his hand, Rattrap was more then willing to follow him. Dinobot placed him against the wall.

"It's a start."

Wheelie went sliding down Rumble and stopped at his waist. Rumble wasn't responding. Wheelie went back up him and started to stroke his face with one hand and grabbed his crotch with the other.

"It's alright my love, I'll be gentle but I need a favor, you must open yourself up for me so I can get your flavor."

He felt his lovers' length come out between his fingers. He slowly stroked him, letting his lovers' moans escape into his ear. Rumble tried to kiss him but Wheelie pulled away.

"Not yet."

"You evil little…"  
"Did I say you could speak? Now be a good boy until you peak."

He went back to his original position and took Rumble into his mouth. Rumble held onto his partners' shoulders. He used all the power he could muster to stop himself from holding onto Wheelie's head. Wheelie kept at it until he knew Rumble was about to break. Wheelie looked up to see just where Rumble was. His head was back, eyes closed and mouth open but no sound coming out. (Now I got Atomic Kitten – Right Now.) Wheelie licked at the tip then stopped. He moved back up Rumbles body. He was just panting. They were eye to eye yet still saying nothing. Rumbles eyes suggested that he was pleading with Wheelie. Wheelie was still unmoving but his eyes were softer. Rumble rushed to him and placed his tongue in Wheelies mouth. While Rumbles mouth was being occupied, Wheelie had lifted up rumbles left leg and opened Rumbles backing. He pulled his mouth away and placed his index and middle fingers back into Rumbles mouth. Rumble was really out of it. He sucked on those fingers until they were lubed enough to be used for other things. Rumble kept staring blankly at Wheelie even after the fingers were removed from his mouth. He felt the pressure around his opening then let out a slight gasp.

"That's right, nice and tight."

Rumble held onto him, keeping his leg up and wrapped around his lovers waist. Wheelie looked over to Dinobot. Dinobot just looked at him in disbelief. How could an Autobot be this evil?

"You might want to pay attention to your mate before he comes out of it, if you don't, you may find that you no longer fit."

Rumble reached for Wheelie's front but found Wheelie moving his hand away.

"You know better."

Rumble had started whining again. Wheelie took a step back and removed his fingers.

"Until you can learn to behave, I fear with you I must be grave."

Wheelie licked his fingers. Rumble was about to fall on the floor and beg forgiveness when Wheelie walked back over to him. He placed his hand on Rumbles face. Rumble took his hand.

"You know I can't stay mad at you. I want this too."  
Rumble kissed the backs of Wheelie's fingers. Wheelie turned back to Dinobot.

"See, soon you may be able to control Rattrap like this."  
It was tempting. Having Rattrap as your own personal slave would be nice but when he really thought about it, the fighting is what made it fun, passionate and so worth the wait. He looked down at Rattrap who was ready to receive him. He looked like his mind was about to snap.

"How much longer is this going to take Wheelie? I can't use Rattrap like you're using Rumble."  
"I'm not using him. He wants me this way. I was so shy and gentle with him in the beginning. He likes it rough so I forced myself to learn how to please him. I'm not the monster you think I am."

Dinobot looked down at Rattrap again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way."  
"Yes you did and I understand why. Once this is over, I'll baby him like I always do and he'll tell me I'm too soft like he always does."

Rumble had broken the silence with another one of his cries quickly followed by one coming from Rattrap. Wheelie pulled out his fingers then lifted Rumbles leg higher.

"Now is the time we can end their suffering."

Wheelie placed himself at Rumbles opening then turned back towards Dinobot.

"You may want to lube yourself for this. This is his first time so I wouldn't recommend just pushing your length into him."  
He then pressed all of his length into Rumble. Rumble grabbed onto Wheelies shoulders and held on. Wheelie lifted Rumble off of the floor and held him against the wall.

"At this point Dinobot, you tend to lose yourself. So go as hard or as soft as you desire."

Wheelie kept moving in a rhythm that was both sensitive yet harsh at the same time. Dinobot didn't know how to do Rattrap. He looked Rattrap in the eye. Rattrap pulled him closer and lured him into a kiss. His gasps started escaping into Dinobot's mouth once he started moving. (Now I got Eminem – Shake that ass.) Rumble and Rattrap started to cry out at the same time. Rumble tried to cover his cries by copying Rattrap. Both Rattrap and Rumble couldn't take anymore. Rattrap squeezed Dinobot's shoulders then fell against the wall. A few moments later, Rumble did the same thing. Dinobot lifted Rattrap off of him and carried him over to his bed. Wheelie kept connected to Rumble then laid him on the bed. Wheelie covered the both of them with the blanket and made sure they were comfortable. Dinobot watched as he cleaned himself. Wheelie sat next to Rumble and watched him sleep.

"Aren't you going to clean up?"

"I know I should but I just don't feel like doing it at the moment. When they wake up, we should have some energon ready for them."

"You really do worry too much about him. From what history has taught me, Rumble was strong, he didn't need protection."  
"This is true. He doesn't but then I don't need it either. We still protect each other nonetheless."

"You sound like you went through some hard times."

"We did."

Wheelie stood up and decided to go and clean himself properly. Dinobot sat next to the two sleepers and watched them carefully. It didn't take long for Wheelie to come back. He sat on the floor and kept talking with Dinobot all through the night.

Megatron was sitting in her computer room again. He was staring at a blank screen. He wanted to know more but knew what would happen if he did. He didn't want to betray her trust. He left the room and headed for his. He lay on her bed and balled her sheets in his fist. He sniffed her sheets and held his legs open. The upper half of his body was covered in her blankets while his erection was exposed to the air. He kept breathing in her scent while tugging on his lust. He could feel his temperature rise but cared not. It was a natural reaction for him, squeezing tighter and tighter as he got near the end. Samantha walked into the room before he had a chance to finish.

"What are you doing Megatron?"

He kept very still and opened his eyes.

"I'm resting."

"Looks to me like you were doing something else."

"I was resting. You may not believe this but I get tired too."  
"I'm sure you do Megatron."

Samantha went looking around the room for her books. After all the security breaches, things were hidden everywhere. Where he decided to hide her things she had no idea. She bent over and looked under consoles in the hidden compartments. Megatron put himself away and walked over to her and watched her work.

"What are you looking for?"  
"My book. I wanted to read it with Rattrap."  
"You're spending an awful lot of time over there, yesss."  
"I just like hanging out with him at the moment. I get to pick on him and Dinobot is there to stop him from trying to hurt me. Not hurt me like kill me but hurt me like punch my arm."

She kept moving like she was trying to remove a panel. Megatron was watching her move in a motion he hadn't shared with her in a while. He sat down on the floor next to her. He couldn't help himself. He slapped her behind. She bolted up but didn't come out.

"What was that for?"  
"Being playful. Do you have time for a quick one before heading back out?"  
"I don't think so. I'll help you when I get back. Why don't you use Inferno?"

"I'm sick of hearing you say that. I want you and I want you now. I've had Inferno so many times that I'm getting tired of it."

"Stop being so childish."  
Megatron wasn't being childish. He was being greedy. He lifted up her clothes and started to remove her underwear.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"I'm taking what's mine."

He heard Samantha sigh.

"Couldn't you have waited until I got out?"

He grabbed onto her leg and forced her underneath him.

"You're out."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you do me Megatron."  
"Oh, I wasn't the one who'd be doing you."  
"Really? So you were going to have Inferno do me and you'd watch then join in later?"  
"No. I was going to say that you'd be the one doing me. Though that does sound like such an excellent idea, yesss."  
"I'd like to see that happen."

"Just wait Samantha, it will soon."

He gave a little laugh under his breath then leaned in closer.


	17. Chapter 17

I almost killed myself today

I almost killed myself today. I walked out of my room and there were slippery pants all over the floor right outside my door and I went sliding. My mom's rearranging her room and my brothers after we got sprayed for roaches. They have their clothes in bags and they are spilling over so I get killed just trying to piss. Speaking of which, it's kind of hard to piss with Unicron staring right at you. My brother has all hid toys all over the bathroom floor and I don't mean just some of them I mean all of them. He's washing them all. It's almost impossible to brush your teeth or to take a shower. I refuse to stink. I found out that Vampire Hunter D's voice actor was Tracks. I can't look at D and think he's straight anymore. Tracks is gay I tell you! I'm calm. My knee. The more I watch Transformers Animated, the more I remember I hate Sentinel Prime. I like this Optimus and that's saying a lot. This Sentinel needs to die. Or Black Arachnia needs to dawn her red stilettos and step on his nuts. But then he may like that. He needs to meet her. But then she'll feel worse about herself then she already does. Optimus still wants to bang her. Okay speaking of which, and I haven't said this to my poster yet which is kind of funny, I had this really bad bike ride dream where Optimus was doing her, then it turned to Bumblebee getting done by him. This is animated mind you. It freaked the shit out of me. I woke up and paid attention to where I was riding. I get weird ideas when I ride my pedal bike. Oh and we are thinking of putting our rants onto Youtube. My merchandiser bit me I'm scared that I'm going to turn into our DM now. I just read the, you live to make my life hard, part again and read it as; you live to make me hard.

Samantha could feel herself being moved though she didn't know to where. She was being carried bridal style away from her room. She was being occupied by other actions. How the hell was he able to walk and mess with her at the same time? Man was talented. She felt them stop then pulled away from him. She was floating on a platform near on of the main control room panels.

"What are we doing in here? Where everyone can see us."  
"I thought a change of scenery was appropriate, yesss."  
"Being an exobitionist is appropriate now?"  
"I felt that the situation called for it."

He lifted her up onto the control panel.

"This way, if anyone dares walk in on us, they'll know that you are mine and mine alone."  
"You really want to teach Quickstrike a lesson don't you?"

Megatron smiled at her.

"You're not as dumb as you look."  
Samantha took offense to that and tried to get down. He held her in place.

"I'm not letting you leave just yet, I haven't had my fun with you."  
"And you're not about to. I have more important things to do."

She was held in place. All she could do was look up at him.

"What's more important then servicing me?"

"There's more to life then fucking. Go outside and enjoy life. Enjoy the nature."

"I don't much care for this planet and there wasn't much time for me to enjoy what kind of life I had."

"The guilt trip wont work on me Megatron. I know you too well. I know just how good your mouth is."

"Do you now?"

She rolled her eyes then hit his chest.  
"You know that's not what I meant."

"Do I?"

"Stop with the mind games. It's not going to get you what you want."

She looked off to the right then felt something nip her neck. She pulled back and held up her fingers in a cross formation.

"Back vampire."

Megatron raised his hands. He kept her pinned with both his legs and the position he was in. If she wanted down, she'd either have to take her own legs off or she'd have to turn around and jump. But that would leave her backside wide open. It would be nothing for him to take her right there. She started shifting.

"Samantha, I'd appreciate it if you didn't dirty my console like that."

She turned back to him.

"I'm not dirtying anything."  
"What I mean is, I don't think it needs to be oiled or lubricated for some time yet. Besides, I don't think the ships computer likes women."  
She stared at him for a moment like he was plotting something then looked between her legs. It took some time but she finally was creaming enough for it to start coming out. She looked right back up at him.

"I hate you so much right now."  
"Is that why you're with the Maximals?"  
"Is that what this is? An interrogation?"  
"In a sense, yesss."  
Samantha leaned towards him. He went right to her face; he wasn't about to back down.

"Then why don't you interrogate me like they used to?"  
"And how was that?"  
"They would whip the ones they considered traitors just to get information out of them."  
"You know I'm not into that sort of thing Samantha. But maybe I can meet you halfway."  
"How so?"

Samantha hated it when he started thinking. The man was a genius, if she wanted out of a situation, she'd either have to make a deal with him or beg for mercy. She knew once he got a plan started, he would already be a step ahead of his opponent if not more. Megatron had leaned back, releasing her for the moment.

"Now don't you go anywhere."  
Samantha knew better then to move. The platform moved from under her feet, forcing her to hold onto the consol. He came back with some wire in his hands.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing with that?"  
"I was planning on tying you up. Unless you have a better idea."  
Samantha sighed then looked back up at him.

"There's just no way I'm going to talk you out of this is there?"  
"Nope."

She sighed again then sat back.

"Very well. I'll let you do what you want tonight but I must head out tomorrow."  
Megatron got into her face again. She nearly fell backwards. He grabbed her legs and pulled her back up. He had his hand up under her dress.

"And why wont you share that information with me?"  
"You don't share everything with me Megatron. I don't see why I need to with you."

"You really seem to hate me."

"It's not that I hate you, it's just, when I first started with you, I told you that I would act more grown up and be like your secretary. You've already covered the sleeping with the secretary but I haven't gotten anything else done."

"You don't need to. I never wanted you like that. I wanted you…"  
"You wanted me to what?"

Megatron placed his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. He looked her in the eye, getting as close as he could.

"You live to make my life hard don't you?"  
"No Megatron. I live to make you happy but it doesn't seem to matter what I do. You'll never be happy until I'm out of the picture."

Megatron stepped back and pulled her off the console.

"Go on Samantha. I'm sorry for bringing you out here."

"Megatron, you know I never mean to hurt you."

"Well, you do a pretty damn good job of it."  
Samantha held onto him from behind. She lifted herself up and nipped at his neck. He didn't respond. She got up closer to his ear.

"Go ahead. I don't mind. Really. I just felt like teasing you a little bit. Think of it as payback for all the times you picked on me."  
He turned around and grabbed her by the waist and held her back onto the console.

"You love those little mind games of yours don't you?"  
"Weren't you the one who said that you need to keep the wits sharp?"  
"You sneaky little minx."

"I'm not a cat Megatron. I don't have fur."

"Well, I knew that. But I have yet to hear you tell me everything I want to know."  
"And I'm going to keep leading you in circles until I get everything that I want."

"I keep asking myself why I fell for you. Then I remember."

"My sex right?"

"No, your mind and your spirit. You are almost impossible to train. I like that. Once I break you, you'll come willingly."  
"That's what Inferno's for."  
"Is that your answer for everything?"  
"Yes."

Samantha sat there triumphant. He pushed her back and placed two of his fingers inside her.

"You really need to come up with a better answer then that."

"And you really need to find a better way to get information out of me."

"Oh? How about tickling?"  
"Do it and I'll break it off."  
"I'm so scared. Tell me what I want to know."  
He started to push them in further.

"You never asked me anything."

That was true. She wasn't a mind reader.

"I want to know everything Samantha, from the beginning to the end. I want to know how you came into my ancestors' possession and how you ended up here. I know how you ended up with us at the academy but I don't know anything before that."  
"You always pick the weirdest times to ask questions."

"I can multitask. It's you having the problem."  
"I like to enjoy one thing at a time. Not try and get two things out of the way."  
"Then let's concentrate on this first."  
He went back for her neck. He kept sucking until she was left with a mark.

"Vampire."

"Hey, this is just another way of marking you."  
"You could always marry me."  
"That never stops cheating or do I believe in taking more then one wife."

"You'd do that?"

"I just said I wouldn't. Besides, what would I do with Inferno?"  
"Awe, you're worried about breaking his heart. That's so cute."  
"Think what you will Samantha."  
"Oh I shall."  
He started to mess with her again. She didn't try to fight him. She waited for him to get to his usual parts. He kept using his fingers. She didn't understand it. She was already lubed enough that he could enter her.

"Are you… trying to stretch me out?"

"No. I have no plans at the moment for entering you. Not until he shows up."

"You are one sick machine."  
"And you are one very tempting organic creature."

"Mostly organic."  
"What?"

Samantha pulled his close again and moved her hips closer, telling him that she didn't care anymore. She wanted him inside whether or not Quickstrike was there to watch. Megatron listened to her that time and did as she asked. She held onto him while he moved.

Quickstrike was heading down the halls. He was half asleep. Something had triggered his COM link and he was about to figure out what it was. Waspinator was standing against the doorway to the main computer room. Quickstrike yawned.

"What are you doing up there buggy? You got the signal to?"

Waspinator nodded. Quickstrike stepped next to him.

"What are you looking at?"

He looked up to where Waspinator was pointing. Waspinator was abnormally calm so it shouldn't be anything horrible. He found Samantha was being held up against Megatron's front. Her back was to his front and he was squeezing her breasts. She had done a very good job at keeping her mouth shut. Her hair was in front of her face. He wasn't being rough, but you could tell she was in pain. Quickstrike didn't know what to say to that.

"You know, that'zz what Megatron wanted."  
"What are you talking about? He's clearly doing it against her will."

"Nothing izz going to get through to you izz it?"

"Will any of you make sense? Y'all act like this is normal."

"It izz, zzhe izz with Megatron, that izz what we have all been trying to tell you. Find zzomeone elzze you can be with."

"I think she'll come around one day."  
Waspinator shook his head then turned around.

"Fine. Learn everything the hard way. No one will be there to help you when Megatron unleazzhezz hizz fury on you."

Quickstrike watched him walk away. He turned back and watched her head come back onto his chest. Her eyes were closer but he still went in and took her lips. You couldn't hear anything but you could see it clearly. Quickstrike felt someone touch his shoulder. He was about to scream when a hand went over his mouth. He turned and found Inferno standing behind him.

"What in tarnation is the matter with you? Ya nearly scared the Sam hill out of me."

"You really need to learn to talk properly. If I hardly understand you, I shudder to think of how the Royalty copes."

"And you say I talk funny."

Inferno watched them move. The whole base must have walked in on them.

"So you know about this too?"  
"Of course. The Royalty is allowed any mate the Royalty wishes."

"Does everyone know?"

Inferno nodded.

"You are the only drone that refuses to accept this fact."

"I ain't gotta listen if I don't want ta. Besides, I know my charms will work one day."

Inferno gave up on him. He'd just have to keep Samantha away from him. Quickstrike went back to his room while Inferno stood there and watched. He knew that the little royalty would be exhausted after that. He decided to head back to their room and fix it up. Megatron had tilted Samantha's head again to look at her. Her breathing had gotten shallow. He couldn't hear it anymore but knew she was still breathing. He just loved to look at her when she was this far in. She barely managed to open her eyes. He lowered himself to her.

"You'll never win. Not with me around, no."

She couldn't respond. He knew she would retaliate later. She was getting tighter. He had to hold it. Make it last as long as he could. At least she was no longer in pain. She had started enjoying it again. He placed her on the platform then lifted her up until she was on her toes. He could hear her whine. That just made him even more excited. He kept at it until he felt himself release inside her. She fell over and he placed her back onto the console. She held herself up but was staring up at the ceiling. He opened her legs a little. She could feel the cool air. She tried to close them again.

"Keep them open. I like what I see, yesss."  
She obeyed but hated it. He looked at her. She was pink. He wanted her wings to come out. He had such great plans for her. His greatest thought was to take her while she was in her true form. That thought alone got him off. She was starting to come back around. She looked down to see him staring at her opening.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
"When are you not? You're always planning, plotting, and controlling our futures."  
He looked up at her.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."  
She just shrugged. He rested his head on her thigh and stared at her. She ran her fingers down his cheek. He closed his eyes and relaxed against her.

"You know, that's the first time we did it with clothes on."

He chuckled then stood back up and held her.

"You say the cutest things."

"Can we go to bed now?"

"Not yet."  
"Why not?"  
"You need to get cleaned first."  
He went back between her legs. She placed her hand against his forehead.

"That's going to make it worse."  
"Then I'll keep working on it until you can come no more."  
She hated that idea. But he went right into it. He made sure that every part of her was clean. He licked up the sides of her legs, around her opening and inside it.

"Stop that. You're licking up your juices to."  
He looked her in the eye then licked the side of his mouth.

"And it tastes so good."  
She lightly flicked his forehead. He flinched then went back to cleaning. This time, he didn't swallow anything. Once he had finished, he went up to her and kissed her mouth. He placed all that was in his mouth into hers. He didn't pull back until she swallowed it. He licked the corner of his mouth again.

"That was so gross. I can still feel it."  
"Hold still, you do have some left on your mouth."

She saw him come closer again and he licked the corners of her mouth. She felt like she was a cub getting bathed. He pulled back.

"Finished?"  
"For now."

He lifted her up so her dress went back down then he lifted her up over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know."  
"I'm not letting you walk. That's one thing I will say. If I do make you my solitary mate, you will be pampered. Whether you like it or not."  
"Great. No more acting out."

"Oh you can still do that. That's what makes it fun."

They walked down the halls, everyone peeking out of their rooms once they had walked by.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's some crazy news, I have nails

Here's some crazy news, I have nails. This is the longest they have been in my life. Well, I just reread one of my stories, oh my god I didn't think that I wrote that for a moment. I am just that good. I have no idea what to do now. I am so asleep that nothing is making sense. So I should be writing one hell of a rape chapter. Or so my poster tells me. I can't remember anything right now. I know where we are, what we're doing but I don't remember the direction I'm going is. It's like traveling. I know the road, I know the destination, but were the fuck is the path out of this forest? I'm so afraid that you guys are dead out there but my poster keeps telling me that it's because of school so I can wait until things quiet down for you guys.

Rumble had woken up before anyone else. He looked around the room. Wheelie wasn't anywhere to be found. Dinobot had fallen asleep. Rumble rubbed his eyes then seen that Wheelie had returned. He was holding a few cups of energon.

"Morning. Afternoon I should be saying."  
Rumble started to sit up but Wheelie held him back down. He tucked him back in then placed his tray down. He picked up Rumbles cup and helped him drink it. Dinobot started to stir. He opened his eyes in time to see Wheelie pull the glass away. Rumble went and got himself comfortable again.

"I told you, you were too soft for this."  
"I'm sorry, but at some point you are going to have to get used to the idea of my babying you. I'm allowed to have what I want too."  
Rumble just huffed. Wheelie shook his head then went and handed a glass over to Rattrap. He lightly shook him first before handing him the glass. Rattrap was still out of it so he sat there for a few moments and looked down at the cup. He almost fell back asleep. Wheelie stood and went over to Dinobot.

"I see you're awake."  
"Have been for some time now. Why are you bringing us our meals?"  
"I needed something to do. Got a good look at this base. It's nice."

Rattrap was still a little groggy but he started talking.

"Hey, anybody know why Samantha ain't here yet?"  
"I believe she has a very good reason."

Rattrap went back to drinking his energon. Dinobot looked up at Wheelie.

"How can you hold those?"  
"You know I wanted to know that myself. I can walk through walls but I can pick up solid objects."

"Sounds like yer a poltergeist."  
They all looked at Rattrap.

"What? I know stuff."  
Dinobot laughed at him then drew him close. Rumble just stayed where he was.

"Don't even think about it Wheelie."

Wheelie sat over by himself. Dinobot placed Rattrap back into the bed and sat next to Wheelie.

"Why do you let him do that?"  
"He's always like this after sex. Well, not always, he used to love it. I think it's because we're being watched."

"That or he feels weak in comparison to you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, he's tough but you can show your feelings with others around. Maybe that threatens him. I know Rattrap is."

Wheelie looked over at them. They were so much alike but Rattrap seemed to be more with showing his emotions then Rumble was. He saw Rumble start to get up. Rumble put up his hand before Wheelie could protest.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'm not going to cause any problems."

"I'll believe that when you come back and I scan that processor of yours."

Rumble turned and placed his right hand on his chest.

"I'm shocked Wheelie. Don't you trust me?"

"Do I really have to answer that? I know you Rumble, old habits die-hard. It runs in your family."

"It does not."  
"What about your grandmother?"

"She's a special case, she'd did it to cause problems. She was fun."

Wheelie rolled his eyes.

"If I find you've been bad Rumble I will be forced to get rough with you."  
Rumble walked over to the wall and stuck his arm through it. It was true; he could do his best spy work now. He turned and looked at his partner.

"I may enjoy that Wheelie."

The last thing they saw was Rumbles' face smiling at them. He started to float down the halls looking around for anything interesting. He came to a door at the end of the hall. He poked his head in to see a small black transformer looking out his window.

"Oh this'll be fun."

He flew keeping himself as close to the ground as he could. He went through the window and popped up on the other side with the intent of scaring this monkey creature. It didn't work. He had turned around. He went back to his desk and picked up an apple. Rumble was getting a little annoyed. He went back through the glass and hovered above the monkey. He then got an evil idea. He pulled out something his grandmother had given him years ago. He tapped Optimus' head. Optimus turned around.

"Yo what's up?"  
Optimus nearly jumped over his desk. Rumble was floating there with his silver baseball bat. Optimus had pulled out one of his swords.

"Get out!"

Rumble huffed and started to snicker.

"I don't even know where to start with you. I mean do you even know whom you're talking to? Basically, a kind of a big deal."

"A Decepticon."

"Who's a smart boy? But anyways, I have something I need to do."

He walked around the desk and poked the Darwin statue with the bat.

"Awe man that's beautiful."

"What are you planning on doing?"

Optimus was keeping his balance while Rumble kept circling him. He noticed that Optimus wasn't taking his eyes off the bat.

"What this thing? Okay, grass grows, birds fly, sun shines and brother, I hurt people."

"I'm sure you do. Now get out of here before I hurt you."  
"I'd like to see dat."

Optimus lunged at him and Rumble moved and hit him in the stomach with his bat. Optimus turned and held it for a few moments.

"I'm a force of nature."

Rumble went around him and hit him again.

"If you was from where I was from, you'd be fucking dead."

"I doubt that."

"Really? I could have killed you at anytime but I chose to mess with you instead."  
He had a point. (Did anyone get where I got that little fight from?) Rumble walked over to the desk and put the apple in his mouth. He bit the side and enjoyed it. Optimus just stood there. Rumble swallowed then looked back at him.

"It's so good to be taller then someone. Well, I'm done here."

Rumble headed back towards the door. Optimus shouted after him.

"Wait. If you found your way here, then does that mean Cybertron also knows we're here?"  
"Not likely. I don't even know where I am. Best of luck to you though."

He walked right through the door. Optimus fell to the floor holding his stomach, great, another problem to worry about. Rumble walked back into the room with the apple and his bat in the other hand. Wheelie was looking up at him. Dinobot and Rattrap were still on the floor. Rattrap liked to relax afterwards. Wheelie stood up.

"What did you do?"  
Rumble continued to eat the apple. Wheelie went over to him and started to shake him.

"What did you do?"

Rumble chewed then swallowed.

"Let me eat. You're the one that always told me to show some manners when I eat."

"You're just doing this now to annoy me."  
"I thought you liked it when I was difficult."  
"Not right now."

The alarm started going off. Dinobot stood and grabbed both Wheelie and Rumble.

"Hide, now. They are doing room checks."

"What? Why?"  
"This only happens when an intruder is in the base."  
Rattrap said as he rose from the floor. Wheelie turned to Rumble who was trying to look as innocent as he could.

"That's not going to work on me Rumble. You are in so much trouble later."  
"Get out of here guys."

"And where are we to go? We ain't exactly supposed ta be here."

Rattrap grabbed Rumble and kicked him through the wall. Dinobot went to Wheelie and spoke quickly.

"Listen, there's a valley not too far from here, hide there until we can come for you. It wont take more then an hour or so."

Wheelie nodded then jumped out the wall and started to fall towards the ground. He landed next to Rumble on his feet. Rumble turned and looked up at Wheelie.

"You suck. Why do you get to land on your feet and I land on my face? I'm the one that can fly."  
"And yet you always seem to forget that fact when it counts."

Rumble stuck out his tongue, trying to be difficult. Wheelie grabbed him and started to run with him. Optimus was doing all the rooms himself. He opened Rattrap's room to find Rattrap looking under his bed and Dinobot looking in the closet.

"What are you two doing?"  
"Well, this is to check for intruders. Once the alarm went off we came running and started looking around. Are you sure it ain't Samantha?"  
"She isn't here. She left a long time ago. We are being watched by a Decepticon."  
"Are you serious? What would a Decepticon be doing here?"  
"I thought they were extinct."

"They are very real and one of them is loose. Keep looking."  
Optimus ran out and headed for the main control room.

"Do you think he thinks he's crazy?"  
"Probably. But this is serious Rattrap. They have to go back."  
"I know. They were fun, they may not want to go back."

"Unfortunately that's not our choice to make."

"I know."

Dinobot moved closer to Rattrap and held him.

"Hey, look at the bright side,"  
"Coming from you, that's different, a little scary but an interesting change."  
"Will you hear me out?"

"Sorry."  
"Wheelie told me that they would still remain in us and retain all information and memories. As will we."  
"So then, they still live?"  
"In a sense."  
Rattrap tightened his grip.

"Then I can deal with that."

"We'd better continue looking, if we stop, they'll think we know something."

Rattrap left his arms then left the room with Dinobot not far behind.

Samantha was heading for the base. She managed to get out from under Megatron's weight. The only person that knew where she was was Inferno. She made him promise not to tell. She kept walking until she reached the cliff and looked over. She looked over to see Rumble and Wheelie running away from the Maximal base. Samantha stopped walking towards the base and followed the two troublemakers. She jumped off the cliff and flew after them. Wheelie had stopped and transformed back into robot mode. Rumble was still trying to catch his breath.

"I thought you could keep up. I'm so used to racing with Blurr that I'm not used to letting the slower people catch up to me."

"You think I'm slow?"  
"The only way you were fast is when you initiate sex."

"You know that's true."

Samantha fell down from the sky and landed in front of Rumble. She grabbed him and started to shake him.

"What did you do?"  
"You're the second person to ask that. Why is it that everyone thinks that I'm always the one at fault."  
"Because you usually are, you and the other two but they aren't here and that leaves you."  
"She has a point you know."

"Thanks for standing up for me. I know you won't be getting any sex for a while."

"We all know how that's going to turn out. You'll beg me for sex before the day is out."

Rumble kicked the dirt at his feet then sat off in the distance. Wheelie shook his head.

"Don't worry, he's just having a tantrum. He'll snap out of it."

"Soundwave really sheltered him didn't he?"

"I don't think it's that. I'm sure it's just the fact that he's used to me giving him what he wants."

Samantha nodded then looked over at him.

"Give him his space. He'll come around soon enough."

Samantha sat on the ground.

"Well this sucks. I can't put you back until I get you with Rattrap and Dinobot."  
"Do we even have to go back?"

Rumble came back and sat with them.

"I remember how we died. I remember it all. The look on Wheelie's face nearly broke my spark. He was in so much pain."  
Wheelie reached over and held him. Rumble didn't care what anyone thought at that point. He leaned into him.

"Is that why you don't want to go back?"

"His life was taken from him so unfairly. I just want the last thing either of us to see is the other smiling. I ain't going back until I make that happen."

"Rumble don't you see, I'm already smiling. All I ever wanted was you. And even after many years of being locked up in the well of all sparks, we still found each other in the next life. I'd say that makes us inseparable. What more do you think I want?"

Rumble couldn't answer. He felt guilty for getting Wheelie killed.

"Samantha, when we go back, could you make it so we could pop out every once in a while?"  
"I can't guarantee that Rumble. Magic is funny like that. Plus my power was locked up for years. I'm not sure I could call it anymore."  
"Don't give me that. You can make your wings come out, you can make it so we can still be together."  
"You're not going to listen to me are you?"

"No. I wont lose Wheelie again. If I have to stay out of Rattrap then I'll do it."  
"If you do that, you'll vanish and Rattrap will die. Are you really that selfish?"  
"He wont die, just a part of him."

"That would be Dinobot. The sensitive side of Dinobot would die. Rattrap and you are the same. Right down to how much they love their other. If you die, you take Rattrap with you. I'm not sure what would happen to Dinobot. He may not even care afterwards. He may never love again. And you may never be with Wheelie again either."

"That would be a fate worse then death. I'll do it. But not right now. I want to watch one more sun set with Wheelie."  
"Very well, but remember, time is working against you."

"Isn't that how it always works?"

"Pretty much."

Samantha went to leave when Wheelie stopped her.

"I'm sorry for keeping you from your mate."

"It's okay. It's not important."

Rumble sat up.

"You know something Samantha. What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Let's see it."

Samantha moved her books out and showed him.

"This is my spell book to help me harness my power. And don't start calling me a witch because I'm not. I may have healing powers and almost infinite wisdom but that means nothing. I'm not old."

"Just over four million."

Samantha threw a rock at Rumbles head. He started laughing once he dodged it.

"You know I'm playing. What's the other book you have?"

She turned to his and moved her magic book.

"The covenant of Primus. Decepticon edition."


	19. Chapter 19

I'm having dating problems. I have a guy after me that I said I'd go to dinner with and now I'm labeled his girlfriend. His family loves me but I feel like I'm being smothered. I was about ready to tell that guy to fuck off and die. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but it's getting to a point where I just don't care. If he won't listen to me, what would stop him from trying to have sex with me? If I said no, he wouldn't think I was serious. I had to yell at him to get him to let me go home and sleep. I only have ten hours in between my shifts and I would've had only nine, they would have had to pay me overtime for that. I have to get up tomorrow at five AM and he doesn't seem to get that. I can tell him no many times and repeat myself but nothing gets through to him. If they guy wont listen to me, I'm not even going to bother making this work. My mom thinks I may have to get a restraining order against him if he doesn't listen. This whole thing sucks and I think I should just go back to being locked up in my room. At least I have my thoughts and my porn writing. Yes it's porn writing you all know it. We finally got to the reason behind the title. I was trying to get there but didn't know how to get to it. THANK YOU SHOCKBOX! I LOVE YOU!

"Normally I don't need a book to help me with my powers but since I haven't used them in so long I need a little help. I'll leave you two alone for a while. I'll come get you in the morning."  
"Where are you going?"

"I have to go check on Megatron's baby."

Wheelie and Rumble both stared at her.

"When did this happen?"  
"Wait, what does that make the baby to me?"

"I'm not sure Rumble."

"So was he yours?"

Samantha looked over to Wheelie.

"No. That child was created out of rape."

"You telling me dat Megatron were on da receiving end?"

"Yeah."  
"EW!"

Rumble started to flail his hands and was shaking his fingers. Samantha just stared at him.

"That gives away what position he's in."

"So tell me what happened."

"You can talk all ya want, I ain't listening ta dis."  
Samantha sat down with Wheelie and told him the basic story. Rumble kept his ears covered and his mind on other matters.

"So, how is it possible for two metal creatures to have an organic one?"  
"I think it was their beast modes that made that happen. We really didn't know what to expect. I guess it makes sense to a degree. Well, they got a hairless monkey rather then a hairy dinosaur."

"Do you think we could see this baby? I'm curious now."  
"Great, now you want to waste both our times looking at some undeveloped anthropoid."  
"You can stay here if you want Rumble. I wish to see this child. This situation will only be mild."

Samantha saw Rumble shiver from his feet to his head. He walked over to Wheelie and stood next to him.

"I hate it when you do that."  
"Do what?"  
"You know what. Let's get this over with."

Samantha led the way. The sun was already gone and stars were starting to come out. Rumble wasn't happy. He wanted to either get busy or to just go back to sleep. Samantha stopped and crouched down. She pointed to the young female running around with some of the others.

"She looks different then the rest. Not as much hair."

"She's also very intelligent Rumble. She's the only one that can talk. She's been trying to teach the others but they aren't learning that fast."

Wheelie kept staring at her. Rumble felt a wave of jealousy go over him. Before he could do anything Wheelie spoke.

"Doesn't she look familiar to you?"

"Not really. I didn't care what any of the humans looked like."

"Could you make a call for me? Call your grandmother. I need to be sure."

"You want me to call Grandma Seaka. Are you nuts?"  
"I have a very sneaky suspicion about that child."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Rumble walked off leaving Samantha with Wheelie.

"What are you thinking Wheelie?"  
"I don't wish to say until it's been confirmed."  
Samantha turned back and watched her run around.

"She seems so young."  
"She's about fourteen. The natural lifespan of these humans are about thirty maybe less. She will live longer, much longer. So I told her to be very careful and choosy when it comes to a mate."

"So you've been raising her. Why doesn't Megatron do anything?"

"He doesn't wish to be reminded of this. He has other things to do. I could make excuses all night but that wouldn't change anything."  
"No it wouldn't."

Rumble came back with a small transmitter in his hand.

"Okay Wheelie, I got her on the line, ask her what you wanted."

Wheelie picked up the transmitter and spoke clearly into it.

"Is this Ms. Seaka?"

"It is. Why are you calling so late Wheelie and how did you two get out of your bodies?"  
"That was Samantha."  
"Awe, I knew she could do something evil."  
"It's not evil! I wanted to teach Rattrap a lesson."  
"That sounds evil to me dear. Anyway what was the question?"  
"Can you see us from up there in the astral plane?"  
"Give me a second to find you."  
There were some sounds coming from the other side then a click.

"Yep. Got you. So what do you want me to see?"  
"Get a close up on that female. I want to know if she's at all related to Daniel Witwicky."  
Samantha's jaw just dropped. Rumble closed her mouth. It wasn't that big a deal to him.

"I'll get back to you on that. This is going to take some time to look into. I have many generations to go through."

"We may not have time to wait. Samantha is returning us tomorrow morning. I don't think we should stay out any longer."  
"Very well Wheelie. I'll contact Samantha later with the results. She'll hear me when I'm finished but it wont be on this frequency."

"Then how are you supposed to contact me?"  
"You'll find out. I'm surprised you don't remember the last time I got in touch with both you and Megatron."  
"When was that?"

"Never mind. I'll get back to you."

"Seaka!"

There was nothing on the other end of the line. Samantha started to shake.

"This is just great. Why would you think that she's related to Daniel?"  
"Her hair and the shape of her face."  
"Well that's just Prime. Oh god I didn't just go there. That would be a great conversation to have with Megatron; I was hanging out with a couple of ghosts and they think that you fathered the child that helped defeat the Decepticons."

"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah Rumble, from what I read, things went to hell after you and Wheelie died."

"Does that explain why Spike kept hanging around with Bumble Bee?"

Wheelie looked over to Rumble.

"What are you talking about?"  
"I mean the fact dat a human hangs around a young transformer for longer then he should have and da human is in his thirties?"  
"What are you suggesting?"  
"In my mind Bumble Bee was looking for a friend and neither knew how to let go."

"That's just wrong. Like Alexis and Starscream."  
"Who?"

"You don't wanna know. Let's just say a human wanted Starscream sexually and he was… oh I don't know about a size and a half taller then Megatron."

They just looked at her. She shook her head.

"Yeah, they got bigger then decided to downsize."

They sat there thinking to themselves.

"So… what now?"

"Well, you guys are free to do what you want. I need to go back and tell Megatron that I'm finished with my business."

"Can we come with you?"

"The original Megatron had an irrational fear of ghosts, this one may have the same problem."

"We'll stay out of sight. I just wanna see how everyone looks now."

"You wont recognize them Rumble. They are completely different. Well except for Quickstrike."

"Who's he? Like, who was he?"

"You'll get on the first guess."

"So we can go?"

"I suppose. Just follow me and be quiet."  
Wheelie stood back from them. Rumble stopped and went back for him. He wrapped his arm around him.

"You okay?"  
"I was just thinking, what will happen to this girl? Wouldn't it make more sense to kill her now and be done with it?"  
"If we do that Wheelie, it will upset history. You and Rumble may be forced to fight each other for eternity rather then being able to love each other. It's your choice, but I do warn you, if you attempt to harm that child I will intervene. Not because she is Megatron's offspring, but because I believe that all creatures need to live. No one, no matter how much they believe themselves to be gods, is permitted to take a life. What right do we have to say whether or not someone should live?"  
"Do you truly mean that Samantha? What about all the men that raped you in the past? Don't you hate them at all?"  
"It's no longer a matter of hate. Yes what they did was wrong but what reasoning did they have to do what they did? Were they once raped too and that's all they know? I still don't wish death on those that have done that to me. Not even Freeza's father."

Wheelie walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are too forgiving."

"And you aren't forgiving enough. We are both flawed."

Wheelie started walking with her, Rumble following a little behind him.

"What made you this unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy, just… confused."

"About what?"

"You belonged, and in a sense you still do, belong to Megatron. What drew him to you?"

"I was a hatchling when I first met Megatron. He was the first thing I saw. I thought he was my father. I soon realized that he wasn't. I still cared for him though."

"But that doesn't answer me."

"Seaka once told me it's because I'm pure. Many people will be after me because of it."

"So it wasn't because Megatron raised you."  
"I think he played a very important part in that. Perceptor said that when he did research on my species that my parents were evil. I should have been killing everything that moved. It was later confirmed by a green that I had met later on in life."

"So, what parents did you have?"  
"I believe that my mother was the red and my father was the black. Black was known for being very evil yet would protect their families at all costs. Red just like causing trouble." (I'm not talking about humans. I'm not trying to insult anyone here. But I almost gave away what she was. I want you all to wait for it."

"Is that where you get it from?"

They both looked back at Rumble. Samantha stopped; waited for him to catch up, then hit him in the arm. He rubbed his arm.

"I hate the fact that you can hurt me in that form."

"I like that fact. Besides, I wasn't the one who was causing the trouble. It was you."

"Yeah, like everything was my fault."  
"Yes it was, like I said before, you, Seaka or Starscream. I'm the innocent one."

"You keep telling yerself dat Samantha."

Rumble went to put his arm around Wheelie again but got hit instead. He rubbed his other arm.

"I hate you both right now."

They kept walking watching the sun start to rise.

"You know, this would be so much faster if we flew."  
"You want to climb on my back Wheelie?"

"He's MY responsibility Samantha. I'll carry him."

"So be it."

Samantha unfolded her wings and took off into the air. Rumble went to grab Wheelie when Wheelie put his hand up.

"I'd rather get on your back."

Rumble knelt down and waited for Wheelie to get on his back. He felt the pressure against him then took off into the air. Rumble was still holding onto him from behind.

"You don't need to hold me Rumble."  
"But I enjoy it."  
"I can feel that."

Rumble tightened his grip on Wheelie's behind. They caught up to Samantha in no time.

"Can't you go any faster?"

"I was just waiting for you to catch up. See if you can keep up with this."  
Samantha took a power dive then evened out and glided the rest of the way. Rumble did the same and caught up. Wheelie kept holding on.

"Prepare for landing. We are almost at my base."

The Darkside came into view as they entered the final stretch. Samantha hung back to talk to Rumble.

"Maybe you should hide until I get the systems turned off. Who knows how the camera's will pick up ghosts."  
"I think we'll be fine. If someone comes, then we'll hide."  
"Okay, well then..."

Samantha landed and quickly put her wings away.

"Welcome to the bright side of the Darkside."

The ground started shaking. Wheelie got off of Rumbles back.

"Is that the lava flow?"

"No. You better hide. I'm about to get my ass chewed."

They looked at her then seen someone coming out of the base. Wheelie grabbed Rumble and hid behind some rocks. They watched as a very large Transformer overtook Samantha.

"If you ever leave my bed again without my knowing, you are going to be in so much trouble."

"Are you so angry with me Megatron that you aren't you're usually highly intelligent self."  
"Yesss! If… I… you…"

He threw his arms in the air and held her. She could hear him growling as he held her. She held him back. Inferno came out and leaned against the bases' entrance.

"You know, I should just ravish you for what you did. You had me worried sick. I couldn't get anything out of Inferno."

Samantha looked over at him. He nodded then turned to go back into the base. He stopped and held his lower back for a moment then kept walking.

"You hurt Inferno."

"I told him I would be rough if he didn't cooperate with me."

"But did you have to be that rough with him?"

"Of course. Now come inside it's cold out here."

"Can I ride on your back?"  
"Oh you're going to be riding me alright, yesss."

Megatron transformed then knelt down. She climbed onto his back.

"There's no way I'll ever get in your good graces is there?"

"You're already in my good graces. You just need to start telling me everything."  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready. The time is coming. It won't too much longer now."

Rumble and Wheelie came out from behind the rock.

"So dat's da new Megatron. I thought he'd be bigger."

"He was impressive looking to me… let's go inside."

"You read my mind honey."

They walked into the base through the sidewall. The alarms started to go off. Wheelie shoved Rumble into a nearby room. Everyone went running past.

"Did we do that?"

"Hang on, some are yelling as they go by."

Quickstrike ran by following Black Arachnia.

"What in tarnation is happening Sugar-bot?"  
"A pod has just landed. Got to go see what grape face wants."  
Rumble and Wheelie looked at each other.

"Grape face?"


	20. Chapter 20

I have problems with a guy at work, the same fucking guy. I'm dealing with him on Friday. I have a new rant from my poster I shall post it when she sends it to me. I have a question for all of you but I know, well think, that Shockbox will be the first to answer this; will you still be a fan of this when we start G1? I have things going on in this story that'll happen in G1 but you wont get the jokes until then.

Hello all welcome to my angry posters rant, first off this is for all the authors out there.

When you get tired of writing your fan fiction please be kind to your reader and put that it has been discontinued and let someone adopt the** damn** thing.

If your to pissy or you can't pull the peanut butter jar out of your ass long enough to do number 1 for the love of **Unicron **don't delete all you fucking stories the same thing is also true if one day you suddenly find religion after all god didn't seem to care that for the last two or three years you have been writing hot man on men fan fiction why would he care now you stupid cunt. The reason for this important message is because once again some of my favourite stories have disappeared due to some of the reasons I have listed above. Thank you for your time.

It's the author again. I found that shit funny. It's true though about the religion thing. If you think about it, Adam and Eve incested for the whole human race and the Noah and the Ark, his family, decided to incest the world again. That's what religion seems to be about. Fuck your cousin. It's good for you. Oh, my poster wants me to tell you that we have seen pics of the peanut butter jar.

Wheelie and Rumble had followed everyone to the main hall. Everyone was surrounding Megatron. He was giving the orders. Samantha was standing behind him with Inferno next to her. Rumble started to get closer. Wheelie tried to grab him and pull him back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on, I used to do this all the time, I can get much closer."  
Wheelie watched Rumble get closer and closer to them. Once he was close enough and out of sight, he motioned for Wheelie to join him. He shook his head. Rumble kept waving him over and Wheelie kept telling him no. He waved his hand down and turned back to the action. He wanted to fly up but knew he would be spotted. He just paid more attention.

"Does everyone know the plan?"

"Yes Megatron."

Dammit, the end of the conversation. Wheelie tried getting Rumble to come back. Rumble ignored him. He heard talking again. He looked back up. Megatron was holding onto Samantha's wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my post?"

"Very well. Post yourself in my quarters. I'll be there shortly."  
"You can't be serious Megatron."  
"Oh I am, yesss. I suggest you listen to me."

Samantha sighed then headed back there. Megatron turned to Inferno.

"Will you go and watch her for me? I need to get the plan into motion and I want to make sure she stays there this time."

"Yes Royalty."

Inferno was about to take off when he stopped and turned back.

"Royalty, go easy on the little royalty. She means well."

"I wish I could be easy on her."

"Then why don't you?"

"I can't. I need to be stern with her or she'll run away again."

Inferno went up and held Megatron from behind.

"You know you can't cage her. She'll hate you if you do. It may even kill her. She just wants to be free. You know how she is."  
"But you don't know what she is Inferno. A creature like that needs to be controlled."

"I don't believe so."

"Fine Inferno. Then how would you feel if I told you? She's a…"

Rumble didn't need to listen anymore. The conversation had gotten boring. He turned back to Wheelie who looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Rumble walked over to him, not caring if he was spotted. Wheelie grabbed him then ran through a wall. He turned and started to yell at him.

"What were you thinking? You could have been seen."  
"What do I care?"

"Think about the time stream."  
"I didn't ask to be here. Why should I care if everything goes wrong for them?"  
"If things go wrong now, what do you think will happen in the future?"  
Rumble stopped talking. He hated fighting with Wheelie. Wheelie just shook himself then turned away from him.

"You may not care if we ever meet each other in the future but I do. What you do here affects us. Think about that."

Wheelie knew better then to leave him alone but was so upset he didn't care. He walked through another wall and disappeared, leaving Rumble by himself to do, as he wanted. Which in this case was a very bad thing. He was alone and angry. He decided to go and play with some of the controls. Maybe hack a few computers. He started jumping through walls looking for something to wreck when he came into Samantha's computer room. He logged in and started copying all her files. One caught his eye. He turned up the volume.

"Come on Rumble, it looks good on you."

Soundwave was slightly red and Megatron, with the rest of the base, was laughing their Asses off. There was Rumble, standing in a pink dress. His grandmother was circling him.

"I hate dis grandma. Can't you measure this on Sammy?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise dear."

"Next time I get ta take her out. Frenzy can have da joy of modeling."

"Stop complaining I'm almost done."

Ravage and Ratbat were laughing so hard they almost leaked themselves.

"Laugh it up fuzz balls. Yer gonna get yours."

Ratbat started squeaking at him.

"Yeah I can to stay up dat late."

"Not on my watch. Is he almost done mother? I think Rumble's suffered enough for one day."

"Try a lifetime."  
"Okay, okay. You can go. Just let me help you out of that."

Rumble turned off the footage. Again, all his problems started because of her. Why should he help her? He kept moving the cursor down, a later entry. Maybe this one would be better. He opened it to find Wheelie on the other end of the camera.

"This is the newest guy we found. Well, actually Rumble found him. Now he's staying with us. Isn't that great?"

The camera moved up to Ultra Magnus and Rodimus but they weren't saying anything. Kup walked by making the camera shake.

"I think this is nothing but trouble. We already have a Decepticon that visits frequently and a Decepticon pet on this planet. Do we really need another one?"

"I don't think they'll cause any harm Kup. Look at them. They seem to really care for one another."  
"I say it's a Decepticon trick."

The camera zoomed in on Kup.

"Kup, why is everything a Decepticon trick? Why isn't anything an Autobots fault?"  
"Because we never do anything wrong."  
"Then what about that Autobot that stole that human child?"  
"That was a Decepticon."

"That was never proved Kup."

Kup turned to see Rodimus standing closer to him.

"They say a Decepticon did it but how can we be sure? What if we've become so brain washed that we aren't looking at the big picture anymore."  
"But we are kid, the restoration of Cybertron, peace…"

"Isn't peace defined as everyone getting along?"

"Yeah."

"Including the Decepticons?"  
"But if we didn't have them, there wouldn't be no fighting."

"Yes there would. You and I fight all the time. Especially when I was younger. There is no stopping fighting. We can only work through it every time it pops up again. And I for one think we should work through our problems with the Decepticons."  
"I'll back you up all the way Rodimus."

"Thank you Ultra Magnus."

"I think you're both glitches."

Kup walked away from them. Ultra Magnus got closer to Rodimus.

"You know, the more you stand up for the Decepticons, the more people are going to think you're one of them."

"I know that old friend. But I want to give peace a chance. I mean, from both sides, the only ones still fighting is Galvatron."

"And we all know he's not all there anymore."

"HEY!"

They both looked at the camera. Samantha was pouting behind it.

"Sorry little one. Turn that thing off and get ready for bed."  
"But I don't want to. I want to go and play with the new bot."  
Rodimus smiled.

"I think you're too late for that one. Looks like he's already playing with someone."

The camera turned to see Wheelie and Rumble making out. Rumble turned the footage off. He leaned back in her chair.

"She has soft core porn on her computer. Wonder if she has any hard core?"

"And why would you want to know that?"  
Rumble turned to see Wheelie standing behind him again.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Making sure that you stay out of trouble."  
"So you don't trust me then."

"Not at all. But that's what makes it fun."

Rumble turned the computer off and stuck his head through the wall. Megatron was coming. He ducked back inside.

"What say we follow him and find out what's going on?"  
Wheelie smiled then followed Rumble through the wall. They kept looking to make sure they weren't spotted by anyone. Megatron turned and entered his room. Samantha was lying on the bed with Inferno sitting next to her.

"Just where I wanted the two of you."

Samantha turned her head. She was still upset at him. He walked over to her and rubbed her back.

"You can't stay mad at me forever Samantha, if you didn't complete what you wanted to do, that's not my problem. I gave you time and it wasn't spent wisely."

"And that's my fault right."  
"Of course, you are in charge of yourself. Things may come up that stop you but you either work around them or abort. And it seems you chose to abort."

She didn't turn to face him. He pulled her back. She didn't move. Inferno felt it better to leave them alone.

"Stay."

Inferno sat back down.

"I don't think this is a good idea Royalty. She's upset. I think I should go. You could spend time with her or maybe we both should leave."  
Megatron turned and faced Inferno. He wasn't glaring but he wasn't happy.

"She's just having a tantrum. I know what'll make her happy and I'll need your help."

Inferno sat there watching Megatron move. He had pulled her back and held her legs open. His hand went in between them. She started to pull him off her.

"You do that Megatron without my say so then it's rape."

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine Samantha, I was going to try and please you, but if you insist on being stubborn, then I think you need a good spanking."

She was flipped over his knee and was getting tapped repeatedly. She knew she would be red after that. Inferno stood and grabbed Megatron's hand.

"Please Royalty, the little royalty doesn't deserve that."

"I wasn't hitting her hard."

"Even so, I don't want her hurt. If you must punish someone, punish me."

"That is a very noble gesture of you Inferno but I see no reason to punish you."  
"I can give you a reason, I knew that she escaped. I knew she left without telling you."

Megatron let go of her and used his other hand on Inferno. Inferno was on the ground. Samantha had slid off Megatron's legs and hit the floor. Inferno's arm was being twisted behind his back.

"Tell me Inferno, why are you following her and not your master?"

"Forgive me Royalty. It's better to beg forgiveness then ask permission isn't it?"  
Megatron loosened his grip. Samantha had started to pull on his arms.

"Let him go Megatron. This is between you and me."

"No this is between all of us. I never meant to do any of this with either of you. I just wanted a little foreplay before going down on both of you."

Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Typical."  
Megatron got off Inferno and helped him up. Samantha went over to Inferno and held him.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, the Royalty didn't hurt me."  
She held onto him. Megatron stood in place. They looked over to him. He was trying to look tall yet was giving off the vibe of you know you want me. Inferno and Samantha looked back at each other.

"Should we punish him for punishing us?"  
Inferno reached down and felt Samantha's behind.

"Is that tender?"

"A little."

"Then yes."

Megatron couldn't help himself. He felt the grin spreading across his face. He bowed then held his hand over to the bed.

"Shall we?"

He waited to see what they would do next. They just stood there. Megatron walked over to the bed and sat on it. He kept watching them. They still didn't move. The grin left his face. What were they thinking? A crash came from the corner of the room. Wheelie grabbed Rumble and hid behind the tub. Megatron turned back to see they were much closer now. He ended up getting pushed over. He was laying flat on the bed with both of them staring at him. Inferno had made the first move. He placed his mouth over his leaders. He used his eyes to tell Samantha to get going. She was almost out when the door locked on her. She turned and seen Megatron's hand was on the console. He finished his tongue war with Inferno then lightly pushed him up.

"I knew you'd try something like that Samantha. I'm always ready."

Samantha sighed then sat on the floor next to them. His hand went on her head.

"You don't have to join us Samantha, if you just want to watch then that's fine too."

"I can't do that Megatron. Besides, I know that one isn't enough for you."  
"Granted. Then get up here and make us all happy, yesss."  
She sighed then stood. Inferno reached for her and held onto her. He started to whisper in her ear.

"If you don't wish to do this, then leave. I don't want to force you."  
"It's not forcing me Inferno. This'll help me blow off some steam."

She pulled away and pushed him back while kissing him. Megatron had reached over and started messing with their lower halves. He had to get them both ready for what he had in store. Wheelie started pulling on Rumble. They had to get out of there. Rumble kept staring. Wheelie kept pulling until Rumble turned and glared at him. Wheelie was going to leave by himself when Rumble pulled him closer and held him in place.

"We can't watch this. This isn't right."

"It's good though. We never had a threesome. I think this may be good research."  
"I can't witness this."  
"Then sit on me and I'll jerk you off."

Wheelie stared at him. He was serious. Wheelie loved Rumble enough to do what he said. He moved over and placed both legs on either side of Rumbles. He then let himself out. He held onto Rumble and felt his hand go over him. Wheelie kept his mouth shut while he was being played with. Samantha was already wet. He pulled her underwear off and placed a finger inside. Inferno was trying to keep her happy but felt Megatron taking off the protective layer around his member. He felt the cool air hit him it made him shudder. Megatron played with Samantha more until she was dripping on Inferno. She was having trouble breathing now. It was becoming too much. He pulled his finger out and let her cool down. She was breathing heavy next to Inferno. Inferno was wet enough now because of her that if she was to sit on him, it wouldn't hurt. He turned her around and held her legs open. Inferno sat up.

"Grab her back Inferno and brace yourself."  
Inferno did as he was told. Samantha was being held open and felt herself being lowered. She felt herself being impaled by Inferno's erection. Megatron listened to them both whine. That was getting him hot. She was flat on Inferno's back with her legs spread. Megatron got onto the bed. He entered her, hearing her cry out. She held onto him while he moved. Inferno could feel the movement and began to move himself. They were both going at a steady pace. As Samantha held on, Inferno was gazing up at Megatron. He was watching Inferno the whole time. He lowered himself and kissed him while they moved. At some point, it was like Samantha wasn't there at all. Megatron was starting to lose control and grabbed both of them as he moved. He wanted to be rough this time. Inferno could hear Samantha screaming.

"Royalty, stop. She can't take much more. And… neither can I."

Megatron kept moving. Inferno could barely hear him talking.

"So… close…"

They were all at the same point. They couldn't take much more. Rumble could hear Wheelie. He couldn't hold back much longer either. He started to stop. Wheelie placed his hand on Rumbles.

"Don't you dare stop."  
He loved it when his mate got forceful. He kept jerking him off while listening to him get louder. If he timed it right, they could all climax together. It was just to bad he didn't top Wheelie when he had the chance. He squeezed harder as the breathing got heavier. They whole group cried out as they came together. Megatron rested for a moment then got off of them. Inferno lifted Samantha up and placed her next to him. Megatron lay next to Inferno.

"How was that?"

"Magnificent."

Megatron chuckled and kiss Inferno.

"Just wait until next time."


	21. Chapter 21

I hate this guy I work with. He's nothing but trouble. Says that I'm spying on him with my days off. I came in shopping and bought two bags worth of groceries and he said I left with nothing making it obvious. I don't like leaving my house on my days off in the wintertime. If I do, I'm going to a friend's house. This guys paranoia is getting so out of hand that I really need to get a restraining order on him. That or just put the fucker out of his misery. I mean, what kind of person does that? I have too much shit on my plate right now to deal with him. He needs a hobby, or a whore. Believe it or not, I had a good day at work today even with that guy there. It was good. I had basically nothing to do. I got to slack and help out in both Grocery and Variety. I need to do that every once in a while. I find that if I do fifteen minutes to half an hour of Grocery work, I have a great day. Shockbox, when you watch season three after the movie, note the fact that Spock is not his voice actor anymore. It's Frank Welker again so he sounds more like Megatron. Season three is, basically, giant fillers but they are funny. Some show how Rodimus is trying to fight the control of the Matrix and you get to see Galvatron getting raped by a planet and it isn't Unicron. And something I thought was very entertaining Preceptor became a woman. If you can make it through all of season two, you can make it through season three. My poster couldn't get through season three. Well, she got through it but it took a while. I watched it all in under a week I think. She kept putting it off. But in some areas it was worth it. I wouldn't recommend watching season four though. It's evil and the series it goes into, Head Masters, is not worth it. The poster may tell you about how it's in Japanese and the fact that Soundwave was killed with Rumble and Frenzy. I don't wish to do that universe so I'm taking it into another direction. That's the only spoiler any of you are getting. But that's just the heads up. Hopefully you like it anyway. I got a boyfriend. Sorry ladies, I'm straight. HA!

There was an energon storm. Everything seemed to be in utter chaos over this stasis pod. What was so different about it? Other then the fact that it had a big yellow "X" across its casing. Optimus stared at it and hoped he didn't have to explain it. Cheetor, being the ever so curious one, had to ask. Optimus could never say no to him.

"That was a mistake made by the Maximal Elders. A part of Starscream was made into a creature so terrifying, so indestructible, that nothing could contain it. It was eventually locked away and sealed to be shipped off to some desolate asteroid."

"You seem to know a lot about this."  
"I read up on my history. That and this is the Axalon's second secret mission."

They all stared at him. He didn't tell them that he was there when that thing was being created. He didn't tell them that he helped create that thing. That it was partially his idea. If they could get one with the original ferocity, they could use that to their advantage, same if they could get the betrayal and get him into the Predicon ranks. They could be taken out from the inside. This one was the only one to survive. He was a monster. No one would keep him. They had to get rid of it. They had loaded it onto the ship of the night that Megatron had stolen the golden disk. The very next morning was when they accidentally bumped into the Predicons and landed on this planet. Optimus had closed his eyes to think back on that day.

"Optimus we need you to report to the high counsel immediately."  
That was one of the scariest calls to get. You didn't know if you were in slag or not. Maybe they found out about his little get-togethers with Megatron. He walked onto his way to the great hall while getting stared at by his classmates. He acted proud but really he was scared. He got to the doors and was lead down to the main hall. Everyone was already witting there waiting for him. He stood up to the podium. He looked at all of them. Some were lit and were clearly seen but that one in the corner, it wasn't lit at all. He could see the eyes but not the body. The council members noticed that his attention was on the Senator.

"Please Optimus, the Senator is only here as a formality. He is quite tired so we must get this over with quickly."

"I still don't see why I have to be here anyway. I'm sure you could tell him this without my help."

"But sir, you do know the rules."

"I know them. I made a few of them. Primus I need a coffee."

"Sir we're almost done."

"We've just started, don't give me that."

The others stared at him. Something was wrong. They looked afraid of him. Optimus couldn't help but ask.

"Is that a Predicon up there?"

The eyes in the dark flashed. He wasn't happy. He almost jumped from his podium.

"Don't ever call me that again boy. You wont live to regret it."

"Senator please…"

"QUIET! Tell this impudent little boy what he needs to hear and you,"

He pointed to someone on his right off the podium.

"Get me a coffee."

The whole room gasped. He had turned back and waved his hand.

"Continue with the meeting."

"Yes sir. Optimus Primal, you were summoned here to participate in an experiment. We need you in charge of the unit that is conducting the experiment."  
"But I'm just an explorer. That's what I've been studying for. I have nothing to do with science."  
"Yes you do boy, in order to explore, you need to know many scientific things about the terrain, the atmosphere and the life on the planet. Don't try to blind us to the truth."

Optimus was really starting to hate this guy. He bowed before the counsel.

"Thank you for this opportunity, I'll gladly accept it."

"Good. Please get your instructions from the man at the front desk."  
Optimus bowed again and left the room. They looked over to the Senator.

"Why were you riding him like that?"  
"He's an idiot. He'll fuck up the project. I still don't know why you want to go through with it. I was against it from the beginning."

"But it'll advance the science community."

"Or create more problems. You have no idea what Starscream was like. I was there. I know what it was all about. What if he pulls the wrong codes from him."

"That's a risk we're willing to take."  
The Senator gave a frustrated sigh then leaned back into his chair. The bot came back with his coffee.

"Here you are sir."

"You sound frightened."

"I am sir. I've heard that no assistant to you ever lives."

"Now that's not always true. You're still alive aren't you?"

The Senator picked up the coffee and tried it. The bot tried to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder. The Senator stood and started walking with him. The counsel stayed in their seats. They were waiting for that horrible sound, they sat looking at their hands, the floor, ceiling, anything to get their minds off of it. Then the sound happened. Those blood-curdling screams coming from down the hall. They shook, how could he keep doing that?

"Shouldn't we stop him?"

"You want to go up against him, then be my guest."

"You know… he's probably here listening to us right now."

They stopped talking then left to go do their business elsewhere.

Optimus found himself in a room with people he had never met before. They had already begun. He basically stood in a corner watching them work. Others started talking to each other. One finally approached him.

"So, what are you doing here?"  
"I was about to ask the same thing."  
"Let me see the disk you were given."  
The young bot took it from him and watched it on a private computer. Others soon joined him. The one bot kept looking at him. He wasn't pleased. Everyone got up and started to walk back to their stations. He went back to Optimus and led him to his station.

"You are here to be in charge of the operation. You are to make sure nothing goes wrong and to keep everything secret."

"So I get the difficult assignment?"  
"No. You get an easy job. It's because of your namesake. That's the only reason why you're here. Most of us don't want you here. We've worked hard to get here."

"Well trust me, I don't want to be here."  
"And that's what pisses us off the most. Just go around and make sure everyone is doing their job."

Many months had gone by and Optimus was still bored out of his mind. Everything was already being done for him. Everyone was working at his or her stations, not paying any attention to him. He went around to make sure things were going according to plan. He checked core temperatures on the specimen. It was coming along nicely. It didn't look attractive but that wasn't the point of this experiment. Only a few more days and it'll be ready to come out. The Senator entered the room. Everyone bowed before him. He stood in front of Optimus.

"Disgusting."  
Optimus was really having a problem with this guy. He always came in to see how everything was going. He stood up and looked the Senator in the eye.

"You know what, I'm tired of you always putting me down."

Everyone looked at him in shock. No one went up to him, insulted him and get to live afterwards. The Senator stood up straight, almost towering over Optimus.

"Why must you always think that everything is about you?"  
He walked past Optimus and got a better look at the specimen.

"How's the progress been coming?"

"Everything is perfect sir. Vital signs are normal; strength and intellect are through the roof. We even believe that in time, it'll eventually be able to coexist with others."  
"So basically right now it's a monster that can think."

"…Yes."

The Senator shook his head.

"This is never going to work."  
"But sir, we are working very hard to make it work."

One of the others had to try and make him happy.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I was against this from the beginning. I don't see why we need this creature. It'll just create more problems."

The younger of the students was watching him. He went up to him and held onto his wrist.

"If the council was against this, why did they go through with it?"

"To satisfy so sick curiosity. I wish we could just scrap this."  
The Senator turned and faced everyone.

"If anything goes wrong, then that's it. This is our only chance to do this."

"Wait, you mean to say that we wont get any more tests done?"  
"Why do you think we are giving you everything you need now? We want this over and done with as soon as possible. We can't have the public finding out about this."  
He headed for the door and turned to face them.

"Don't pull too many of these all-nighters. You never know, something may be out there."  
"You mean all those attacks that have been happening?"  
"There wasn't that many. Only a few in the past few months."

"But I thought that was so scary. Could you imagine…"  
They all started talking amongst themselves. The Senator took that opportunity to leave. He heard someone follow him outside. The same young student was leaning against the door, looking sheepish.

"Can I help you?"

"Sir, I was just wondering, what are you doing out so late?"

"This is when I'm most active. I'm not a morning person."

"Alright. But sir, would you do me a favor… would you… would you walk me home later?"

The Senator smiled at the little one. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you can make it on your own. I still have so much to do. But I thank you for the offer."

The boy turned red. The Senator gave a frustrated sigh.

"Listen to me, you'll find someone out there for you. I'm just not your type."  
"What makes you say that? I think you're magnificent."

"And I think you're cute but that's not enough. You have to know the other better."  
"Then let me come over and we'll get acquainted."

"I can't. You're too young for me but I know you'll find someone just for you."

The boy smiled and hugged the Senator. He didn't push him away he hugged back. This boy just needed some direction.

"Now, you go on back in there and get this thing going."

"Yes sir."

The Senator watched him go back in and started walking away.

"Why does everyone think I'm available?"

The boy went back into the room and sat in his chair. The others came to him.

"So, what happened?"

"He was amazing."  
"There's no way that you slept with him that fast."  
"Not unless he's a half minute man."  
They all glared at Optimus. They all liked the Senator.

"So, what happened?"

"Yes tell us."

Optimus walked away from them.

"Ignorant school boys."

He sat in corner waiting for them to finish.

"He was so sweet. He told me that there was someone else out there for me, that I could be happier with him or her. They would make me happier then he ever could."

They all sighed. There was another boy in the corner looking at him. He slightly smiled then went back to work. Everyone scattered then got back to work.

The day was here. They had to let it out. It was also the day of his graduation. The others said that he shouldn't be there but there was no choice. It had already shown signs of aggressiveness. Optimus had the guards ready with restraints. He opened the age. The green liquid slowly drained and the creature stepped out of the glass container. They all examined it from every angle. It seemed fine. Optimus stood in front of it.

"Tell me, what are you thinking?"

It started turning its head around. It noticed the door but quickly looked back down. Another student came up and handed it an energon cube, a small one to help it get more energy. He took the energon and drank it.

"Alright, a different question. What do you think your purpose is?"

He handed the energon back to the boy then looked at Optimus. It didn't say anything but looked ominous.

"Test its mind. Maybe something isn't connected right."

He sat there, letting the others mess with him.

"Optimus, we really should call it something other then it. That's degrading."

"Fine, you're now known as X. Problem with that name?"

X Still didn't respond.

"I didn't think so."

Optimus turned his back to it. The wires were taken off its head. He waited until they were checking the charts then lunged right at Optimus. He was not prepared for that. He went flying forward. The guards grabbed him and held him back. The second in charge hit the alarm. The Senator would be coming soon. It was being held up. X kept fighting back.

"He must really want you dead."

"No idea why."  
Optimus jus shook his head at that thing. The Senator entered the room.

"What's going on here?"  
"The experiment has gone wrong. It's attacked a few of us. Even those trying to help the others."  
The Senator looked around. There was that boy that approached him. Someone was tending to him. He looked generally concerned but not for a friend. Good to see he found someone. He looked at X. It was staring at him. It didn't show fear. The Senator got closer to it.

"Sir I wouldn't do that."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."  
X kept looking him in the eye. The Senator started to put images into its mind. It looked away from him and stopped moving. He took a few steps back and looked at Optimus.

"Get rid of that thing. Take it to an asteroid and dump it there."

He grabbed Optimus by the throat.

"Make sure it stays there and don't let anyone see you."

He let go then left the room. He leaned against the wall.

"Oh Primus. That thing needs to be destroyed. If that's what was going through Starscream… no wonder he tried to kill himself."

The Senator walked down the hall and back to the main hall. He had to warn the rest of the council. That, and rub it in their faces that he was right.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone is stealing our fucking ideas. Slayers Revolution is copying our idea before we even wrote it down. Does anyone know who the Senator is? I want to see how many people can figure this out before we reveal him. I recommend people listen to the song that started playing while I was writing this chapter. Garbage – Push it. I think it's a good song.

Posters; I'm really starting to hate Beast Wars; this story is taking so long. We started this in high school I just want to do G1 cry. Ok that's enough emo thoughts for one day. First off I'm sorry for the peanut butter comment I know that scared a few of you but if you thought that was bad you should see the picture I dare you to goggle it peanut butter jar in woman's ass. Shockbox you will love s1 & s2 but s3 is so riddled with plot holes and disappearing charters it will make you cry for s4 just watch it to see Arcee trying to have sex with Daniel For headmasters I did download and burn it but I have yet to watch it I cant its sooooo bad not just for Soundwave but everyone, after you watch s3 just think to yourself can I stand watching another transformers show made in 80's and with worse voice acting and plot if you think you can manage go for and try headmaster were the line is crossed between humans and transformers.

Looks up, oh my god she hates my story. (Starts crying) I'm totally kidding. I want to get to after Beast Wars and then G1. I'm trying I tell you.

Dinobot and Rattrap were outside the base staring up at the stars. They loved getting away from it all. Rattrap wanted to make Dinobot as happy as he could. He had been acting very odd of late, more quiet and turned inward then usual. Rattrap started poking Dinobot in the side.

"Why wont you tell me what wrong?"  
"Because there is nothing wrong with me."

"You're brooding."

"I always brood."

"Not this much."

Dinobot just sighed and looked back up at the stars. Rattrap waited for Dinobot to close his eyes before making any moves. Dinobot didn't seem interested in the fact that Rattrap had gotten on top of him. He tried to get Dinobot out of his sheath but it wasn't working. It didn't take long for Rattrap to give up and just lay on him. Dinobot didn't do anything. He just lay there. About an hour had passed before Rattrap decided to get off of him. He wandered into the wilderness for some alone time. He came to a small body of water and peered into it.

"He has no more use for you, you know."

Rattrap started to feel unwanted. He wasn't about to lose what he loved most but what could he do? They hadn't had sex in a long time. He looked back into the water.

"Am I really that appealing?"  
He walked away from the water and headed down into the woods. Dinobot had woken from his nap and found Rattrap was gone. He was a little concerned at first when he found Rattrap's scent was heading away from the base. He followed the smell all over the countryside. It didn't take long for Dinobot to find him. He was leaning against a tree hugging his person and shaking. Dinobot walked up to him and turned him around. He had been crying.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Rattrap started cleaning his face.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how we're still not on Cybertron and that our "other halves" haven't come back yet."

Dinobot looked deeply into his eyes.

"You're lying to me. What really happened Rattrap? I don't smell anyone else on you."

"I wasn't raped Chopper face. I just wanted some alone time."  
"It's dangerous out here."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a child."

"But you act like one."

Rattrap broke away from Dinobot's grasp and started walking away. Dinobot rushed him and grabbed him from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Back to da base. I don't want to be around ya anymore."

"That hurts Rattrap."  
"So does finding out the man ya love is still working for da other side."  
Dinobot felt like he had just been stabbed.

"Now that's cold Rattrap. I knew that was still bothering you. Why wont you forgive me?"

"I don't know."

Dinobot squeezed him. Rattrap started to struggle again.

"Let go of me."

"Just a few hours ago you wanted me sexually. Now you don't?"  
"Dat's right. I don't need ya."  
"But you want me."

Rattrap kept fighting but didn't talk after that. It was true. Yet something inside him kept saying to fight back. He wasn't playing hard to get he just wanted to fight. Dinobot forced Rattrap to the ground.

"Ya can't do this Chopper face. It'll be rape if you do."

"You can't rape the willing. Besides, we both know you like it."  
Rattrap was still struggling with him when they heard the bushes rustling. Dinobot got off of Rattrap and got into a position to defend him. Rattrap was about to reach for his gun when the figures came out.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Rumble and Wheelie and found them again. Rattrap took his hand off his gun and Dinobot placed his arm around Rattrap's waist.

"What are you doing back here?"  
"Got bored looking around the Pred base. Not much going on there. Got to jerk Wheelie off though. Only later did I think about fucking him instead. I missed out on dat didn't I?"  
Wheelie elbowed him in the side. Rumble started laughing. He was trying to make up for being bad. Rattrap still tried to get away from Dinobot. Rumble led Wheelie over to them.

"So, why are you two fighting?"

"Because I've got nothing ta say ta dis traitor."

"Samantha was right, without us inside you, you'll both fight."

"I love it when he talks like that."

Wheelie walked over to Dinobot and took him away from Rattrap. Rumble did the same.

"What are you doing?"  
"We know how to put us all back. This way, you'll stop fighting and love each other again."

Rattrap was still pouting.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Without you two loving each other, Rumble and I would be separated again. I'd rather die."

Rumble looked like he would start crying. He felt the same way. Rattrap sighed then lay on the ground.

"So what are we supposed ta do?"

"You're already there. We need to lay on you as if we were your soul reentering your body."

Dinobot understood and lay down as well. Rumble and Wheelie got into position. They held each other's hand as they started to lie down.

"See you later Wheelie."

"Maybe this time, we'll take up your grandmother's offer and live in subspace with the rest of your family."

Rumble grabbed Wheelie's neck and forced him close enough for a kiss before settling back down into Rattrap's body. Wheelie soon joined with Dinobot. Light had shot up from both bodies then soon disappeared. Dinobot and Rattrap were whole again. They sat up and looked at one another then looked away.

"Do you still hate me Rattrap?"

"I don't hate you. I never did. I'm just upset."  
"With what I did?"  
"That and at myself, I don't know why I was so angry towards you. I love you and I don't wanna lose you."

Rattrap was about to start crying again. He hated himself for getting so emotional. Dinobot reached over and held Rattrap. He grabbed him and placed him on his lap. When Rattrap pulled back up to kiss him, Dinobot had stopped him and tried to talk instead.

"Are you sure you want to do this here? I mean, we could find somewhere softer for you."

"I don't care where we are as long as we're together."

That did it. Dinobot started making out with his little lover. Rattrap had placed his knees on the floor and lifted himself up. He knew what was coming next and he craved it. He wanted to take this kiss deeper before they started losing control. He could feel Dinobot's member going up from behind him. That just made it more interesting. He wanted to tease a little. He moved up and down without taking it into him. Continuing to kiss while he did it. He could hear his mate wanting him but not forcing him to do anything he didn't want to. Rattrap lifted himself up once more before taking him in, only the head though. Without lubrication, it was a little more painful. Dinobot lifted him up, pulling out of him and walked back to the body of water carrying Rattrap bridal style. It just might be deep enough for them to fit in. He slipped into the water, waiting to hear Rattrap's reaction once he hit it. He gave out a little scream.

"You okay?"  
"It's cold."

"You'll heat up soon enough."  
"I don't doubt that."

He had sat down and placed Rattrap back on top of him. Rattrap wasn't sure this was going to work. He lifted up his wet hand and placed a finger under Rattrap's chin.

"It may not be lube but it'll help to take away some of the pain."

Rattrap nodded then slowly started to sit down again. It was still painful. Dinobot grabbed Rattrap and kissed him, trying to occupy his mind. It was working, not fully, but enough to make Rattrap want to take it all in. They sat in the mid chest deep water for a few moments before breaking the kiss. Rattrap was staring at Dinobot. Dinobot stroked the back of Rattrap's head.

"Are you alright?"  
Rattrap didn't say anything at first. He just kept staring at him. Dinobot sat up from the waters edge to get closer to Rattrap. He tried again.

"Is something wrong? Am I hurting you that much?"  
"Don't ever leave me."

Dinobot didn't have time to think about what Rattrap was saying. He started to lift himself and fall hard on him. The water was splashing everywhere. Dinobot couldn't believe it at first. It was like Rattrap was trying to punish himself. Dinobot grabbed Rattrap's waist, trying to stop him. Rattrap grabbed his hands to hold on tighter but kept falling as hard as he could. The water truly was helping. He couldn't help himself anymore. Dinobot wanted to be on the top. He wanted to start losing control for once. Once Rattrap had lifted himself to fall back down again, Dinobot lifted him off completely and placed him on the waters edge. Rattrap was holding onto the edge and looked back at his mate. Dinobot looked like he was about to go mad. He didn't know what to do. Should he start taking him again but rougher this time or should he try to be a little more sensitive?

"Please Dinobot, just take me how you see fit."

Dinobot got over top of Rattrap and went by his ear.

"And how would you like me to take you?"

"Be as rough as you can. I don't deserve you."  
"Oh but you do my love. Just as much as I deserve you."

Dinobot nipped at Rattrap's ear then went back to his lover's lower half. He lowered his lover into the water again. Rattrap was waiting to be penetrated but found that instead of his partner's member intruding his backside, it was his fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to please you without being rough or turning myself into a monster."

He used his one hand to finger the inside of his lover while using the other to play with the front side. Rattrap kept pulling out the grass.

"I don't deserve this. I was so horrible to you."

"I told you to stop worrying about that."

"But I… can't help it. It was… wrong of me."

He was starting to feel out of breath. Dinobot could feel him getting tighter. He wanted to be fully penetrated.

"You really want it don't you?"  
"You haven't touched me like this in days."

"I didn't think you needed it that much Rattrap."

"Only from you. I could… fuck you without rest… if I must."

That made Dinobot happy. He lifted his fingers out then lifted Rattrap back up. He let the water flow into him. Rattrap shook from the chill.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you warm."  
Rattrap started to move forward with every push. His head was lying on the grass. He couldn't help it. He started to dig some of the dirt from the ground. Rattrap had lifted himself out of the water with Dinobot still attached. Dinobot grabbed him and put him back in the water. He wasn't about to let his partner hurt himself. It wouldn't be long now. Rattrap had been holding in his cries. Now they were starting to escape. He kept trying to hold them in. They always had a fear of getting caught. But that just increased the excitement. Dinobot had gotten closer to Rattrap again.

"Go ahead. There's no one here that'll hear us."  
Rattrap kept his mouth shut. He wasn't about to let anything out.

"Are you that ashamed of me?"

"No… it's not… you…"  
"Then do it for me."

He couldn't. Something was wrong. He couldn't do it. Dinobot was getting tired of this. In order for him to fully enjoy himself, he needed his lover to cry out for him. He reached over to the front and started tugging on him again. He was through with being gentle. He'd give Rattrap what he wanted. He started getting really rough with him. He lifted Rattrap out of the water so that only his legs were still in it. Dinobot stood the water coming up to his knees.

"You asked for it vermin. You want it rough, well that's what you're going to get."  
This time Rattrap had no choice but to cry out. He was much rougher then he had ever been. Dinobot let go for a moment to grab Rattraps hands and pull them behind his back. He soon went back to his violent rhythm. It started with low whines but soon erupted in full out screaming. It didn't take long for Dinobot to feel guilty. He wanted to stop but couldn't. His body wouldn't let him. Rattrap could sense what Dinobot was feeling.

"Don't… stop."

Dinobot couldn't talk. There was nothing he could do. The guilt was still there. Rattrap wanted to thrust himself back into him but found that impossible. His legs were shaking with every push. All he could do from that point was scream. Dinobot could no longer tell if they were screams of pain or pleasure. But at that point, he no longer cared. A few more thrusts and they'll both be done. Rattrap swore his head was on fire. Dinobot had squeezed Rattraps member as he came. They both let out a sound. Rattrap screamed again while Dinobot only grunted. He slowly pulled himself out letting everything inside Rattrap fall into the water. Both the water and his juices came out. Dinobot looked at Rattrap. He had pasted out with his face on the ground. He lifted Rattrap up so his back was to Dinobots chest. Rattrap had been drooling.

"You liked it that much huh?"  
Dinobot cleaned the two of them up the placed them back inside. He carried Rattrap back to the base. It didn't take long. He went in through the side entrance being lifted up into the main computer room. Rhinox was on duty that night.

"What happened to him?"  
"I did."  
"You two started fighting again?"  
Dinobot looked down at Rattrap.

"Something sort of like that."

"Well, I hope you went easy on him this time."  
"I usually do Rhinox. He just wanted to prove he was better then me this time. I had to show him whose boss."  
"I see that."

Rhinox went back to the monitors and Dinobot carried Rattrap back to his room. He placed Rattrap on his bed and covered him with the furs of his earlier kills. Rattrap had curled into a ball and held onto the fur. Dinobot reached over and stroked Rattrap's face.

"I'm sorry."

Dinobot sat in the corner and watched him sleep. He wanted to protect him until morning came.


	23. Chapter 23

There was something I was going to say on here and I forgot what it was. That's cool though. It'll hit me again at some point. You all know it's coming. Be afraid be very afraid.

Rattrap woke up in a dark room. He looked around for Dinobot but found nothing. He settled back down into his bed. He felt movement behind him. He glanced back to find Dinobot curled into a ball and facing the other direction. Rattrap sat up then leaned over. He was still in pain from last night. He had gotten up to go and get something to drink. He was alone that early in the morning. Rattrap heard someone coming. At first he thought it might have been Dinobot. He turned to find Optimus standing there.

"Another late night out?"  
Rattrap turned back to his drink.

"Yeah."

Optimus walked by Rattrap to get something for himself. Rattrap just kept staring at his glass.

"You know, even though he pleasures you, you shouldn't trust him as much as you do."

"What makes you think he pleases me?"  
"Everyone knows Rattrap. We just act like we don't. Well, maybe Cheetor doesn't know and I don't want him finding out."

"And why is that?"

Rattrap was starting to get offended by all this. Optimus turned and leaned on the counter with his arms crossed.

"I'm just saying that two men shouldn't be together like that. Especially with a Predicon."

"Oh is that so, but wasn't it you that said we could trust him? And didn't you have sex with Megatron on a number of occasions?"

Optimus stiffened up. Rattrap leaned on his right hand with his hip leaning to the left.

"What makes you all high and mighty that you can do what you want and the rest of us have to obey you?"  
"How about because I'm your commander?"  
"How about you shove that up your tail pipe?"

"Just remember Rattrap, he's the one that stole both golden disks and gave one back to Megatron."

"Don't try to change the subject on me. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. You're just unhappy with your life so you want to make ours miserable."  
"That's not true Rattrap. If I did, would I allow you to keep with him? I would have made sure that you two would never be happy again. I'm not a monster."

"Neither is Dinobot."

"But he's still more Predicon then Maximal. The transition is hard for him. Maybe sex with you is helping but it may lose its worth after a while. Fighting may break out between you two. And not playful fighting."  
Rattrap looked down at the floor.

"It's already started happening hasn't it?"

"In a sense. There was a time when we weren't speaking."

Optimus went up to Rattrap and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. But things will get better for you two."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I don't. Just keep working at it."  
Optimus was getting ready to leave when Rattrap called him back.

"Hey Op, when you were with Megatron, what was it like? Did you love him?"

It took Optimus a few moments to answer that question.

"I did."

Optimus left the room letting Rattrap think. Optimus went to his room and locked the door.

"Of course, Megatron didn't love me back. Sometimes you just have to force someone to realize that they belong to you. And don't let anything stand in your way."

Samantha had stretched and got up for the day. She was about to leave the room for food when something caught her eye. Something shiny. She couldn't help it; she got closer to Megatron's bed and tried to grab it. Megatron's arm had snapped and latched onto her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Where did you get that Megatron?"

He sat up and pulled her to him.

"I got that from our new member. He was the only one to ever survive open spark surgery."

"Do I get to meet this new guy?"

"Perhaps. Depends on if you're good or not."  
"Why?"

"I know you like being an imp. You may get hurt trying something against this one."  
"I doubt that. I can handle myself."  
"I know you can but humor me."

"Fine."

"That's my good girl, yesss."

He kissed her right behind the ear. She pulled back and stared at his spark.

"So does that mean I don't get to see him now?"

Megatron started laughing. He patted her head.

"I guess you can see him. He's easy to spot. Good luck finding him."

Samantha got off of him and ran to find this new guy.

Rattrap had gone to work repairing the ship before Dinobot had gotten up. Dinobot was sitting on his floor with his sword looking out his window. Something was going to happen, something to change the world, as they knew it. He had to get out of there. He headed down the hall where Rattrap was fixing some panels. The emotion in the hall was very infective. Didn't matter what kind of mood you were in before, you felt nothing but anger and hate as soon as you entered. Dinobot's first impression was to take Rattrap into his arms but instead walked right on by him.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

"I see that the base is still infested with vermin."

Where did that come from? They were happy just last night. What brought this on? Dinobot kept walking to avoid further conflict.

"Steal any golden disks lately? Thinking about switching sides again?"

That hurt. Dinobot turned around and faced Rattrap.

"Hand anything over to any Predicons lately?"

Dinobot got right into Rattraps face.

"Go ahead and say what's on your mind vermin."

Rattrap had pushed him away before he could get any closer.

"Ya know, I thought I had you pegged. Sure he's a slag-spouting saurian but at least ya knew where he stands. I guess we live and learn."

Rattrap just turned away and left. He was right pissed but still had no idea why. There was no way what Optimus said was still upsetting him. Dinobot stopped and thought to himself for a few moments before leaving the base. He had to get out of there and think. Something would come up.

Samantha was wondering around the base looking for the new guy.

"Well howdy little lady. What ya looking for?"

"Megatron said there's a new guy and I want to meet him."  
"Oh you don't want ta do that little lady. He's a bad man."

Oh and you're better? Samantha rolled her eyes. Quickstrike grabbed her by the waist and tried to lead her into another direction.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Samantha turned to see a giant transformer behind her.

"Wow, you are big."

He just looked down at her.

"You're a smart one aren't you?"

"Hey, don't be talking about my sugar like that."  
"Sugar? You're…"

He looked at her. She was shaking her head. Rampage looked at Quickstrike and motioned for him to leave. Rampage was left alone with her.

"Coward. What are you doing with someone like him?"

"I'm not with him. I'm with Megatron. He just likes to come and bug me."

Rampage loomed over her.

"Maybe if I took you hostage, I could get my spark back."

"I doubt that. Besides, you can't take me. I'm bigger then you."

Rampage started laughing.

"It's true that I could feel something from you, though it wasn't fear but something more. What do you have that makes you so sure?"

"You wanna come to the beach with me and find out?"

"Lead the way my lady."  
Samantha left the base with Rampage following her. Along the way he planned on ambushing her and taking what he wanted. He'd never taken an organics life before but there was always a first for everything. They were almost to the beach when he tried to pounce on her. She moved to the side and got on all fours. She looked at him.

"Fast little creature isn't you?"  
"Your plan was pretty basic. If I didn't see that coming, then I'd be a disgrace to my race."

"And what do you think a human can do?"

"Oh poor guy, you think I'm human."

Rampage was getting ready to attack her when she started to change in front of him. Rampage turned his head.

"You don't need to get naked in front of me to make me change my mind."  
"You sick-o. That's not why I'm doing this. I don't wanna wreck my clothes."

He turned back to see her fully undressed.

"Very well then little one. I shall take great pleasure in your pain."

Samantha just smiled at him. Something was different. Before Rampage tried to attack, he stopped in his tracks. It was like she had become bloodthirsty. She wanted to fight. She wanted to take him on. There was fire in her eyes and her skin was starting to change. He stepped back as this huge creature stood before him and roared shaking the ground. For the first time, he almost felt fear. He walked over to her. She watched his every move. He touched her arm. He could feel the power coming from her. He looked up at her.

"Your gorgeous."

"Great. Another one attracted to power."  
"Would you mind helping me take Megatron down?"  
"I can't do that."

"I just want my spark back. I think you could manage that."

Samantha returned to her original form and got dressed. She looked over at Rampage.

"Don't fall in love with me."  
"You misunderstand me. I don't wish to love you. You have power, which is the only reason why I haven't killed you yet. Your power is what makes you beautiful. Maybe when Megatron is through with you, I can be near you. Enough so that maybe I can find a way to take that power."  
"So you just wish to use me?"

"Precisely. But if someone does wish to do you harm, they shall all become my enemies."

"You have a twisted sense of honor and morals."

"However you wish to see it."

Samantha started walking beside Rampage back to the base. Megatron was waiting for them. During the trip, she ended up on his shell.

"Where have you been?"

"Out walking. By the way, isn't it weird that being a crab he walks forward and not sideways?"

"That's besides the point. Why are you on him in the first place?"

"Would you believe me if I said I own him?"

"You'd like to think that now wouldn't you?"

Samantha looked down at Rampage.

"Hey. I thought it was cute."  
"You can be cute all you want but get back in my bedroom!"

Megatron was upset with her. She got off of Rampage and walked past him. He lightly slapped her ass and she passed him.

"Stay away from her Rampage. You have no need of her, no."

Rampage didn't say anything after that. He just followed Megatron as he was ordered. Megatron had plans that needed to be carried out. He had instructed Rampage to blow up a mountain that was indicated by the golden disk. Rampage of course refused until Megatron threatened him by squeezing his spark.

"Hurry, I do expect a visit from Cybertron."

"I await your imminent demise then."  
"A likely outcome I admit. But I have methods of preventing that."

Megatron was testing out a new theory. If was at some point able to change in time, then the outcome of the war would be different and assured in his favor. Rampage had blasted the mountain with low-level ammunition. The image on the disk had changed, a victory to be sure. Dinobot couldn't believe what he saw. He radioed for backup not noticing that Tarantulas was behind him and decided to blow him off the cliff. Dinobot wasn't for that. Instead, Tarantulas found himself at the wrong end of a boulder. Dinobot had to do something about this. As Dinobot prepared for battle, Megatron had called his own backup. Everyone landed in front of him. Samantha had followed.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the base."  
"Technically you told me to stay in your room. But I wouldn't miss this."  
Megatron gave out a frustrated sigh. He picked her up and carried her away from the others. He placed her down and sat her on a rock.

"Go home."  
"What makes you think you can order me around?"

"You trying to be playful?"

"Maybe."  
She got him to laugh. That always made her happy. He lifted her back up and tried to shoo her away.

"Go home Samantha. I'll meet with you later."  
"You plan on sexing me up?"  
"Well, with you being cute and playful like that, how could I not?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. She decided to leave but not before completing what she came there for. If Megatron truly wanted to kill all the humans, she would at least save the humans that the young girl was with. Samantha ran down the hill and tried to find her as soon as she could. It wasn't hard. Look for the only human with clothes. She kept looking up to see when the attack was going to begin. It didn't take long for the fires to start. Dammit Inferno I'm not ready yet. She went to the far side of the valley, the side that was enclosed. There she was. She slid and got to the girl. She grabbed her hand and tried to get her to follow. She was so scared that she just shook her head.

"You have to get out of here. You'll be killed if you don't. Tell your mate that you must escape."

The girls' eyes were wide. Samantha had no choice, if she didn't listen, she'd have to scare them bad enough to make them pass out.

"Please listen to me."

She looked at the male. He was trying to get to his female but scared of getting hurt by Samantha. Samantha was getting sick of this. She let her wings come out and her teeth to get sharp. With all the screams, theirs just mixed and weren't heard. The girl passed out while the male started to attack Samantha.

"Oh enough of this."

She hit the male forcing him to pass out. She got them out of there on the ground. The other anthropoids were dying. Megatron was succeeding. No one yet knew that Dinobot was running amongst the others, picking them off one at a time. Megatron was atop the cliff watching the progress. Then he spotted Dinobot.

"Quickstrike, take care of our little turncoat."  
Quickstrike jumped down more then eager to take Dinobot on. Megatron was looking for another ace in the hole, just in case. The whole time Dinobot was fighting, he couldn't help but think what was Wheelie doing? I mean did he ever do anything like this? This was so out of character for him. A Predicon with honor was bad enough but now fighting for others that couldn't fight for themselves. That was really grasping at straws. That was everyone. Wait… no it wasn't. Where's Megatron? He came out from behind a rock.

"My ears are burning, yesss. Dinobot, what a pleasure it is to see you. Let's see, where are we now? I have the golden disk, I have the power to change the future, and the only thing standing between unimaginable power and me… is you. You have no other option but to run Dinobot. You're barely alive, scrapped down, defeated."

Dinobot was still willing to fight to save the humans. He couldn't stop himself. His mind was telling him to stop but his body wouldn't listen. He started to get closer to Megatron. Megatron pointed to a tied up human sitting beside him.

"Make one wrong move Dinobot and it's raining early anthropoid."

Dinobot make it look like he was surrendering but instead grabbed a nearby club and started hitting Megatron with it. It didn't take long for Megatron to throw him backwards.

"Oh really Dinobot, a stick, against a Transmetal? I think not."

The computer started talking to Dinobot again. Final warning, power failing, jeopardy extreme, repeat extreme.

"Face it Dinobot, you're old technology, obsolete. What can you possibly do?"

Dinobot looked up with fire in his eyes. He was about to give up.

"Improvise."

He slammed that club into a sharp rock and lunged at Megatron. That shocked Megatron more then anything. What was Dinobot thinking? He felt the rock cut into his chest as he fell back. Dinobot caught the golden disk in mid air and using the last of his strength, blew it to pieces. He fell to the ground knowing that he would soon die. But he felt that he couldn't. Not until he told Rattrap how he really felt. The whole time on the way to Dinobot, the only thing he could think of was, don't let him be dead, so help me. The others had gotten to Dinobot first. Rattrap was on wheels but had to maneuver through trees and other such things. Rattrap could feel his spark pulsating. He felt like he could die at any moment. He turned the last corner and transformed. He fell to his knees and nearly choked. Dinobot was exactly where Rattrap knew he'd be. Rattrap rushed to him and grabbed his hand.

"It's gonna be okay Chopper face. You're gonna make it."

Dinobot was having problems responding.

"You think he's gonna make it?"

"He's too far gone, even for stasis lock."

Rattrap started shaking. The others left them alone for a few moments.

"How could you do this to me? Is this revenge for my yelling at you earlier?"

"No Rattrap. I don't know why I did it. My honor wouldn't let me back down."  
"You promised you'd never leave me."  
"I'm sorry my love, I can't help it this time."

Rattrap was going to start crying. The others came back and circled around Dinobot.

"Like I said, you're just a slag spouting saurian but, it's nice to know where you stand."

"Upwind of preference for you vermin."

Rattrap smiled at that. He wouldn't let go of Dinobot.

"Tell my tale to those who ask, both the good deeds, as well as the bad. Let me be judged accordingly."

Dinobot couldn't muster any more strength. His head turned to the side and his spark started to leave his body. Rattrap was the first to get up and salute him. The others soon followed. Rattrap fought back the tears.

"He lived a warrior, and died a hero."  
Rattrap couldn't take it. He grabbed Dinobots body and took off. He wanted to give him a proper burial. He started to prepare everything when the others soon joined in. Samantha had felt something as Dinobots body was being burned. She had long left the family to survive on their own. She went to go and head back to the base when something caught her eye. She took out her glass bottle waiting for it to come closer. She jumped up and snatched it from the air. She did a little twirl, lifted her arm which was holding the bottle and started making her own music.

"I caught a fairy!"

She looked at it more carefully.

"Did Rampage's spark get lose? I'll just take this back with me. It's so pretty. Dammit Samantha, get over the shiny."

(Look at the end of that episode; Rattrap is back in his original body.)


	24. Chapter 24

Please don't kill me. I had to do it to keep the plot moving. I hated writing it. But it's over now and I can get back to the other things. I'm not doing transmutate because my poster hates her. Finds her creepy. So I'm skipping it. The only thing you get from that episode is the same thing I already covered. Rampage likes power. And here's something most people would not have thought of, the anthropoids have nothing to do with humans. They died out as soon as the ancestors of humans appeared. Homo erectus I believe. I'm actually looking it up as I type this. It says that they only came around 1.7-1.8 million years ago. I need something earlier then that. I'll keep looking. But I do know that they became Homo sapiens later on. Homo habilis seems to be the oldest at 2.7 million. They turned into the Homo erectus. Found a new one, Australopithecus, dating back 3.2 million. That's the earliest I can find. It seems that nothing comes before that. I found that Anthropoids lived over 60 million years ago and they were centered on Egypt. So in retrospect, it does make sense. And they have no idea what came right after them and the 3.2 million BC Australopithecus. I'm not reading too much into this people. I just like being accurate. I just saw the latest review. Mister Moo, Cheetor, (whine) will be getting Punani, just not yet. I need him to get a little older first. When he goes Transmetal two is when he'll get it. So please wait a little while longer. We have big plans for him.

The humans that Samantha had saved were wondering around their old home. Everything was burnt. They couldn't stay there. The male found a stick on the ground with a rock on the end of it. A large snake was coming towards him. The female screamed getting his attention. He swung the stick as hard as he could to strike the snake in the head and killing it. He did a victory cry then went back to his female.

Megatron was walking back with the others. They were slagged half to the pit. He kept walking in silence.

"Royalty, what happened to the traitor?"  
"He killed himself. He battled on against impossible odds, I was almost touched, but then the moment passed."  
"How do you think Samantha will take to this?"

"We're not going to tell her. EVER! Anyone tells her and he or she dies! Yesss."  
"Understood Royalty."

Megatron kept walking ahead of the others. When they returned to the base, everyone got into the CR chambers to heal themselves. Megatron didn't take long to heal. He had minimal damage. He had gone back to his room and sat down on his bed. Samantha had come into the room.

"You okay?"

"Just tired. What have you been doing all day?"  
"Oh, just hanging out. Caught a fairy."

"A fairy? How'd you do that?"

He sat up and looked at her.

"Just walking around and found one."

"That's interesting."  
"Do you still have Rampage's spark?"  
"Of course."  
He pulled it out and set it on the shelf. That's odd. Then whom did she grab?

"Why the interest?"

"Oh, playing Zelda on the computer. It just looks like a fairy."

"So you were talking about a video game?"  
"Yep."  
Megatron looked at her then lay back down. He was too tired for this. She got on top of him.

"You okay?"  
"I told you I was tired, yesss. Go play outside."

"I wanna spend time with you."

"I'm tired Samantha. I have lots of work to do once I wake up. Just go do something until all of my planning is done."

"Fine. I'll be back later. You want anything to eat when I come back?"  
Megatron wasn't answering anymore. He had passed out.

"Wow, he really was tired."  
Samantha headed back to her computer room to look at that spark again.

The Predicon station was flying out of control, people running into each other as well as walls. The Senators had been called in for a meeting. They each touched a red light to show they were present.

"Tri-Predicus counsel now in session."  
"Our sensors have picked up a transwarp wave that'll be entering Cybertron airspace in a few moments. I have already sent a signal to one of our satellites. It will "accidentally" explode blocking the Maximals from getting the wave."

"And I've already sent one of our own operatives, you know the one. He's also been given our latest in stealth technology."  
All three of them started laughing. The Senator stopped and looked at the monitor.

"Are you sure he'll take care of everything."  
"Yes, he's been giving very strict orders."

"Which are?"

"Terminate, with extreme prejudice."  
"Then this is the perfect job for him."

The other two kept staring at him.

"Interesting style you chose for today."  
"Yes I realize I made a mistake okay? I look like a cross between a rat and a rabbit."

The others didn't say anything. They knew better, if they did, he'd kill them. On both sides, he was feared.

Samantha kept staring at the spark. Who the hell did it belong to?

"Maybe I should just let it go."

The spark kept floating there, as if it was watching her.

"What are you looking at?"  
It pulsed a few times. She just kept staring at it. It tapped the side a few times.

"Stop that. You be good, I need to go check on Rattrap and Dinobot. You know, make sure everything went smoothly."  
It kept tapping at the glass, harder this time.

"Stop that. You'll get hurt. I promise I'll let you out later."

It started to glow brighter. She put a cover over it and headed out the door. She went back to Megatron's room and left him a note. She left the base and headed for the Maximals.

Rattrap was sitting in the corner of his room. The room had been trashed. He had lost it. The lowest form of despair had taken him over. He was shaking as he looked around. He couldn't be gone. It was just a nightmare. He'd wake up soon. He had to. He stood up to go and pick up a few things when he came across a picture Samantha had taken of them. Rattrap was making faces behind Dinobot. He started crying. It wasn't real. He'll walk through the door at any moment. He turned and stared at it for a few moments. Soon realizing that this wasn't a dream and that he was truly alone now. His instincts told him to fall over on the floor but instead, found himself throwing things again. He kept crying as he hurled random items into the walls. He picked up a long black object and was preparing to chuck it as well until he looked at it. It was the makeshift dildo that Dinobot had made. He kept staring at it. The floor was littered with everything yet he still made it to his bed okay. He sat down and kept looking at it. A knock came to his door.

"Rattrap, you want to talk?"

"Optimus, please go away. I'm not in the mood."

"You really need to talk Rattrap. It'll help you. Trust me."  
Rattrap was starting to get angry again. He wanted to be left alone but found he was going to the door and opening it. He leaned against the door with his right arm up above his head and the dildo in his hand. He didn't care about what anyone thought at that point. Optimus didn't notice.

"Thank you for letting me in."  
"I didn't. I came to the door now what do ya want?"

"I just came to lend you an ear. See if you needed anything."

Rattrap looked at him then noticed he was holding a bottle in his hand. He looked back up and started talking in an uncouth manner to him.

"Exactly what are you going to do with that?"

"I thought you might like something to drink. You know, try to forget some things."

"That wont work. I'll wake up the next morning with one hell of a hangover and then recall everything. No thanks."

"Well, you want some company then?"

He was being very persistent. Rattrap picked up enough girls to realize what Optimus was doing.

"No. I'm fine alone."

"You never know, you may need…"  
"Look Optimus, you've got two choices, either you lay off and get da hell out of my face, or I shove this thing here up where da sun don't shine."

Optimus finally seen what Rattrap was holding, he looked back at Rattrap.

"It's unfortunate that you feel you need to do that. Besides, I'll bet the real thing feels much better, not as…"  
He looked back at the toy.

"…Harsh."  
"Get lost. I'm not gonna say it again."  
"Very well Rattrap. But I will be checking on you later."

Optimus turned around and took the bottle with him. Rattrap shut the door and leaned against.  
"Freak. Like I'd ever do you. You're not man enough."

He looked back down at it and thought to himself. He wandered back over to the bed and sat down. He sighed a few times and felt himself start to cry again. He reached over into the drawer and felt around for the lube. It wasn't in there. He got up, leaving the toy on the bed and started looking around the room. It was over leaning against the wall spilling all over the place.

"Well, this is gonna be a little rougher then I thought."  
"I thought you liked it rough."  
Rattrap turned but no one was there. Rattrap shook it off.

"Get a hold of yourself Rattrap. Dinobot isn't here. It's all in yer head."  
He went back over to the bed and bent himself over. He had to insert it before he could position himself for the best possible angle.

"You know, I bet the real thing is better."  
"Shut up monkey. I don't need you entering my head at da moment."  
Rattrap felt it go inside of him. It did hurt but yet felt so good. Once he had inserted it all the way inside, he reached to the floor and picked up on of his pillows. He had placed it between his legs and started to move. It was different but it was working. At first it felt good but something was missing. He looked forward and pulled himself out. With his member rubbing against the pillow and the toy being forced into him, it was the perfect combination. He looked down at the pillow feeling his arms reach forward and grabbing the edge of the bed. He pulled himself up then let his body go back. It was almost like someone was helping him move.

"You still like to be on top don't you?"  
He looked down and swore he saw Dinobot underneath him. He leaned forward and held onto what he thought was him.

"Where have you been Chopper face? I thought I lost you."  
"You'll never lose me Rattrap. I'm not about to leave."

He felt something grab his back and thrust him forward. He started to move harder into the pillow. He was getting off so hard that he was starting to hallucinate. He could feel himself start to lose control. He kept thrusting forward, forcing the toy to go as far into him as possible. Rattrap kept running out of breath. If you walked by his room, you'd hear him start to cry out.

"Don't leave me Dinobot. I couldn't live without you."  
"Yes you could. It would be difficult, but you could. Besides…"

Rattrap felt the thrusts get more out of control.

"I'd find you again. You can't get rid of me that easily."  
Rattrap was starting to really lose it. The moans were getting louder and more frequent. Rattrap fell forward and his upper body fell off the bed. He still felt like something was grabbing his hips and forcing him forward. He clenched his blanket, as he kept moving. Rattrap could feel his mind snap and felt like he was beginning to drool. He moaned loudly a few more times and felt his body go limp. His arms hurts and he couldn't close his legs. He passed out partially on the floor.

Samantha was still on her way to the Maximals, something felt weird something was coming. She knew she had to get back to the Predicon base but she had to check on Rattrap and Dinobot first. There wasn't much time for errors. She had to rush. Samantha started jumping over logs and trying to gain as much height as she could, one of the benefits of working with Freeza.

Rattrap woke up back in his bed. How did he get back up there? He heard movement coming from the other side of the room.

"Dinobot?"  
"Afraid not."  
Rattrap seen Optimus come back into the light. He lay back down. Great, why'd it have to be him?

"I take it you're feeling better now."  
"A little. I just need some rest. Don't tell me you came here just to wait on me."  
"Well there's that… and I thought you may want this thing out of your before you start rolling around and forgetting its in there. Imagine what that would be like, going into a battle, bending over to hid then feeling that thing moving all around inside you. That would make it very difficult to concentrate."  
Rattrap could tell that Optimus was enjoying this. Rattrap kept watching him as he moved around. He must sense that Rattrap was vulnerable at that moment otherwise he wouldn't be lingering. Optimus had reached over and started opening Rattrap's legs.

"What are you doing?"  
"Pulling this thing out like I said. It must be painful."

Rattrap knew better then to let Optimus help him, especially with that look in his eye but he was right, it had to come out and he didn't have the strength to pull it out himself. Optimus had placed one hand over Rattrap's member to hold him still and the other at the base of the toy. Rattrap had closed his eyes and tried to think of something else to prevent himself from getting off. If he allowed himself to be aroused by Optimus, he'd be taken advantage of. But Optimus was already a step ahead of him. While he was slightly fondling Rattrap, he had pulled himself out. As soon as that toy came out of him, he would insert his own member and let Rattrap know who was boss. He figured that Rattrap was interested in men that were strong. To a certain degree that was correct but not like this. Rattrap could feel Optimus' hand lightly move up and down while making it seem like all he was doing was trying to pull it out without causing him pain. He slowly tugged on it and it slowly inched out. Rattrap did everything he could to hold in his moans. Optimus moved up to Rattrap's ear and listened to Rattrap breath faster. Rattrap heard Optimus laugh in the slightest form and started to suck on Rattrap's neck. Rattrap was slipping. He was losing control. This was it, he would now be owned by another, literally. He knew what Optimus was like. He would own whomever he chose to mate with. Optimus grabbed onto the toy and was about to pull it out fast when he felt something tapping the side of his head.

"Back off monkey."

Optimus looked down at Rattrap whose eyes were now burning. He was holding onto his gun pointing straight at Optimus' head while holding Dinobot's sword in the other.

"But I thought you wanted this."  
"I'd never want it from someone like you. Get off of me or lose something."  
"I can't do that Rattrap. You're too weak to defend yourself."  
Rattrap grinned evilly at Optimus.

"Who says I'm Rattrap?"

Optimus looked down and didn't understand. Rattrap threw him off and watched him hit the wall. Rattrap walked over to him and kept the gun pointed at him.

"Get out and never touch me or my host body again."

"Host body?"

"You Optimus' always were stupid. I'm Rumble you idiot. I wont let you hurt my host I still need him."

(Yes I'm making him sound like Bakura.)

Optimus looked up at him with contempt.

"So that's where you've been hiding."

"Not hiding, resting. And look at it this way monkey…"  
Rumble knelt down and got into Optimus' face.

"If you try anything like this again, I won't hold back. We'll see how you like being forced face first into a bed. Or perhaps a wall would be better for you."  
"You're bluffing."  
"You want me to try it right now? I can use this sword I found. It looks like fun."  
Rumble looked over the sword and smiled. Optimus wasn't about to take his chances with someone that could fight back. He stood up and tried to leave. Rumble stopped him before he left.

"Remember, touch him again and I'll rape then kill ya, just for fun."

Optimus was downright pissed.

"Damn Decepticon."  
"Dat's right Optimus. Oh and by the way, you might want to retract yourself."

Optimus looked down and noticed that he was still exposed. He glared with gritted teeth then left. Rumble got off the wall then headed back to the bed. He opened his legs and kept his knees bent.

"This is so gonna hurt me more den it's gonna hurt you."

He grabbed onto the handle and finished pulling out the dildo. He winced in pain and gave a few violent moans but it soon came out. He was breathing deeply.

"What were you thinking? Why would you do this to yourself?"

Rumble closed his eyes and looked back into Rattrap's memories. He could see Dinobot dying on the ground. His eyes flew open.

"No… Wheelie… you can't be gone. I swore to protect you."

Rumble stood up and looked around the room. Things were still all over the place but it looked like someone was trying to clean it up. Probably Optimus. The violence that still hung in the air proved that it was true.

"Rattrap, how could you let him die? How dare you say you ever loved him when you allow something like that to happen!"

Rumble took off out the back door. He had to do something. Even though he knew Dinobot/Wheelie was gone, he had to do something to get his anger out. The first thing that came to mind was destruction… and perhaps, murder.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay Mister Moo you scared the crap out of me. I thought that Jadedfalcon decided to just watch or left. Good to know you changed your name. What happened to make you change it if you don't mind me asking? It's good to hear from you but I'm always waiting for a reply from Shockbox. I'm not going to lie; I've been waiting for her for some time now. You know, my poster wanted me to say this; we get our best ideas when we're half tired so we write them down. I forgot half of what we were talking about by the time we were done. I've been having fun switching between Dragonball Z and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the cartoon from the 90's. I found a bunch of people from Transformers in it. G1 I mean. I knew about Grimlock, Silverbolt and Tracks but the one I didn't know about was, get this, Townsend Coleman. He's Sentinel Prime in the new Transformers Animated. I don't want to know who he is cause I'll end up hating the character. Oh and other great news, the guy at work I've been having problems with, he's getting transferred. I've been doing the happy dance all day. So I'm going to celebrate by concentrating on Transformers for a while before I start writing my hardcore porn from Dragonball Z. This time there shall be no plot. Sorry, for the last few nights, I've been getting images of Cell drilling Freeza in many new ways. I really need to stop watching porn. I take back the happy dance; he phoned the Union and decided he didn't want to transfer. I'm never going to get rid of this fucker. But I have plans on making his life a living hell. And my poster is freakish. I finally found something that scares her. Furry and Yiffy. It really doesn't bother me but it freaks her out. So I have plans and she knows about them. She freaks me out I freak her out.

Samantha landed outside the Maximal base. There was a hole in the side of the base. It kept smoking so she knew it was fresh.

"What have you done now?"  
Samantha went flying off to see where the enraged person had flown. She kept looking around the countryside but found nothing. A blast came to her left. She flew close to the area and was shot at. She dove into a bush. She came up and had a gun in her face.

"Whoa hold on Rumble it's me."

He turned away from her.

"How did you know it was me?"

Samantha stood up and dusted herself off.

"Rattrap would never point a gun at me. That and he wouldn't blow a hole into the side of his own base."

Rumble sneered then went back to blowing up the countryside. She got up and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm just fucking peachy."

"Uh huh. What's making you this angry?"  
Rumble wouldn't answer. He kept looking around and finding new targets to blow up. She looked down and seen that he recently had something shoved into him. She lifted her hand up to see if she could help and he grabbed her by the hair.

"Don't even think about it."

"Let go of me Rumble. If I don't try to repair you, you'll get infected."  
"We don't infect like you organics."  
"Oh that's nice Rumble. Remember when Megatron was hit by that rust or that hate plague that was happening and managed to get a few transformers?"

"That's just a formality. Those don't count."  
"Whatever you say."

She rolled her eyes then tried to get him to sit down. He blew up a few more hills then leaned against the tree. Samantha helped him slide down.

"Okay now open your legs."  
"Yer kidding right?"  
"No I'm not. I have a repair kit with me at all times. I need to find out if I can be of any help or if you need a CR chamber."

Rumble looked the other direction then opened his legs. She examined him then got her kit out.

"It doesn't look too serious. Probably more mental trauma then anything."  
"What exactly are you suggesting?"  
"What did Rattrap see that made you come out?"  
He looked at her. How did she know?

"Do you have the whole universe wired?"  
"Almost. I'm still missing some parts but I'll get there soon. Now, what did he see?"

"A monkey."  
"Optimus?"  
"I hate you, you know that."  
"I love you too. Why are you such an ass to me?"

He leaned forward and patted her head.

"Cause your like my sister. I really mean ya no harm. I just like bugging ya."  
"That helps. Now hold still, this is going to feel weird."

She didn't rush her patchwork but did it in a faster action.

"So, he tried to get with Rattrap?"  
"He wanted to fuck me."  
"That's no surprise."  
He looked at her again.

"What are you talking about?"  
"You mean you didn't know? I thought you went through all of Rattrap's memories?"  
"Not all, just most of them. He has a lot of stuff in here. Lots of hot women though."  
"Did he bang any of them?"

"You'd be surprised how many."

Samantha stopped her work and raised an eyebrow to him.

"I know what Rattrap's like. I think I can guess how many he was with."

Rumble laughed at her but she found herself laughing with him.

"Why couldn't we be like this when we were younger?"

"We were both very stubborn."  
"This is true."

She finished her work then sat next to him. He nudged her.

"So, is it true that both Spike and his son both went after you?"

"EW!"

Samantha started waving her hands making her fingers slap together.

"Why did you have to remind me of that?"

"So it's true."

"Yes you bastard."  
She hit him in the arm. He rubbed it for a little while.

"If I'd of known dat, I would've kicked his ass."  
"That's sweet Rumble but it's fine. I wasn't realizing it at the time."

"Frenzy did though, did he?"

"Yeah. He knew. I wasn't allowed to really be near them while I was on Cybertron."

"He was smart. Looking out for you."

"Yeah he was."

"Did you love him?"

"You asked me this before? You want to watch me squirm?"  
"It just comforts me to know that my brother didn't die in vain. He was looking for someone who loved him back."

Samantha fell back onto the grass and covered her eyes. Rumble went and poked her tummy. She jolted then rested back down.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I just wish that you two could have been married."

"What about you and Wheelie?"

"I would've married him. I'd let all of Cybertron know he was mine and if anyone dare touch him, I'd skin his ass."

Samantha could see the fire in Rumble's eyes. She started laughing. He kept poking at her.

"Stop that. It's not that funny."  
"Yes it is it's cute. You love him so much."  
"And I still do."

"Of course. I know nothing will change that."

"You're right. Not even death. I know I'll be with him again. Even if it takes millenniums."

"What are you talking about? He's in the Maximals base isn't he?"  
He turned slowly and looked her in the eye. His cheeks went red again. She got closer to him.

"What's wrong Rumble?"

"He's not here anymore Samantha. He died in the battle with the Predicons."  
"Oh my god Rumble I had no idea. I was coming to see the two of you. I didn't… when?"

"Not that long ago. Last night at some point. He gave it everything he had. His body couldn't take it."  
"Was Dinobot in control or Wheelie?"  
"Dinobot. Wheelie hated fighting. He hated seeing me do it. He only did it out of orders or for survival purposes."

Samantha got close and held him. He shook as he cried. Samantha held him tighter. He pulled her back and they kept lying on the ground.

"You need anything Rumble?"  
"A good fucking?"

"I can't help you with that."

Rumble started laughing.

"Thanks Samantha. I needed that."

"You are some piece of work."

"I was kidding."  
"I know. So am I."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So I guess it was all of the Preds that got him."  
"I don't think I should talk about this?"

"Is it too painful?"  
"Well yes. But it will hurt you more."  
"How? I mean I loved Dinobot/Wheelie just as much as you did but I don't think it'll hit me that bad."  
"It's not that. Samantha, Megatron killed him."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"That can't be true. Megatron liked Dinobot. Sure they fought a lot but that just meant that they were close."  
"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure."  
Samantha sat and thought about it.

"How do you know he killed him? He just didn't over exhaust himself?"  
"I can't be totally sure but from what I got from the surrounding area and from Rattrap's memories, I believe he did it."

"I'll have to talk to him about this. I still can't believe he'd do that."

"He didn't tell you?"  
"He didn't tell me anything. But it all makes sense now."  
"What are you talking about?"

"I caught a spark the other day. It kept banging itself against the glass. I didn't know whom it belonged to. I thought it was Rampage."

"You have his spark? Where is it now?"  
"In my computer room I was going to talk to it later today."  
"Can I come with you? I need to see him again."

"I can't let you Rumble. You're back inside Rattrap, they'll shoot at you."

"I don't care! I want him back!"

"I can understand that. But I can't take you with me. Another separation attempt could kill you."  
"Then I'll be back with Wheelie. I'd rather be there right now with him."

"I'm not going to kill you."

He picked her up and slammed her into the tree. She knew he wouldn't hurt her yet his grip was tight.

"I know how much you loved him Rumble, but my hands are tied."  
"No their not. Not yet anyway."  
"What are you planning?"

"A little prank on your lover. Letting him feel what I feel."  
"It's still Megatron. You'd do that to one of your own?"

"If he messes with my mate, yes, I'd kill him if he got in my way."  
"Are you going to?"

Rumble's eyes had changed from rage back to calm.

"No. I couldn't no matter much he pissed me off. I had my happiness taken from me. I'm not going to take it away from you, even if you don't deserve it."  
"I said I was sorry for what happened to Frenzy. If I could change that, I would have. But it's too late now."  
"Just like it's too late for me to save Wheelie."  
"Not necessarily."

"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm saying that maybe I can get him back to you. I have his spark so maybe I could reconstruct his body."  
"You think you could do that?"

"Given enough time and resources yes. I helped repair most of you guys after the fighting. I'm pretty sure I could build an entire body."  
He let her go. She stepped down and dusted herself off.

"Are you still going to hold me for ransom?"

"There's no reason to now. If you can bring him back to me."

"I'll try to, really I will. You need to let Rattrap take over the body again. It may be years before you can take control."  
"That's good, then you should be done building him."

"Fine then. What body do you want? Dinobot's body or Wheelie's?"  
"I'd love to have Wheelie's body back, but Dinobot is this new one, it has to be his body."  
"Okay. I can do that. Just go back to the Maximal base and try to get back to normal."  
"I'll kill that monkey first."  
"I'm sure Rattrap now knows what kind of man he is and wont allow himself to be put in a position like that again. Just do me a favor, next time he feels the need to masturbate hard, try to get him to show a little more self control."  
Rumble started laughing.

"Oh come on Samantha, didn't Wheelie ever tell you? I like it rough."

Samantha stuck the tip of her tongue out before laughing. Rumble pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I'm sorry for frightening you like that."  
"You didn't frighten me. You can't scare me."  
"Oh yeah?"

He started to tickle her. She looked like she was convulsing while standing up.

"Stop it!"

"Then admit that I scare you."  
"This isn't scary, this hurts."  
He let go.

"I'm sorry."  
Samantha faked that she was gasping for air then turned and knocked him over. She started to poke him and try to get him to laugh. He flipped her over and had her pinned to the ground.

"You know what I just realized?"  
"What?"  
"We handle death very well."  
"Oh he says this now."  
They both laughed and cried at the same time.

"At least we got it out of our systems fast."  
Rumble got off of her and helped her up.

"So are you going to start soon?"  
"Yep. I just need to go punish Megatron first. Not for killing Dinobot, I need to know if he did or not first, but for not telling me what was going on."

"How are you going to punish him?"  
"How does Wheelie punish you?"  
"Really rough sex or none at all."  
"At least Wheelie and I thought on the same page."  
"You're gonna fuck his brains out?"  
"No, that would make him happy. I'm going to flaunt myself in front of him and let him know he isn't getting any of it. I may even let him think I found someone else."  
"You're evil you know that."  
Samantha gave a little smile then hugged Rumble again.

"You head back and try to be nice. Pretend to be Rattrap for a while then let him sleep. Do you need me to come with for protection?"  
"I doubt you could protect me Samantha."  
"I think I can. Optimus has shown fear to me once he seen me change in front of him."  
"What does Megatron think?"  
"He wants to fuck me in my real form."  
"He's a sick man."  
"I told him the same thing but he still wants to try it."  
"Just don't crush him."

"I'll try not to if I let him get that far."

They made it back and looked down. The base had been gone over with repairs.

"Ya'll ready for this?"

"Okay, just because I danced with a girl ta dat song doesn't mean I like it."  
"Sure Rumble sure."


	26. Chapter 26

The guy at work is so fucked now man. He's in so much shit with the big boss. This will be his third reprimand. He's going to get fired or kicked out of our store! I'm so happy. I was happy when we got him out of our department again but now he's really fucked. I've been happy dancing for a while now. But as you can probably tell, I want to get through Beast Wars to get to my G1. I'm starting to slowly put things that I want in G1 into this story and I don't want people coming at me saying, oh you're copying from this story. I could already tell it myself so I'm trying to stay true to this first but soon I shall be leaking out G1, but only a teaser, kind of like "You took everything from me" but earlier. This story is going top kick much more ass. Thank you again Jadedfalcon. It's always fun to hear from you. I was wondering why that corner seemed a little ominous. Thank you again for the review.

Both started to walk towards the base. Samantha had to ask.

"You think Optimus will try something again?"  
"I'm sure of it. I wouldn't put anything past him."

"Why do you think he went after you?"  
"I was vulnerable. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."  
Samantha kept watching him while they walked. Samantha looked around then decided to play a little prank on him. She took off into the air. He watched her for a few moments then joined in. It didn't take long for him to realize that this body couldn't handle flight. He fell back down onto the ground. Samantha started laughing again.

"Nice try Rumble. Want me to carry you?"

"Shut up. I can still walk."

"Getting a little too much like your grandpa?"  
"Technically no. I got it from father."  
"Soundwave never fell on his… never mind yes he did."  
"The Insecticons?"  
"The Insecticons."

"You know, Soundwave never did explain that one."  
Samantha walked a little slower.

"What's wrong?"  
"Do you think we'll ever get back home?"

"I'm surprised you even call Cybertron that. You weren't born there."  
"But I was raised there. It's the only home I know."

"You have some fear of being left here?"

Samantha didn't say anything but kept walking.

"That's it isn't it? You don't want to go back home. Has he found another to love?"

"His name is Inferno. I'm certain he had something to do with Starscream. He acts like he used to, except for the need for fire."

Rumble stopped her and rubbed her back.

"You're really regretting not realizing how much my brother loved you."

"Yes. If I would have known from the beginning that I was the problem I would have left much sooner."

"You know my brother would have followed you anywhere. Even if you were being courted by one of your own species, he'd take you back. Don't blame yourself for what happened. I don't blame you."

"That means a lot to me Rumble. Now if I could only get the same answer from Frenzy."

"Why don't you use your black magic then to bring him back?"

"One, there is no such thing as black or white magic. Why give it color? It all does the same thing it just depends on how it's being used. Besides, I have no idea where his spark is. If I was meant to come across him again I would have by now."  
"You always think positive?"

"You always think about tits?"  
"Not anymore."

Samantha shook her head and headed in a straight line. Rumble and Samantha had gotten back into the Maximal base without being noticed. Everyone was doing repair work. They headed for Dinobot's room. They both knew that Optimus would try something again. She would guard him until Rattrap had come back to the surface. Rumble had gotten comfortable while Samantha sat in the corner. She was holding one of Dinobots' swords, ready for anything.

"That looks funny."  
"And why do you say that Rumble?"  
"Frenzy's thing was a sword. It's just funny seeing you with one."  
Samantha stayed where she was. Her COM started beeping.

"What's that?"  
"A communicator Megatron gave me. He doesn't like it when I go away for days and he has no idea where I am. Just another way for him to keep track of me."  
"At least you don't have to wear a collar anymore."  
"Hey, that thing pissed me off."

"Yeah I remember, Megatron had Starscream make one for you and you nearly tore Starscream's hand off when they put it on you. Didn't think you could take on Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave."

"I still lost."  
"But that was impressive."  
"I got grounded for that."

"That was funny too."

She through a pillow at him and missed. Rumble kept laughing at her. She got up and started poking his sides. Her COM started beeping again.

"You have to get that."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Those ways you wont get what's coming."

Samantha stepped away from him and answered.

"Where have you been? Get back to the base this instant."  
"Yeah Megatron, I'm gonna pull a Skywarp and teleport back there."  
"I'm serious. I don't know what's going on but Cybertron will be getting word of our whereabouts. I need you here by my side when they start taking prisoners."  
"I can't. Not just yet. I need to stay here with Rattrap."  
"What are you doing over there?"

Megatron sounded worried. He must be thinking do I know?

"Rattrap needed some help with something. I'm almost done here. I'll head over within the hour."

"Need me to send Inferno? Of should I come get you?"  
"I'll be fine but thank you for your concern."

"Alright. But hurry, I don't know how much time we have left and I pray they aren't sending the secret services."

"You mean like Jazz?"  
"What?"

"Never mind. I'll be back soon."  
Samantha turned off the communicator then turned back. Rumble was almost asleep. She sat next to him.

"You gonna be okay on your own?"

"I think so. How cute was that?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Frenzy would have just shown up and took you away from here without telling you what was going on."

"I know Frenzy liked to shelter my poor innocent mind."  
"Oh he wanted more then that."  
"I know. Now get some rest. I'll try to induce Rattrap to come out."

Rumble was about to say something when Samantha covered his mouth.

"Don't say it. I know what you're thinking."

He just smiled at her then closed his eyes. Samantha stayed as long as she could before having to go back. She kept chanting in a low tone hoping that Rattrap would hear her and come back. There came a knocking at the door. Cheetor came into the room trying to wake Rattrap up.

"What's going on Cheetor?"

"We need Rattrap to help us for when Cybertron comes."  
"This soon?"  
"Yes. Help me get him up."

"I've been trying to for the past hour."  
"Maybe if we dumped some water on him."  
"I have a better idea."  
Samantha stood above Rattrap and got close to his ear.

"Look Rattrap, titties."

Samantha moved just in time as Rattrap shot up.

"Where?"  
Rattrap was looking around and seen Samantha in front of him.

"No thanks girl, not my type. I don't do organics."  
"Spoken like a true transformer. Thank goodness you got up in time. Cybertron is coming so that mean I gotta jet."

"We're going home?"  
"Hopefully. I have to get back to my base before anything happens."

Rattrap tried to sit up but was still a little out of it. Cheetor got a head start.

"What happened to me?"

"I took over. I wasn't about to let my host get raped by that thing."

"What? Who's there?"  
"It's me, Rumble. Don't tell me ya forgot about me already?"

"No I haven't. I was just confused on how I got back into bed. Did Optimus do anything to us?"  
"No. Didn't let him. You may want to thank Samantha though, she stayed here with us until you woke up."  
"Am I going to have you here the whole time now?"

"No. I'm too weak to keep going. For a few years I'll be in the back of your spark but I wont take control again. You're on your own once I pass out."

"Thanks for everything. I'll make sure nothing else happens."  
"You better. If I wake up again and dat monkey is on top of ya, I'll kill ya."

"Won't you die too?"

"I'd love to. I'd hate ta remember something like dat."  
Rattrap shook his head then let Rumble fall asleep. Cheetor and Rattrap headed for the bridge while Samantha made her way out the back way. She had to get home. Knowing Megatron, everyone was already split up and hidden around the world. Rattrap started scanning across the board.

"Find anything yet Rattrap?"  
"Nothing."

"Keep sharp, Megatron's about to try something, though it may be subtle."

"You think he'll take hostages big bot?"  
"I'm praying that's all he does."

Silverbolt came back into the base.

"Now where've you been birddog?"  
"Scout patrol."

"Yeah scouting the enemy right… did ya find any new positions?"

Silverbolt lunged at him. Optimus went over and broke it up.

"What's going on?"

"How should I know? Dis guy all the sudden went postal on me."  
"I'm sorry sir, I over reacted."  
"Believe me, I know Rattrap can have that effect on people but we have pressing matters to deal with."  
Rattrap and Silverbolt went back to work.

"Think I touched a nerve."

Cheetor went over to him.

"Hey it's okay big R, we can have fun when we get back to Cybertron, we can go ride on the space slide and the galaxy coaster…"

"Kid, don't make me hurt ya. But at least you don't have any pipes shoved up your behind. You actually know how to have fun for someone your age. Besides, where I want to hang, I can't take ya. Yer too young to see hot serving bots without torso plates."

Silverbolt and Rattrap were on edge with each other for a while after. Cheetor didn't understand but went back to work. Inferno, Quickstrike and Rampage started attacking the base walls. Everyone inside was being thrown all over the place.

"Like I said, subtle."

The battle seemed to be going in the Predicons favor when something started shooting at them, forcing them to retreat.

"What just happened?"  
"Scanners?"  
"Nothing out there, nothing. I've been scanning across the board."  
"What do you think happened Optimus?"  
"We had help."  
A ship soon became visible to the monitors.

"Do you think it's an enemy?"  
"If it was, they would have attacked us by now."  
The roof started to open on it's own. Someone had hacked their way into their systems. Everyone prepared for battle. Two lasers were moving around the room. They floated down and shot the weapons out of everyone's hands. Then a black cat made itself known to everyone.

"You will pardon me for shooting the veapons from your hands. You understand I didn't vant any harm coming to my person."  
They all stared at him.

"Who is that big bot?"

"After the Great War a few Decepticons were granted amnesty, most have retired, but there was a rumor that one was reprogrammed and rebuilt, as a Predicon."

"The only thing worse den a sticking Pred, is a sticking Decepticon."

"Rattrap be quiet. Forgive us, we've been fighting Megatron for a long time."  
"For which the Tri Predicus counsel is deeply apologetic, you understand we wish to handle matters… discreetly. Permit me to introduce myself, Cobalt Agent Ravage, at your service. Some of you look… different then vat I vas expecting."  
"We've had some interesting times."

"How come the Maximals didn't pick up on the transwarp signal?"

"I'm afraid the signal vas very weak, only the Predicon sensors detected it. You understand."

"So what's going to happen to Megatron?"  
"Dat was my next stop. Come aboard my ship and we shall take them on."

Rattrap got a weird feeling from that guy. Something about him just wasn't right. He didn't trust Preds but he couldn't really say that he didn't trust Decepticons cause one was living inside him. They got onto the ship and were ready for anything.

"You sure dis is gonna work?"  
"Yes. My cloaking device will make so they wont know we're coming."  
"Oh man, I sure hope dis is enough."  
"Oh, we also have one other advantage as well."  
Tarantulas was already on his way to the Predicon base to do some serious damage. Samantha could feel everything moving around her.

"I'm not gonna make it."  
The attack on the Predicon base was taking its effect. Ravage was hitting the base with everything he had. Rampage had blasted Ravage's air ship.

"Alright, dat vas impressive. Almost like taking on a full sized transformer. Return fire."

Waspinator had blind sided Cheetor then stuck his tongue out at him before flying off. Black Arachnia had followed him. Silverbolt couldn't hurt her. Megatron was trying to get everyone to keep fighting while he made back up plans. Ravage had snuck into the base and had Megatron tied to his chair.

"Greeting Megatron. In the name of the pact Cybertronia and the Predicon alliance, you are under arrest."  
Megatron kept struggling, trying anything to get out. It wasn't working. Megatron was dragged back into Ravage's ship and put behind bars. Ravage had let the others do as they pleased. He went down into the depths of his ship and met up with Tarantulas. Tarantulas was working on the mechanics as usual.

"What are you up to cousin?"

"Trying to make sure your ship is in top shape. Your energon is almost gone. I don't have any energon to spare."  
"I'm sure you do, you just don't want me to have it."  
"That's right. From what I learned from father, it's to always have an ace up your sleeve."  
"I don't think that ever worked against Great Grandpa Primus."

"Hey, Primus had nothing to do with this. He had nothing to do with my creation."

"I know. You seem very adamant about that."  
"You know, we may be cousins, but if the universe comes to an end, it'll have nothing to do with me."  
"I'm sure you'll be the one to cause it."  
It's not that they hated each other. It's just the rivalry between Unicron and Primus made it that the children would fight.

"Just make sure to find out any other problems."

"I already went through the system three times. Everything is fine except for the energon depletion."

"I'll have to get more."

"Megatron wont give you any."

"Oh I have vays of getting vat I vant."  
Ravage went back upstairs to have a little talk with Megatron.

Samantha was still running towards the base. It had gotten quite, too quiet for her liking. Something was wrong. Samantha ran as fast as she could and jumped off the cliff. She searched the base and still nothing was there. She ran to every room. Checked every corridor, nothing. This isn't good. What the hell was going on? She went into the main computer room when she seen that Megatron's chair was no longer floating. She ran for her own computer room. Everything was still there. The spark was still pulsating and floating in its jar. She went over and tapped it.

"You awake in there?"

It started to bounce up and down.

"Hang on little guy. I need you to do something for me. Can you make yourself brighter at will?"

It glowed to a brighter intensity then went back down.

"Thank you. Now, brighten once for yes and twice for no. Are you Dinobot?"

It flickered once. She sat back in her chair.

"Well that's great. Okay, Dinobot I have a plan. I'm going to try and rebuild your body but I need you to stay in that jar for a while longer. Is that okay?"  
It flickered again.

"Thank you Dinobot. Now stay here, I need to go get something. The power is off and I need power in order to see what I'm doing."

That was a lie. She could already see. She needed to find out what happened to everyone. She ran back outside and headed to the back of the base. Sure enough there was a ship there. She got a familiar vibe from the ship and headed back into the base. She started digging around for something.

"Here it is."

She ran out of the base and headed back for the ship. If he was in there, she was about to teach him a lesson. You don't just drop in and take over.


	27. Chapter 27

Jadedfalcon I love you. I thought that comment was funny. I've been writing some of my G1 so I was kind of trying to get this stuff over with so that I could let you all know what my character is if you haven't figured it out already. I'm almost to season three so that's all I have to wait for. I know I'm going a little nuts with the almost, word for word plot but I can't help it. These two episodes are hilarious. After this, I may have a line of two but that's it. That's why this is so crazy. You can shake your head at me all you want Noelle you still have to read it. We made an unexpected discovery. If you look at Cell's first form, he looks like El Chupacabra.

Optimus was giving a pretty good lecture to Silverbolt about his recent encounter with Black Arachnia. Silverbolt couldn't really defend himself ion this matter. Optimus was calling him on his feelings for the spider. Optimus wasn't pleased. If he wasn't getting any no one should be.

"I'm confining you to quarters Silverbolt. I'll have Cheetor bring in the Spiderwoman."  
"Cheetor? But sir, she wont attack me, but him she'd have no compunction, for his sake if no other, please let me go and retrieve her."  
Optimus thought about it. It was true, Silverbolt would come back unharmed but he still hated it.  
"You're confined to quarters."  
Silverbolt turned and headed back for his room. Optimus had signaled for Cheetor to come into his room.

"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes. I need you to go and get Black Arachnia and put her back into our custody."

"Sure thing big bot. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
"I know you wont disappoint me."

Cheetor left Optimus' room and headed past Silverbolt's. After saying he'd take good care of her, Silverbolt had punched through the wall sending Cheetor back. He came to check on him to find that he was still conscious. He had no choice but to hit him again. He jumped out the hole in the wall as Rattrap had sounded the alarm. Rattrap and Optimus watched him fly away.

"I used to be young like that once."  
"What?"

"Nothing. I just said we got trouble coming."

Rattrap headed back to the control room thinking about all the times he and Dinobot had done reckless things.

"I see the Predicon Council still smooches the skid plates of the Maximal elders. Is it any wonder I rebelled?"  
"The Predicons will have their moment, but you, I served under the original Megatron. You have his name, but not his army."

"Perhaps, but what does it matter if your ship is too energon depleted to return to Cybertron."  
"But the Maximals…"  
"Have nothing. They were expecting rescue. I on the other hand, have a vast supply hidden energon cubes, yesss. Release me and it is yours."  
"I think I vill take it anyvay."

"Its location is encrypted and my minions have fled."  
"Remember the defense shut down that triggered your capture?"  
"Yesss how did you?"  
"Permit me to introduce Tarantulas of the Cybertron secret police."

"A mole. Within my own organization all this time, and I never suspected."

"We've found the energon storage Ravage."  
"Good I'll have the Maximals retrieve it right away."  
"You do that."

Megatron started smiling. He waited to hear what was going to happen next. It didn't take long for the report to come back, about an hour or so. Inferno had waited to take out as many Maximals as he could. He didn't succeed. Instead, he found himself at the wrong end of the blast. He wasn't destroyed but it would be a long time before he was going to go out and have any fun for a while. Ravage went back to confront Megatron. He was not happy.

"So it vas a trap."

"Oh no, really?"

(I love the look he makes when he says that. This episode was just the best.)

"You are a piece of vork. Even imprisoned you still operate your own agenda."  
"I'm not naïve. I know you have no intention of returning any of us to Cybertron alive."  
"Dat is true. I want no witnesses. Still, why should I tolerate you any longer?"  
"Did you ever wonder why I stole the golden disk in the first place?"

"You were looking for energon."  
"That was a bonus. It gave me the perfect opportunity and reason to gather a crew and gain potential for power. The real reason was that the golden disk had an encryption on it left by the original Megatron as it was being launched into space by the voyager spacecraft. (See Noelle, it's voyager not voyeur.) The original Megatron, your commander, had every intention of winning, but like myself he covered his bets. The message was very helpful."  
"Like I can believe dat. You said the disk was destroyed."  
Megatron had motioned for Ravage to come closer. Ravage thought about, raised his pinky like doctor evil and had the computer target Megatron. Megatron didn't want to die. Ravage could see it in his eyes. He shook his head. Why not give it a shot.

"Release the power bonds."

Megatron stretched then pulled out the piece of disk he had left.  
"This is the largest fragment that remains. And I'm not expecting you to believe me."  
Megatron spun the disk and showed Ravage his leader.

"This is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, if you are hearing this it means that I have failed, for now. But I know that transwarp technology is being developed so I leave this to any Decepticon descendant that may find…"

Ravage didn't believe what he was seeing. He never knew about that disk. Soundwave had always told him to know everything about everything but there were still things that the original had hidden from them.

"Retract power bars. Now let us talk."

Megatron got right into Ravage's face.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

They both turned to see Samantha running towards them. Megatron turned to see that Ravage was frightened, staring at the thing in her hand. She jumped and landed in front of him, squirting him with the spray bottle.

"Bad kitty!"  
Ravage was starting to curl into a ball on the floor.

"Bad kitty, you don't just come here and start causing all kinds of problems."  
"I'm sorry Samantha. Stop spraying me."

She gave him two more squirts then turned to Megatron.

"And you!"

"And me?"  
"What were you thinking? Letting yourself gets caught."  
"It was unexpected."  
She then sprayed him in the face. He opened his eyes and wiped his face off.

"That doesn't work on me."

"I don't care. It made me feel good."

"Why are you so upset with me?"  
"I didn't think it was that easy to get you off guard."  
Ravage started to laugh. Samantha turned and started spraying him again. He was back on the floor.

"Stop it!"  
He was whining and crying just like any cat would. Megatron stood next to her.

"He really hates that huh?"  
"Yep. Every time he was bad, this is what he got."  
Ravage was still whining. She was giving him a good soak. Finally she stopped and let him up.

"Good thing you stopped, I was about to get tarantulas."  
"Oh yes, I'm so scared of your cousin."  
"What?"  
"It's a long story Megatron and we don't have time for this."

"What's the rush?"  
"Are you stupid or something?"  
"Okay seriously, why are you so pissed with me?"  
"Why didn't you tell me you killed Dinobot?"

Megatron put his hands up.

"I didn't kill him. He killed himself. He used the last of his energy to blow up the golden disk. I didn't kill him. I only wanted the humans dead."

"Including that little girl?"

"Yes. I wanted her gone too."

"I am so disgusted with you right now Megatron that I can't see straight. If you need me, I'll be in the base waiting for your sorry ass."  
Ravage had shaken himself off and watched her walk away.

"Wow, you must have really pissed her off."

"Has she ever been this angry around you before?"  
"Not that I can remember. It was mostly Frenzy getting that angry. Just be happy you're not dealing with him right now."  
"I think I may take him now over my current problem."

"No. She let you off easy. Frenzy would have killed you."

Ravage had gotten back into the control room and headed back towards the Maximal base. Megatron had gotten out and stood on the top of the ship. He could see Optimus and Cheetor flying towards the base.

"Decepticons forever!"

Ravage transformed into his original cassette form and loaded himself into the main computer.

Samantha was back in the base and was throwing some things around. She was pissed. She wanted to punish Megatron in the worst way. She stormed to her computer room and looked at Dinobot's spark. He floated from the bottom of the jar. He blinked a few times.

"Sorry Dinobot. I'm not trying to make my aura this high. Megatron's just an idiot."

She grabbed some spare parts and began to work on making Dinobots new body. Dinobot kept watching her from the jar.

"Don't worry little guy, when I'm angry I work really fast. I'll get your body back up real soon."

Dinobot kept floating in the jar. He didn't know what to do. He started pulsating.

"What is it?"  
She watched his movements from the floor.

"OH! Okay, but you'll have to tell me how big you were. I never seen you exposed."  
Samantha worked for hours it felt like days. She didn't stop for anything. She had part of the legs built when she noticed she was starting to get tired. She yawned and decided to take a little nap. She went back into Megatron's room and grabbed some blankets and pillows then carried them back to her computer room.

"I'll finish soon Dinobot. I promise. You and Rattrap will be together again."

He pulsed a few times then rested at the bottom of the jar.

Megatron had just managed to get away from Ravage's ship as it was blown up. He had dusked himself off, thinking Ravage had been destroyed. In truth, a blue haired woman grabbed Ravage just before the explosion could claim him. Megatron transformed back into beast mode and went to the place he had sent Waspinator. He didn't count on finding Black Arachnia there with a Maximal. Either way, it always works in his favor. (I hate how close he got to her face.) He forced Black Arachnia to open up the Ark for him so he could do something his namesake couldn't. As Black Arachnia was occupying the Maximals, the ground was starting to shake. Megatron had just done the unthinkable. He had found the original Optimus and blown his head off. Everyone was on the floor screaming. Even Rattrap, though originally from Decepticon origin, he was reborn to the Maximal, a part of him was dying taking all of him back to the cauldron.

"Say goodbye to the universe Maximals, yesss, the Autobots lose. Evil Triumphs. And you, you no longer exist!"  
Megatron was pointing right at Optimus Primal. He had been tormented enough. Finally he could live in peace and no longer in fear. Megatron was blind-sided and was thrown out of the base. Black Arachnia was starting the repair cycle on the original. Black Arachnia had thought about destroying the original Megatron letting this new Megatron know what it felt like to almost be wiped out of existence but then thought of Samantha. She would vanish as well. She left it be. Megatron had gathered the others and headed back to their base. Megatron hated losing. He was so close. Megatron was completely unaware to the fact that Optimus had fused his spark temporarily with the original. Again, blind-sided, he began to fight for his life. Inferno was ready and waiting by his side, willing to die to protect him. Megatron told Inferno to get out of there while he took care of Optimus. Megatron was soon thrown over the cliff; he was no match for the new Optimus. But other plans had been set in motion. If he was to be defeated again, he was going to take something from them, their base to be exact. While Megatron headed back to the base Rampage was taking down the Maximal base. Everyone was pretty much doing his or her own thing with all the chaos going on. Megatron got back to the base first. He instantly went to the CR Chamber. Inferno was in the one next to him. A few more hours went by and Megatron had gotten out first. He looked in at Inferno's status. He'd be out soon. Everyone else had gotten his or her own healing time. Megatron went into his room to tell Samantha that the fighting would be over for the next little while. She was nowhere to be found. He went to her computer room and found her on the floor.

"Isn't that cute, a little princess sleeping so peacefully. Well, I know how to wake you up, yesss."

He got on the floor and leaned over top her body. He leaned forward kiss her awake when he felt her hand on his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Waking up my princess."  
"I'm not your princess."  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
"What do you think?"  
"You're never going to let me forget about this are you?"

"Nope."  
Megatron sighed then sat up.

"What if I told you I already have plans to make things right?"  
"How can you make things better? You can't bring Dinobot back."

"I think I can."  
"Thinking isn't helping. I'll do what I can to bring him back."

Samantha stood up making herself taller then Megatron. She went over to her computer and started typing in a few codes. Megatron got up off the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

"If I'm correct Samantha, and I bring Dinobot back, what's in it for me?"  
"I wont be angry at you anymore."

"What else?"

"That's always been your problem Megatron, trying to get more for something that doesn't cost that much."

"So I'm a little greedy. What else do I get?"  
He slid his hand down her front. He wanted some attention from her. She grabbed his hand and gave it back to him.

"I'm not letting you touch me anymore Megatron."  
"That's not a very good incentive to make me bring Dinobot back."

"You blackmailing me?"  
"Yesss. Just giving you a little bit of your own medicine back at you."

Samantha started shaking. Megatron was smiling at her. She hated him so much at that moment.

"Fine Megatron. I'll do as you ask, IF, you bring Dinobot back before I do."

"How about this for a counter offer? Let me take care of it. If I fail too many times for your liking, then I'll cave into you. I'll never touch you again unless you really want me to."

"Megatron, I can get off on my own. It's you that needs me."

"That may be so, but at some point, you'll start to crave male attention again. So do we have a deal?"

"Very well Megatron. But if you fail, you'll be my personal slave."

That took Megatron back. He wasn't prepared for something like that.

"Are you getting kinky on me?"  
"Maybe."

Samantha knew right now was a dangerous time to be flirting with him. He could pounce on her at any moment. Instead, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Keep yourself for me. I'll be claiming what's mine very soon."

"I'm sure you will Megatron, I'm sure you will."


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for taking so long guys. My boss was on vacation for two weeks and I was in charge. I was so worked to death that on the last Saturday before she came back, I almost passed out at work, passed out on the way home while riding my bike then got a fever, slept from 3:30pm to 7:30pm. I ate something, not much; I couldn't really eat solids, still can't, and then slept from 8:30pm till 5:30am the next day. I had so many problems going on at once it wasn't funny. The exhaustion and the diarrhea and the headaches, it wasn't fun. Then my period hit me at like noon the next day. First thought that entered my mind was, this is my life. I just hope the money was worth it all. Stress is not fun. I like being a second. I don't ever want to be in charge, way too much pressure. Starscream has it good; he's retarded for wanting more. My brother thought I had that swine flu. He asked if he could have my stuff if I die. I felt loved. Oh, I've been doing riddles all week. Here's one for you; forward it is heavy, backward it is not. What is it?

Megatron was doing trial after trial. The cloning was working but the personality part was a bit of a problem. Black Arachnia and Cheetor destroyed the first few batches that he had made. He was starting to get frustrated. Samantha had seen them and was impressed at first. They wanted to eat her until she showed her dominance. He was losing his patience. It had been too long since he last spent time with her. She was spending all her time in her computer room. He had to succeed.

"Attention. Stasis pod detected."

That could work. Megatron started making all his master plans. He got everything together then realized the person he needed was gone. Where was Rampage?

Where else would he be? He was playing cat and mouse with Depth Charge. Depth Charge had landed there many months before and made it very clear that his mission was to take out X. Primal was such an idiot. When he screws up, he does it big. Depth Charge was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Rampage was stalking him. He didn't know what to do with him. Should he pin him to the tree, force him to the ground, or just play with him like he always does, so many decisions to make, so many possibilities.

"Where are you X?"

Depth Charge was screaming for Rampage to show himself. He'd get him back for all the pain he caused.

"And why would I want to reveal my location?"  
"I'll kill you for what you did."  
"Really? And which part are you going to kill me for? Killing your friends or for taking you to my bed? I recall you willingly coming to me and loving every nano of it."

Depth Charge was about to boil over. It was a lie it had to be. Why would he willingly sleep with something like that?

"Come on Depth Charge, let me remind you of what we had."

"We had nothing X. Are you sure it isn't something you made up?"  
Depth Charge was looking around trees. Nothing. Why was X this far out away from the water?

"Noticed the tactical disadvantage have you?"

"Shut up! I'll still rip out your still pulsating spark."

"And I'll have you begging me to take you back into my bed."

"SHUT UP!"

Rampage had grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the ground. Depth Charge fought with everything he had. He couldn't get up.

"Tell me Depth Charge is this bringing back any memories for you?"

"All I remember of you is my hatred for you."  
"I don't think you hate me. I think you hate the idea of a Predicon being the first one to touch you."  
"Shut up."  
"That's it isn't it. You wanted to be bedded so badly that you didn't care who it was."  
"I'm not some whore, so don't make me out to be one."

"Oh I'm not my little one. I just find you so fascinating. I wonder if you still feel the same?"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"  
"Dare what? Take what's rightfully mine?"

"And just how does that work?"

"You really don't remember do you? Let me remind you."  
With that, Rampage bit into Depth Charge's neck. Depth Charge nearly screamed. His arms were being held at his sides. He couldn't escape. He felt himself getting weak. His head was starting to go back to the ground.

"Just finish me already. That's what you want isn't it?"  
Rampage sat up, removing his playthings' metal out of his mouth.

"You want me to finish you? Very well then."

Rampage moved, keeping Depth Charge down then with one shot, hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

Depth Charge woke up in a cave with a pool of water a few feet in front of him. He was still disoriented.

"Computer, what is my location?"  
"Unknown."

"Blast. X must have taken out my guidance systems."

But where was X? He wasn't in the cave with him. Yet he was bound to a rock. What was X getting at? He looked around to see if maybe he could figure out where he was. The ceiling was low with stagmites and stalactites all around. The waterway seemed to be the only exit. Depth Charge started struggling with his binds.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
Rampage came out of the water and into the cave. He went over to Depth Charge and hovered over him. Getting down on one knee, he lifted up Depth Charge's face.

"Where did you think you were going?"

"Out to kill you. You just saved me a whole lot of trouble."

"Cheeky little fish boy."

Depth Charge noticed something in Rampage's hand as he stood up.

"What's that for?"  
"It's a natural lubricant."

"I wont let you touch me."

"You told me to finish you. And I am. I'm picking up where we left off. If I recall correctly, you didn't come. Neither did I for that matter. The Cybertronian police interrupted us before I could fully make you mine."

"I'll never be yours creep."

"You say that now, but later on when your processor snaps, who knows."

Rampage put the lubricant down and went back over to Depth Charge. He lifted him forward then tightened the binds around his wrists. He placed Depth Charge back in front of the rock rather then attached to it.

"Open your legs."

"I'll never do what you say."  
"You know my personality quite well wouldn't you say?"

"I've followed you for years, of course I'd know everything about you."  
"Then you should know when my patience is growing thin."

"I don't care what you think to accomplish by this, I'll die before you try to mate with me."

"Mate? I do believe you want this to happen."

"HOW DARE YOU!"  
"You called me a mate just now Depth Charge. Not a rapist, not a forceful being, almost as if you want this to happen. It certainly would explain a lot."

Depth Charge forced himself forward and used his legs to kick Rampage into the water. Depth Charge stood and tried to untie himself. Rampage came back up out of the water. You could see the deep red of his eyes. The water was evaporating off of him. He rushed over to Depth Charge and held him against the wall by his neck. Depth Charge was kicking but hitting nothing. He felt Rampage's grip tighten.

"You're being bad again. Don't force me to take away my favorite toy."

Depth Charge tried to talk but couldn't. He felt his grip loosen as he slid down the wall. He coughed a few times but felt like he was about to pass out. Rampage opened Depth Charge's legs.

"I hope you're ready for me. I was going to be gentle with you this time, make you crave this; instead you decide to spurn me. Very well then Depth Charge. Prepare for another hell to come into your life."

Depth Charge was already in hell, so many things going through his mind. Maybe if he shut himself off, he wouldn't feel anything. He stared up at the ceiling. Can't let this bother me, this is nothing compared to what I've seen. He could feel Rampage back on his neck. He was sealing the wound. He had his hand between Depth Charges legs, trying to get him to open a little wider with his little messages.

"Tell me Depth Charge, how long can you hold out? It shouldn't take long for you to remember your promise to me."

"What… promise?"  
"That you'd never leave me, even in death."  
"I promised no such thing."  
"But you did. I remember it. It was just before the police stopped us. You were so close to reaching your max. All I needed was a few more moments and you'd have been my little love slave for the rest of your life."  
"I… don't believe…"  
"Of course you don't. That's that wonderful little reprogramming you went through after I was captured. Actually before if I think about it. They got to you after they tried to take you from me. I fought for you. Tried to take you with me but you wouldn't move out of fear. So I left you with them."

"See, you don't love me X. You were saving your own metal plating."  
"That may be so, but I wasn't about to get caught because you were too stubborn to move. If you think about it, you didn't love me enough to follow."  
Depth Charge went back to looking at the ceiling. There was no way that Rampage was telling the truth. He just wants me to lower my guard so I'll be his little plaything for him. He looked up to notice Rampage had changed positions. He was looking right into his eyes.

"You can't get away from me. I'll make you remember what we had. You'll be begging me to keep you."  
"I doubt that X. If I act like I don't care, you'll lose interest."  
"You think so?"

He grabbed Depth Charge by the ankles and yanked him forward. His body slid down the rock and he hit his head hard against the floor. Rampage was no longer thinking about giving him pleasure. He was going to take what he wanted. Depth Charge was soon exposed and was getting his opening greased up. It was embarrassing yet he refused to show signs of it. That was making Rampage even angrier. He threw Depth Charge up against the cave wall.

"What's the matter X? Getting a little frustrated? Not liking that I'm not fighting back?"

Rampage didn't say anything. He was fuming.

"That's right Rampage, I know about your little infatuation with power and powerful opponents. Why don't you try and go after someone like Megatron and leave me the hell alone? Oh what, you can't, he has your spark. Guess you're his bitch not the other way around."  
Depth Charge felt his neck snap. Fluid was slipping out of his cheek. Rampage had hit him good. He wanted to teach him a lesson. No one talked to him like that.

"What's the matter X? Feeling belittled? I thought you wanted to fuck me. Changed your mind?"

"Oh no. I'm still going to fuck you. It wont be pleasant for you though."

"Promises, promises."

He grabbed Depth Charge, changing his plan of attack. Instead of getting Depth Charge to suck him off, he'd just go right into the sex. Rampage had him by his ass while he fell back. Depth Charge fell forward unable to push himself back up. He looked up over Rampages' shoulder.

"You aren't going to lube yourself?"  
"Why would I?"

"Then why'd you bring it?"  
"To tease you with it. You thought I'd actually use it?"

He did plan on it. He'd never think about that again. Why'd he ever think that there was anyone out there that may want to be with him out of choice? He'd still have Depth Charge, oh yes he'd still have him, but he'd be tied up to the bed and forbidden from ever leaving their living quarters. Depth Charge could feel the pressure on his lower back as he was being pressed down. He couldn't help but let out a sound.

"Did it feel that good to you?"  
"Are you kidding? That was just from getting used to it without any lubricant. It's not that big."

"Really? Well I guess we'll find out when I put more then just the head in."

That statement made Depth Charge widen his eyes. Rampage made good his promise. He shoved it in as far as he could. As he continued to move, Depth Charge clung to him with his chest. He couldn't let Rampage see him like that. Couldn't let him see that he was starting to like it.

"Remember now Depth Charge? You were riding me the last time too. Before I threw you on your back and held your knees by your head. Either way, you wanted more. I wanted to see what you'd do next when I let you up. You were about to say something to me, and then I was forced to get off you. All I want to know is, does it still feel good?"  
All he could hear was Depth Charge breathing. He couldn't even respond anymore. He lifted Depth Charge up to see his face. He went back down before he could even glimpse it.

"You like it that much huh?"

Now it's up to you to decide, does Depth Charge really like it? Or was the look on his face of absolute anger and hate? He didn't know himself. He didn't want to see his reflection in Rampage's optics. That's when he felt something different. It felt tighter. He moaned. It carried for a few moments.

"Thought you'd like that."

Not only was Rampage forcing himself upwards he was also using one of his fingers to open Depth Charge up a little more. He couldn't help but start to enjoy it. He spent all this time trying to catch X again that he had no time for anything else. Before, he wanted to settle down, maybe start a family, and have a normal life. X changed everything. I can't let him get me to like this. But it's been so long.

"Sit up."  
Depth Charge shook his head. He wasn't about to cave into him. He felt his body moving up against his will. He left his head fall back.

"Why wont you let me look at you?"  
Depth Charge didn't respond. He couldn't. His mind was almost gone.

"Very well then Depth Charge. If you wont succumb to me, then I'll force you to do as I say."  
He kept forcing himself up making Depth Charge fall with gravity. With every push and upward thrust, Depth Charge was losing himself. Rampage grasped Depth Charges' shaft and started to get him off. It was one thing to resist the thrusts, it was another to try and resist two kinds of assault. It was much harder to resist.

"Tell me you like it."  
"What would… that serve…"  
"It would let me know I'm doing my job. Besides, what makes you think I'm not trying to pleasure you?"

"You… aren't capable… of emotion…"  
"Fair enough. If you wish to believe that, then hate me all you want for what I'm doing to you."  
"I'll… always hate you."

After Depth Charge finished talking, Rampage seemed to get fiercer. Depth Charge no longer had time to enjoy any of it. Rampage was losing his temper. Depth Charge didn't know if it was from his words or if he had just gone back into his destructive programming. He lost track of the time before passing out just after dawn.


	29. Chapter 29

You want the answer to that riddle? It's a ton. Just spell it out. THE NEW TRANSFORMERS MOVIE IS COMING! I'm so happy. Plus they are coming out with a new Zelda movie. It's live action and it's real. Check it out on Youtube. I can't wait for it. I know the trailer says out April 1, 2009 but I think it's like Transformers. It either got pushed back or it depends on what part of the world gets it first. We are almost done Beast Wars then we get to the good stuff. Then this story will make sense. You have to read it to find out if Wheelie's question was right or wrong. It'll make so much sense to why we called it how humans came to be. I may have said this already but I'm not going back 73 chapters to reread everything. We know this is getting rushed but we really want to get to the good stuff. That and season three didn't have much going on other then Megatron getting a new body. I have seen the new movie and it was good. It wasn't great, it's like the first movie, and lots of inconsistencies but it didn't suck. Some stuff I didn't agree with but over all I thought it was good. They have agreed with my idea about them having to have sex in order to have children plus you got to see another side of the Decepticons that you never really got to see. They do care about their young.

Megatron had set up another test to see if Dinobot really could be reborn. This was going to be difficult. An energon storm had broken out and a few Maximals were on his tail. Waspinator was there but he wasn't of much help. Depth Charge had followed X's spark signal but didn't find him there. Cheetor was being a bad little kitty, going against what Optimus wanted and tried to stop Megatron himself. He in turn got hit with the waves and started changing. Megatron was beaten, but just, he took the others home with the new Dinobot. He was going to prove to Samantha that he was right and that he was the better of the two.

Samantha was trying her hardest to finish Dinobot's body. She had most of him made. All that was left was his arms and his head.

"I hate this so much."

The spark started pulsing again.

"I know you didn't ask for this but I didn't want to have to put you back together."

Dinobot pulsed a few more times.

"Do you really want Megatron to make your body? You have any idea of what he'll do?"

Dinobot just floated in the jar.

"I didn't think so. I'm going to go get something to eat. You want anything? Or can you eat?"

Dinobot kept floating.

"I'll be back in an hour or so."

Samantha was walking through the halls when she ran into a large white raptor. He turned and growled at her. He thought she'd be an easy meal. She fought back, getting on him and forcing him to the ground.

"You want a piece of me? I'll own you."  
"I'm sure you would Samantha. Feeling a little edgy from not getting any?"

She looked up at Megatron who was smiling down at her.

"Don't look at me like that."  
"I can look at my prize however I please, yesss. I won Samantha, you're mine."

She looked down at the new Dinobot.

"This is it? Is it just an empty shell?"  
"It has a name."  
"I wasn't talking to you."

She pushed his head into the ground. He growled at her. She bit his neck. Megatron grabbed her off of him and held her bridal style.

"You're supposed to be doing that with me."  
"Jealous? Besides, I didn't know you wanted me to dominate you."  
"No I'll be dominating you. I just don't want you hurting our new member."

Dinobot stood up and glared at her. She moved forward to try and grab him. Megatron held her back.

"Don't mind her Dinobot. She's just edgy from not having sex in weeks."

"Bite me Megatron."

So he did. She stopped moving to prevent any harm coming to her neck. He pulled back and looked at her. She started rubbing her neck.

"Do you yield to me?"  
She looked up at him but didn't say anything. He took that as a victory. He started walking back to his room with her.

"Dinobot, go claim any empty room you want. I'll come get you later."  
"He's not joining us is he?"  
He looked back at him then at Samantha.

"You want him too?"

She shook her head. He leaned closer and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Want me all to yourself do you?"  
He went back to his walking. He entered his room and placed her on the bed. She was going to start taking her closes off when he stopped her.

"I want that pleasure. But first, I must do something."  
"You trying to torture me?"

"Not at all. I just want to take a bath."  
"Wouldn't it make more sense to do me first then take that bath?"  
He leaned over her making her lean backwards. He placed his hand between her legs but not touching her.

"I want you to join me."

He stood up and went over to his bathing area to start filling it. She walked over to him and watched the energon rise. She was slightly bent over so he couldn't help but go behind her. She thought he may change his mind and start taking her but instead he just held her and kissed her neck.

"Why aren't you taking me?"  
"To drive you mad like you did me. I can wait a while longer Samantha, yesss, but I know you can't."  
He left her by the bath and sat on the bed. He was biding his time. He knew she would soon break. He wanted her to beg to him. She got out of her trance and looked into the energon.

"Would it be alright if I postponed this? I have to do something very important."  
"If you're trying to make me mad, it's working, yesss, but not enough to take you fast then let you go."

"I see, well that is a bit of a disappointment."

He nodded then hit a button on his chair.

"Inferno, would you come in here please."

"Yes Royalty."  
Samantha already knew what he was planning. She didn't mind. Samantha had taken her clothes off as Inferno got into the room. Megatron stood and headed for him.

"What is it you need Royalty?"

He pulled Inferno close to him when he heard something splash. He turned and found Samantha in the bath.

"I told you, I was going to undress you."  
"You took too long."  
"Getting demanding aren't we?"

Samantha stuck her tongue out at him. Inferno shifted in Megatron's arms.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No Inferno. I want you to help me teach this little female a lesson."

Samantha leaned over the edge of the tub and grinned evilly at him.

"Ooh what you gonna do? I'm so scared."

Megatron led Inferno away from her and turned their backs to her. He started whispering to him. Samantha couldn't hear what was being said but knew it wasn't good. She turned to get out of the tub. She was pulled back in and pinned down. Inferno was sitting behind her, making sure she couldn't move.

"This isn't fair Inferno."  
"I'm just obeying the Royalty."  
"I'm the Royalty too."

Samantha stopped then looked around.

"Where's Megatron?"  
"The Royalty had some other things to take care of and thought it best that I warmed you up first."

"So am I to be bathed or be taken?"  
"Both."

"Well, isn't that lovely? How long before Megatron comes back?"

"I'm not sure. Shouldn't be long."

"Okay then. Let go of me and let me turn around."

Inferno released her enough to have her turn in his arms.

"Now let me go."  
"I can't, I was giving the order to keep you in this tub."  
"And you can, just let go of me. I won't run away."  
He thought about it, he could easily overpower her. He let his arms go to his sides. She snuggled up to him.

"Thank you. You may want to hold onto the sides of the tub."  
He tilted his head, not understanding her. She put her head under the water and started messing with him. He knew he had to let himself out, he couldn't say no to her. He opened his legs a little then let himself out. She had started working him over when Megatron had entered the room again.

"Where is she Inferno? I thought I told you not to let her go."

"She's… here…"

He watched as Inferno was squeezing the side of the tub.

"Oh."  
He understood at that moment. He walked over to Inferno and sat next to him on the rim. He bent over and lifted Inferno up to him. He played with his tongue a little before pulling back. He could tell just by looking at him that he was about to lose himself.

"How long as she been under there?"

Inferno just shook his head.

Megatron reached into the water and tapped on Samantha's head. She came up early Inferno wasn't ready yet. He looked so disappointed when she emerged.

"What? I wasn't done yet."

"You're done now. Come up here."

"You're just jealous Megatron. I knew you would be."  
"Yesss, I am jealous, but I have other plans for you. I was going to be gentle with you, but not now."

"So bring it Megatron."

He grabbed her and put her back to Inferno's chest.

"Inferno, did you do anything to her or was it one-sided?"  
"I hadn't had a chance to touch her yet."

"That's what I thought. Do you want to get her wet for me?"  
Megatron grabbed her arms, flipped her back to her original position, her back to his chest and held her legs open. Inferno started to go down into the energon but Megatron stopped him.

"Hold her legs up. I wasn't to watch this."

"Oh you ass."  
"You started without me Samantha, you're being very bad so you must be punished, yesss."  
Inferno had bent Samantha's knees over his shoulders and started to eat her out. He did everything he knew how to make her get as wet as possible. Megatron dipped her into the energon, leaving her head above the energon but placing some of her chest into the water.

"This isn't fair."  
"Not much is Samantha. Get used to it."  
She started thrashing about the tub and couldn't help but like it. She knew Megatron loved watching it. Inferno pulled back and had a string of her following his tongue. Megatron started laughing.

"Hang on a second. Samantha, hold yourself up for me."

She placed her arms down so she wouldn't fall. Megatron went over to Inferno and lowered Samantha's body. The string of come was still on his tongue. Megatron could tell he wanted it off.

"Let me help you with that."  
He took his mouth back into his and played with him. He was about to go down on him.

"You want me to leave you two alone?"

Megatron pulled back and turned to her.

"No, get over here. Get between us."

Inferno looked as if he was about to start losing his mind. Megatron brushed against Inferno's shaft.

"I haven't forgotten about this. It's going to get tended to soon."

Samantha placed herself next to them.

"So, who do I face? Is Inferno going into the usual routine?"

"No, I thought we'd try something else tonight."  
"Which is?"

"Double Penetration."  
They both stared at him.

"You think she can handle that? It may stretch her out too far?"  
"I need you to get used to her soft front in case anything ever happens to me. I'll be leaving her to you. Besides, it sounds like fine."

"To you. How about Inferno fucks you and I go make a strap-on and fuck you with it as well?"  
Megatron leaned over to her.

"Maybe later."

She gawked at him. That was a first.

"Now get on top of him."

Inferno grabbed her hips to help guide her over him. She braced herself against his chest. He held her tight.

"Royalty, there is no way both of us are going to fit inside her."

"I agree with Inferno."

"Then use some of your fingers to open her up more."

Samantha was slightly shaking on Inferno.

"And what are you doing in the meantime?"

"Watching."

"Voyeurism at its best."  
Megatron grabbed Inferno's hands and placed them on Samantha's ass.

"Squeeze here and pull her up then push her back down. Then start using fingers to open her."

"But Royalty…"  
"This isn't a request."  
Inferno nodded then began as he was instructed. She helped him at first. He didn't know she could feel like this. It felt great. She turned her head and looked Inferno in the eye.

"Do you like it? Does it feel good?"

He nodded again. She smiled at him and placed her mouth over his. He placed his right hand behind her and started inserting a finger inside her. She gave a bit of an outcry at that. Megatron placed his hands on Inferno's to lift her up but kept Inferno's tip inside her. He then began to insert himself. Once he got in she helped to pull her back down.

"That's not right. I'm not ready."  
"I couldn't hold it any longer. It wasn't fun just watching."

He kept lifting her up and pulling her back down. She held onto Inferno's shoulders and squeezed her knees to his hips. He held her tightly and they moved. Megatron kept trying to get Inferno's attention. He grabbed Inferno's hands and placed them on his back. He pulled Inferno closer and kept kissing him until they both felt the need to go mad. They ignored Samantha completely. Megatron kept thrusting as if he thought he was in fact inside Inferno. He made sure Inferno would never forget this. He reached around and used the energon to lubricate his fingers before inserting his index and middle fingers up inside Inferno. Inferno moved his hands down to Megatron's rear and forced him forward. He wanted this leader inside him.

"Harder, go harder."  
Megatron increased both of his thrusts. Energon was flying everywhere. They all could feel the pressure building. He looked down at Inferno. He looked like he was in so much pain. He bent over and sucked on his neck.

"Say it."

Inferno felt Megatron sucking harder. He placed a hand on the back of Megatron's head.

"What?"  
"Say it Inferno."  
Megatron had started growling. He was almost at his max. As he thrust harder, Inferno felt it building inside him.

"Dammit Inferno, SAY IT!"

Inferno squeezed harder then he knew he could.

"I… I'M COMING!"

He reached his limit as Megatron bit his neck. He pulled back to see that Inferno was vacant for a few moments. Megatron chuckled at that then started to stand. He noticed that Samantha had passed out.

"Oh, I forgot about you."

He lifted her up and rested her on the bed then went back for Inferno. He placed Inferno beside her and tucked the both of them in. He went back to his bath and started to clean himself.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm having fun with my boss on vacation. I am the Head Bitch In Charge. I like being that. I'm not really a bitch; I just call myself that so the guys will listen to me. I get lots of money. Not really. I've been ready some really goods books that I recommend, Kresley Cole and her Immortals After Dark series. They are real demons, vampires, ghosts and everything. The first book I read took like 20 pages to explain just how hung the King of the Rage Demons was while a Sorceress was torturing him sexually. I kid you not. They are great romance novels. So if there's lots of sex in my chapters, that's why. That and it was planned. My poster asked me that the other day. "Why is there so much sex? Not complaining but… so much sex." I had that one planned for chapters. It was great. And I have more ideas now. I was thinking, there are only so many positions without getting into the sick shit like… well shit play and piss play and other stuff I refuse to touch. Even porn is getting predictable.

Saber – She's not kidding there are 6 chapters in her book talking about how hung the rage demon king is as he is strapped to her bed not being able to cum as she's torturing him. All of this makes it a great book for the whole family to read together with your Mormon grandma.

"Can I help you Rampage?"  
"WHY DOES THIS… THING HAVE MY SPARK? I shall rip it out of his chest and restore it within me!"

"Will you be quiet? They are still sleeping. Listen, I need your new half brother for another mission."

As Megatron continued talking to them in his bath, watching his little duck float past his feet, he couldn't fit in the tub fully cause of his new size. The new Dinobot and Rampage were still fighting each other. Samantha was starting to stir. They kept going at it until she couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!"  
"Oh you've done it now."

They both felt it best to leave before she got any more peeved. Inferno reached up and pulled her back down.

"I'm not your toy."

"So you think."  
"What?"  
"Nothing little royalty."  
They could hear Megatron laughing from across the room. Not a deep hearty laugh but a small, oh that's too cute, laugh. Samantha got out of Inferno's arms and stood.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Out. I just want to go for a walk."

Megatron studied her. She looked tired. He knew she wouldn't pull anything.

"Very well. Take Inferno with you."

"I'll be fine. I'm not going far. I just want some fresh air."

He waved his hand to tell her to go if she wished.

"Can I take the duck with me?"  
"I'm using it at the moment."

"Please? You can have Inferno."  
Inferno started up from the bed.

"I like how I've become a bargaining chip."

"Don't worry Inferno, we still love you. So can I have the duck?"  
Megatron gave a heavy sigh then passed her the duck.

"Yay, thank you."

She turned and headed out the door. Megatron turned and faced Inferno.

"Well, get in here."

Samantha was walking down the trails pushing back bushes. She started shaking the duck.

"Why doesn't this thing work two ways?"  
"Oh it does honey, I just chose to be an ass."

She heard laughing from the other end.  
"You having fun Seaka?"  
"Oh very much so."

"I'm glad."

Samantha could hear yelling on the duck and the laughter of children ahead of her.

"What's going on?"  
"A new guy decided to make fun of Primus' pink apron."

"That's never good."  
"What about your end?"

"Trying to find the wise woman."

"You're talking to her sweetie."  
"Not you Seaka, miss high and mighty. I'm talking about Megatron and Optimus' child."

"Ah, the great destroyer."  
"What?"

"Let's just say Wheelie was right. If it wasn't for that child, Megatron may have won and humans as we know it wouldn't exist."  
"So it would have been better if she was dead."  
"Don't feel so bad about it dearly. You couldn't kill her now if you wanted to. She's had offspring and they had offspring. You'd have to follow Megatron's plan and kill all humans. But we all know you can't do that."  
Samantha just kept walking.

"Was there anything else you wanted?"  
"No I'm good. I was just wondering if he was right or not. Thank you for that information."

"No problem…"  
There was a loud crash coming from the duck.

"What's going on over there?"  
"Oh nothing much. Just Primus getting bent out of shape over the apron and spatula."

"Aren't you going to try and stop him?"  
"No, I'm waiting for the guy to figure out the third thing that pisses Primus off. See ya darling."  
Samantha shook her head as she walked. She looked around the corner to find the proto-humans playing in the dirt. They seen her coming and rushed over to her. She held the two children.

"Una, Chak, how have you two been?"  
They looked up at her and tried looking in her pockets for things. An old woman came and shooed them off.

"Welcome back Samantha."

"Thank you. How have you been child?"

"I'm not a child anymore as you can see."

"So the grandchildren are doing well. How about your husband?"

She looked down.

"He died years ago. I still have my son and those two but that's it."  
"What happened to him?"  
"He got eaten by a snake."

Samantha made a face.

"Doesn't sound too pleasant do it?"  
"No. I was thinking what it would be like trying to swallow hairy food."  
She shivered. That was so gross. Chak and Una came back with a stick. Samantha watched them use it on a rock.

"Lever."  
"I see you're teaching them well."  
"Not me. They say that it's a changing cheetah that's showing them how."

"Cheetor."  
"You know him?"

"I little."

They kept pulling on her shorts trying to get her attention. She finally handed over some things she snuck out of the base. They ran with them and added them to their collection.

"Has… has my father asked about me?"  
"I'm afraid not. It's best not to think of your parent's now. They have so much going on that they don't have time for you."  
She looked so sad as she was being told the truth.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I just know that you have a better life now then you would there."

"And yet you say you're not my mother."  
"Because I'm not."

"Then why are you so kind to me?"  
"Because I feel like I should. But I have to get back. You take care of yourself. If you need anything, I'll get it for you."  
"No one here will harm me. Thank you though Samantha."

They hugged and Samantha headed back to the base.

There was so much going on in the past few months that Samantha was basically confined to quarters. Megatron wouldn't let her outside for any reason. So she held his duck hostage instead. Everyone was working on something, something big but no one would tell her what. She decided to go and talk to Quickstrike; he was good and giving away secrets. She walked down the halls right to his bedroom. He opened the door for her and let her in.

"What can I do ya for sugar?"

"I was wondering what you all have been up to."  
"Oh now that I can't say darling. But I can talk about other things."  
Samantha decided to make him talk. She leaned against the wall and put her hands behind her head, forcing her breasts forward.

"And why can't you talk about it?"  
She was trying to look like she didn't know what she was doing. He was trying hard not to swallow but found himself doing it anyway.

"Orders…"  
"That's too bad. I really wanted to know."

She slid herself off the wall and headed to his door.

"Wait…"

She turned and looked at him.

"I can tell ya a little bit. I trust ya can figure da rest out."

"Very well, I'm listening."

She went over to his bed and sat down with her leg crossed over the other.

"Megatron is planning on getting back into the Ark."  
"How so?"  
She switched legs, making sure her dress moved up her leg. He swallowed that time.

"We've been making a devise to take over da monkey's body. He has the codes."

"I see."

She stood and headed back towards the door.

"Ya wanna know da rest?"

"I'm a big girl Quickstrike, I can figure the rest out myself."

She walked back to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He went red from that. She left him thinking about that then headed back to find Megatron.

He was busy on his computer as usual. He didn't even notice her come in. She poked him a few times.

"What is it?"  
"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to get back into the Ark?"

He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to have to kill Quickstrike, yesss."  
"Oh you know I could have gotten it out of him easily. Don't punish him for it."  
"You're not going out there Samantha."  
"Why not? I can help you."  
"You belong in here where it's safe."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh yes Megatron, protect the little helpless female."  
"What did you think I was doing?"  
He kept typing, he didn't notice her reaching to punch his arm. He stopped typing when he felt the slight pain.

"Take me with you."  
"No. I have reasons for why I don't want you with me."

"I'll go crazy in here. Besides, how do you know that this base wont fall on top of me?"

"It won't. Nothing can harm us in here."

The Vok were making their plans to get back at the ones who destroyed their project. They had pieces of what would spell the doom of all those on earth. It didn't take long. Tigertron and Airazor were already to be melded and forged into one. They just had to remove their sparks and put something more suitable inside. They looked back at their work and sent it on its long journey to earth.

Samantha was getting bored. It wasn't like there was a restraining bolt on her ankle. Besides, unless he saw her, how would he know she left? He was far to trusting of her for his own good. She pulled up her jean shorts and pulled down her muscle shirt and headed out the door. If she were lucky, there would be so much going on that she could just slip right on by.

Megatron had gotten past all of the defenses thanks to Optimus. Well, thanks to Quickstrike controlling Optimus. He was now in front of the original Megatron. He knew the power that slept within him. He was leery of it at first then thought about all the possibilities. (Seriously, watch this scene, what does that thing look like when it comes out of his chest? That would hurt.) Megatron was thrown into the wall and was beginning to go through his changes. Quickstrike grabbed Megatron by the leg and headed over to the lava surrounding the Ark.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm taking over, boss."  
Samantha had come in to see fighting happening all over the place. She managed to sneak around all of it, trying to make her way to the Ark before anyone seen her. She looked over the edge to see Megatron falling into the lava. They all heard her scream and she went to dive in after him. Quickstrike grabbed her before she could hit the lava.

"Where do you think yer going?"

"Let go of me Quickstrike or feel my wrath."

"Then don't go wandering off. Megatron is too far to be grabbed now without serious damage being done to you."  
She knew she couldn't go in there without everyone questioning her. She went limp in his arms. He placed her on the ground. She slipped and sliced her hand. Her blood dripped over where Megatron last was. There was nothing she could do for him. Quickstrike left her there while he went to go and take care of other things. No one seemed to get the anger coming from her. She ran into the Ark to get to her original master to revive him. She found his chest open and his spark gone.

"He didn't."

She ran back out to find the lava bubbling and Tarantulas was kneeling in front of it. That's when she seen it.

"By the pit, you live."

"I'm not so easily defeated."

She hid behind the door and he threw Tarantulas around.

"I can suffer your treachery lieutenant, but not your incompetence. Treachery requires no mistakes."

With that he threw him into the lava. He headed out and started his fight with Optimus. He was about to prove he was a force to be reckoned with. Samantha had to get out of there without being seen. She started climbing up the inside of the volcano and had to beat him home.

It didn't take long for the others to come back for repairs. Megatron looked as if nothing had happened to him. He looked around his room for his little female but couldn't find her.

"If she's left the base…"

"I'm behind you."

He turned to find her in her loveliest nightwear yet. He couldn't help but stare at her see-through outfit.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"What else would I be doing?"  
"Disobeying me. It seems to make you happy."

"Depending on what it is."

She's being coy? Why is she playing with me?

"I like the new look Megatron."

"I figured you would."

"But did you know how much?"  
He couldn't respond before finding her too close to his body. What is she planning to do to me?


	31. Chapter 31

I've been watching a lot of Dragonball Z lately. I'm almost done the Cell games. He just shot Trunks through the chest. I want to keep watching but we are so close to finishing. Don't you guys love that Spike is related to Una and Chak? I thought that would make an interesting twist… for the last… 50 chapters. I've been having really weird dreams about Cell now. I may have to take a break and write more fan fiction about him and Freeza going at it. That sounds so good actually. I need to search up more pics on them. Sorry if I'm rambling. I'm on day 5 in a row at work. My boss comes back tomorrow. I'm happy. Oh, something I was supposed to add but I don't remember why it was so funny. My poster said the line, "you dyed your pubes?" Not me but someone else. We couldn't stop laughing for hours. I like reading these things again; I can see how long it's been since I last wrote. I'm almost done the Buu saga now. My boss is on vacation again and I'm getting fucked over really well for these past 3 past days. They put the idiot back in my department. I'm waiting for my boss to come back and give her the list of shit that's been going on. Bright side though, the DM said that my department was amazing. I told him we need more hours. Everyone officially admits that I have balls.

There was a different look in her eyes then usual. She won't jump me. She'd never turn on me. Megatron looked down at her hand.

"What happened?"  
"Nothing. I slipped and hurt myself."  
"That looks serious. Let's get you checked out."

"You're not going to get my mind on other things. You know what I want and you're not going to stop me."

He swallowed hard not knowing what to do. She did look good in that outfit. Can't think about that. She'll pick up on it. Before he knew it, she was right up in his face.

"Come on, I know you want to."

It was true. They hadn't been together for a while. He'd been relying on Inferno for most of his troubles.

"So what's it going to be? Are you going to take the lead or shall I?"

What do you say to a question like that? It was true that he wanted to be with her but he knew he was much to large now. He pushed her back, giving her the wrong idea.  
"I can't."

"Yes you can. Both you and Inferno have stretched me out enough that it should be possible now."

"I doubt that. You'd go back to normal after a few days."  
"So, it basically boils back down to you not wanting to hurt me."

"That is so, yesss."

"Then get on your knees and kiss me at least."

There wouldn't be any harm in that. He complied. As he kissed her, he could feel her hands going all over his body. He couldn't say he minded. He played back a little. He'd know when to pull back. She started leaning into him. He pushed back. He had to admit, she was very hard to resist at that moment. She pulled back from him, breaking their kiss, and began to circle him. He shifted.

"Don't get up."

She was feeling all over his body. It was like she knew where to touch him to get him hot.

"Interesting."  
"What?"

He knew he was close to losing control. She stopped behind him.

"I find it interesting that your tail would be on your head."

He swallowed again. What was she looking for?

"I'm almost afraid to ask this but… could I see you transform?"

He turned and faced her.

"Why ask me that? What would make you fear that question?"

"I may jump you. I may overpower you."

Megatron caught himself laughing.

"I doubt you could hurt me."  
"Nonetheless, if I look like I'm about to jump you, change back to your robot mode, unless you want to fuck me in beast mode."

"That could be fun."

He pondered that for a moment then thought, what the hell. He stepped back from her and changed. She looked at him, thinking he was gorgeous. She got closer to him then stepped back once she scented him.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"You smell like baby dragon. It wouldn't be right."  
He stood up straight and looked down at her.

"I still tower you."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're in that form I wont touch you sexually."

Maybe I should stay like this a while. He walked up to her and inhaled her scent. Something smelt great. Almost tantalizing. He got close and started to nuzzle her. She held his head next to hers then lay next to him. He sat back on the floor and kept poking her with his tail. She pushed his tail away.

"Stop that."

"What? I thought you wanted to play."  
"I do. Just not when you reek of baby dragon."

"Wouldn't I still "reek" when in robot mode?"  
"You think you would but I didn't get that smell."

He looked down at her then shook his head.

"What?"  
He nudged her with his head.

"If I do this, will you be satisfied?"

"For a while, until I'm satisfied, I don't want to stop."  
He thought about it. She wouldn't last very long. He was big enough now that if he tried anything, she'd get off fast. He felt her sink back into him. He covered her with his wing.

"Do you want to sleep first?"

"No, I'm good to go."

"I figured. Alright then…"  
He changed back into his robot mode and stood before her.

"How shall we do this?"

He didn't have time to respond after that. He found himself on the floor.

It had been a week since that day. Megatron had his arm above his head against the wall as he walked down the halls. More like limped. He looked like hell had frozen then death warmed over. Inferno had spotted him from down the hall. Inferno had walked to talk to him but was forbidden from entering his room. It was an understatement that Inferno was upset. He wanted to march right up to Megatron and give him a good piece of his mind until he noticed the limping. What had they been doing all week? He watched Megatron make his way through the halls then into the repair area. He looked around for one of Samantha's bags then pulled it out of the freezer. He limped back into his quarters and shut the door behind him. Inferno went to the door but figured it would be locked. It opened. He stepped inside to find the room empty. But the Royalty had just come in here. He sat on Samantha's bed and waited. Megatron had come back from the other room and nearly jumped back.

"FUCK INFERNO! Don't do that!"

"Do what Royalty? I didn't mean to frighten you."  
"You didn't frighten me."

Megatron made his way back to his chair. He knew Inferno could tell he was lying. He sat back and pulled his member back out. Inferno averted his gaze. Megatron placed the ice bag around himself.

"So, what is it you want?"

"I was just coming to talk to you Royalty. If you don't mind my asking, why did you scream when you saw me?"  
"I thought you were Samantha."

"What has she been doing to you?"

He was about to speak when he noticed she came back in. He nearly fell backwards as he screamed and pointed.

"Back! Get back devil woman!"

"Oh come now. I'm not a devil woman."  
"You have been this past week, yesss."

"You said we could keep going until I was satisfied."  
"I thought you'd be out after a few hours, not a few days."

Inferno understood what was going on, he stood to leave.

"Wait!"

He turned back to Megatron.

"Inferno, take over for me."  
"That wasn't part of the deal Megatron."  
"I need a break."  
"You're having one right now."

Inferno didn't know what to do at that point. Should he do as ordered and take Samantha whether she likes it or not or should he leave and let them continue? Samantha kept poking at him and he kept trying to get away. Inferno took her arm and led her outside. Megatron picked up his duck.

"So what's up pussy?"

He looked down at it, surprised that it started talking to him.

"Why the pussy comments?"

"Because you couldn't last more then a week. Her true mate would have still been going hard."  
"You want to have a go at her?"

"Nope. She's still a baby in my eyes. She'll forever be a baby to me."

"Then why hasn't her real mate come and gotten her from me?"

"He's dead so you'll have to do for now… you know, your ancestor could have done better. Not saying he would have, she was like a pet to him, but he still would have done better."

"Shut up. I think I did damn good."

"Like I said, she'd be begging her mate to stop, telling him she needed to rest and he still would keep himself inside her."

"So he wouldn't stop then? Deny her a reprieve."  
"No, he'd let her rest but he wouldn't pull out, save time on going again later."

"Why am I talking about this with you? I have nothing to worry about. I have what's mine."  
"Or what you perceive as yours."

"That's enough. I don't need to hear anymore from you."  
"Look Megatron, you called me. If you just take a hint, you may get my help."  
"And if don't want it?"

"Then learn things the hard way. By the way, you want her to leave you alone, stay in your dragon form or fuck her till her mind snaps. That one was free."  
She disconnected him and he placed the duck on the ground. He shifted then went to rest.

Rattrap was doing his usual patrols when he came across some traps being laid out. The humans weren't in this area. He transformed and started looking around the area. He had his gun up by his head, ready for anything. Well, almost anything. As he turned to look to his left, something came and tackled him from the right. He was thrown sideways and his gun went far out of his reach. His face was in the dirt. He tried pushing up and fighting but this wasn't an ordinary animal, no this was something else. He could feel it sniffing at him. Maybe if I lie still, it'll think I'm dead and leave. That's when the growling started.

"I know what you're thinking, it won't work."

Rattrap froze. That voice. No.

"Let me go Predicon."  
"Why would I do that? You're my enemy."

"You'll let me go before I put the hurt on ya."

Dinobot started laughing.

"You couldn't do that even if you tried."

Dinobot picked up on a new scent as Rattrap struggled.

"Is this arousing you?"  
"Definitely not. I'd never get off with, around or about you."

"But I resemble to one you once loved."

Rattrap stopped moving again.

"You're not him. Just a copy."

"And if I told you I feel what he feels?"

"I'd tell ya to go to hell! I know ya don't feel like dat. You attacked me and Una in da cave."

"I merely made it look like I was attacking you."  
"Like I'm gonna believe dat."

He bucked a few times to get him off. Dinobot held him down and licked up the side of Rattrap's neck. Rattrap shivered at that.

"You wont be with me?"

"Never."

"What about a test of faith, to prove I'm telling the truth."

"Predicons never tell da truth."  
"The original Dinobot did."

Rattrap stopped talking. He sank in defeat.

"Very well. Let me up and we shall see."

Dinobot stood letting Rattrap get up. Instead of just standing, he rushed for his gun and aimed it right at Dinobot.

"Not a smart Pred are ya? Dinobot was much smarter then ya."

"He'd also have taken you in the dirt without your say. Your form of foreplay."

Rattrap wasn't about to be fooled by this. He was preparing to shoot. Dinobot's head fell back and his body went limp falling to the floor. Rattrap walked over to him. He didn't fire, what happened? It was a trick it had to be. Dinobot stirred and sat back up. Rattrap jumped back. Dinobot shook his head then stared at Rattrap.

"What are you staring at vermin?"

"Dinobot?"

"Who else? I'm just glad I made it in time."

"Time for what?"

"That clone of me wanted to jump you. I broke the jar Samantha was keeping my spark in and flew here as fast as I could. No one, but no one, touches my man but me. Only I get the pleasure of hearing him cry out for more."

Rattrap dropped his gun and had his arms around Dinobot's neck. Dinobot couldn't breathe with Rattrap's mouth over his.

"It's really you isn't it? This ain't a trap?"  
"No trap here vermin. I really did come back for you."

"Are you going to leave me again?"  
"I have to. I can't be too far from Samantha without my spark wanting to go back into the cauldron for purification. I wont be back if that happens."

Rattrap looked at the floor.

"Then let's do this fast."  
Dinobot didn't have to ask. He knew what he wanted. He grabbed Rattrap and led him over to a fallen tree still lying at a forty-five degree angle. They didn't waste any time. They didn't know when Dinobot would leave. Rattrap straddled the log and Dinobot pushed himself inside fast and hard. As Dinobot forced himself in deeper, he bent over to talk to Rattrap.

"When I'm finished, run."  
"Like I could."

"You have to, I have no guarantee that this body will pass out once I'm done."

"Maybe…"

He was thrust forward, cutting of his words.

"Maybe if I lay next to him… he'll think I… was with him…"  
"Then he'll never let you go."

Rattrap could feel himself about to go. He leaned forward, almost hugging the tree. Instead he dug his fingertips into the bark.

"Try to run. Promise me you'll try."

Rattrap just nodded. He couldn't talk anymore. Dinobot continued to thrust wildly into him. Once he heard his mate scream, he joined in then went limp over him. Through the pants he whispered,

"Get going I can only hold him for so long."

Rattrap tried to run but nearly fell. He walked, grabbed his gun then transformed back into his beast mode. He turned back to Dinobot who was still clawing at the tree. He knew to leave and now. He sped away.

"It's not fair, I want him back."

Dinobot was freed from his clones' body then flew back to the Predicon base. Samantha was standing in the computer room with a new jar.

"And where did you go?"

He just pulsed innocently at her.

The trial was being held. They had finally had the time to get Quickstrike and hold him still long enough for him to get what was coming to him.

"What does the defense have to say?"

Waspinator cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Two-head make planzz with zzpider-bot, try to do away with Megatron, Megatron not happy, want to zzlag Two-head, Wazzpinator down with that. Defense takezz a rest."

"Ah brilliant as always, yesss. Predicons, your verdict?"

Everyone pointed guns at him.

"Anything to say before sentence is carried out?"

"I know I'd done ya wrong boss, but I swear I'll make it up ta ya. I'll find that no good lily-livered varmint and I'd be happy ta bring in that dang spider."  
Megatron shook his head.

"Dang spider, that he is, but we're done being lenient with traitors."

Just then, the alarms started sounding.


	32. Chapter 32

I hurt myself at work doing, get this, peeling corn. Everyone thought I broke my finger. I've had my wrist in a cast for two days now. You have any idea how hard it is to type with one hand. I have already made over 20 mistakes. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOELLE! I'm writing cause you want more and cause the fans love it. My forearm started hurting when I got home. I got the all-new "All Hail Megatron" book. It's so good except for the art. And I know this is totally off topic but you got that idea for my birthday cake stuck in my head. I don't want to see him spread eagle for me.

"What now?"

Megatron was becoming frantic. There was nothing he could do to stop whatever was heading their way. Sentinel had shut down and the weapons were now useless. There was one other option. He didn't like it but it was the only one left.

"Abandon base."  
Everyone stared at him then headed for the door when they seen him transform and fly out of there. Everyone was outside when he remembered Samantha. He flew back in to find her in the computer room, worst place to be at a time like this.

"Get on my back."  
"Not without my jar."

He could hear the whistle of the meteor right above them. He jumped on her and shielded her body. The base fell apart around them. Once the debris stopped falling, he threw the rubble off of them and headed to the others. Samantha shook and took the jar to a hidden area. Something was wrong. She couldn't stop shaking and it began to hurt. Megatron had begun dealing with the intruder. Tigerhawk had told Megatron that he had come for him and had to eliminate the rest of the Predicons before he could complete his mission. Megatron wasn't about to give up just yet. He prepared to give the order when they heard a bloodcurdling scream. Samantha was on the ground. She was clawing at the ground. Inferno went to rush to her side but was stopped.

"Let her be."

"But Royalty…"

"She may become an advantage to us."

"How?"

He smiled as he watched her.

"She hasn't transformed her body in months. She must or remain human forever."

"So this is voluntary?"  
"No. Her body is telling her it doesn't wish to stay that way. Soon she will so us her true form."

Inferno hated watching it. She kept screaming as her wings tried coming out of her back once more. Quickstrike moved closer to Megatron.

"What's going on boss bot?"

"Oh nothing much, just Samantha becoming a very powerful creature, yesss."  
They held their breath as her body got bigger, redder and more animal like. Her wings burst from her back, ripping her shirt exposing her front. She was on all fours as her teeth got sharper and her claws grew out. Her body got covered in scales and her head started changing shape. Quickstrike backed away from the scene.

"She is a monster…"  
"And you wanted to mate with her."

"Wazzpinator knew it!"

He hit Quickstrike in the face then went back to the front. She had finished changing and was trying to catch her breath. Her wings were covering her, hiding her from the others. Inferno walked over to her.

"Little royalty?"

She turned her head and they all saw her. Everyone gasped and took a step back. Megatron just smiled at her. Inferno reached up and held her face.

"You don't hate me Inferno?"

"How could I?"

He nuzzled her then led her back to the others. Waspinator flew up and landed on her back.

"Well, we now know where Megatron get hizz beazzt mode from."

She was now exposed as the red/black dragon that she was. She took more from the red side then the black, other then spitting acid, the black sheen and being able to swim in her current form. Tigerhawk took a step forward, she tensed and both Megatron and Inferno lifted their guns.

"Don't come any closer to her."

"I have no intension of hurting that one. She has done nothing to provoke me. Besides, the Vok want her alive."

"Why do the Vok wish to take her away?"  
"They have their reasons. Come along peacefully and no one gets hurt. Just surrender."  
"Megatrons' do not surrender, we conquer."

They all started firing at Tigerhawk. It didn't take long for Tigerhawk to take out all of the Predicons. Megatron and Samantha were the only ones left. He turned to her as she lunged at Tigerhawk.

"Samantha no!"

She pinned him down and was readying to bite his head off. Tigerhawk reached up and patted the side of her head.

"Good girl."

She stared down at him when he went flying. Megatron decked him across the lava ponds. He spun around and yelled at her.

"Get out of here. I'll handle him."

"But I can help."  
"I don't want you to get hurt, besides… I don't want to see him touching you again."

She didn't argue. She grabbed the jar and flew out of there looking for the others. He turned back to Tigerhawk.

"Overprotective of her aren't you?"  
"I'm her mate, I should be."

Tigerhawk stopped and stared at him.

"That's not right."  
"Of course it is, yesss."  
"No it's not. You were never meant to find her in that way. She was only meant as a pet for you."

"She's a beautiful woman, why wouldn't I?"  
Tigerhawk just shook himself. He seemed disgusted with the idea. Megatron took that moment of weakness and used it to his advantage. The battle was great, lasting hours; no one noticed that they were being watched. Megatron was defeated at the end. He passed out, unable to defend himself. Optimus felt he had to intervene. Tigerhawk knew he was behind him but ignored him.

"You can't take Megatron. If you destroy him, you'll upset the balance."

"That's not the only thing I'd destroy."

"You can't. I'll stop you myself if I have to."

Tigerhawk turned and faced him.

"I know why you want me to stop. It has nothing to do with the history of Cybertron you want him for yourself. The Vok know everything you've done to him, present day and in the past. You have no say in this Optimus."

Optimus didn't know what to say to that. Tigerhawk then turned on Optimus.

"Interference will not be tolerated."

He opened the ground and let it swallow Optimus whole. He turned back to get Megatron when Tarantulas' plan kicked in. The little arachnids clung to Tigerhawks' body. (Look at that episode, everything about those thing were sexual. They went everywhere you thought they wouldn't.) He fell over and was immobilized. Tarantulas stood behind him and gloated.

"Now… you're… mine!"

The Predicons went into hiding. Megatron had taken them to the cave where he and Samantha had spent most of their free time. Everyone was at the mouth of the cave while he, Samantha and Inferno were further in the back.

"How long are we going to be here?"

"As long as need be. Our base is gone and we need a place to lay low, yesss. So be happy you still have a roof over your head."

Samantha just huffed and went back to her jar. Dinobots' spark was intact and sharing the jar with her computer disk. Her entire life was on that thing; she wasn't about to lose it. Megatron went back to talking to Inferno. She sat by herself for a while. Everything was gone. She knew as soon as she went back into her human form, she'd be naked. She had no choice but to stay as a dragon for as long as possible.

"Are you okay with that Samantha?"  
She turned to look at Megatron.

"Okay with what?"

"You weren't paying attention?"

"I have a lot on my mind right now."  
"I can see that, yesss, but that aside, are you alright with sleeping in here?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind. Just make yourself comfortable. Why have much work to do tomorrow."

She laid herself in the corner. Inferno got up and went over to her.

"What are you doing Inferno?"

"Sleeping with the little royalty."

"That form doesn't intimidate you?"  
"Of course not."

Inferno looked back up at her. Samantha showed her teeth. Inferno turned back to Megatron.

"See, isn't she so cute?"

Megatron shook his head then moved closer to them.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who thinks so. Rampage has been thinking the same thing."  
It was true. Even then he was looking back at her. Power was a big turn on for him. He thought Megatron weak for using the tactics he did, but Samantha, she came right out and said what she wanted. Megatron stepped in front of her, blocking Rampages' view. Rampage then turned back on his side.

"Don't let him near her Inferno."  
"Yes Royalty."

Inferno got comfortable between them. Megatron took his ducks' word for it and stayed in his beast mode. It didn't take long for him to drift off. Samantha had her wing over them to help them rest. Megatron had passed out yet his eyes opened.

"Where am I?"

He turned and found Samantha sleeping near him. He got up and shook her.

"Get up my pet. Tell me what's going on."

He looked down and seen his hands.

"What's happened to me?"  
Samantha shook herself awake. She looked at Megatron and licked him. He wiped his face clean and began talking to her.

"What's going on here? Why are you bigger then me? How many times does this guy change bodies?"

Samantha crashed again. She just couldn't stay herself awake. He shook his head.

"Bad little Dragon."

"Don't call her that."

Megatron closed his eyes and seen his descendant.

"What's going on?"

"I took your spark to gain power."

"I do commend you for that. But here's a question for you…"

"Go ahead, I find it an honor to talk to my namesake."  
"As flattered as I am, it's not going to save you. I went through your mind while you slept and my question is, why did you sleep with my pet?"

That took him back.

"I sleep with her all the time. Is that so wrong?"

"She's a pet. You shouldn't have touched her sexually."

"And why not? Have you never thought of it?"  
"Never. She was a pet."

"Yet look at you now, you're fighting for her honor."

The original shook his head.

"There is so much about you that I'm disappointed in."

Beast Megatron took offense to that.

"So what are you saying?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I would have had Prime defeated by now."

"Would you?"

They glared at each other. Beast Megatron backed down to his ancestor.

"So… what kind of advice would you have to help me defeat my Optimus?"

"Keep attacking and don't stop. Be relentless."

"That's it?"

"What more do you want? I want my own body back."

"That's not going to happen anytime soon."

"That's good. Maybe you'll show some restraint with my pet."  
Beast Megatron started laughing.

"You think I'm the only one that was the enforcer? That's not true, no. Inferno has had at her a few times and since I've gotten this body thanks to her, she's been taking me more then I can handle."

The original stopped and thought about it. Beast Megatron smiled evilly at him.

"You want to see it?"

"No. I don't want my baby like that nor do I wish to see it. If I didn't let Frenzy have her, why would I you?"  
"That's the name of her supposed mate isn't it?"

"No. He never touched her. I let him play with her but that was it. Nothing sexual."

"You know, you're like an overprotective father."

"She's a powerful pet. I've had her since I was a boy."

They both went quiet for a while. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Why aren't you in the base?"  
"It was destroyed."

"There's no way that Prime did that. He doesn't have the bearings."  
"Granted. It was an alien race. But I still have plans."

The original started to laugh this time.

"Three steps ahead, I'll never change."

"It's a great tactical advantage."  
"That we agree on."

Megatron yawned. He shook himself.

"Go to sleep. I can handle anything that comes up."

"Just remember, you don't have your arm cannon anymore."

He smiled at that. Beast Megatron shut himself off. The original walked around the cave for a bit then settled back down next to his pet.

Tarantulas was in his cave trying to take apart Tigerhawk.

"You'll never get away with this Tarantulas, the Vok know you all too well."  
"They should. They jilted me many years ago. I wanted a fucking chemistry set and got a goddamn easy bake oven. That's why I want to learn about them from you and destroy them."  
"You're insane."  
"So they say."  
Tarantulas started back at his computer. He didn't realize the Vok had been watching and started coming after him. They finally understood. It was Tarantulas who was always fucking with them. They thought it would be fun to mess with him a little. Tarantulas found himself pinned to the wall unable to move. Tigerhawk was rendered unconscious once they left his body. They decided to get even with him for messing with their vessel the way he did. They used their tentacles on him. He tried to fight back but it was no use. He was about to find out with it was like to be a bottom. As they teased him, he could only think of escape. They hadn't penetrated him yet but he knew they were close.

"I never thought I'd ever say this but… father! I need your help!"

"There's no use calling for help. No one is going to hear you."  
"Oh really?"

They heard this really deep voice come from nowhere and a giant orange hand come and grab Tarantulas. Tarantulas disappeared into the air and were placed into the bar.

"You alright son?"

"Yes, thank you father."

Seaka came up and held her hand out to Unicron. Tarantulas wondered was she was doing.

"Just take your money Unicron."

"Thank you witch."

She mumbled as she left.

"What was that about father?"

"Oh we made a bet that if things got really tough, if you'd call for me or not."

"You think I'm that cheap?"

"Nope, I've got a lot here."

"It's shit like this why I left in the first place."

"Well you can't leave now. So you'll just have to get used to us again."

He placed his arm around Tarantulas' shoulders. Tarantulas broke free and headed for his room.


	33. Chapter 33

I can't wait to write G1. I have so many ideas. But I hope you like how this story ends and did anyone see what Samantha was before I said it? My poster has an idea for my next birthday cake. She wants to make me a cake with Perceptor sprawled out, blind folded and gagged so I can't tell if he likes it or not. His telescope would be between his legs. I couldn't look at Megatron if that was happening to him. I just screamed into my posters ear, making her partly deaf in her left ear. I just got a bad image of Megatron with his Canon. I'm done. I don't want to see it… unless someone really wants to draw it for me.

Megatron had led the others to Tarantulas' lair. He had planned on using the spiders' last weapon to his advantage.

"Awe, I hate hiding around here with all them Maxi's, can't I just shoot one?"

"No! We are at the moment, at a tactical disadvantage."

"Royalty, we must find a new colony. I'll take on that responsibility myself."

Waspinator came from out of the tree and looked at him. He decided to act his age for once.

"Ha! Ant-bot not find own thorax with both hands and a road map."

Inferno grabbed him out of the tree so that he may join the others on the ground.

"So what's the plan?"

Samantha came out of her stone form. The gray color left her body and turned back to red.

"I need you to help Waspinator, Quickstrike and Inferno go and find us a new base."  
"Why can't I help you?"

"You're too big to go where I'm going, yesss."  
"I can fix that."

"NO! You'll expose yourself to the others."

"Like I care Megatron. I'm technically naked right now."

Megatron shook his head. Waspinator came up behind her and handed her some animal skins.

"I've been zzaving thozze for later. Juzzt in cazze."

She looked at them then headed behind the rocks. She changed back into her human form. Even though Quickstrike was sickened by her other form, he still had no complaints about her human form. He got closer to try and sneak a peak. He heard Megatron clear his throat in a threatening way. They heard her yell from behind the rocks.

"You are so kidding me Waspinator."  
That startled Quickstrike. He retreated back to the others. She came out in her new loincloth outfit.

"I look like Destiny's Child in their Survivor music video."

"I think it looks good."

She glared at Megatron.

"You would."

"Fine, you may join us."

"You're only saying that so you can look at my ass."

"Who wouldn't want to?"  
Everyone stopped at turning to Waspinator. He shrugged.

"What? I know I'm not the only one who thinkzz that zzhe hazz a great body."

"Okay then. You all have your orders, now go."

They all went the way that was decided for them. Samantha was the first to go down into the dark shaft. It didn't take long for Rampage to start making a scene. Megatron ignored him and started typing on the computer. Samantha jumped on Rampage's back to mess with him a little. He bucked a few times to try and get her off but knew she was having fun. They soon noticed Megatron.

"Dinobot, Rampage, Samantha, get into the submersible."  
Samantha couldn't help but wonder what it was that he found. They rode in silence for a while. Megatron looked very excited about his find. Dinobot was the first to notice it. Samantha was looking out the window at all the fish.

"Impressive."

"Oh it's more then that. That is the greatest Decepticon warship in transformer history, the ship that shot down the Ark itself. The Nemesis."  
That got Samantha's attention. She ran to the front.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. You look a little panicked."  
"I'm not."  
She tried to calm herself down. She knew what power that ship had. She wanted Megatron to win but she couldn't let him mess with time anymore. She knew that whatever happened to that ship, everything she ever experienced would never have happened, was she really willing to be erased for him. She clutched her jar. Dinobot looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

He didn't like that look on her face. They arrived and headed inside. Megatron and Dinobot headed for the control room while she went for her bedroom. She looked around everything was in the same spot as it always was. She was glad. She sighed as she looked around. Maybe she should leave the disk with all of her information on it in one of her drawers, that wouldn't work. If she did that, she should have had knowledge of the Beast Wars if she had done that.

"I hate time travel."

She went back into the control room. Megatron had begun his plans without her. Why would he wait? It was his victory after all. She looked up at him and he waved her over. She flew up to him with her jar in hand. She sat on his lap. She didn't say anything while she was on him.

"Power at one hundred percent."

"I'll never understand it."

"What?"

Megatron looked down at her, forcing her to look at him.

"I'll never understand how you and your ancestor both wait for things to reach the high levels before making your move. That's how both of your toys got broken over the years. If you acted sooner, you may not have had a fully charged weapon but you may have won a few battles. This is why we can't have nice things."  
Megatron looked at her but didn't say anything. It was almost like he was considering if she was right or not. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, I wont say anything more."

He turned back to Dinobot and told him to fire the guns.

Inferno, Quickstrike and Waspinator were standing by the caves of the humans. Waspinator knew where they were. He didn't want to hurt them. Both tried to convince Waspinator to start killing the humans.

"No."

"What?"  
"But the Royalty commands."

Waspinator was sick of this. He hated how no one ever took him seriously. He finally stood. He became so upset that he stopped buzzing and was talking in first person for a moment.

"I said NO! Dragon-bot command you sub-commander kiss butt. Dragon-bot not command Waspinator. NOT ANYMORE! Waspinator sick of being evil,

He tore the badge off of the side of his head.

"Sick of being Predicon, and Waspinator especially sick of getting blown to scrap all the time, so Waspinator quit."  
He turned his back to them.

"As of now, which means ant-bot and two-head can just pucker their mandibles and plant big wet juicy one right here on Waspinators' big fat stripy…"  
He didn't get time to finish. He was blown to little pieces. Inferno and Quickstrike charged at the humans. The wise woman got her son to order the others to defend what was theirs. Everything went exactly as the wise woman said it would. Una found Waspinator and started hitting him. The wise woman came up behind her.

"No child. He's a friend."

Una started making her little monkey noises in protest.

"But he didn't hurt you while taking you to these "Preds" did he?"

Una shook her head.

"Then he is a friend."

"Yezz friend. Friend of Zzammy."

"Child, find all of his pieces, we shall try to get him back together."

Depth Charge and Rampage had found each other at the bottom of the ocean. They had been fighting for a while. Neither was backing down. Rampage thought it was all a game like he always did. Depth Charge had to admit that he was enjoying it to. It didn't take long for Rampage to ruin everything and remind him that he was the enemy and needed to be destroyed. Depth Charge lunged at him with his energon blade and tried to plunge it into Rampage's spark.

"Raw energon right into your twisted spark, take it. Take it back to the pit you sickening piece of slag."

Rampage had never seen that look before. Such determination. He let go of the energon. At first it was because he knew he was wrong, a small part of him wanted to give into Depth Charge. Then the madness came back. He laughed at Depth Charge, daring him to do it. He knew he didn't have the balls. Depth Charge was tired of feeling like a weakling. He had to go through with it. He yelled as he forced the blade into Rampage's spark.

After the base stopped shaking, Megatron had gone back to business as if nothing happened. Samantha was looking for the lid to her jar. It popped open during that underwater earthquake. No one seemed to notice Dinobot screaming and changing. Megatron had targeted the earth, hitting whatever he wished while reciting from the Decepticons version of the "Covenant of Primus".

"You know why they only made two copies? So that way that no one else could corrupt the editions. So it couldn't be claimed as a fake."  
"Is that so? Dinobot, get us to the Maximals base. But stop by and get Inferno first."

"Why Megatron?"

"He's one of the few I don't want destroyed."

Optimus was already there. He had become furious. He was going to find anything, anything at all that Megatron might hold dear and destroy it. He went around, hunted down all of the Predicons and started killing them one by one. The humans had Waspinator hidden so he was spared but not Inferno or Quickstrike. Quickstrike was choked to death and Inferno had been shot many times. Inferno was trying to get away from him but didn't get too far. He could hear Optimus coming after him. Inferno touched his COM link.

"Royalty… you… mustn't come and find me. You'll be… killed if you do."

"What are you talking about Inferno? We have your coordinates and are almost on your position."  
"No… Optimus is… he's…"

Inferno fell to the ground and passed out. He was going into stasis lock. The last thing he remembered seeing was Optimus above him and reaching down.

Megatron had jumped out of the base with Samantha following him. It didn't seem to matter what he said to her, she was becoming more disobedient. It didn't matter. He knew something was wrong and he'd be damned if he lost another fighter. No, it was deeper then that. He wasn't about to lose another person he loved. They came into view of Optimus atop Inferno, moving him around. Megatron became hostile. He couldn't plan on that. That's low, even for him. They landed not to far from the scene. Samantha could sense the aura coming from Megatron. It wouldn't be long before he explodes. He fired at shot just beside Optimus.

"Get away from him."  
"Or what? You've killed so many of ours."

Megatron started shaking.

"And you think that gives you the right to try and rape and kill Inferno. I never raped any of yours!"

"Are you jealous?"

That was disgusting. Megatron pulled his shoulders back, readying to attack when Samantha had already lunged at Optimus. While they were busy conversing, she took her clothes off and changed back into her true form. She knocked him on his ass and started clawing his eyes out. Megatron's anger was ebbing.

"I hate you! I hate you! You do nothing but wreck everything. You hurt my master all those years ago, you attack this Megatron only because of your previous relationship in another life and now you think it's okay to mess with the lives of others for your own amusement? You need to die and stay dead. If I must die to rid the universe of you then so be it."

She tore her teeth into his chest. Megatron got to Inferno and pulled him to safety. Samantha exposed Optimus' spark and was preparing to tear it out. Optimus hit her head sending her onto her side. He stood over her and raised his gun.

"Filthy little creature. You think I need to die? What right have you to be alive? You're nothing."

She opened her mouth, ready to spit acid at him when he went flying. She turned and seen Inferno and Megatron with their guns out and smoking. Inferno soon passed out again. She rushed to him and nuzzled him.

"He'll be alright. We better get out of here before Optimus comes to."

"Put him on my back. I'll carry him out of here. Just grab my clothes for me."

Once Inferno was on her back, she lifted him out of there. As they flew away she couldn't help but ask.

"Was he violated?"

"No, almost but no. We got there before he could do anything."  
"I wanted to rip his dick off. That's the only thing I don't like. You can easily get replacement parts."

Megatron couldn't help but laugh at that. They came up onto the Nemesis and entered through the access hatch. They soon came to the Ark. Optimus had made it back to the base at about the same time they did. He had to do a fast repair job on himself as to not get anyone suspicious. He got everyone prepared for battle. Samantha had placed Inferno down to rest. She went back to human form and started working on him. Dinobot was back at the controls with Megatron giving orders like mad.

"How much longer until the cannon is ready?"

"A few more minutes Megatron."

"Just do something else to ensure that they don't escape."

They turned back to her. She was busy working on Inferno. She stopped to look at them.

"What? Stop wasting time. Do something. Kill them."

"Samantha, it's just weird hearing you talk like that."

"She's naked."  
She grabbed her clothes and threw them on and went back to work.

"Get moving you bastards! I want this over with now!"

This is proving that woman control the zipper people. Megatron had pulled the Ark into a tractor-beam. He planned on killing them slowly but Samantha was right. They had to die. Rhinox tried everything to get the Ark into the air but it was too old to fly. Optimus thought he could stall for more time so he headed right into the beam. He snuck onto the ship making his way to the control room.

"Got it. He's online."

Inferno sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?"

"We got to you before anything could happen to you."  
Inferno tried to stand then fell back down.

"I feel like slag."  
"Trust me Inferno, you don't want to know what Slag felt like most of the time."

"What?"  
"An old Autobot. Never mind."  
Megatron and Dinobot were fighting. Megatron had given the order to destroy the Ark yet Dinobot thought it lacked honor. Megatron moved Dinobot out of the way and went to destroy it himself. Optimus had stepped into the way and started a whole new brawl. Megatron got back on his feet and stared Optimus down.

"Well come on, let's have it. They whole "Glory and Honor" speech."

"Speech this."  
Optimus hit Megatron across the face and sent him flying. Samantha grabbed Inferno and hid him behind the commander chair.

"Stay here Inferno and guard this jar. Don't let it break and don't lose the disk inside. Not exactly sure what happened to the spark that was in there but I'll worry about that later."

Samantha got up and waited for the right moment to jump Optimus. He stood and was preparing to fire at Megatron when so pounced. Megatron took that opportunity to get back to the controls and fire at the Ark. He didn't notice that Dinobot had given Rhinox information on how to escape. He looked up and seen the escape pod heading right for him. He turned back to the others.

"Samantha, get to Inferno and brae yourselves!"

She jumped off of Optimus and just made it to Inferno when the glass shattered. The pod hit Megatron and sent him flying. As it exited the back, Optimus tried getting to Dinobot but the ship was already falling apart. Samantha grabbed Inferno and flew him out of there. They landed on soft ground away from the Nemesis. They watched as it fell back into the ocean.

"Well that's that I guess."

"You sound sad."

"I am Inferno. We've lost. They have a ship to go back to Cybertron now. We'll be killed when we go back."

He looked at the ground.

"We could always stay here."  
"No we can't. I've thought about it. We can't. Death is our only option left, either here or on Cybertron. Either way, we end up dead."

He sighed as he looked at the ground. She turned to talk again but found him turning to kiss her. He pulled back after a few moments.

"It's been a pleasure serving you little royalty. But before we doom ourselves, let's go see what the Royalty says to do."

"If we can find him."

Samantha helped Inferno fly off towards the landing sight when Dinobots' spark came back.

"Hold onto me Inferno."

She opened the jar and placed him back inside.

"Now stay in there you."

She passed the jar back to him and flew off. The Maximals were outside of the pod and had Megatron surrounded. Samantha landed next to them and Optimus held up his gun to her.

"Go for it Primal, shoot us. You've always been good at taking down those that were defenseless and causing no harm just because of differences."

Cheetor walked over to her and helped her put Inferno down on the ground.

"What are you doing Cheetor?"

"Come on Big-bot, they aren't doing anything. Besides we have to take them back."

"He's got a point fearless leader. We can't just leave them here."

Optimus kept his gun where it was as he looked at her.

"You know their right Optimus. The second you leave, I'll destroy your ancestor."

"You wouldn't risk that. It'll change history. Everything you had with the Decepticons would be gone. The you, you are now, will vanish."  
"I know that. I told you, I'm willing to do anything to get rid of you for good."

They all could see the hate flowing between the two of them. Optimus lowered his gun.

"Very well then. Get them in the ship. I'll deal with Megatron."

"If you think I'm going to leave you alone with him then you really are defective."

He turned back and glared at her. He grit his teeth.

"Fine. You can help me put the original Megatron's spark back in his body."  
Megatron stood up and was being led back to the Ark. He had his hands cuffed behind his back. Samantha walked beside him the whole time.

"Want me to break you free?"  
"No. I know this has to happen. I have the power boost now. I don't need his spark anymore."

"Very well Megatron."

He nudged her as he walked.

"I'm proud of you young one. I didn't think you'd grow this much without my supervision. I guess my descendants wasn't a complete failure."

"How long have you been in control?"

"Just got here. I just want to say that before I went back into my body and forget everything."

"It was nice being with you again Megatron."

He smiled at her then closed his eyes. Megatron shook his head.

"Did I just black out?"  
"For a moment there, yeah."

They stood before the original Megatron. Megatron forced his chest open and Optimus placed the spark back into the body. Megatron closed his chest and started heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Let's just get this over with Primal. You know what awaits me back on Cybertron."

Optimus smiled at him. He almost couldn't wait for the punishment. They headed back with Optimus in the front. Samantha kept watching him. The Maximals had loaded Inferno inside with his own cuffs. He was sitting on the floor. Samantha sat next to him. He leaned over to her. Optimus grabbed Megatron and lead him out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Setting him in a room where he wont cause any trouble."  
"The hell you are. I don't want you alone with him."

"Samantha, why are you always so hard on Optimus?"

"I'm sorry Cheetor, I never wanted to tell you this but that guy is a rapist. You have any idea how many times he's violated others."  
They all stared at him. Cheetor didn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Rattrap stood.

"I'll go with him. Will that make you happy Samantha?"  
He knew he had to keep the peace somehow. Thanks to Rumble, he knew the truth about Optimus. He had to keep the kids sanity intact.

"Yes Rattrap. I trust you."

Rattrap grabbed Megatrons' arm and lead him outside. Samantha turned back to Inferno. The others went back to their own business. Rattrap and Optimus returned soon after. The room was thick with animosity. Samantha snuggled into Inferno who tried to make her comfortable. Rattrap walked over to them. He took off Inferno's cuffs and placed his hands to his front.

"There. That'll feel better."  
"Thank you Rattrap."

"Don't worry. I made sure Optimus couldn't get to Megatron."  
Samantha got into Inferno's arms and tried to sleep. Rattrap went back to the others. They started the ship and left the earth. Megatron was strapped the roof of the ship. He hated his life at that moment. At least Optimus couldn't get to him out here, now to get ready for his death sentence.

Authors Note; it's finally over! Well, this story anyways. This story is continuing in "Aftermath" but it's not what you think. I'm not doing Beast Machines. Even though I agree with the outlook of Megatron being the main focus and his points of view I'm not touching that shit. I've wanted to do this for a long time now and that's the reason for this story, and after this comes G1 which will be completely original. Aftermath will be completely original too so please stay with me. This story is going to be great and there is a killer twist at the end. My poster is actually surprised that I'm this evil to throw something like that into the ring.


End file.
